


What We Want

by subtlehysteria



Series: Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blame Adam for the rating, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pining Adam (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 7 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator, but we love him anyway, lots of pining, major series spoilers, suuuper slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 106,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: Adam Wadekar, being the genius that he is, followed his ex-fiancé and four rookie cadets into a giant blue lion and ended up joining a 10 000-year-old war with purple furries. Fun.Not only is he stuck babysitting but he has to deal with everyone's shenanigans while still trying to figure out his own shit with his ex - one disaster gay known as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane.Join Adam and the rest of the Space Fam in part two of his guide to Surviving Space With Your Ex-Fiancé. Hold on to your hats space-cowboys, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride.





	1. Where Fore Art Though, Imbeciles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISSING: FIVE ROBOT LIONS AND THEIR IDIOTIC PALADINS. IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO ADAM WADEKAR AT THE CASTLE OF LIONS. EXPRESS MAIL IS ACCEPTABLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2! PART 2!
> 
> This is kinda messy and I'll probably clean it up in the morning but I really just wanted to post it! 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone on the last fic who has supported me, left kudos/comments and brainstormed headcanons with me. You guys are amazing. So, without further ado: Adam and his quest to finding his idiotic Paladins

Adam did not like not knowing things. He is nosey by nature and an academic at heart. So, the fact that the Paladins of Voltron (aka one ex-fiancé and his four adopted space children) could be anywhere throughout the entire known (and unknown) universe was beginning to stress him out just a little bit.

“Let’s check the rift-exiting positioning monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!” Coran said, typing away furiously at his station. Adam brought up his own screen, although he kept mistyping whenever the Castle shuddered or shook.

“Look!” Allura said, clinging to her podium, “There appears to be something at the other end!”

Adam steadied himself, looking up to where Allura was pointing. It was a swirling mass of black and blue, no end in sight.

“Oh shit.”

“Scanners show that there’s no exit! It’s just… nothingness!” Coran said.

“And we’re heading right towards it. Awesome,” Adam said, throwing his hands up in the air, only to lose his balance. He stumbled forwards, knocking his stomach against his desk and temporarily winding himself.

“Allura!” Coran said. “Can you find an exit point?”

“Preferably before we run smack into the void?” Adam wheezed.

Allura brought up multiple screens, hushing the mice who were chittering with fright.

“I can’t,” she said, her mouth set in a deep frown, “I’ve lost control of the Castle!”

Adam straightened up, about to try his hand at it when Coran yelled, “Brace yourself!”

They smacked into the void and were immediately swallowed in darkness, a coldness wracking shivers through Adam’s entire body.

 _I’m going to find you,_ he thought, even as the Castle began to shut down. _I promise. I just need to survive this first._

Everything faded to black.

 

*

 

“Let’s check the rift-exiting positioning monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us!”

Adam blinked, looking about to see the Castle in working order. He prayed he wasn’t dreaming.

“We’re okay!” Allura exclaimed, still safely tucked by her podium.

“What are you talking about?” Coran said, “We’ve lost all the lions!”

Adam took in his surroundings properly. They were still in the temporal rift, swirling purple-red clouds surrounding them while lightning crashed and banged outside. Adam was about to ask Coran something when he looked, really _looked_ , at Coran.

He was… different. His fringe was grown out, hanging across one eye while the rest of it was gathered into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. There were fewer wrinkles around his eyes as well, his face smooth.

Adam stuttered. “Coran you’re –”

“What?” Coran asked. “Have I got something in my moustache?” He twirled the hair around his fingers, going squint-eyed as he tried to spot any mess hidden there.

“No, you’re just… younger,” Adam said, squinting at him. He reached a finger out, poking Coran’s arm to see if he was truly real. Coran lifted his hands, karate-chopping Adam’s offending finger away.

Adam, cradling his hand, turned to Allura. “Allura, are you seeing this?”

“ADAM!” she exclaimed, staring wide-eyed.

Immediately, Adam’s hands went to his pistols, searching for whatever had caused her fright. “What? Is something attacking us?”

“No!” she said, “it’s your nose!”

Adam stopped, turning a beady-eyed glare her way. “Excuse me?”

“Your nose,” she repeated. “It's gigantic!”

Adam reached up, his fingers hovering just above his nose before he decided on something better. He fumbled through his jacket pockets, finding his phone. He put the camera on selfie-mode and screeched.

“HOLY MOTHER OF QUIZNACK!” His nose had turned bulbous, nearly double its just-right size. “I’m hideous!” Adam wailed. He whirled around, pleading with Allura. “Change me back!”

“It’s not me!” Allura grouched just as a pink squirrel leapt up onto her shoulder. She shrieked, trying to bat it away, but it held on fast, chirruping at her.

Allura stilled, squinting at it. “Chulchule?” she asked. The squirrel tittered in affirmation, rubbing its head against her cheek.

“What the quiznack is going on?!” Adam said.

“Scanners show that there’s no exit!” Coran said, interrupting them. “There’s just… nothingness!”

“You’ve said that already!” Allura said.

“Find an exit before we run smack into the void!” Coran said, just as Adam lost his footing and bumped stomach-first into his control desk. Again.

Adam rubbed at his aching abdomen, typing one-handed to try and find any co-ordinates they could lock onto. Allura seemed to have the same idea.

“The Castle won’t accept an endpoint!” she said, her screen flashing red.

“Just enter any coordinates!” Coran yelled, fringe bouncing in agitation.

“The system is locked, I can’t get a signal out, or receive a signal in!” Allura said.

“Head’s up!” Coran yelled.

Adam braced himself for the impact against the swirling black void ahead of them. Again, the darkness enveloped them, his body wracked with a bone-chilling cold.

_What is happening?_

 

*

 

“Let’s check the rift-exiting positioning monitor to see where this wormhole is –”

“Taking us. We know!” Adam yelled. He turned to Allura who was blinking dazedly about.

“Allura,” Adam said, crossing his arms with a pout, “Explain yourself right now!”

“I don’t know!” she said, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “We appear to be in a sort of time-loop that is affecting everyone except – OH MY ANCIENTS!” Allura was tackled to the ground by four hippo-like creatures, all of them crooning as they licked her gleefully. Their fur matched the colours of the mice.

Figuring Allura could fend for herself, Adam turned back to Coran only to find that he had changed again as well. He looked even younger, maybe in his late twenties, with his hair in gelled spikes and the sleeves of his flight suit cut up to his forearms, aqua markings peeking out from under the sleeves. And he wouldn’t stop flexing…

Wait – Coran was de-ageing; the mice were changing species so what –

Adam scrambled for his phone again, clicking the camera app with shaky fingers.

_“Oh no.”_

The bulbous nose was gone, thank the Stars, but this time his hair had turned an electric blue. Now, young, slightly rebellious/experimental Adam had always wanted to dye his hair an outrageous colour but Adult Adam was seriously beginning to question Young Adam’s life choices because he looked. Like. _Shit._

Adam looked to Allura, who was busy fending off the affectionate mice-turned-hippos.

“Why aren’t you affected?” Adam asked, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“I don’t know, perhaps – ACK!” Platt licked one long, sticky strip up Allura’s hair, her bun dripping with yellow saliva.

Adam managed to sneak a quick picture before turning back to his station, pulling up scanners and screens. Time to focus. How were they going to break the time-loop?

“Scanners show that there’s no exit. It’s just –”

“Nothingness,” Adam and Allura chorused. “We know.”

“Well don’t just stand there!” Coran said, all enthusiasm. “We’ve got to find a way out of here!” He gave a dramatic twirl, posing with his fist held high and his bicep flexing. “I’ll never give in to nothingness!”

Adam snapped another picture before the Castle rocked, causing him to lurch forward and knock into his station. Seriously? At this rate, he was going to be covered in black and blue.

They went through the void. Darkness, cold, then nothingness.

 

*

 

Shiro liked to think he was practical. So, even with Black being powerless, an oozing wound in his side and a not-so-functional comms link, his mind still whirled with possible solutions. First, he and Keith needed to regroup. They’d both exited the wormhole together, but at Keith’s trajectory, he must have landed somewhere further North.

His wound was searing with heat, pulsing underneath his hand. Shiro tried to ignore it as he trudged up the steep path towards the top of the canyon he’d landed in. Hopefully, on higher ground, his comms would start working. In the meantime, he needed to stay focused.

 

“Patience yields focus.”

“What?” Shiro didn’t dare tear his eyes away from the screen, afraid he’d clip an asteroid.

“Patience yields focus,” Adam said again. He looked calm, almost serene on his side of the simulator. It was their first paired simulation and General Iverson had hinted that if they didn’t do well, then they’d end up on cleaning duty again. Shiro shivered at the thought.

“Could you be a little more specific?” Shiro gritted out, jerking the controls to bank a heavy left. Adam jolted, nearly falling out of his chair. He grumbled as he sat up, adjusting his glasses.

“Clear your head. You can’t keep storming forward and rely on your instincts to pick up the slack,” he said, pulling a hard right and causing Shiro to topple out of his seat. Shiro scrambled to stand up, nearly losing his footing as Adam steered for the both of them. “You need to be patient and think ahead so you solve the problem before it even becomes a problem.”

“You’re not making any sense!” Shiro said.

“And you’re slacking! Get your ass back in your seat and help me!”

“You threw me off!”

“I gave you a wake-up call, Mister Hotshot. Now sit down!”

Adam’s eyes never left the screen, but Shiro could still feel the fire burning in them. He sat down, cracking his knuckles before taking up his controls again.

“Now,” Adam said. “Patience yields focus.”

Shiro took a deep breath in, hands flexing over the controls. His right arm twinged at the movement, but he ignored it, homing in on the task at hand.

_Patience yields focus._

Adam banked right, Shiro following his lead as they flew into a clearer path.

_Patience yields focus._

Shiro looked ahead, saw a large asteroid heading towards their path.

_Patience yields focus._

“Hold on.” He tilted them just slightly to the left, slowly moving them out of range of the upcoming asteroid while keeping an eye on the nearby surrounding ones.

_Patience yields focus._

Adam balanced them out, setting their new course. There was hardly any asteroids left, just a few bits of debris to watch out for here and there.

“Now you’re getting it,” Adam said. If Shiro didn’t know any better, he’d think Adam was smiling.

Soon after, they passed the simulation, ranking an eighty-seven percent out of a hundred.

Adam stood, facing Shiro properly since they first stepped into the simulator. Shiro stood as well. They were almost the same height, Adam only an inch or two taller. He said nothing, his eyes raking Shiro up and down, analyzing him.

Shiro found himself unable to move, watching Adam watch him.

“Well done cadets.”

They both startled, turning to see Iverson in the doorway. He beckoned them out. Adam stepped first, Shiro on his heels. Shiro shielded his eyes from the fluorescent lights of the training room, blinking until his eyes adjusted. The rest of their class were standing in a semi-circle, having watched the screen to see Adam and Shiro’s simulation.

“You donkeys managed to grab the highest percent of the class,” Iverson said. “I reckon with a little time and practice, you two could make a fine pair.”

Shiro looked in the corner of his eye to Adam who was preening at the attention from the rest of their class. Shiro huffed.

“Alright. Turner, Naidoo, you’re on cleaning duty tonight. I want this simulator spotless, got it?” The two students groaned in answer, trudging towards the supply closet.

Shiro was busy taking off his flight suit and storing the helmet back in its locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find a pair of coffee-brown eyes blinking down at him.

“Can I help you?” Shiro asked.

Adam considered him, face neutral, before his lips ticked into a grin.

“I’m Adam Wadekar,” he said, offering his hand.

Shiro looked at it, up at Adam’s too-sharp smile, then back to his hand. Adam gave his fingers a wiggle.

“I don’t bite. Much,” he said with a wink.

Shiro’s lips twitched. He took Adam’s hand, giving it a firm shake. “Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro.”

“So I’ve heard,” Adam said, dropping his hand. He started towards the suit locker, unzipping his suit and shimmying out of it. “You’re the whizz kid from Japan,” he continued. It wasn’t a question but Shiro nodded anyway.

“Yeah.” Shiro unzipped his own suit, sliding it down his shoulders before sitting on the bench to roll it the rest of the way down. Adam didn’t bother, hopping from one foot to another to take off the boots, almost losing his balance in the process.

“Where are you from?” Shiro asked, trying to keep the conversation going. A few minutes ago, they had been arguing non-stop, Adam about ready to bite his head off. Now, Adam wouldn’t wipe his grin off his face.

“Good question,” he said as his boot slid off his foot with a pop! “I was born in Punjab then whisked away to Cuba soon after and then we moved to the States all before I was five.” Adam brandished his boot, pointing it at Shiro. “So, you tell me?”

Shiro’s lips parted, offering nothing but air.

Adam shrugged, taking that as answer enough. “Don’t worry. It’s no big deal.”

AKA, it was a big deal although Shiro wasn’t about to delve into that in their first official conversation.

“So,” Adam continued, hanging up his suit and chucking his boots with the others before turning to Shiro, hands on his hips. “I take it we’re gonna be flight partners from now on?”

Shiro’s hands stilled, hovering over his boot. “Who said that?” he asked.

Adam arched a brow. “Iverson? Just now?”

“He said we’d make a good pair if we practised and put the time in.”

“Well, won’t we?”

Again, Shiro couldn’t think of a response, or rather he would say “Of course, that’s why I’m here. I’m going to make the most of my time while I still can.” But again, that wasn’t really a first-conversation topic.

Shiro shrugged, standing and walking over to the flight suit locker.

“What’s this? Cat got your tongue?” Adam asked, leering over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Do you always have to talk?” Shiro said, rounding on Adam.

Adam blinked, taken aback. “Sorry,” he said, voice suddenly gone quiet. He scrubbed the back of his neck, scuffing his shoe. “Bad habit. I let my mouth run away with me sometimes”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Shiro grumbled.

“Fuck you, Watson,” Adam responded almost immediately.

A surprised scoff escaped Shiro’s lips. “What?”

“That’s the response,” Adam said. His eyes flickered to the floor, his shoulders hunching a little. “Well, it’s what my mama taught me anyway. Although she told me not to use until I was older but, I couldn’t pass up the chance, you know?”

Shiro bit back his smile. “I guess I’ll let it slide this time,” he said, going for nonchalant.

“How kind of you,” Adam said. He picked up his satchel from a nearby bench, swinging it over his shoulder. “Guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Watson.”

“Not if I see you first, Sherlock,” Shiro said.

Adam’s lips tilted up in his cocky smile. With a lazy wave over his shoulder, Adam left the locker room, leaving a slightly stunned Shiro in his wake.

 

Shiro sighed, praying under his breath that Adam and the rest of the team were alright.

He was beginning to pant, his breathing heavy, wound pounding as he steadily made his way to the top of the canyon. His comms link crackled and hissed until a voice started coming through.

“-iro? Shi… yo… there?”

“Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Can yo… ear me?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Shiro said. “Where – ah!” A new jolt of pain wracked through Shiro’s side, causing him to falter. He smacked into the wall on his right, sliding down until he was seated on the path.

“Shiro? Shiro!”

“I’m here. I’m okay,” Shiro assured him, wincing as he looked down at his wound. The witch had managed to strike him with her nails, thick, jagged lines streaking across his right hip. They pulsed an unhealthy neon-purple.

Keith sighed with relief on the other end of the comms. “Shiro,” he said, “You made it!”

“Well,” Shiro said. “It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere and crashing into a hard-pan surface at what I’m guessing is about twenty-five meters per second squared to get rid of me.”

Shiro could hear Keith’s eye-roll as he said, “There’s the dark humour.”

Shiro chuckled. “How about you?”

“Not bad,” Keith said with a grunt. In the background, Shiro could hear the crumbling of rocks, the fire of a jetpack. “But my lion’s busted and – wait, did you say glowing wound?”

“Uhhh… It’s nothing. Just a scratch.” He wasn’t lying, per-say.

Keith didn’t sound convinced. “Hang on,” he said. “I’m coming.”

“Take your time,” Shiro said, stretching his legs out in front of him. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

There was a low, rumbling growl. Shiro held his breath, looking down to the source of the noise. Strange, reptilian creatures with thick tails and tusks were scrounging around the Black Lion, sniffing the air.

“On second thought,” Shiro whispered, trying to tamper down the panic in his voice. “You better hurry.”

 

*

 

“Let’s check the rift-exiting positioning monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us,” Coran said, heaving a frustrated sigh. He’d de-aged again, becoming a teenager no older than fifteen. He was covered in pimples, his flight suit shredded artistically and hair worn long, all for the shaved side. Somehow, he still had a moustache.

“Ugh, this is so booooriiing!” Coran moaned.

“Coran please!” Allura said, wincing as the mice (now sails) sludged their way up her arms. “I don’t need any of your attitude right now!”

“You don’t understand me at all!” Coran whined. “You have no idea what I’m going through. I’ll be in my control area!” With an exaggerated _humph!_ he turned his back on Allura.

Adam scoffed at Coran’s theatrics. He was almost as bad as Keith, although he’d at least had the decency to keep his teenage angst to himself.

Adam’s hair had gone back to its normal shade of brown, although this time around he’d lost most of his height, standing at an irritating five foot two, and had gained freckles. The freckles, he didn’t mind so much, but he was struggling to reach the upper part of his control desk and it was starting to get on his nerves.

“We can’t put in coordinates,” Allura pondered when her face suddenly lit up. “But the Castle will automatically lock onto the lion’s whereabouts if we can locate them!” She wooshed away her screens, bringing up the universal map and searching through it at a high speed. But one after another, red triangles appeared and warning sirens blared.

“It’s not working!” Adam said.

“Yes, I noticed!” Allura yelled back.

Adam was about to retort when what he could only be described as off-key rock opera began blasting through the overhead speakers. Adam clapped his hands over his ears, cringing.

The universal map disappeared, Allura glaring down at Coran.

“Coran, turn that down right now!” she commanded. Coran turned up the volume in protest.

“No!” he bellowed. “I can only express myself through music!”

The ship lurched, Adam knocking into his station as a warning sign popped up on his screen, indicating the swirling black mass in front of them. “We’re about to hit the void again!” he said, rubbing at his aching side.

“UGH!” Coran moaned as the ship began sailing through the void. “I HATE EVERYBODY!”

 

*

 

“Let’s check the rift-exiting positioning monitor so see where this wormhole is taking us! Whatever that means...”

Adam blinked as an eight-year-old Coran, still with a moustache – how, just HOW? – toddled around his control desk, looking at everything with child-like wonder.

“Adam!”

“Oh, what now?!” Adam asked. “Do I have cat eyes? A tail?”

“No!” Allura said. “You’re… you’re not you!”

Adam pulled up his phone, hesitantly switching to selfie-mode and –

“NO! HOLY SHIT NO! TAKE IT AWAY! _TAKE IT AWAY_!” he had completely transformed. His skin was pale, his nose crooked – and not in a devil-may-care way. His fringe was puffed out in all directions atop his forehead, growing into long strands at the back of his neck. He was blonde, his face hideously disproportionate and he had a worse hairstyle than Keith’s.

“PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!” he yelled, offering his pistol up to Allura.

“A few more trips down the void and Coran is going to disappear!” Allura said, completely ignoring Adam’s fashion meltdown.

“Then blast your way out! Duh!” Coran said, making rocket noises. Arms spread like an aeroplane, he ran towards the mice who had transformed into a four-headed beast. He sat on top of them, riding them around the bridge like a show pony.

“It’s worth a try,” Adam said, firing up the Castle’s blasters.

“Alright,” Allura said with a sigh, taking aim. At her go ahead, Adam pressed the button, releasing laser fire at the void, only for the void to return their fire. Allura swayed the Castle left and right to dodge the on-coming laser fire, causing Adam to trip and fall forwards. He caught himself just in time before he rammed into his control desk. He pumped his fist in the air in victory.

“Yes! Take that you son of a –” he lost his grip, falling face-first onto his control desk and knocking his chin. Adam cradled his jaw, glowering.

Coran blew a raspberry at him, laughing. “Where’s Voltron?” he asked.

 _That’s what I’d like to know,_ Adam thought with heart-stopping dread as they collided with the void.

 

*

 

“Shiro? Shiro, what’s happening?” Keith said, his voice staticky, but still audible.

“There are creatures,” Shiro whispered, standing as quietly as possible and slowly backing away out of sight. “They’re checking out the Black Lion, although I’m worried they might pick up on my scent.”

Hot air brushed the back of his neck where his helmet met the neckline of his suit. A low growl sounded behind him. Shiro turned quickly on his heel and was met with two pairs of bulging orange eyes. The creature stood at least two feet above him, its tail flickering, brandishing razor-sharp spikes. It roared, opening its giant maw and showing two rows of sharpened teeth. Shiro backed up, never taking his eyes off the beast. However, he could hear its buddies coming up behind him.

Shiro looked about, trying to find an exit. His helmet picked up on a small cave opening down below. He could probably make the jump, although it would have helped if his jetpack was in working order. He was just going to have to make do.

Shiro jumped off the ledge, barely dodging one of the creatures as it leapt at him. He slid down the steep slope of the canyon, jumping the last few feet and stumbling forward. He caught himself, sprinting towards the cave opening.

 _Don’t look back, don’t look back,_ he thought, even though he could hear the creatures nipping at his heels.

He jumped, sliding through the opening before the creatures collided with the surrounding walls. It caused a small avalanche, rocks falling and sealing up the opening, leaving a barely-visible slither of the outside world.

Shiro winced as he sat up, his muscles aching after his rough fall. There was a small shaft above his head, too small for him to shimmy through, but big enough to let in a little bit of light. He could hear the creatures warbling outside, claws scratching experimentally against the rocks.

Keith had gone awfully quiet on his side of the comms. “Keith?” Shiro said, his comms bringing up static. “Keith! Are you okay?”

White noise and then – “I’m okay, just uh, a minor delay.”

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, trying not to let his imagination run away with him when picturing Keith. Knowing him, he was probably dangling from the edge of some cliff. But he’d be fine. He was resourceful, knew how to get out of sticky situations. It was what made him such an excelling pilot; his instinct being his greatest asset.

“I’m on my way,” Keith assured him. “How are you?”

Shiro willed his breathing to even out, even though his heart was pounding so hard, he feared it would bruise his ribcage.

“I’m alright,” he said anyway. “Just trapped in a cave with some nasty-looking creatures on the other side. No biggie.”

“Stay put,” Keith said. “I’m on my way.” Shiro didn’t doubt him, not for a second.

Shiro let his head fall back, trying to block out the snarling on the other side of the cave. He thought back to his childhood, a quieter time when space was a fantasy, a dream just out of his reach.

 

Shiro first fell in love with the stars when he was eight years old. During a stifling Summer afternoon, Shiro too hot to even go outside and play with his friends was recruited by his father to help clean up an old telescope he’d bought from the second-hand store. Seeing as it meant Shiro could stay indoors and near their only fan, he agreed to help. They spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the telescope, his father taking it apart expertly and showing Shiro how to clean each individual glass.

When his father deemed it ready, they set up a blanket in their tiny patch of grass they called a backyard and waited for the stars to blink awake.

Shiro sat, buzzing with excitement as his father set up the telescope, only half listening in his anticipation. When his father allowed him to peek through the telescope, Shiro’s mouth dropped open in awe. Stars swirled before his eyes, constellations he’d only learned about in class before his eyes. He counted every star he could, cataloguing them, memorising them.

His father couldn’t separate him from that telescope, Shiro too enraptured with the world above. That night, he found his passion, learned that the sky was just the starting point, that there was so much more to discover. He decided, then and there, that he was going to be the first person to map out the entire universe. When he told his father as much, he smiled, nothing but encouraging.

Two years later, Shiro was diagnosed with Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy. His whole world shifted. Suddenly his spare time was filled with doctor’s appointments and physical therapy sessions, trying out bracelets that would help stimulate his muscles and stop them from deteriorating for another few years. But that didn’t stop Shiro. If anything, it fueled him.

He followed his physical therapist’s routines to the T, ate right, went to bed early, anything to add another year, month, minute to his very short lifespan.

By the age of twelve he was the top of all his classes at school, was the perfect candidate for the Galaxy Garrison. When some scouts brought their simulation machine to Tokyo, his father saved up every penny he could for Shiro to travel by train and try out. He broke the Garrison’s long-standing record, reaching level fifteen. He received his acceptance letter a month later.

He went on scholarship because physical therapy and endless doctor’s appointments cost money and Shiro already felt more like a burden than any child should. The Garrison was hesitant when they learned about Shiro’s medical condition, but Shiro proved himself every step of the way. He would be irreplaceable, he decided. The Garrison would have to keep him, just long enough so he could touch the stars, at least once.

And then Adam showed up.

 

“Patience yields focus.”

Shiro blinked back into reality. He could hear Keith’s quiet sigh of frustration between the crackle and pop of static.

“That really stuck with you, huh?” Shiro said. He could sweat begin to drip down his cheeks and back, his flight suit itching, armour pinching his wounded side. It didn’t help that he was sitting on a pile of rubble.

“You’ve given me some good advice,” Keith said.

“Thank Adam for that,” Shiro said.

“He’s the one that taught you it?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded then, when he realised Keith couldn’t see him, said, “Yeah. I’ve used it all my life.”

“Well,” Keith said. “If it wasn’t for you, my life would be a whole lot different.”

Shiro hummed. “Yeah, you wouldn’t have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you’re welcome.”

“Don’t let Adam catch you talking shit like that,” Keith said.

“Part of my charm is my dark humour, remember?” Shiro said before a dry cough erupted from his throat. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. His throat filled with dust, chest aching with every cough. He bent over double and in doing so scratched his wound against a rock.

“Stay with me, Shiro,” Keith said. Shiro could hear the waver in his voice. Neither of them commented on it.

Keith went silent on his end, so Shiro laid back down again, trying to dust away any dirt that might have settled in his wound. He listened intently, heard the spurting of water, Keith giving a whoop of joy before it turned into a yell.

“Keith?”

A solid _oof!_ resounded on the other side, followed by a quiet moan.

“Keith! Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith wheezed. “I’m on my way.”

A gust of air left Shiro’s chest. _Thank the Stars._

His thanks were short-lived, however when he heard the shift of dirt, nails scraping on rock. Through the small sliver in the rock pile, he could see frantic movement. The hole was slowly growing bigger. The creatures had begun to dig.

 

*

 

“Wet’s chweck the wift-exiting positioning monitor to swee where this worm goes!” A low rumble. “I hungry…”

Coran began jumping up and down on his control desk, sparks of electricity dancing around his bare feet.

“Adam, please stop him before he breaks the Castle!” Allura said, a little preoccupied with the giant floating orbs caging her in.

Adam sighed, reaching for the toddler-sized Coran. He balanced the screaming child on his hip, ignoring the urge to stroke his still very well-maintained moustache.

“Wait a tick,” Allura said, squeezing between the blue and yellow orbs to join Adam at his control desk. “What if we shut down the Castle?”

“Uhhh,” Adam said, wincing as Coran tugged at his hair. “Wouldn’t we just… stop?”

“Exactly!” Allura exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement.

Adam shrugged. “Hey, at this point I’m up for anything – will you stop that!” Adam whipped his tail around, smacking Coran’s hand away – lightly might he add. Coran pulled his hand back, poking his tongue out at Adam. Adam stuck out his tongue in return. His fashion disaster was over, leaving him with a tail and cat-like ears this time around. The tail, he could get used to, the cat ears that Coran deemed very tuggable… not so much.

Allura scrambled to Coran's side of the desk, typing in a sequence of codes. Coran continued to struggle in Adam’s grasp, making grabby hands at Allura’s hair.

“No! My control station!” he whined before chomping down on Allura’s arm. Allura screeched, Adam may have let a giggle or two through, but then quickly extracted Coran from Allura’s arm. Allura slammed her hand down on the screen and immediately the Castle began to shut down. The bridge went completely dark, the only light source being the storm outside.

But that didn’t stop them from flying towards the void.

“I don’t understand!” Allura said, rubbing at her arm. Coran jumped out of Adam’s arms onto the floor. Adam over-reached, stumbling into Allura and hitting his hip on the control panel. At this point, he was numb to the pain.

Adam’s tail flicked in irritation, his comical cat ears twitching. “Tell me something I don’t know!”

 

*

 

It was only matter of time before the creatures could slip through the hole. Shiro shuffled back as far as he could, but the creature still managed to clamp its jaws around his foot, dragging him out from his hiding spot. It flung him through the air, causing him to land hard in the center of its posse.

Shiro stood just in time before one of the creatures leapt for him. Shiro ducked right, doing a roly-poly before standing again. He ignored the pain in his side as he activated his arm. The second time the creature swung its head towards him, Shiro cut through its tusk, the bone thudding to the floor. The creature wailed, collapsing on its side.

As if on cue, Shiro’s own wound seared, the heat becoming unbearable. Shiro clutched his side, taking his eyes off the creatures just long enough to give one time to head-butt him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. He tumbled down another steep slope, his head hitting a loose rock. His helmet slipped off his head, rolling one way while he went another. Shiro moaned as he came to a stop. He took a second to breathe before he stood, running to put as much distance between himself and the oncoming creatures as possible.

They were in a ditch, the walls too high to scale, and the slope he’d slid down too steep to try run back up again. He’d just have to fend off the creatures for as long as possible until Keith arrived.

Shiro chanced a glance over his shoulder. There were three creatures still on his tail, each looking more bloodthirsty than the last.

 _Alright,_ he thought, skidding to a stop just in front of a wall. _Let’s try this!_

One of the creatures charged for him. At the last second, Shiro leapt out of the way, the creature running smack-bang into the wall. It conked out on the spot.

_One down, two to go._

He rolled, trying to spot an opening when a massive tail came out of nowhere, hitting him in the stomach. All the air left his body in one strangled wheeze. Shiro landed on his injured side, pa shooting up his spine, across his chest, tingling in his fingers. It was everywhere, all at the same time and he _couldn’t take it anymore._

The last two creatures circled him, slowly prowling towards him. Shiro tried to get up, but his arms gave out, his temple hitting the solid earth beneath him. His muscles spasmed with pain, his abdomen screaming at him.

 _Get up. Get up!_ a voice said, chanting in his head. But he couldn’t. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone stand.

_“I gave you a wake-up call, Mister Hotshot!”_

_And I appreciate that._

_“Patience yields focus.”_

_Not this time._

_“Be careful.”_

_I’m sorry, Adam._

Shiro closed his eyes, waiting for the creatures to attack. Only the attack never came.

The earth shuddered beneath him, causing Shiro to roll onto his back. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to see what was happening.

The Black Lion. The Black Lion was saving him. Black whipped her tail, knocking one of the creatures clean off its feet. She whirled around, her tail just brushing above his head as it swept the other creature away, causing it to back off.

She settled her two front paws on either side of Shiro, shielding him as she gave a mighty, ear-splitting roar.

The creatures got to their feet, scurrying up the slope with their tails between their legs.

Shiro panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked up just in time to catch Black’s eyes. They winked down at him before she sat back. She opened her mouth, leaning forward and producing Keith who was sprinting down the ramp.

“Shiro!” he said, sliding onto his knees in front of Shiro. “Are you okay?”

“You… and Black,” Shiro stammered, looking between his lion and Keith.

Keith nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, she helped me save you.”

Shiro nodded along with him, trying to process everything that had just happened.

“I think I’m going to pass out now,” he said, matter of fact.

Keith looked highly confused but caught Shiro in the nick of time before as he collapsed in on himself. As he slowly faded into sleep, he could feel fingers brush his bangs back, arms cradling him.

“Adam.”

Darkness enveloped him.

 

*

 

Adam waited for Coran to say his line. Instead, he heard a gurgle.

Allura stood next to him at the control desk, cradling a baby in her arms. It had a clump of orange hair on its forehead in the suspicious shape of a moustache.

“Is that Coran?!”

Allura hushed the baby as it began to cry. “I know, I know,” she cooed. “Who wants to check the rift-exiting positioning monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us?”

“Really?” Adam said.

Allura glared at him before rocking Coran. “Ignore the grumpy old man, he’s just salty.”

“Did Pidge teach you that? And who are you calling old man?”

“Adam, please,” Allura said. “Can you think of any other possible way for us to escape here? If not, then kindly keep your mouth shut!”

Adam’s jaw dropped but he didn’t say anything. His nose twitched and he felt the brush of hair on his upper lip. That was impossible. Adam couldn’t grow facial hair for shit.

Adam brought up his phone and, sure enough, his hair had turned snowy-white, an impressive moustache to rival Coran’s own sitting atop his lip.

_No, focus. Focus._

Adam closed his eyes, trying to think past Allura’s cooing and Coran’s gurgling. One more trip down the time loop and Coran would disappear for good.

Adam clasped his hands to his chest, looking up to the ceiling. “Please,” he begged. “I don’t care who’s up there, just please help us before Coran turns into sperm cells.”

Allura baulked. “What are –”

As if it were a sign from the Stars themselves, a screen popped up in front of Adam, bright blue triangle flashing before him like a lighthouse in the fog.

Adam blinked in surprise. “Thanks,” he said to the ceiling in awe.

“Hold this!” Allura said. Suddenly, Adam found himself with a handful of baby as Allura frantically typed in sequences of buttons and twisted dials to lock onto the signal.

“Come on, come on… yes!”

The void before them turned a royal blue just as the nose of the ship began breaching through the barrier. The purple and reds around them melded into a bright white light. Adam shut his eyes, clutching Coran to his chest.

“Adam! We did it!” Allura exclaimed.

Adam opened his eyes. Before them was a peaceful-looking galaxy, a few clouds of yellow and green mass surrounding what appeared to be a junkyard of sorts. In the middle of it all was the Green Lion, a giant solar dish strapped to her back.

Pidge’s face popped up onto the screen. She was grinning like the evil genius she was.

“Hey, guys!”

“You brilliant, green gremlin!” Adam said. “You sent the signal?”

Pidge puffed up her chest in pride, making the action of checking her nails even though she was still wearing her gloves. “Eh, no biggie.”

“I owe you a batch of peanut butter cookies.”

Pidge clicked a finger gun at him. “That would be awesome – hey is that Coran?”

Adam looked down. Only now did he realise that a fully grown Coran was snoozing in his arms. Coran snorted himself awake. He blinked up at Adam with glassy eyes. “Mum?” he mumbled.

Adam dropped Coran unceremoniously onto the floor. “Whoops.”

“Pidge,” Allura said, running back to her podiums. “Do you think we can use your contraption to find the rest of the Paladins?”

Pidge shrugged. “Should work.”

“Fantastic!” Coran said, jumping to his feet. “Let’s get to it.” He leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially into Adam’s ear. “What exactly just happened?”

“Oh, nothing,” Adam said, idly scrolling through the pictures he’d taken on his phone. He winked at Coran. “I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, let’s go find Shiro and the rest of them.”

Pidge gave a salute. “Aye aye, Captain!”

 

*

 

“Hey.”

Adam startled. Keith was standing in the doorway of the infirmary, a blanket in his hands.

“Hey,” Adam said. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat next to Shiro’s pod.

When they’d found Keith and Shiro, they’d both been in pretty bad shape. Keith was pretty banged up, but nothing a few bandages and some salve couldn’t fix. Shiro on the other hand…

“He’s going to be okay,” Keith said, walking down the steps and settling next to Adam.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, yeah of course. It’s Shiro.”

A quiet chuckle. “Exactly.”

They sat in awkward silence, Adam tapping his foot while Keith hummed an off-key tune.

“What you did was stupid,” Adam finally said.

“Sorry?”

“Taking on Zarkon by yourself? Keith, are you nuts? You could have gotten killed!”

Keith sighed, ducking his head to hide behind his bangs. Adam tapped a finger under his chin, lifting his face up so they were eye to eye.

“You are not invincible,” Adam said. “Remember that.”

Keith knocked Adam’s hand away without any real force. He bit his lip, eyes burning a hole through the floor.

“I thought… I thought if I beat him then that would be it.”

“It’s not that simple,” Adam started.

“I know that!” Keith said, cheeks burning with anger and maybe a little bit of embarrassment. “I know that. I just… I wanted it to be over.”

“What to be over?”

“This!” Keith gestured around them before pointing at Shiro’s cryopod. “I wanted us to be able to put this war to an end and go home and just… I don’t know... not have to worry about our lives every second? I mean, we’ve been here less than two weeks and look what’s happened!”

Adam cupped his jaw in thought. “Yeah. We’ve been through some real shit.”

“I’m being serious, Adam,” Keith growled.

“And so am I.”

Keith’s mouth clamped shut into a thin, determined line.

“Even if you had, by some miracle, defeated Zarkon all by yourself,” Adam continued, “there still would be a lot of work to be done around here before it would be safe to go home.”

Keith’s hands bunched up in the blanket he was holding, knuckles turning white. Adam placed his hand softly atop Keith’s, causing them to still.

“I know you want to keep Shiro safe. Stars know, I do too. But unfortunately, we can’t keep him on a leash, especially when there are important, universe-saving things to be done.”

Adam heard a quiet sniffle. “I just wanted him to come home.”

Adam shifted closer to Keith, wrapping a tentative arm around his shoulders. Keith stiffened at first, but then slowly melted into Adam’s side.

“So, did I.”

Keith said nothing, so neither did Adam. The only sound between them was Keith’s quiet sniffles and the hum of the Castle. Eventually, Keith pulled away, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. When he looked at Adam again, his eyes were puffy, nose red around the edges.

Keith thrust the blanket into Adam’s chest. “Here. I thought you might need this. It gets cold in here.”

Adam took the blanket gratefully, slinging it around his shoulders and huddling into its warmth. “Thanks, Mullet.”

“Don’t.”

“Sorry.”

Keith’s lips twitched in the corner. “Did you hear how Lance wore a jellyfish because he thought it would protect him from getting brainwashed?”

Adam chuckled. “Yes. My only regret is that I wasn’t there to take pictures.”

The two chuckled quietly to themselves, Keith regaling Hunk and Lance’s adventure with the mermaids while Adam listened intently. It was probably the most he’d heard Keith speak in what felt like a very long time. When the news first broke about the Kerberos crew, Keith hadn’t uttered a single word. He’d come banging on Adam’s door in the middle of the night, giving no explanation when Adam let him in. He’d simply walked into the lounge, picked up Butterscotch and stared into the middle distance. Adam had sat next to him but otherwise didn’t prompt him to say anything. He knew why Keith was there, had just received a phone call from Iverson explaining in too-little detail what had happened. That it was a ‘pilot error’, that they had warned Shiro and Sam what might happen and that they were sorry for his loss.

Keith didn’t say anything at Shiro’s funeral. Didn’t say anything when the memorial plaque was put up. The first time Adam heard him say anything was when he was in General Sanda’s office explaining why he’d punched James Griffin for the nth time.

That Griffin kid never did learn to keep his mouth shut but at the same time, a sort of relief had washed over Adam. Because Keith was still there, hidden underneath the faraway eyes and clamped-shut mouth. He still had that same fire and energy that Shiro had raved about when he first described Keith to Adam.

And now here he was, that same fire-fueled boy talking about his friend’s misadventures while they’d been separated, almost smiling whenever he mentioned a certain Blue Paladin and occasionally looking up to Shiro’s still form with a melancholy mix of fondness and sadness.

“You should get some sleep,” Adam finally said when Keith had exhausted his words. “Getting your ass handed to you by Zarkon and then saving Shiro can be tiring.”

Keith huffed but didn’t argue. He stretched his arms high as he stood up, his back giving a satisfying _pop!_

“Try to get some sleep,” Keith said. “He wouldn’t want you to worry.”

Adam shook his head. “Worrying is part of the contract. Didn’t you read the memo?”

Keith shrugged with a slanted smile. “Guess I must’ve missed it.”

Adam shook his head with fond exasperation as he watched Keith exit the infirmary.

“Well, Takashi,” Adam said, leaning up against Shiro’s pod and trying to make himself comfortable on the cold, metal floor. “I hope you get a better night’s sleep than I’m about to.”

Just as sleep was about to overtake him, Adam heard a high-pitched squeal.

“PIDGE WHAT ARE THOSE!”

“THEY’RE JUST SPACE CATERPILLARS!”

“THEY ARE VERMIN! GET THEM OUT OF HERE AT ONCE!”

“BUT _ALLURA!_ ”

Adam gave a quiet chuckle, snuggling deeper into his blanket and embracing his exhaustion. “You’ve got your work cut out for you tomorrow, Space Dad.”


	2. What's New, Pussycat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro ignores his problems as per usual, Adam is passive-aggressive and if Pidge tries to steal his coffee one more time, she is _gonna get it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the radio silence! I finished my exams this Friday, meaning I'm finally free and on holiday! Hope this chapter makes up for it and if there are any mistakes I'll fix them tomorrow morning cause it's late here but I really wanted to post this! 
> 
> If you guys haven't seen it already, I've started another smaller fic that is part of this series called "What Adam Doesn't Know What Hurt Him (Much)". It's pretty much 'deleted scenes' that I'm not able to include in the main fics for this series because Adam/Shiro aren't there to narrate. Plus it gives me the chance to experiment with the other characters' voices and get to know them a little better :) 
> 
> And with that, please take this mess of a chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> PS - When Adam and Lance speak Spanish to one another, it is in italics ^.^

Adam woke to a slight shove of his shoulder. He toppled to the side, catching himself just in time before he face-planted onto the floor.

 

“What the –”

Who looked up, bleary-eyed, to find Allura standing in front of Shiro’s cryopod, checking his vitals.

“Good morning,” she said, bright-eyed and bushytailed.

“G’mornin’,” Adam mumbled, very much not bright-eyed, nor bushy-tailed.

Allura’s lips quirked up in amusement. “Sleep well?”

Adam slowly stood up, the blanket around his shoulders falling to his feet. He grumbled at the loss of warmth. “Did my cheery disposition give me away?”

Allura tittered, although there was a sadness to it. “You are not the first, and I fear will not be the last, to sit outside someone’s cryopod overnight.” She stopped her tapping, looking about the room with a glassiness to her eyes as if she were seeing something Adam could not. Perhaps she was getting lost in the past, of the years of war this room had seen before she herself was stuck in a cryopod, only to wake up ten thousand years later to find that same war still raging.

“Yeah,” Adam said, his sleep-addled brain unwilling to say anything else comprehensible.

Allura blinked back into reality, turning back to Shiro’s pod and typing away again, although it looked like she was just trying to keep herself busy rather than actually doing anything of importance.

“Um,” Adam started.

Allura’s ears twitched before she turned her crystal gaze to him. Even though she was a bit shorter than him, she had this sense of bigness, like she had a hidden greatness in that small stature – which was ridiculous and probably just Adam’s sleep-deprived mind talking but what else was new.

“Yes?” she prompted.

_Oh, right. Speaking. You were speaking._

“I, uh, wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you?”

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly sheepish. “For saving Shiro, back on that cargo ship. You hardly know him, and yet you were willing to sacrifice yourself for him. Not a lot of people can say that.”

Allura’s ears perked, her lips ticking into a small smile. “Adam, that’s very kind of you to say.”

“And,” Adam continued, giving a cough, “I’m sorry for being an asshole. I’m not used to having someone be bossier than me. Except maybe my old admiral, but she was a bitch. Not that you’re a bitch! I just – ah fuck.”

Despite Adam’s fumbling, Allura was laughing, her eyes crinkling in the corners so much, her marks nearly disappeared. “I didn’t understand half of those words,” she said, “but all the same, I can hear your sincerity. I accept your apology. I too have been a little… harsh with you. I suppose I’m also not used to having someone on my level of…”

“Bossiness?” Adam supplied.

Allura nodded, still smiling. “Exactly.”

Adam offered his hand. “Shall we call a truce, then? Keep the bitchiness to ourselves?”

Allura considered him a second then took his hand in hers, giving it a firm shake. “Truce,” she said. Adam withheld a wince at her strong grip, shaking his hand out discretely once she released it.

“He’s going to be alright,” Allura said, unperturbed.

Adam didn’t need to ask who she meant. He looked up at Shiro who stood suspended in the pod. As soon as he and Keith had been picked up by the Castle, Shiro had passed out. Keith had explained what happened with the wound from Zarkon’s witch to Shiro’s run-in with the reptile creatures. Add that to the battle at Zarkon’s main control hub and you got one passed out, slightly banged-up, Takashi Shirogane. Shiro could never catch a break, could he?

Now, he was wearing the official infirmary suit Coran had given him, slightly stirring in his pod-induced sleep. At first, Adam had been wary to dress Shiro, but at the same time, he knew Shiro would feel uncomfortable knowing someone else had seen him so vulnerable. Adam had not allowed his eyes to linger on the new scars marring Shiro’s chest and arms, dressing him quickly but gently, so as not to hurt him any more than he already had been. As if with the gentle brush of his fingers through Shiro’s hair, Adam could erase all the pain. But Adam knew that wasn’t true, and although the scars may be healed, the pain of their memories was still open. Adam could see it at every loud noise that caused Shiro to jump, how he always stood rigorously and battle-ready, the way he eyed the entrances and exits of every room as if afraid they might seal up any second, locking him in.

They’d been given the run-down of PTSD at the Garrison. It was an important lesson taught early on in their training, to be able to recognise the symptoms and how best to deal with them in everyday life. The Garrison didn’t sugar coat things, they made sure their students understood the side-effects of war, of the life they were choosing to lead if Earth decided on another pointless war full of endless fighting and bloodshed.

Adam had hoped that he would never live to see a war, not after seeing his father up late at night, unable to sleep because of the memories of World War Three. Elaf Wadekar was eighteen when he was enlisted. Thankfully, in a morbid sense, he had been injured early on and deemed unsuitable to fight. A stray laser beam had hit his shoulder, leaving him useless to the army but safe and alive to his family. Elaf had recovered well enough, although he’d lost a lot of movement in his shoulder, unable to do heavy lifting less he wished to tear the muscles once more. He had been distant when he first arrived home, so, his mother (Adam’s grandmother) wrangled him into the kitchen and made him help her cook. That was when Elaf had found his passion for food. It was what helped him get out of bed every morning; helping his mother cook and seeing his family around the table, safe and together.

And whilst Elaf’s passion for cooking and love transferred into his own family, Adam would still see the sadness in his eyes at times, how a too-loud noise would catch him off-guard, how he would get lost in his thoughts, only for Adam’s mother to bring him back with quiet words and gentle touches. Adam could see it now in Shiro, in the two weeks they’d been stuck on this ship. He wished it wasn’t true, but he also knew it was childish and naïve to think that it wouldn’t happen after what Shiro had experienced. And now look where they were – in a war that technically wasn’t even theirs to begin with, and yet they still fought with all they had.

“Adam?”

“Hm?”

Allura was blinking up at him, her ears folded back, eyes filled with concern. “Are you alright?”

Adam nodded, releasing a heavy breath. “Yeah, I think it’s just fatigue. You guys should consider installing armchairs in here or something would save us a lot of trouble.”

Allura looked unconvinced but thankfully dropped the subject. “You can go and sleep. Shiro isn’t due to come out for another few Vargas.”

“You make him sound like Thanksgiving turkey.”

Allura’s nose scrunched. “What is a Thanksgiving?”

Adam waved her off, smiling despite himself. “Never mind, Earth stuff.”

Allura huffed. “You lot should start writing a dictionary at this rate.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Adam grinned. Knowing him, there would be an entire section just for expletives (and if Pidge and Lance took part, another section dedicated to old memes and Vines).

Allura shook her head in amusement. “Like I was saying, you should get some rest while you can.”

Adam considered her, her open earnestness. She was kind, underneath all her bossy, regal armour. It was in the way she talked to the Arusians, how she had uplifted the Balmerans’ morale and brought them to the surface with words alone. How she snuggled with the mice when no one was looking and the quiet talks with Hunk over dinner. The familial way she acted with Coran and the occasional snarky joke shared with Pidge. She was a kind soul. It was probably what made her so passionate about her father’s cause in wanting to free the universe. Adam could admire that but still, he wasn’t going to leave Shiro’s side. Knowing him, even being unconscious wouldn’t stop him from getting into trouble.

“I’m alright. Will just have to stock up on extra coffee.”

Allura looked like she was about to argue, but seemed to change her mind at the last second. She hummed. “Alright. I’ll see you in three Vargas. I’ll make sure everyone is here to welcome Shiro.”

“Thanks,” Adam said.

Allura gave him a nod before waltzing out the door, her skirts billowing behind her.

Adam waited for the doors to close before turning his attention back to Shiro. He placed a hand on the glass separating them, looking up at his sleeping form.

“Takashi,” he whispered. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

*

 

“Here.” Adam found a steaming hot mug of space-coffee being placed in his hands. It smelled fresh and looked so inviting, he could almost cry. 

“Keith,” he said, looking up to him after staring a little too long at his precious coffee. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

Deadpan, Keith replied, “No.” 

Adam arched a brow. “Really?”

“Yes,” Keith said as if this was old news. 

“Not even heavily implied?” 

“I don’t think death threats at two in the morning count.” 

“You were throwing your knife at the wall after I specifically told you not to. I got you a dartboard for a reason!”

The corner of Keith’s mouth ticked. That was about as close to a grin as Adam was going to get. 

He took a healthy swig of his coffee, burnt tongue be damned.

“Is that coffee?” Pidge asked, peeking over the rim, licking her lips.

Adam took another sip before holding it up above her head, well out of reach. “Yes, black, like my soul.” 

“First truthful thing you’ve said since we got here,” Lance snickered. 

Adam pointed a finger at him. “Technically you’re not wrong – hey!” He swatted at Pidge’s grabby hands, clutching his mug to his chest protectively. “Get your own, gremlin.” 

Pidge pouted, muttering under her breath. Adam grinned over the rim of his mug. 

“Uh, guys?” Hunk said, catching everyone’s attention. “Does Shiro look okay to you?” 

Adam hesitantly looked up to Shiro. His face was contorted, lips moving in indiscernible words.

“Sometimes the healing process can cause involuntary brainwave reactions,” Allura explained.

Hunk pondered this, cupping his chin in thought. “He looks like he’s having a bad dream.”

Adam felt Keith stiffen at his side. He could feel his own shoulders tense at the thought. Shiro wasn’t due for another ten minutes – doboshes, whatever – meaning they couldn’t wake him up. It was painful to watch Shiro struggle in his sleep as the minutes ticked by. He felt his knee begin to jiggle, his fingers tapping the ceramic of his mug. Keith placed two light fingers on his wrist, stopping his nervous fidgeting.

“Sorry,” Adam muttered.

“’S okay,” Keith said, just as quiet.

Adam was about to start bugging Allura about letting Shiro out sooner when he heard the tell-tale hiss of the cryopod. Adam dumped his mug in Keith’s hands, running to Shiro’s pod as the glass evaporated.

Shiro toppled forwards. Adam let out a small _oof!_ as Shiro landed solidly against his chest. With a bit of shifting, he was able to straighten Shiro up.

Shiro blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the fluorescent lighting. “What happened?”

“You were in the pod for a bit,” Adam said.

Shiro’s eyes focused on Adam’s, storm clouds swirling with emotion. “Adam?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Shiro nodded in wobbly approval.

Keith joined them next, resting a hesitant hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“’m okay,” Shiro slurred.

Adam chuckled. “I think he needs a pick-me-up.”

Shiro took a deep breath, looking about dazedly. He seemed more focused, taking in his surroundings. He pushed away from Adam, standing properly on his own two feet. Adam swallowed the hurt that came with that.

“Ulaz, he –”

“Who’s Ulaz?” Everyone else had gathered around them, Hunk twisting his hands nervously. Coran offered Shiro a blanket, which he gladly took.

“Pidge, do you think you could hook up my arm to your laptop and scan for code?” Shiro asked.

Pidge scratched a hand through her hair, causing it to stick up in all directions. “Uhhh, I suppose. Why?”

“Someone planted coordinates in my arm when I was a prisoner. He helped me escape.”

“Another prisoner helped you escape?” Allura asked.

Shiro shook his head. “No, a Galra.”

Allura’s face immediately twisted into something ugly, her eyes turning a steel-cold blue.

“It might take some time ‘cause I’ll have to run it through my translator,” Pidge continued, “but it’s worth a shot.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you in Green’s hangar in ten, get your equipment ready. I’ll go get dressed.” Shiro started towards the door when Adam caught his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on space cowboy. Where do you think you’re going?”

Shiro looked about, his lips pouting in confusion. “Uh? To get dressed?”

“No I mean with being all leader-y after you just woke up from the cryopod,” Adam said. “You should be resting.”

“I’m fine, Adam.”

“Bullshit.”

“Technically he’s been asleep for fifteen vargas, so he should be right as rain!” Coran added cheerfully.

Adam growled, cursing Coran under his breath.

“See? I’m fine,” Shiro said, inching away from Adam. “I’ll see you in the hangar.” With that, Shiro escaped out the door, leaving a fuming Adam behind.

“Uhhh, Adam? You okay?” Hunk asked.

Adam gritted his teeth, giving a forced smile. “Just peachy. Can’t you tell?”

“Well, it looks like I could fry an egg on your head, but uh, sure. Let’s go with that.”

Adam swiped his coffee from Keith, downing the rest of it in one go. He stared at the last few dregs angrily as if they were the cause of all this. “I need more coffee,” he muttered before storming off to the kitchen.

Lance scratched his head in confusion, watching Adam’s retreating form. “What just happened?”

Keith sighed. “Shiro is ignoring his problems and Adam is passive-aggressively angry about it.”

“So, normal couple shit,” Pidge said.

Keith nodded. “Normal couple shit.”

 

*

 

“I’m not finding any code here,” Pidge said, settled at her workstation in the Green Lion’s hangar. Everyone was standing around her, Shiro sitting with his Galra arm hooked up to a strange machine Pidge had dubbed her ‘Alien Language Translator’, or ALT for short.

Code danced across Pidge’s glasses as she rapidly tapped at her keyboard. Her lips were puckered in thought, eyes squinting at the screen of her laptop.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” she asked, looking at Shiro sceptically.

“I’m positive,” Shiro said. “Ulaz helped me escape.”

“He is also apparently Galra,” Allura said, words clipped and brash. Adam was starting to reconsider his apology.

“Yes,” Shiro sighed.

Allura’s hands clenched into fists, her ears flicking back. “You know we cannot trust them!”

“Your father must have trusted them once. Zarkon was the original Black Paladin, wasn’t he?” Shiro said, meeting Allura’s eyes with a challenge.

Allura baulked, averting her gaze. “That was a long time ago –”

“Wait, what?!” Lance said.

“Didn’t you see how he stole the Black Lion from Shiro?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, or how he whooped Keith’s butt with the black bayard in all these cool weapon forms?” Hunk added.

Keith glared at him, causing Hunk’s lips to clamp shut. “Sorry,” he squeaked.

“Why didn’t you tell us the truth about Zarkon?” Shiro continued.

“I wanted to protect you,” Allura argued. “I wanted Voltron to have a fresh start, without Zarkon’s influence.”

“That didn’t stop the Black Lion from ejecting me into space,” Shiro said, voice losing its strength.

“Zarkon is a ten-thousand-year-old crabby Galra with attachment issues,” Adam said. “You’re still getting used to the Black Lion. You’ll win her trust. I know you will.”

Shiro looked up at Adam, eyes muddled with an unreadable expression. “I don’t know if that will be good enough.”

“Hey, I think I’ve got something!” Pidge said.

“Way to ruin the moment, Pidgeon,” Adam grumbled. Pidge slapped him lightly on the arm.

“Grow up,” she said. “I think I’ve found your coordinates, Shiro.” Everyone perked up at that, edging in closer around Pidge even though none of them could read her code.

“There are some repeating numbers in all this jumbled code,” Pidge said. “If I extract it – there!”

With a press of a button, a series of images and graphs appeared up on the big screen in front of Pidge’s station. “They are coordinates! They lead to the Theldekan System.”

Adam ruffled her hair. “Well done, gremlin.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses with a smirk. “Eh, no biggie.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, unplugging himself from Pidge’s machines. “That’s where we’re headed.”

“Shiro, are you sure?” Keith asked. “I mean, after everything the Galra did. They… they took your…” Keith trailed off, his eyes drifting to Shiro’s arm. Shiro flexed his right hand, wringing his fingers around his wrist absent-mindedly.

“It’s worth the risk,” he said. “Ulaz helped me escape. If we gain more allies, especially ones from inside Zarkon’s armada, we could take him down from the inside.”

Adam felt wary. On the one hand, he trusted Shiro’s judgement, on the other, Keith’s words still rung in his ears, images of the scars marring Shiro’s body, the sleepless nights –

“We’ll check the location, but I do not like this,” Allura said, arms crossed defensively.

Adam hated to admit it, but for once, he agreed with Princess Peach.

 

*

 

Once Adam had put in Pidge’s coordinates, Allura activated the wormhole. It opened to a peaceful galaxy filled with jagged, jewel-like rocks. They were huge, probably the size of a Garrison jeep.

Adam looked to his scanners, trying to spot where there might be a ship, a sign of life, anything. Only nothing showed up on his scanners.

“Well, this is it,” Coran said. “No sign of activity at all.”

The Castle continued to float forwards, inching towards a giant cluster of the crystals.

“Can’t we take a closer look?” Shiro asked from his seat behind their control panel. Adam had to stop himself from looking over his shoulder. He was still mad that Shiro hadn’t taken his advice to rest. And they still had to talk about, well, _everything_. If there was some universal remote that could just pause everything and give them a pocket of time to sit and talk, then now was the time to hand it over. Of course, Adam was not so blessed.

“That’s a negative, one point one,” Coran said. “That right there is a cluster of Xanthorian crystals. They contain a high concentration of unstable nitrate salts.”

“Meaning?” Lance prompted.

“Think of them like popping candy,” Adam said. “Only they’ll pop us into high heaven if we decide to bump into one of them.”

“Hah! Good one,” Hunk chuckled.

“Are you sure this is right?” Shiro asked, looking to Pidge. She was slumped in her own chair, rubbing at her temples in frustration.

“My decryptions are solid,” she argued.

Shiro’s brows furrowed. “We must be missing something.”

“We should get out of here,” Allura said. “We came, we looked around and found nothing, so it’s time to move on.”

“Maybe we should wait a bit.”

Everyone turned their attention to Lance, who shrunk under their collective gazes. “I’m just saying… Shiro got a memory back, and he’s usually right so… maybe we should wait.”

“I agree,” Shiro said, smiling a little. “Thank you, Lance.” Lance beamed, giving a small fist pump in victory.

It was kind of cute if Keith’s smile was anything to go by.

And so, they waited. And waited. And waited.

Adam blew out a raspberry in exasperation, scrolling through the small amount of data Pidge had managed to extract from Shiro’s arm for the hundredth time. It was just the coordinates, along with information about the star system they were in and some details about the crystals, otherwise, they had nothing to go on.

Adam’s train of thought was interrupted when a bright red sign appeared on his screen, flashing for his attention. The warning sirens played over the speakers.

“There’s an intruder on the Castle!” Coran said with surprise.

Lance’s eyes bulged out of his head. “How could someone just sneak aboard the ship?!”

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Allura said. She swiped furiously across her screens, bringing up rows upon rows of tiny screens showing live surveillance of the ship. Her eyes scanned the screens until they focused on one in the corner. “There he is, level five!”

With a flick of her wrist, the video feed swooped up onto the big screen, showing a figure clad in purple running down the hall. The Paladins were already out of their seats, heading to their stations for their amour.

Adam hummed in thought, watching as the Paladins started making their way to level five. Making his decision, Adam headed toward the exit.

“Where are you going?” Allura asked.

“To get a snack,” Adam said, unable to hide his grin. “We’re about to witness quite the show.”

 

*

 

Adam sat in Shiro’s chair, legs hooked over one of the arms whilst popping some or other crunchy snack into his mouth. Allura did not look impressed, her ear-twitch giving her away.

The Paladins had spread out across level five, all keeping an eye out for the intruder. Coran and Adam watched the surveillance, guiding them as best they could.

Lance rounded a corner and immediately activated his bayard. “I got him!” he said, cocking his rifle at the ready. The figure stood with his back to Lance, calm and steady.

“Keep eyes on him, Lance, we’re heading towards you,” Shiro said. The other Paladins wound through the halls, running across one screen to the next as they converged to Lance’s location.

The figure was still standing there as if waiting for something.

“Hold it right there!” Lance said.

The figure finally turned, showcasing a hood with a mask. The mask had three eye-like protrusions, shining a deep blue-indigo colour. The figure charged towards Lance.

Lance opened fire. The figure easily dodged the laser beams, bouncing off the walls and using them to lever himself across the hallway.

“Careful! He’s faster than an angry Klanmüurl!” Coran said.

Lance started to back up to try keep distance between them, but the figure was too fast. He did a roly-poly, ducking underneath Lance’s gun and sidestepping him with ease. Lance swivelled around, kept firing as if his life depended on it.

“Oh, but he can jump like spritely Oofenheffler!” Coran continued, bouncing on his heels with excitement.

“Coran, not helping!” Lance yelled.

“I think it’s rather entertaining,” Adam said between munches.

“Oh, you would!” Lance said, continuing to shoot at the retreating figure. He disappeared around the corner in a flash of purple. Lance’s shoulders sunk. He glared up at the nearest security camera. “Not. A word.”

“Best get a-chasin’,” Adam said with a grin. Lance sighed before running after the figure, rifle still at the ready.

“Coming your way number five!” Coran said. Adam focused on the screen two rows down, finding Pidge slinking through the shadows.

The figure swung around a corner, making a dash for it. Pidge tried to tackle him, but he jumped at the last second, executing a perfect forward flip onto his hands and pushing off them, landing on his feet. He continued running, leaving his back wide open for Pidge to take a shot with her grappling hook.

For a second, Adam thought it was going to meet its target, his hand paused halfway from feeding himself his next mouthful of snack. But the figure turned at the last second, snapping up the grappling hook out of the air.

“I’ve got him!” Pidge grunted.

The figure spun on his heel, continuing down the hallway with Pidge in tow.

“More like he’s got you,” Adam said, popping his half-forgotten snack into his mouth.

As Pidge fell to her butt, beginning to slide at full speed behind the figure, Lance whizzed around the corner, chasing after them. The figure passed a hallway entrance just as Hunk turned around. He shot his shoulder cannon a little too late, opening fire on Pidge rather than the figure.

“Hunk, watch it!” Pidge griped.

“Oooh, next time, buddy,” Adam said as Hunk joined Lance on Pidge’s tail.

“Alright, it’s up to Keith now!” Coran said. He was gripping his control desk, looking like a crazed sports announcer waiting for the final goal.

Adam offered him his bowl of snacks. Coran took a handful, eyes never leaving the screen as he munched away.

Keith activated his sword, running toward the oncoming figure.

“Ooo, this is exciting! He’s got a sword!” Coran said, his mouth half-full.

“One emo knife boy, one seemingly indestructible foe, who is it gonna be?” Adam said, putting on his best announcer voice.

The figure rounded the corner, Keith just ducking in time before he could into him. He scrabbled around, feet slipping before he turned in the right direction, running after the figure. Pidge was still getting towed behind him. Adam couldn’t imagine the floor burn she was experiencing.

Keith aimed a swipe at the figure, but he dodged at the last second. Another swipe and still he missed. The figure skidded around a corner, Keith having to do a quick head-over-heels roll so he wouldn’t lose momentum. As he came up to Pidge’s side, the two shared a look. Pidge dug in her heels, causing black skid marks to mar the floor. Adam swore he could see smoke.

The figure paused at Pidge’s sudden stop, glancing over his shoulder to see Keith as he made a leap, sword raised. Adam heard the clash of metal on metal, watched as Keith struggled against the figure, who had only just unsheathed his sword in time. Keith paused for a moment as if hypnotized. Adam leaned forward in his seat, nearly spilling his snack on the floor. “Keith! Wake up!”

Keith shook his head, coming to. But it was too late, the figure brought his sword the rest of the way up, knocking Keith’s bayard out of his hand and well out of reach. Keith backed up, only to raise his fists and make a swing. Just as he was about to make contact, the figure gave a hard tug on Pidge’s grappling hook, causing her to fly through the air and knock Keith clean off his feet.

Adam winced. “And that’s the shorties down for the count.”

Keith wasn’t ready to give up, however. Making sure Pidge was safe, he got to his feet, making a running start. The figure dropped Pidge’s grappling hook, meeting Keith halfway. He hooked his elbow with Keith’s, spinning and using Keith’s momentum against him to send him flying. He knocked straight into Lance and Hunk, who had only just rounded the corner.

“And that’s the primaries down!” Adam said, slamming his hand on the armrest. He was leaning completely forward, on the edge of his seat, bowl long forgotten.

“Looks like Shiro is our last line of defence!” Coran said. As if by magic, Shiro appeared behind the figure, Galra arm poised at the ready. It was glowing its alarming shade of purple, pulsating with power.

The figure raised his sword, about to attack, but Shiro beat him to it, placing his hand right at the figure’s jugular. The figure stood there, considering him for a moment, before retracting his sword. He stood back a safe distance, towering over Shiro. He must have been eight foot at least.

Shiro looked wary. Adam and Coran were just as confused.

The figure drew back his hood, his mask fading to reveal a Galra. Adam couldn’t see all the details, but his purple skin and neon-yellow eyes were a dead giveaway.

Shiro straightened up, Galra arm powering down. “Ulaz?” he said.

The Galra was about to answer when, out of nowhere, Allura slammed into him, pinning him against the wall with one hand.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Adam said looking about the bridge. “When did Allura get there?!”

“Who are you?” Allura growled, staring down the Galra even though she was a good three heads shorter.

Shiro raised his hands pleadingly, gaze shifting between the Galra and Allura. “Stop! It’s him. This is the Galra who helped me escape.”

“Well that’s quite the plot twist,” Coran mused, twirling his moustache around a finger.

Adam scrounged for his bowl, dumping the rest of his snack into his mouth and chewing loudly. “You’re telling me.”

 

*

 

Ulaz was different from the Galra they had seen (although, technically, Adam didn’t really have much to go on), but this Galran had a lighter skin tone, more lilac than the off-setting purple of the guards they had taken out before. The bottom half of his face was white, a stripe of white hair streaking from his forehead down to the nape of his neck, almost like a miniature Mohawk. His armour was also like nothing recorded on their databases. It was tight-fitting, thick material with armoured shin-guards and a chest plate, again with neon-lilac markings. His shoulder pads were a navy blue and he had a brown utility belt much like Keith’s strapped around his waist.

He was also currently chained at the ankles and wrists, sitting slumped on one of the couches in the common room.

Allura stood in front of him with her arms crossed, glaring at him mercilessly while everyone stood a little ways back, Adam included.

“I don’t think this is necessary,” Shiro started.

“I will not have some quiznacking Galra aboard the bridge of my ship!” Allura said, voice sharp and demanding.

Adam widened his eyes, meeting Lance’s gaze. Lance also looked a little put-off, eyebrows raised and lips pinched tightly in a thin line.

“If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already,” Ulaz stated, calm and to the point.

“You’re not really helping your case here, buddy,” Adam said.

Allura bared her teeth. “Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?”

“I am not here to win your trust,” Ulaz said. “I am only trying to win a war. And because of Shiro, we are closer than we have ever been.” He looked to Shiro, gaze steady, never wavering. “Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined.”

“Who is 'we'?” Keith asked.

“I am part of an elite rebel group known as the Blade of Marmora,” Ulaz said.

Hunk’s eyes darted about the room, wringing his hands. “Uhhh, others? Are they here right now or?”

“Hunk, can you maybe try to act not-scared around the prisoner?” Lance said through the side of his mouth, his stage-whisper carrying across the room.

“I am alone on this base,” Ulaz said, blinking up at them lazily.

“What is this base you refer to? Our scanners show that there is nothing here!” Allura said. Her ears were flicked back, almost disappearing into her hair, fists clenched so tight her knuckles began to crack.

“The base is hidden,” Ulaz said. “Now that I know it is Shiro who has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead.”

“Behind the Xanthorian clusters?” Pidge asked.

Ulaz shook his head. “No. Right in front of it in a hidden pocket of space-time.”

“Coran? Are you hearing this?” Allura called, addressing Coran, who was still up on the bridge, through the comms link in her earrings.

“I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen,” Coran said, voice a little tinny through the speakers. “It could be a cloaking device?”

“Just fly straight for the center of the Xanthorian cluster. You will see,” Ulaz said.

“Anyone else getting wise-old mage vibes, or is it just me?” Adam asked.

Allura clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Do you think I will let you destroy our ship with your lies?”

“We came out here to find some answers,” Shiro said. “Are we really going to turn back now?”

“You know I trust you, Shiro,” Keith said. “But this doesn’t feel right…”

“I’m gonna have to agree with Mullet for once,” Lance said.

Pidge spoke up, eyeing Shiro, “The Galra could have easily planted fake memories inside your head during your imprisonment.”

“Oh come on,” Hunk said. “For that, they would need a sort of molecular-level storage unit which, uh… well, Shiro’s arm could be used for that. But! To be linked up to memory it would need a direct pathway to his brain which… he also does have…” Hunk began tapering off, letting his brain get the better of him. “Yeah, okay, maybe you’re right, Pidge.”

Shiro shook his head in frustration. “Ulaz freed me! Without him, we wouldn’t even be here.”

“He has a point,” Adam said, directing a meaningful gaze to Keith. They locked eyes before Keith conceded with a sigh. They both knew that without Ulaz, Shiro would still be stuck on some Galran prison ship, forever lost to them.

Allura also seemed to come to this conclusion as she gritted out a “Fine.” It looked like it physically pained her to do so. “Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the Xanthorian cluster,” she said.

“Yes, Princess,” Coran said, sounding a little too uneasy for Adam’s liking. “Beginning approach.”

Adam felt his weight shift as the Castle pushed forward, making its way towards their destination. Whether or not they would survive it, Adam didn’t know.

Coran continued to talk through the speakers. “Impact imminent in five, four, three –”

Hunk began to shake at Adam’s side. Adam laid a steadying hand on his forearm, trying to provide some sort of comfort.

“Two, one –”

Suddenly, the ship lurched. Adam pinched his eyes closed, waiting for the impact.

“Princess!” Coran said. “You should see this!”

Adam opened his eyes in time to see a screen pop up to their right. It showed a tunnel of light they were currently passing through, all colours imaginable swirling around them, bleeding into one another.

Pidge gasped, wiping at her glasses to get a clearer view. “Amazing… they’re folding space!”

“It’s like a space taco!” Hunk said, fear long gone as he stared in awe alongside Pidge.

They pushed through the last bit of the tunnel, the screen flashing white before a space station came into view. It reminded Adam of a clothes peg, two protrusions sticking out to form the nose while the back was surrounded by a large ring. All around them, the stars flickered and wobbled, as if someone were constantly unsettling the purple waters that made up the sky.

“Welcome to the Marmora communications base Theldacon,” Ulaz said. Adam could detect a smidge of smugness in the Galra’s voice.

Ulaz rose to his feet but made no move towards them. “Now, if you could please release me so I may contact the leadership. They need to know that I have made contact with Voltron.”

Allura considered him a moment before turning her attention to Shiro. “Go with him, and keep an eye on him. I am staying here.” There was no room for questions in her tone of voice.

“Oh, can I go?” Hunk asked.

“I wanna see how they make the space pocket!” Pidge said, eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning something new.

“You guys go ahead,” Lance said, fists resting on his hips, standing in a Superman pose. “I’ll hang back and protect the Princess.” He sent a wink her way. Allura rolled her eyes. Keith looked just as unimpressed.

“I’ll stay too,” Adam said, clapping Lance on the shoulder hard enough to jostle him. “Don’t want Lancey-Lance here to get up to too much trouble.”

“Hey!” Lance protested, trying to bat away Adam’s hand as he ruffled Lance’s hair.

“Alright team,” Shiro said, holding back a smile. “Let’s move out.”

 

*

 

“Hey Princess,” Lance said, sidling up to Allura’s side. “Did I ever tell you that your hair is like moonlight?”

Allura smiled good-naturedly, although her eyes pleaded with Adam to _please help._

Adam sighed, pushing off Shiro’s chair to grab Lance by the elbow. “Alright, loverboy, enough for one day.”

Lance sputtered. “What? That was an awesome line!”

“Yeah, but after using fourteen before it, I think Allura needs a little time to recharge.”

Lance huffed but didn’t argue. Adam deposited him into his chair, patting his head. “Don’t worry about it too much.”

Adam sent a wink Allura’s way. Allura said nothing but she gave a small, grateful nod. Adam turned his attention back to Lance who was still busy pouting.

_“Speaking of, you’ve got to tell me your skin routine.”_

Lance looked up, head tilted in question. He easily slipped into Spanish, not missing a beat. _“My skin routine?”_

_“Yeah. It’s only been two weeks but I can already feel the stress lines eroding my skin,”_ Adam said, settling down on the armrest of Lance’s chair.

Lance smiled if a little hesitant. _“You use skin products too?”_

Adam scoffed. _“Of course! How do you think I maintain this masterpiece?”_ He gestured to his face, giving a Colgate smile.

Lance chuckled. _“Sorry, it’s just… I used to get made fun of, ya know, for doing facemasks with my sisters and stuff.”_

_“Screw them,”_ Adam said. _“They’re missing out._ ”

Lance’s smile grew. _“You wanna do a spa day maybe? Once we get some free time on our hands?”_

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Adam said, returning Lance’s smile.

“Alright!” Lance said, sitting a little straighter in his seat.

Adam ruffled his hair again. Lance didn't mind so much this time.

 

*

 

Shiro stared up at the communications base before them, jaw-dropping in awe. Keith was flying them through in Red while Ulaz explained how the generator worked to fold space.

“It was created by a recluse scientist who goes by the name of Slav,” he said. “His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to stay hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire.”

Pidge was buzzing on the spot, Hunk looking just as excited at the prospect of such machinery.

“Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on such technology,” Ulaz said, voice turning solemn.

“So, there are Galra out there who aren’t loyal to Zarkon?” Keith asked, rounding the base to find a safe landing spot.

Ulaz hummed in confirmation. “We thought expanding the Empire would bring stability. However, we learned too late that a tyrant such as Zarkon seeks not stability, but only power.”

Once Red had safely landed, they boarded Ulaz’s station, entering a small control room with a window that looked out to the generator. In the corner, Shiro could just make out the Castle Ship.

Ulaz stepped up to his control desk, bringing up diagrams of Zarkon’s main control hub. It sent shivers down Shiro’s spine just looking at it, memories of their battle flooding him with dread.

“With our members working on the inside, planning coordinated attacks with Voltron, we may finally have a chance to take down Zarkon once and for all.”

“So, you have agents working within Zarkon’s ranks?” Hunk asked, only half paying attention to the big screen as he stared longingly at the generator. His fingers looked about ready to dissect it and see how it worked.

Ulaz turned his gaze to Hunk, capturing his attention. “How do you think you escaped Zarkon in that last fight? One of our own lowered the shields, allowing you to escape.” Hunk gulped under Ulaz’s stern gaze. “We’ve got people risking their lives in this war,” Ulaz continued, “just like you.”

“If you have people on the inside, could they tell me where my family is? They were taken at the same time Shiro was,” Pidge said. Standing next to Ulaz, she looked almost comically short, barely reaching his waist.

“I knew of other humans,” Ulaz said. “However, my main priority was Shiro.” Pidge wilted at this, head hanging heavy.

“I have some records of Glara prisoners from that ship,” Ulaz continued. “I can transmit them to your ship.”

Pidge’s head shot up in a flash, nodding excitedly. “Yes! That would be great!” she said.

Shiro smiled at her excitement. It was one step closer to finding to Matt and Sam, no matter how small.

“What’s that weapon you carry?” Keith said, voice quiet.

Ulaz unsheathed his sword, holding it out for Keith to see. “It is a ceremonial blade each member of our order carries.”

Keith considered it a moment, eyebrows scrunching in thought. “Hm, nice,” he said.

Shiro knew that tone. It was the I’m-pretending-not-be-interested-when-really-I’m- _very_ -interested tone.

“Keith, what –”

An alarm sounded off, the control room flashing with red lights.

Ulaz’s main screen opened up to a view outside the cluster, honing in on an approaching spacecraft. He enlarged it and Shiro immediately recognized it.

“It’s one of those coffins!” Shiro said.

“How did it find us?” Pidge asked.

“You must have been tracked!” Ulaz said, glowering at them.

“Us?” Hunk asked.

Keith growled, matching Ulaz’s glare. “If anything, you revealed our location to Zarkon!”

The coffin split open, revealing what looked like a giant head with tiny hands on either side and thrusters at the bottom of the neck.

“It’s one of Zarkon’s robot… beasts… robeasts!” Hunk said.

“We need to get back to the ship!” Shiro said, already starting to herd the Paladins to the exit.

“Shiro, wait!” Ulaz said, running up to him. “Take this, it will instruct you on how to reach the Blade of Marmora headquarters.” Ulaz offered up a flash drive. Shiro took it, studying it. “Before you go there, find out how Zarkon is tracking you,” Ulaz continued.

Shiro gripped the flash drive tightly in his hand, looking up at Ulaz. “I will.”

Ulaz offered a small smile, barely a crack in his otherwise dead-set face. “Go, your team needs you.”

Shiro gave one final nod before running out the door, the rest of his team hot on his heels.

“Adam, we’ve got incoming,” Shiro said, connecting his comms to the Castle.

“What? What is it?” Adam asked.

“It’s a robeast!” Hunk said.

“A ro-what?”

“Another one of Zarkon’s robot-things just - get ready!” Keith said, huffing in frustration.

“Alright, alright. Jeez, you sound like Shiro’s mother. See you in a tick,” Adam said, signing off.

“You really know how to pick ‘em,” Keith said, sending Shiro a grin over his shoulder.

Shiro shoved him playfully on his way past. "Says you.”

Keith halted, nearly causing Hunk to collide into him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

 

*

 

“I knew he couldn’t be trusted!”

Allura was fuming at her station. Adam could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. Keith and the rest of the team popped up on the big screen, squished together in Red’s cockpit.

“It wasn’t him,” Shiro said. “Zarkon is tracking us, somehow.”

“Are you sure?” Allura asked, sounding unconvinced.

“It doesn’t matter now! What should we do?” Coran asked, eyeing the robeast on his own screen.

“Can’t we just hide here in the space taco and wait for it to go away?” Hunk asked, looking hopeful.

“Everyone get to your lions," Shiro said, "but don’t launch. Let’s wait and see what this thing can do, first. I don't want to engage in a battle if we don't have to.”

Adam sighed. No matter what Shiro said, another near-death battle was on the horizon, he could feel it.

 

*

 

Adam was right. He was always, always right.

Ulaz’s base was compromised, leaving the Castle and the lions out in the open. This robeast seemed to have some upgrades, it’s colossal jaw opening to suck in the Xanthorian crystals and use their explosive power against the Paladins. Ulaz had booked it with his base, the Castle and Voltron couldn’t get too near to the robeast in fear of getting sucked in themselves and to make matters worse, there were still Xanthorian clusters everywhere, backing them into a tight corner.

It was a shitty situation if ever there was one.

“Is everyone alright?” Allura asked after another explosion from a Xanthorian crystal.

Lance popped up on the screen, looking a little worse for wear. “Alive? Yes. Alright? Not so much.”

Adam was about to respond when he was jolted forward. The Castle shook as Xanthorian crystals hit the particle barrier, weakening it with every blow. They were currently at sixty percent, which was still manageable but any more hits and –

“We’re getting pulled in!” Allura yelled.

The Castle lurched again, Adam nearly colliding into his control desk. “Can’t we activate thrusters?” he asked.

“I have!” Coran yelled. “But the tractor beam is too strong!”

Right on cue, Voltron swooped in, sticking his shield into the mouth of the robeast and cutting off its tractor beam.

“Nice one!” Adam said, sighing in relief as the Castle re-stabilised.

Voltron took hold of the robeast, pushing it far away from the Castle and towards a particularly ginormous Xanthorian crystal. Voltron let go, allowing momentum to do the rest as the robeast sailed the rest of the way.

Voltron called back his shield just in time to block the blow from the exploding crystal.

Adam and Coran gave a whoop of celebration. Allura sighed in relief.

But their celebration was short-lived.

A red laser beam shot through the explosion, taking Voltron by surprise. He just managed to put his shield up in time, but the beam was so strong, the shield broke away, leaving Voltron vulnerable.

The robeast activated its tractor beam once more, sucking Voltron towards its wide-open maw.

“We may not be able to beat this thing!” Hunk said, panic lacing his voice.

“Hold on!” someone said, voice ringing through the comms.

“Ulaz?!” Shiro said.

Adam’s scanner picked up movement, homing in on Ulaz’s ship.

“Alright! Welcome to the fight!” Adam said, sending a very pointed look Allura’s way. Allura huffed, turning her attention back to the screen.

“I’m going to take it down from the inside!” Ulaz said.

Ulaz’s ship whizzed past Voltron, diving straight towards the robeast.

“Ulaz no, let us handle this!” Shiro pleaded. But Ulaz didn’t stop, his ship only picking up speed.

“Voltron is too valuable,” Ulaz said. “The universe needs you.”

Adam watched in horror as Ulaz’s ship flew straight into the mouth of the robeast. The beast clamped its jaws shut, releasing Voltron from its tractor beam.

Shiro looked shell-shocked, brow creased, lips downturned.

And for a second, Adam thought it was all for nought.

The robeast showed no sign of stopping, activating its thrusters and flying full speed ahead towards Voltron. But then it stopped, its thrusters spluttering. It twitched and turned, sparks of purple electricity dancing across its metal surface. It began to shrink in on itself, folding like a piece of origami.

“Ulaz opened up the space pocket from inside!” Pidge said.

The robeast continued to fold in on itself until nothing was left. It vanished from existence, taking Ulaz along with it.

Everyone remained silent a moment, watching the empty space where once there was a seemingly unstoppable beast.

“He did it,” Hunk said, softly, almost to himself.

“Ulaz saved us,” Keith said.

Adam heard a heavy sigh, watched as Shiro’s frown only deepened. “He’s gone…”

 

*

 

Adam found Shiro on one of the smaller observation decks. He was staring out at the Xanthorian crystals, eyes not really seeing.

Keith was right on his tail, although he stopped, giving Adam some space.

At Adam’s questioning look, Keith waved his hand in a shooing motion. Adam rolled his eyes but did as told. Slowly, he ambled up to Shiro’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?”

Shiro startled at the touch, but immediatly turned his attention back out of the window. “I – I’m fine, but, Ulaz –”

“Made a valiant sacrifice.” The words tasted like rust on Adam’s tongue, but it was the only thing he could think to say. They did not seem to placate Shiro, either. His gaze was still turned to the stars, shoulders tense under Adam’s fingers. Adam looked back to Keith, jerking his chin in a 'get over here' gesture.

Keith walked up to them, standing on Shiro’s other side. “I’m sorry we doubted Ulaz,” he said. “What he did today… he’s a true hero.”

“I still have so many questions,” Shiro said, looking to Keith and then Adam. His eyes stayed on Adam a little longer, searching, for what Adam didn’t know, although he wished he could give the answer. Anything to take away the pained look on Shiro’s face.

“Do you think Zarkon is really tracking us?” Keith asked, tearing Shiro’s gaze away from Adam.

“We cannot know for sure.”

All three of them turned to find Allura in the entryway. She stood, regal as ever in her battle suit, although her bun was coming loose, stray strands of silvery hair dripping down her back.

“Only Ulaz knew our whereabouts,” she continued, distaste evident in her voice.

Adam removed his hand from Shiro’s shoulder, trying to keep his voice as civil as possible. “You can’t possibly think Ulaz would give us up. Not after sacrificing himself. He saved all of us, including you.”

“Yeah!” Keith said, “Maybe Zarkon found out about this place on his own!”

Allura sized them up, eyes heavy-lidded and chin raised as she looked down upon them. “It is clear that the loss of Ulaz has caused you great concern. But regardless of how Zarkon located us, we cannot stay here any longer. It isn’t safe.”

The disregard with which she spoke to them, the way her eyes pinned them down like butterflies in a display case, it made Adam’s stomach churn.

“We should meet up with the rest of Ulaz’s group," Keith said, completely ignoring Allura’s hardened gaze. For once, Adam was thankful for his hot-headedness, if it meant knocking Allura down a peg or two.

“We can’t,” Shiro said. “Not until we figure out how Zarkon found us. We can’t risk losing the only allies we have in this war.”

Keith’s fire burned out. He almost looked… disappointed.

“Fine,” Keith rasped out, turning his back on them and stalking towards the door. “I’ll see you later. I'm gonna go… train.”

Keith was out the door before Adam could stop him. Allura did not seem phased. She turned on her heel, exiting as well without so much as a goodbye.

Shiro sighed, the sound heavy and heartbreaking.

“Shiro,” Adam said, not really knowing what else to say after the day's events.

Shiro looked to Adam and for the first time that day, he smiled. “A little birdie told me you were waiting outside my pod.”

Adam knew this tactic, he used it all the time. But if it meant giving Shiro a little headspace, well… so be it.

Adam crossed his arms, cocking a hip. “Mayhaps.”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Not nearly enough,” Adam said, giving a dramatic yawn for good measure.

Shiro chuckled. “We still need to talk.”

Adam froze, taking in Shiro’s soft smile, his easy stance. “Now?”

Shiro shrugged. “Do you have anything better to do?”

All the air in Adam’s chest expelled at once, leaving him breathless. Shiro wanted to talk. Actually _talk_.

“No, I’m sure Coran can manage without me,” Adam said, trying to act cool but knowing he was failing miserably.

Shiro nodded, smile widening. “Okay then.” He started towards the exit, stopping as the doors opened. He beckoned Adam. “You coming?”

Adam fumbled a little on the first step but managed to catch himself and maintain some air of aloofness as he met up with Shiro at the doorway. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

Again, Shiro nodded. “Okay then…”

“Okay.”

They meandered down the halls, heading where Adam didn’t know. Neither of them said anything, their hands occasionally brushing and sending shivers up Adam’s spine.

“Is here okay?” Shiro asked. Adam stopped, looking back to find Shiro standing in front of his bedroom door.

_Okay, breathe Adam, you’re going to talk. It’s just a talk._

“Yeah,” Adam said, following Shiro into his room. It was as pristine as always, bed left unslept in, the sheets tucked neatly under the mattress. Adam desperately wanted to flop onto it, to snuggle under the covers and sleep away all the stress that had been accumulating these last couple of days. And if Shiro maybe wanted to snuggle with him, that would be an added bonus.

Instead, Adam stood awkwardly in the still-open doorway, waiting for Shiro to make the first move.

Shiro also seemed at a loss, standing in the center of the room, scuffing his toe. It was kind of cute, how shy and uncertain he looked.

“So…” Shiro said.

“So.”

“Um –”

“Let’s just talk,” Adam said, before he lost all of his confidence.

Shiro let out a huff. “I’m trying, but I don’t really know where to start.”

Adam finally stepped into the room, the doors closing behind him, enveloping them in the cool blue light of the bedroom. He slid down onto the floor, resting his back against the bed with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Just as he always used to sit when they would do study sessions in Shiro’s room back at the Garrison. Shiro would sit at his desk, neat and tidy, while Adam took over the entire floor. Books and papers would be scattered everywhere, highlighters across all four corners of the room with Adam smack-bang in the center of his mess.  Somehow, he would manage to study even with Shiro sitting mouthing his key cards, nose scrunched up in the way that always reminded Adam of a bunny.

But now there was no desk, leaving Shiro out of sorts. Eventually, he joined Adam on the floor, a small bit of space between them. Adam felt Shiro’s pinkie brush his, allowed them to hook around each other, like a silent promise.

Adam stole a glance at Shiro, who was doing just the same. Adam smiled, small and shy.

“I know this is cliché, but… just start at the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CLIFFHANGER! (... mostly) 
> 
> The chapter was getting too long and I wanted to dedicate more time to Shiro and Adam's first real talk since the whole Kerberos/Voltron thing started, so that'll be a big part of the next chapter. I can't say when it'll be up, but hopefully, because I'm on holiday now, I'll have a little more time on my hands.


	3. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has three unexpected talks, Pidge becomes one with a tree and Shiro needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry *shrug*
> 
> Also this chapter is _looong_ so please take your time with it. My imagination kinda ran away with me so now you get a behemoth of a chapter.

“I know this is cliché but… just start at the beginning.”

Shiro bit his bottom lip, trying not to let the fact that Adam’s pinkie was wrapped around his own get the better of him. It was such a minor bit of contact, and yet it made his heart pound faster than any battle with the Galra had.

“Your diagnosis…” Adam prompted.

Shiro nodded. “I was ten.”

“I know, you told me but… ugh, screw my cliché bullshit, I don’t know where to start either,” Adam said, huffing in frustration.

Shiro chuckled, shoulders shaking from trying to hold back his laughter. Adam always did have a way with words.

“I still have it.”

“What?”

“My disease,” Shiro said, his laughter fading. “I still have it.”

Adam said nothing, but his hand shifted, their fingers brushing as if drawn together like magnets. “Shiro… but your bracelet, your medication –” Adam started.

“The healing pod helped a little. Today, I didn’t experience any spasms. It was almost weird, I kept waiting for them and they just… didn’t come.”

Adam shifted, turning to face Shiro completely. “Do you think it could –”

Shiro shook his head. “No… I, uh, asked Coran when Lance was in the pod if it was possible. He said it only heals injuries and can give temporary relief for those terminally ill.”

Adam remained silent for a moment. Their fingers interlocked, Adam rubbing soothing circles over Shiro’s knuckles. It was his flesh hand. Shiro didn’t think he could handle Adam touching his Galra hand just yet, not after his nightmare…

“Maybe we can do regular sessions?” Adam said, “Like how you used to go to your physical therapist? Just a short half hour in the pod every few days, to relieve some of the pain?”

“Maybe.”

Adam continued the small, circular motions with his thumb. Shiro hummed, had to hold himself back from leaning into Adam.

“You can talk to Coran about it tomorrow,” Adam continued.

Shiro found himself talking before he could really think.

“It was stupid, but, when I first woke up with my Galra arm, a small part of me had hoped that maybe, just maybe, my disease had gone with it. At least then, the sacrifice would be worth something.” Shiro flexed his prosthetic, feeling the grinding of metal on metal. “But I’d still experience the spasms. The guards didn’t care, they’d just stand outside my prison cell and say nothing.”

Adam squeezed Shiro’s hand, reassuring. Shiro thought he would have said something by now, interrupted him to yell some or other curse at the guards, to pull a joke out of his sleeve to lighten the mood. But Adam said nothing, just listened and waited.

_Maybe you don’t know him as well as you thought._

Shiro sucked in a shaky breath, continuing where he left off. “Before fights in the gladiator arena, I would be force-fed a vial of purple liquid. I didn’t know what it was then, but I’m guessing it might have been a quintessence concentrate. It tasted sweet, kind of like champagne, and it would take away the spasms for a little while. It gave me the reprieve I needed to focus on surviving the arena.” Shiro turned his gaze away, unwilling to meet Adam’s eyes as he said, “It became an addiction. I – I almost welcomed the fights, if it meant getting that small bit of relief.”

He could still feel that burning need sometimes, every time his muscles began to act up, aching and crying for a respite.

“Are you in pain right now?” Adam asked, voice thick with an emotion Shiro couldn’t place. If he had to take a wild guess, it would be pity. But Adam never pitied him. He never gave Shiro the sad look he’d received so many times whenever he revealed his disease. Instead, Adam had considered him coolly, blazing hot tracks across every inch of Shiro he eyed. And then, in true Adam fashion, he had said: “Well shit.”

Shiro had burst out laughing and Adam had faltered, trying to come up with a better reaction only for Shiro to wave him off. It had been so unexpected, so Adam, it was probably when Shiro first realized just how far gone he was.

“I’m okay for now,” Shiro said. “I think sessions in the pod could help.”

Adam hummed. “Keith knows.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah… he overheard my meeting with Admiral Sanda and Sam. He was… let’s say, he wasn’t pleased.”

Adam scoffed. “So, the average Keith reaction.”

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Shiro said, bumping his shoulder with Adam’s. Adam bumped him back, nearly hard enough to topple Shiro over.

“Yeah, yeah. Stars, he’d have the biggest grin on his face whenever you suggested taking the hoverbikes out. It was like watching a puppy get told he’d be going for walkies.”

Shiro chuckled. “Hm. He gets that look now and then when he gets to fly Red.”

“I’m pretty sure they sneak out for joyrides,” Adam said.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

The silence was more comfortable this time, even though Shiro could feel the mounting pressure in his chest, the real reason he wanted to talk, not that this wasn’t important. It was a part of the problem, a factor in the equation that needed solving first before they could move on to the bigger problem.

Adam gave a yawn, this time very much real. When Keith told Shiro about Adam staying by his pod all night, it had caused a blush to creep up his neck. It had also given him a small sense of hope. He had tried to quash it, but no matter how much logic he threw at it, that proffered piece of hope just expanded. It was almost worse than the spasms.

“You should sleep,” Shiro said, even though every bit of him wanted to keep talking, to stay up all night like they used to and later collapse into Shiro’s bed with two hours left before they had to get up again.

“Sleep? Don’t know her,” Adam said, trying to suppress another yawn. “Besides we,” yawn, “we still need to talk about other,” another yawn, “stuff.”

“At this rate, you’re going to be drooling on my shoulder in ten ticks flat.”

“I do not drool in my sleep! That is aaaall you,” Adam said, gesturing to Shiro.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, smile turning Cheshire-levels of devilish. “Are you sure about that?”

Adam raised a finger leaning back slowly. He knew where this was going. “ _No_. Don’t you dare.”

Shiro tackled Adam, hands dipping under Adam’s jacket to tickle his ribs and lower back.

Adam squirmed underneath Shiro, trying (and failing) to buck him off, all the while laughing like there was no tomorrow. “Sh-Shiro stop! You fu-fucking bastard, this is mutiny! _Mutiny_ , I t-tell you!”

“Just admit it,” Shiro said, fingers tickling at the junction of Adam’s neck and shoulder, “You drool in your sleep.”

“This is unfair!” Adam yelled, kicking his legs uselessly underneath Shiro. He did manage an elbow to Shiro’s side, not that it did much. “You’re n-not ticklish!”

Shiro took great pride in this fact and had used it to his advantage more than once. Half the time it was the only way he could win an argument.

“Sounds like a you-problem,” Shiro said.

“Ba-bastard!” Adam yelled again, even though he was grinning.

“Is that a yes?”

Adam placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, trying to make a pocket of space between them. “Alright, Takashi, yes! I give in! I drool buckets-load of spit on the pillow! Happy?”

Shiro sat up, Adam’s words, one _specific_ word, running rampant in his head.

Adam leaned up on his elbows, glaring at Shiro, although his smile said something else. His chest rose and fell in quick succession, his glasses askew on his nose. Before Shiro could lean over and fix them, Adam did it himself, pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

“You… are dead to me,” Adam panted.

“Been there, done that,” Shiro said, somehow managing to function even though Adam looked like that, Shiro sitting between his legs, hands on either side of Adam’s waist, inches away from his rucked-up sweater.

Adam’s head dropped back, revealing a slither of brown skin from the top of his turtleneck. “Back at it again with the death-jokes.”

Shiro averted his gaze, sitting back fully and scooching to give Adam some space.

But Adam caught him in the act, coffee ground eyes glistening in the blue light with something unreadable. “Can I stay? Just to sleep?”

“Your bedroom is right next door,” Shiro said instead of the _yes, of course, yes_ he desperately wanted to say.

“Exactly,” Adam said, blowing a piece of wayward fringe out of his eyes. “Much too far.”

It was the same argument he’d always give whenever he was too lazy to leave Shiro’s dorm room for his own. Shiro shook his head, a fond smile tilting his lips.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m Adam.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro moaned, falling back onto the floor, hands covering his face because otherwise, Adam would see his blush and that was _not happening._

“I thought I was supposed to be the lame-ass dad.”

“Oh, you are,” Shiro heard Adam say somewhere above him. He felt a toe lightly tap his side, grabbing his attention. Shiro lowered his hands, peering up at Adam. He was standing, looking down at Shiro with a smile; soft and sweet.

“Can I stay?” Adam asked again, quieter, more serious.

Shiro nodded, even though he knew it was a bad idea. “Yes. You can stay.”

 

*

 

Adam woke up with an arm wrapped loosely around his waist and a mouthful of hair. He blew Shiro’s fringe out of his face, trying not wiggle too much in fear of waking him up. Shiro was just a black and white smudge in front of him thanks to Adam’s glasses being at the foot of the bed and unfortunately, very far out of reach. He would just have to suffer, squinting in the low-light.

The cool metal of Shiro’s arm around his waist was soothing in a way. He could feel it, even through the thick material of his turtleneck sweater. He had shucked off his gloves the night before, Shiro as well, leaving his palms bare and wanting in skin-on-skin contact. Instead, he curled his hands tight, keeping them locked against his chest.

 _This is enough,_ he told himself. _This is enough for now._

 

*

 

“Let’s hurry with these repairs, Zarkon could be here at any moment.”

“Don’t rush us, dammit,” Adam said. “We’re still getting used to all of this Altean junk – I mean tech.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Hunk, if you would?”

Hunk grasped a handle, twisting it before pulling out a cylindrical panel. It shone the aquamarine blue Adam had begun to associate with Altean technology.

They were floating outside the Castleship near the nose, having to see through some repairs if they wanted the Castle fully operational for the next inevitable battle. Adam didn’t understand half of the instructions Coran had given them, he was just thankful that he wasn’t the only one who looked confused.

“Okay,” Hunk said. “Now what?”

“Very simple,” Coran said, talking to them through the comms links in their helmets. “Loosen the blaxums on the sommerflage.”

Everyone looked to Adam, awaiting his translation. “Uhhh, I have no clue what he just said.”

“I thought you were studying Altean?” Keith said, arching an accusing brow.

“I am!” Adam protested. “Whatever Coran just said is not in my vocabulary. You try learning a language with over twenty tenses!”

“Sorry Hunk,” Allura said. “He means the poclones on the agroclans.”

Hunk gave what Adam considered one of the greatest deadpan expressions he had ever experienced. And he had lived with Keith for four years. “That doesn’t help. At all.”

“Step aside, Hunk,” Lance said, giving Hunk a slight nudge. “The Tailor’s got this.” He cracked his knuckles before setting to work on pressing buttons and turning dials.

“The Tailor?” Adam asked.

“Don’t ask,” Pidge sighed.

A loud beeping resounded through their helmets, the panel turning an alarming shade of red.

“Lance, what did you do?!” Adam screeched.

Lance pulled his hands back, tucking them behind his back. “Nothing!”

“Well, you must have done something!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Pidge shoved Lance out of the way, plugging in a sequence of buttons and turning two dials before twisting the handle. The blaring stopped, the red turning back into a cool blue as the panel descended back into position.

Everyone breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

“Nice job, Pidge,” Shiro said. He caught Adam’s eye, holding it a little longer than necessary before turning his attention back to Pidge.

Adam willed his cheeks not to burn too harshly. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

“The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me!” Pidge said, going on a scientific rant about the sleekness of the ship and exoskeletons… or something. Her eyes were shining, emanating emoji hearts.

“Careful Pidge, your kink is showing,” Adam chuckled.

Pidge elbowed him, and Adam swore he heard a rib crack.

The universe must have been on his side, however, because a giant blue mush ball landed splat on Pidge’s visor, blinding her. She scrubbed it away, flinging her hand to get rid of the excess mush.

They were everywhere, the Castle flying into an entire ocean’s worth. It was like someone had pressed pause on a recording of rain, the water droplets hanging in the air.

Of course, Shiro had to suck the fun out of it by bringing up his shield, Keith following his lead.

“Alright, we’re prepared for this,” he said. “Remember your rogue projectile training from the Garri- WHAT THE?”

A particularly large glob of mush landed dead center on the back of Shiro’s helmet, causing him to tip forward and do a full somersault. He rightened himself with his jetpack, eyes immediately landing on Adam.

Adam raised his hands in defence. “Hey! Why are you looking at me?”

“Oh, sorry Shiro,” Lance said, giving an apologetic grin. “I was aiming for Keith.”

 _SPLAT!_ Blue mush covered the entire left-hand side of Lance’s helmet.

“Heh, like that?” Keith said, his grin far more flirtatious then he probably realised.

“Alright!” Hunk said, zooming up with two mush balls in either hand. “Squishy asteroid fight!” he yelled.

Adam grinned. Oh, it was on.

Adam grouped together a small pile of ammo, giving him easy access to hit his targets in succession. He and Lance ended up ganging up on Keith, until Shiro hit Adam square in the face, making him top of Adam’s hit list.

Pidge was busy talking about the spore’s properties with Allura, something about the light pulse acting as a Morse code. Adam was too busy defending his honour to really care.

Lance used Hunk as a shield, the both of them bringing an onslaught of mush onto Adam, Keith and Shiro. The three shared a look before charging at the Blue and Yellow Paladins, pelting them with armfuls of mush.

Eventually, they tired out, Coran calling them back into the Castle for decontamination. Adam made one final last-ditch effort, landing a mushball on the side of Shiro’s helmet and sending him careening away. He was laughing all the while, tackling Adam as they headed back to the Castle entrance. It was childish and made Adam reminiscence on their younger days (Stars, that was actually applicable to him) at the Garrison.

“Alright, settle down now,” Coran said, sealing the door behind them. The artificial gravity kicked in, everyone landing solidly on their feet. Lance wobbled a little, Keith steadying him.

“Uh, thanks,” Lance said, straightening up in an I-meant-to-do-that pose.

“No problem,” Keith said, blasé as always (although Adam would bet good money he was fangirling on the inside).

“Hold on, here we go!” Coran said.

Showerheads sprung open above them, showering them in warm water. It immediately washed most of the blue mush away, although Coran wasn’t even close to finished.

They went through a bubble bath, a full-on flooding of some or other antiseptic and a blow dry that blew Pidge right off her feet.

When they were officially deemed mush-free, everyone dispersed to do their own thing. Pidge went up to the bridge to continue analysing the spore with Allura while Hunk said he would be getting started on lunch. Keith stalked off without a word, leaving Shiro, Adam and Lance standing around awkwardly.

Shiro looked between Lance and Adam, scratching a hand through his hair. “I’m going to go talk to Coran about the cryopods, see if they need any cleaning,” he said. He sent a meaningful look to Adam before heading down the hall, disappearing around the bend.

That morning before breakfast, when they were both lazing about in Shiro’s bed, Adam had convinced Shiro to speak to Coran about doing half-hour sessions in a cryopod for his muscle spasms. It made Adam’s stomach churn with guilt from not thinking about it sooner. How long had Shiro been struggling with the pain while they were busy fighting Zarkon? All the missions they had been on, and not a peep out of Shiro.

“Hey, uh, Adam?”

Adam tore his gaze away from the now empty hallway, finding a sheepish-looking Lance, eyes to the floor, shuffling on the spot. “Uh, I was thinking, since we have some downtime if you maybe wanna do that spa session with me?”

Adam hummed in thought. He could go for a little relaxation, and a gossip session with Lance would provide a distraction after his talk last night with Shiro. Not that it had gone badly, quite the opposite actually. It was what was left unsaid that was niggling at the back of Adam’s mind, demanding attention.

Adam grinned, clapping Lance on the back. “Sure, Mouse. Sounds like a plan.”

Lance grinned, leading Adam back to the sleeping quarters. “Alright! Let’s get our pamper on!”

 

*

 

“Wait, Keith did what?!”

Adam winced as he got some of Lance’s facemask in his eyebrow. He wiped it away carefully with his thumb, continuing to slather on the sweet-smelling cream.

“He tried to shave for the first time with that knife of his. It went horribly wrong. He didn’t even use shaving cream! Just slathered some hand soap on his cheeks and had at it! He’s still got a little scar on his chin, I think.” Adam pulled his hands back, admiring his work. Lance’s face was neatly covered in his chosen facemask. He resembled a panda with his tanned skin peeking out of the holes around his eyes and mouth.

Lance bent over double laughing, clutching his stomach. “Oh my Stars, this is gold, pure gold!”

“Oh that's nothing. You should have seen his face when Shiro first tried to give him ‘the talk’,” Adam said, adding air quotes for dramatic effect.

“Please tell me you got it on video!” Lance asked blue eyes enlarged with hope.

Adam grinned. “You bet I did.” Adam wiped his hands clean on a handtowel, shifting forward so Lance had full access to his face. “I’ll show you when we have more time on our hands. You need a good hour of downtime in order to fully enjoy the torture of Shiro trying to explain safe sex to a fourteen-year-old Keith.”

Lance snickered, dipping his fingers in the face mask container. “I can’t wait. Oh, glasses.”

Adam hummed, taking off his glasses and folding the arms down neatly before putting them to the side. Lance began meticulously spreading the blue mixture on Adam’s skin. It was cold and smelled like a salty sea breeze.

“What about you?” Adam asked, trying not to move his mouth too much as Lance circled his lips. “Any sibling stories?”

“How did you know I have siblings?” Lance asked. Adam cracked open an eye, peering at Lance. “Saw your family portrait during that mind-meld exercise Coran had you do.”

Lance was quiet for a moment, his fingers slowing in smoothing out Adam’s facemask.

“There’s five of us,” Lance finally said. “Luis is the oldest, he’s already got kids. Veronica you know. Then there’s Marco, Rachel and me. Rachel is my twin but because she was freaking one minute ahead of me somehow that makes her older!”

“It technically does,” Adam said with a smirk. Lance swiped a glop of facemask on Adam’s lip, causing him to splutter at the horrible taste.

“You little shit,” Adam said, even though he was still smiling. Lance beamed, pulling back and admiring his handiwork. They were both dressed in their silk pyjamas and robes, lion slippers kicked to the side as they had settled on Lance’s floor, products spread out all around them. Lance had taken Adam through his step-by-step ‘relaxation routine’, the facemask being the final step before a cleansing toner and moisturisation. In-between everything, Adam had been regaling some of Keith’s more embarrassing tales during his stay at his and Shiro’s apartment. He had a full four years-worth of gossip to spill. But now, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He finally had the opportunity to dig a little deeper into Lance’s life; unearth the boy who had remained a puzzle to him during the Garrison. Adam still couldn’t place him in his class and it was driving him mad.

“There’s a bit of an age gap, so Luis was already in high school by the time Rachel and I were born. I shared a room with Marco until I got accepted into the Garrison. Oh man, we got into so much trouble. One time, we bred frogs in our room. We managed to keep it a secret for a whole month before mama found out,” Lance chuckled at the memory. “We were in deep shit, but it was totally worth it. I made a good few bucks selling pet frogs to some guys at school.”

“Smart. As long as they weren’t poisonous,” Adam said.

Lance shook his head. “We checked my mama’s old zoology books. They weren’t. Didn’t want to be selling fake merchandise.” He gave a sly wink, finger guns included.

“I don’t have any siblings,” Adam said. “If I did, we would have driven my parents insane. I was enough trouble on my own.”

“What, the great Adam Wadekar? Trouble? Never,” Lance said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Adam shoved him playfully. “Alright, wise-guy. What else did you do besides sell home-grown frogs?”

Lance sat back, pondering for a moment. “Well, Rachel’s a big dancer, and I was pretty okay on the guitar. She’d put on my abuela’s old flamenco shoes and we’d put on shows after supper.” Lance was full on grinning, hands waving about as he spoke. “She’d take one of mama’s big skirts and wear it as a dress, swishing it while tapping out to the guitar. Ah man, that was fun.”

Adam smirked. “Were you any good, though, that is the question.”

Lance crawled over to his discarded jeans, rummaging through the pockets before finding his phone. “I can show you if you like.”

He crawled back over to Adam, unlocking his phone and scrolling through endless amounts of pictures and videos. Adam caught images of Lance and Hunk in their Garrison uniforms. Lance on the beach, Lance playing with two children who must have been his niece and nephew.

“Ah ha!” Lance clicked on a video, turning the screen to make it bigger. Adam squinted, trying to make sense of the blurred shapes in front of him before giving up and putting on his glasses again.

The video wasn’t the best quality, a little grainy with a few lamps being the only light source in what looked to be a lounge.

On the edges of the screen, Adam could see multiple pairs of legs seated on couches and mis-matching dining chairs. In center frame was a young girl in a skirt-turned-dress that was swallowing her whole and a boy sitting on a chair, over-sized guitar propped on his knees. Adam almost didn’t recognize Lance. He was more tanned, his hair curly and slightly longer. He was well dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pants, shoes shining.

 _“Are you ready, mijos?”_ a female voice said behind the camera in easy Spanish.

The two children nodded, and then Lance began to play. He couldn’t have been older than eleven here, but he was plucking the guitar with ease, his sister slapping her heels and clapping her hands in time to the beat. She swished her skirt, nearly overbalancing on a turn but straightening up at the last second. She gave a nervous smile to the camera before continuing. Lance was rocking it out on the guitar and when he added vocals? Well, colour Adam impressed.

The video ended to a loud round of applause, someone wolf whistling as the twins took a bow.

Adam peeked at Lance who was looking down fondly at the video. He knew that look. Homesickness with a little heartbreak on the side.

“You guys are really good,” Adam said. Lance sniffed, closing the app before looking at Adam properly.

“Yeah, we would do talent shows and stuff during the summer. Won a few prizes and everything.”

“Did you keep up with the guitar? At the Garrison?”

Lance pouted, his lips pinching to the side in thought. “Nah. Besides, I didn’t really have the time, what with all the studying and simulations and running drills. When I went back home, I’d play a little, but, as I got older I kinda just stopped.” Lance scratched at his ankle absent-mindedly, voice gone soft.

Adam felt a curl of empathy wiggle in his chest. If he could, he would demand express mail to send a guitar ASAP, but it wasn’t like they had an address... or a means of getting it here. Keith used to have drawing pads filled with sketches the summer before he entered the Garrison, but as his time began to fill up with drills and hoverbike outings, his hobby came to a standstill. Adam may or may not have snuck a look at some of his drawings. They were good. _Really_ good.

Did Keith pick up drawing again when he ran off to the desert? Or did he spend all his time exploring caves and running after an inexplicable energy?

“It’s a pity,” Adam said. “You guys have some real talent.”

“Yeah…” Lance trailed off, thumb wiping at the screen of his phone.

“How is your hair so straight now?”

“Huh?”

Adam coughed, pointing to Lance’s hair. “In the video, you had these awesome curls, but now your hair is straight?”

Lance touched his hair, fingers gliding through the feathery strands. “Oh, I uh, straighten it.”

Adam baulked. “Why?”

Lance shrugged, dropping his hand. “It looks better?”

Adam shook his head. “Nuh-uh. My mom had curls like yours. They were gorgeous. I was always so jealous.”

Lance huffed. “It’s such a mission though!”

“So is straightening them every damn day,” Adam retorted.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “You’ve got me there.”

Adam thought back to the video, eyebrows creasing as he studied Lance. “Was it the lighting, or were your eyes a different colour in the video?”

Lance sat bolt-upright, eyes shifting. “What? Uh, no, probably just the lighting. Why, did you see something wrong?”

Adam raised his hands, placating. “Relax, Mouse. Was just asking.”

Lance huffed, shoulders hiking up to his ears. “Sorry… it’s just… okay, don’t judge me but, I wear contacts. Well, a contact.”

Adam blinked in surprise. “Wait, really?”

Lance shrugged. “I have heterochromia, so the one eye’s blue and the other’s brown.”

“Stars, what else are you hiding?” Adam asked. He leaned in to study Lance closely as if he could discern all his secrets if he looked hard enough.

Lance scrubbed his hand through his hair, looking sheepish. “I also wear concealer to hide my freckles…”

“No wonder I can’t remember you!” Adam found himself saying, “You hide all your memorable qualities.”

Lance froze, side-eyeing Adam. “Are you making fun of me?”

Adam shook his head, smiling. “No! Stars, no, I just. I haven’t been able to picture you back at the Garrison.”

“Does it help that my given name’s Leandro?” Lance winced.

Adam slammed a hand to his forehead, instantly regretting it when he felt the sticky facemask come off on his fingers.

“You’re unbelievable,” Adam said, wiping away the excess goop. “Why would you hide like that?”

Lance waved his hands about, shaking his head. “I don’t know! Cause I wanted to fit in? I didn’t want to be known as the weird-looking kid. I wanted to be cool and popular and get the best marks and be the awesome pilot I thought I could be.” He tapered off, hands dropping into his lap. “Though I guess it didn’t really work out that way. Keith didn’t even remember me, and we were rivals!”

Adam thought back to that night in the medical tent during Shiro’s rescue, Keith straight-up lying to Lance’s face.

“Well, actually –”

“The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion as well?”

“Oh, speak of the devil,” Lance grumbled, getting to his feet. He slammed his hand on the lock panel, opening his door.

“Hey, why are you asking about my lion?” Adam leaned over, peering between Lance’s legs to find Keith and Coran on the other side of the door.

“How many lions do you need?” Lance continued, voice rising in pitch.

“What? No, I was just –”

Lance waved his hand about, making a zipping motion. “Don’t ‘what, no I was just’ me! You’ve had your eye on the Blue Lion from day one!”

“Uh, well yeah? It’s the first one we found?” Keith said.

Adam groaned, just catching himself in time before he face-palmed again. These boys were hopeless.

“Ah, bub-bub-bub! The Blue Lion’s with me!” Lance said, beginning to back away. “And we are very happy together, very happy!” He slammed his hand down again on the panel, the doors sliding shut before Keith could say anything else.

Lance turned to look back at Adam, arms crossed. His feathers looked rightly ruffled. “The nerve of that guy!”

Adam shook his head solemnly. “You are such idiots.”

“Yeah exactly – wait, what?”

“Guys! Come check this out!” Pidge suddenly said, her voice echoing over the intercom.

Adam sighed. “Guess our spa session is over.”

Lance glared at the door as if he could burn holes through the panelling and into the back of Keith’s head with sheer stubbornness alone. “Yeah, guess so.”

 

*

 

Feeling fresh and a little more relaxed, Adam and Lance met with the rest of the team in Green’s hangar. Once again, Pidge was sitting at her workstation, everyone crowded around her. One of the blue spores was busy floating in a container while Pidge typed away on her laptop. “So, I was able to crack the sporse-code. Heh, get it?”

Hunk gave a snort but otherwise, no one seemed amused. Pidge adjusted her glasses, pouting a little as she turned back to her laptop. “Anyway… I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences including my home-made virtual Turing machine.” Pidge indicated her ALT with what looked to have a few new extensions. “Obviously, I made a few tweaks to the original design because there have been several advances since its conception. Although you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age where far too many –”

“What does it say, Pidge?” Keith asked, not unkindly.

Pidge cleared her throat, coming back to herself. “Right. ‘Under attack’,” she read. “‘Galra. Help’. And then there are coordinates.”

“It’s a distress signal,” Shiro said. He smiled down at Pidge, ruffling her hair. “Nice work, Pidge. Coran, can we plug in those coordinates and set a course?”

Coran nodded. “I'll get right on it!”

 

*

 

“The signal came from Olkarion,” Coran said. As if on cue, the planet came into view. It was beautiful, the greens and blues echoing Earth. Protruding rock formations skirted the planet like a tutu with two suns dancing in its orbit.

“This is home to the Olkari,” Coran continued, “A proud race of engineers.” Coran pulled up images of what must have been the main city. It was sleek and stylish, the beige-toned metal of the structures mixing well with the glowing green highlights, like veins of a leaf.

“They have a seemingly magical ability to manipulate metal. With a wave of their hand they can build a computer out of a block of steel,” Allura added.

Adam sneaked a peek at Pidge, who looked about ready to jump into Green and whiz ahead of them to see the city for herself. Adam didn’t blame her. This sounded like paradise for any techie. Matt would probably be sharing her sparkly-eyed look right about now.

“An Olkari once gave me this!” Coran said, producing a floating black cube with a neon seafoam-green stripe.

“What is that?” Adam asked, giving it a poke in the hopes of activating it.

Coran pulled a face. “It’s a floating cube, obviously.”

“Ah,” Adam said, sharing a deadpan look with the rest of the Paladins. “Sorry, how stupid of me.”

Hunk snickered, Keith’s lips giving a slight twitch of amusement.

“Oh, and watch this!” Coran said. He cleared his throat, talking to the cube. “My name is Coran, and I’m a gorgeous man.”

The green stripe lit up on each face of the cube with a _beep_ , before echoing Coran’s voice back at them. _“My name is Coran, and I’m a gorgeous man.”_

Pidge lit up like a Christmas tree, fawning over the cube. Keith stared it down like it was an enemy needing sizing up.

“Why would a supposed civilization of tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?” he asked.

Pidge waved him off. “Who cares?” She looked back to Shiro, activating her puppy dog eyes. “Can we go see the city? Pleeeeaaase?”

“Hate to burst your bubble, Gremlin but the distress signal is coming from the forest, not the city,” Adam said, bringing up an image of the forest that laid on the outskirts of the city.

Pidge drooped, her scowl making Adam feel nervous. “Seriously?” she moaned.

Adam nodded. “Seriously.”

Pidge hung her head, beginning to shuffle her way to Green’s hangar. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.”

 

*

 

Adam needed a breather from the Castle, so he managed to wiggle his way into Pidge’s lion after a bit of needling on his part. They entered the atmosphere, bypassing Olkarion’s main city and heading straight towards the forest. The view was quite breathtaking, Olkarion’s two suns providing an ever-orange glow to the planet.

Pidge was busy sulking in her seat, giving a heavy-hearted sigh every minute or so.

Adam nudged her. “Lighten up, Gremlin.”

Pidge huffed. “I hate nature,” she said. “Nothing but sunburn and poison oak.”

“Your element is nature,” Adam deadpanned. “You’re the _Green_ Paladin.”

Pidge stuck her nose up in the air with a sniff. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I like it out here,” Keith said, voice serene. “It’s quiet.”

Adam looked over Pidge’s shoulder to eye the forest below them. He could see why Keith might like it here. It was tranquil, the forest foliage melting between summer greens and autumn reds.

“Uh, what was that?” Hunk asked.

“What was what?” Adam asked.

Pidge struggled with her controls, trying to pull them up. “My lion’s being pulled down,” she said.

“Mine too!” Lance said.

Adam felt the shift in gravity as they all descended to the forest floor. Pidge managed to land Green on all four paws, although the heavy landing did cause Adam to stumble.

“Who are they?!”

Using Pidge’s pilot chair to steady himself, Adam blinked down through Green’s windscreen to see a gathering of people at their feet. Some aimed strangely shaped rifles up at the lions, others armed with spears. There were also a few circular robot-like machines, arms raised with what appeared to be blasters on the ends.

“Are those wooden exoskeletons?” Hunk asked.

“Oh, come on!” Lance whined. “We were brought down by a bunch of tree people?”

“We come in peace,” Shiro said, his voice projecting through Black’s loudspeaker for the people to hear. Someone stepped forward, lowering their hood to look up at the lions properly. Adam leaned over Pidge, clicking on the screen to zoom in and see their face properly.

They had an angular jaw, with leaf-shaped protrusions growing from their eyebrows and a pointed head. Their skin was a green-grey tone, scaly, like a tortoise’s. They smiled at the lions.They raised their hands and the soldiers dropped their weapons. They beckoned to the lions, calling the Paladins to come down.

“Well, guess we best go meet them,” Adam said.

Pidge was eyeing down the figures below, eyes trailing from one weapon to the next. She looked… confused. Which was saying something about Pidge. Her mind worked at an unimaginable pace, leaving her inquisitive and ever-thoughtful, but never confused.

“Come on,” Adam said, patting her on the shoulder to break her attention away from the people.

Pidge looked between Adam and the windshield before finally standing up.

“Right,” she muttered. “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

The leader’s name was Ryner. She was the head of the small population of Olkari that had managed to flee the Galra invasion of their planet. They had carved out a home for themselves in the forest, applying their talents to the trees and plants to make everything from messenger dragonflies out of broken tree branches to hovercrafts out of giant lily pads. It was nothing short of amazing.

Pidge seemed to think so too, her look of puzzlement melting into one of wonderment. “Coran was right,” Pidge said, poking a finger at a messenger fly, “you truly are spectacular engineers. To be able to work from precision machinery to a bunch of sticks it’s… it’s incredible!”

“Nature’s designs are superior to any we can hope to create,” Ryner said, smiling down at Pidge.

Pidge frowned slightly. “I think I’d take my computer over a tree any day.”

“You two can talk science later,” Shiro said, giving Pidge an apologetic look. “We need to form Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders.”

“You can’t,” Ryner said, shaking her head. “They have captured our King, Lubos.” A quiet mumble of “Lubos” echoed amongst the group of Olkari around them. Their eyes sunk to the ground, heads hanging heavy. “If you attack, who knows what they will do to him,” Ryner continued.

“Guess we’re planning a rescue mission, then,” Adam said, clapping his hands together. “Whatchya got, weapons wise?”

Ryner’s eyes were still glassy with grief, but Adam could see an underlying determination there, a want that had yet to be satiated.

“Follow me,” Ryner said.

 

*

 

“Uhhh, Ryner?” Keith said, looking about with abject confusion. “Where are we, exactly?”

“The armoury,” Ryner said, pointing to an Olkari who was approaching a flower bed. The flowers were nearly as tall as the Olkari, the buds the size of their head. The Olkari stuck their hand into the bud and immediately, it transformed, turning into a rifle like the ones that had been aimed at the lions a mere hour ago. Adam eyed Lance, whose hands were opening and closing, resisting the urge to grab one of his own.

Ryner walked up to a tree, placing her hand on the mighty trunk. Green light lit up from under her fingers, trailing up the bark in a cyber-vector pattern. It wound all the way to a low-hanging branch where a pod hung waiting. As soon as the light hit its stalk, the pod fell, transforming into one of the exoskeletons Hunk had pointed out earlier. It opened up, a comfy-looking pilot’s seat and a fully functioning set of controls ready and waiting.

Everyone gasped in awe. “Could I get one of those?” Keith asked, eyes starry.

Ryner chuckled, walking over to a nearby bud. With a wave of her hand, it opened, revealing coronets made of wood. In the center was a diamond cut-out shining the same seafoam-green as the rest of their technology. “Of course, you can each have one,” she said, handing out the coronets.

Keith gingerly placed it on his head, the coronet flattening his bangs to his forehead and causing the strands to fall into his eyes more than usual. Lance snickered, putting on his own. He wore it proudly, like it was the next big thing in fashion. Hunk, on the other hand, was eyeing it in his hands. He went so far as to stick his tongue out and lick it. “Heh, makes my tongue go numb.”

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why, Hunk? Just… why?”

“Alright,” Ryner said, grabbing their attention. “The key to operating it is understanding that the nano-cellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through your coronets.”

Lance frowned. “I didn’t get any of that.”

“The coronets allow you to interface with the tree,” Pidge said, plopping on her own coronet.

“Ooooh,” Lance said, nodding along even though he still looked confused.

“Nice look,” Adam said, pointing to Shiro’s fringe which was currently trapped under his coronet, making it splay out across his eyes in a big white poofy mess. He was trying to untuck it, but failing miserably.

With a sigh, Adam walked over, tugging Shiro’s fringe out from under the coronet and fixing it so it didn’t look too ridiculous. “There.”

“Thanks,” Shiro said, flushing.

Adam bit his bottom his lip, trying to dispel any… _thoughts_ that the flush brought on.

“All commands must come as binary coded messages,” Ryner said as Pidge walked up to the nearest tree. She closed her eyes, placing a hand on the bark. Everyone waited with bated breath. A green light glowed from under Pidge’s fingertips, scaling up the tree and calling upon a seed pod. It fell to the ground, a perfect replica of Ryner’s exoskeleton.

“Nice one, Pidgeon,” Lance said, cheering her on. Pidge shrugged her shoulders, scuffing her shoe with a bashful smile.

“No biggie,” she said.

Apparently, it was a biggie as no one else could connect to the tree as Pidge had. Not even Adam which was slightly humiliating. He was considered a green thumb, had kept a small garden going on their balcony back at home. He’d even helped Keith grow succulents and cacti, reminders of the desert from where he grew up.

“Yeah, this isn’t working,” Lance said with a huff. He looked a little put off, but the fact that Keith couldn’t do it either seemed to soothe his wounded pride.

Ryner came to stand next to Pidge, admiring her work. “Excellent! You must have a deep connection with nature.”

Again, Pidge shrugged. “Not really. Pale skin and allergies don’t gel well with the outdoors.”

“Pidge is our resident tech expert,” Shiro said with what Adam could only describe as a Proud Dad voice.

“That explains it,” Ryner said, climbing into her exoskeleton. “Like the Olkari, you understand that at the deepest level, trees, metal, you and me, we are all made up of the same cosmic dust.”

Keith hummed, brows furrowed in thought. He looked like his brain was going into overdrive. Adam nudged him. “Don’t go overthinking that.”

Keith stepped out of range of Adam’s elbow. “It’s nothing just…”

“Come along!” Ryner said, beckoning to them. “You’ll need a lift to the main city!”

Keith took his chance to escape Adam’s prying by jumping into Ryner’s pod, Hunk and Lance joining him.

“Guess you’re riding with me,” Pidge said, smirking down at him from her pilot’s seat in her exoskeleton. Shiro was already inside, seemingly admiring the tech and totally avoiding Adam’s eyes. Adam could see right through him.

“Guess so,” Adam said. Now, Adam was dexterous, but when it came it hurdles and high jump, he was just happy to make it out without a broken nose. It was inevitable that Shiro would have to give him a hand up. Adam stumbled into his chest, gripping Shiro’s bicep for balance. The first thought that came to him was _cliché_ , the second being _afjdkahdjhgakkjl big_.

“Careful,” Shiro said, breath fanning on Adam’s lips.

“I am careful,” Adam said, a little wobblier than he would have liked.

Shiro stepped back, releasing Adam as Pidge closed the hatch of the exoskeleton. “I know you are.”

“Buckle up, boys!” Pidge whooped, fingers flexing on her controls. “This is gonna get speedy.”

Shiro looked about, frowning. “There’s no seatbelts.”

Pidge gave a manic grin over her shoulder. “Then you’ll just have to make do.” That was her only warning before she thrust the controls forward, kicking off at full speed as she followed Ryner’s pod through the trees.

Shiro landed flat on his ass, Adam clinging onto Pidge’s seat to avoid the same fate. Soon, he was whooping along with Pidge, leaning into the turns with her and watching the trees pass by in a blur.

Shiro eventually managed to pull himself up, holding on tightly to Pidge’s seat in an effort not to fall again.

“Don’t tell the others,” Shiro said.

“Of course not,” Adam said, subtly tucking his phone away into his utility belt.

 

*

 

Adam and Pidge were currently chilling in Green while the rest of the Paladins were out on a rescue mission to save King Lubos. They were a little short on time, seeing as the Galra had managed to build a giant weapon that was similar to Coran’s cube of all things. Ryner and the rest of the Olkari were waiting with bated breath back in the forest capital. Green, being equipped with cloaking, had been the drop-off lion. So now, all Adam and Pidge could do was wait.

Shiro and them had used the BLIP tech to locate Lubos, and were currently en route to rescue him from the security tower in the city center. Then Green would come to pick them up again and they’d be on their merry way. It had all been smoothing sailing until:

“KEITH WHAT THE HECK!?”

Adam sighed, head dropping back before he activated his comms. “Mouse, what’s going on?”

“Well, Keith may or may not have his sword at Lubos’ throat right now.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Adam said.

“We could use with a pickup, Pidge!” Hunk said, voice escalating in pitch as laser fire shot in the background.

“On it!” Pidge said, taking to the skies. She piloted while Adam pinpointed their location.

“Upper level, to the right.”

Pidge fired Green’s mouth cannon, cutting into the room like a slice of cake. She lowered Green’s face to the new exit, opening her mouth.

“Ride’s here!” she said cheerfully.

Adam counted each body that hopped into Green’s mouth. Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Keith along with two Olkari.

“Alright, we’re set,” he said.

“Hang on!” Pidge pulled up, jolting Adam.

“Pidge,” Shiro said, voice crackling through the comms. “The cube is fully operational, we’ve got to get back to the lions, stat!”

“On it!” Pidge shot through the sky and was landing Green at the base of the forest in no time.

Adam and Pidge exited the cockpit just in time to witness Keith throwing an oversized Olkari to the floor. The Olkari rolled before coming to a stop. He struggled, wiggling like a beetle stuck on its back before he could settle on his knees.

“What’s going on?” Ryner said, running up to them, the rest of the Olkari behind her. They were all whispering amongst themselves, pointing to the downed Olkari at the Paladin’s feet.

“While your countrymen starved, King Lubos has been living the life of luxury working for the Galra,” Shiro said.

“Dang, plot twist,” Adam muttered.

Shiro glared down at the former king, mouth downturned, nose wrinkled in disgust. “He willingly built that cube, willingly enslaved your people.”

Ryner and the rest of the Olkari looked as if they were given a deathblow. Adam wasn’t surprised. This was their king, the man they had idolized and the only reason they had been unable to fight for their freedom.

“I know you must be devastated,” Shiro continued, “But it is time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!”

Ryner met Shiro’s eyes before she turned a cold, hard gaze down to Lubos. Lubos shrunk under her scrutinisation.

“Lubos,” she said, voice low and filled with disdain. “How could you?”

Lubos said nothing, only hung his head in shame.

Ryner turned to her people, addressing them all. “WE MUST FREE OUR PEOPLE!” she proclaimed, raising a fist high into the air.

The Olkari responded with a battle cry, all raising their fists in solidarity.

“Alright,” Shiro said. “Paladins, get to your lions. We’ll form Voltron and take care of the cube. Ryner, you and your people will storm the city. It’s mostly sentries down there. Your exoskeletons should be able to withstand their fire.”

Ryner nodded. “Understood.” With that, she turned to the nearest group of Olkari, relaying the message.

Adam was starting back up Green’s gangplank when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to find Shiro.

“I want you to stay here.”

Adam shrugged off Shiro’s hand with a scoff. “Are you kidding me? I’m going to fight!”

Shiro gritted his teeth, looking at war with himself.

“If I can’t fly with you, then I’m fighting with the Olkari,” Adam continued. He unslung his laser pistols, twirling them around his fingers before settling the handles into his palms. “I’m sure they can use the extra firepower.”

Shiro considered him for a moment, not saying anything, before giving a sigh of resignation. “There’s no stopping you?”

“If you shackled me to a tree, I would uproot it,” Adam said.

“I know you could,” Shiro said with a wry smile.

Adam grinned back, jogging down the gangplank and giving Shiro a quick pat on the shoulder as he passed. “Damn straight.”

Shiro caught his arm, holding him back a second. “Be careful.”

Adam’s grin softened. “You know that never works for me.”

“Well, maybe this time I want it to.”

“Careful now, you might jinx it,” Adam said, trying to lighten the mood. By the look on Shiro's face, though, it only dropped.

“Shiro!” Keith called, “Ready when you are!”

“Coming,” Shiro said, eyes never leaving Adam’s. “Be careful,” he said again, quiet.

“You too,” Adam said, slipping out of Shiro’s grasp. “Go kick some Galra butt.”

He turned away before Shiro could draw him back in. Adam didn’t trust himself to be able to pull away a second time.

“Alright, Ryner,” he said, joining her group. “What’s the plan?”

 

*

 

Adam couldn’t keep up with both Voltron and the current overthrowing of the Galra, but damn him if he didn’t try. His eyes would occasionally stray to the sky, watching as Voltron took another heavy blow, the cube firing mercilessly at them as it only grew stronger with every swipe of Voltron’s sword. _It’s like a hydra_ , Adam realized as the cube split into four and continued its heavy fire on Voltron. Cut off one head, and three more grow back.

“Adam!” Adam turned, putting up his shield just in time to block an onslaught of laser fire. He ducked under the nearest piece of rubble, peeking around the corner to find his targets. Once he’d figured out the rough placements of the sentries, he whipped out his pistols, shooting down one after another, the row of sentries dropping like flies. The Olkari stormed forward, continuing their journey to the heart of the city.

“Well done!” a voice boomed behind him. It was an Olkari in their exoskeleton, Mettin, if Adam remembered correctly. “At this rate, we will seize Olkarion back in no time!”

“Then let’s hop to it!” Adam said with a grin.

After another check around the corner to see that the coast was clear, Adam ran, shooting at stray sentries and ducking to avoid the laser fire that came with it.

One or two injured Olkari were strewn in the streets, being dragged back to safety by their friends. So far, Adam hadn’t counted any dead bodies. It was a miracle.

“Adam, on your three o’clock!” Adam spun, shooting at the sentry that had been about to take aim. It fell into a mess of sparks, joining a pile of its compatriots.

“The Green Paladin!” someone yelled, “She is falling!”

Adam’s eyes shot to the sky, watching in horror as the Green Lion fell towards the forest. She looked lifeless, the usual neon yellow of her eyes having turned a dull grey.

“Pidge!” Adam’s feet were already moving, guiding him back to the forest. That was his mistake. _Never turn your back on the enemy_ , they were told, the phrase drilled into their heads at the age of thirteen already. _It leaves you wide open._

Adam stumbled, his pistol falling from his right hand as it went slack. His shoulder felt numb, then the numbness was replaced with an excruciating pain. Adam gritted his teeth, turning to see the sentry that had shot him. His right arm may be out of commission, but his left was still rearing and ready to go. With two quick shots, the sentry was downed, along with the next one, and the next. Adam didn’t stop shooting, even as the pain grew, the burning sensation spreading through his muscles.

 _Is this how it felt, baba?_ he thought, as he shot another sentry in the chest. _Is this what it means to give yourself up to the war?_

His eyes were drooping, shoulder pounding by the time the sentries began to retreat. Adam took the time to look up and found Green back in the fight. She had a cannon on her back, the cubes falling to the ground, covered in thick vines.

A chorus of “We did it!” rang down the streets of Olkarion, the last of the sentries retreating to the lone battlecruiser. It took flight, leaving Olkarion to its rightful owners. The Olkari hugged one another, cheering at their success. Those who were wounded were already being taken care of while slaves were unshackled for what was probably the first time in years.

“Are you alright?” Adam felt a hand rest on his uninjured shoulder. An Olkari looked down at him, eyes filled with worry.

Adam stood up straight, rolling back his shoulders even though it pained him to do it. “I’ll be alright, there are other people who need more attention than me.”

The Olkarian tilted their head, looking Adam up and down. Adam started to fidget under their keen gaze before they nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Paladin Adam.”

“Oh, I’m not –” but the Olkarian had moved on, disappearing into the crowd.

Paladin Adam. For whatever reason, the title didn’t sit well in his stomach. Like a too-big cloak on his shoulders, it did not fit.

 _Maybe someday,_ he figured as he watched the newly liberated Olkari flood the streets, a smile tugging at his lips. _Maybe someday._

 

*

 

“Congrats, Pidge!”

“Yeah, well done on unlocking your lion’s power!”

They were gathered on the bridge, still in their Paladin armour, bone-weary but with happy smiles on their faces.

“You know, it’s weird,” Pidge said. “I’ve always been a tech junkie, that’s how I’ve connected with the world, but for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess it’s like Ryner said: We’re all made of the same cosmic dust.”

“So, that means we’re all related,” Keith said, voice soft as if he were speaking more to himself than the rest of them. “This ship, those stars, the Olkari… even the Galra!”

“Uh oh,” Hunk said, drawing Keith out from his pondering. “I think Keith just blew his own mind.” The group broke out into laughter, Lance and Hunk clutching their stomachs while Pidge snickered into her hand.

Keith immediately clammed up, shoulders hunching up to his ears as he looked back out to the stars, pointedly ignoring everyone.

Adam frowned, walking over to Keith gingerly. He hadn’t made it to a cryopod yet, wanting to be a part of the debriefing, but his shoulder was beginning to burn like a bitch and he may have landed on his foot funny at some point because it twinged every time he took a step.

“Hey,” he said, trying to catch Keith’s eye.

Keith remained stubborn, not looking to Adam.

“What’s going on up there?” Adam asked, quiet, just between them.

“Nothing,” Keith muttered. “Just…” His eyes flicked back to the rest of the team, who were busy playing with Coran’s cube. When Lance looked their way, Keith flinched, looking down to the floor. “It’s stupid.”

Adam frowned, wracking his brains for something to say. He could drag Shiro over here, but then that would draw attention, and Keith was already looking overwhelmed just with Adam here.

“Keith, whatever you’re feeling, it’s not stupid.”

Keith pinched his lips together, still refusing to meet Adam’s eyes.

“I’m not saying you have to come cry on my shoulder, but, you can talk to me. Or Shiro, or Coran, or whoever. Heck, talk to the Space Mice, although they can’t keep a secret for shit.”

Keith gave an amused huff, tilting his head to look at Adam through his bangs. “I’m scared of what people will think.”

Stars, that took Adam back.

 

 

Keith was fifteen with a split lip and bruised knuckles, sitting on the toilet seat in Adam and Shiro’s tiny-ass apartment, refusing to tell Shiro what happened. Adam had shooed him away, leaving just Keith and him in awkward silence.

Adam had gotten good at bandaging hands. Having a father who worked in the kitchen for a living, accidents were sure to happen. He just never thought he’d have to apply such a skill to a kid he barely knew and yet had been living with for nearly two years.

“Who’s the bastard that beat you up?” Adam asked, watching Keith wince with every dab of rubbing alcohol on his knuckles.

“He didn’t,” Keith growled. His voice cracked as had become routine now that puberty had decided to come knocking down his door.

“Was it that Griffin kid?” Adam asked, chucking the used cotton swabs away and starting to rip plasters out of their wrappings.

Keith shook his head.

“Some other kid then?”

“You can check the report. I’m sure they’re busy adding it to my overflowing file right about now,” Keith snarked.

Adam chuckled. Keith didn’t seem amused but he was also undoubtedly intrigued by Adam’s reaction.

“I had a run in or two with some kids,” Adam said, “back when I was your age.”

“You did?” Keith asked. He leaned forward on the toilet seat, suddenly very interested.

Adam smiled, continuing to expertly place plasters Keith’s knuckles. “Yeah. Most people were chilled with me being gay but there were still one or two shithead parents who thought it was okay to teach their kids to beat me up.”

Keith flinched, pulling his hand out of Adam’s. Adam tugged Keith’s hand back, sticking the final Thomas the tank engine plaster into place before moving on to the next knuckle.

“Sometimes it was to protect myself. Sometimes it was to protect others.” Adam peeked up at Keith. His chin was tucked low, bangs falling into his eyes. Adam had threatened to cut them on more than one occasion, but he never actually did. It was Keith’s decision to make, not his.

“He saw me looking at a boy when we were changing into our flight suits.”

The words were so quiet, Adam had to strain to hear them.

“I – he was in a white T-shirt, and he looked really good in it and I guess I looked too long because then the guy started saying stuff to me and accusing the other boy and I just –”

Keith’s hand balled up into a fist, newly-laid plasters wrinkling at the movement

“Hey,” Adam said, squeezing Keith’s hand to grab his attention. Keith looked up, his eyes red-rimmed, but not a tear in sight. Adam's heart clenched at the thought that Keith felt the need to hold back his tears. Was he always like that, or did he teach himself to do so? “You did nothing wrong. You weren’t harassing the boy, or making comments. I mean, I looked at Takashi like that too, long before he realised that it meant something.”

The corner of Keith’s lips ticked up. It wasn’t a smile, but at least they were getting somewhere. “That guy is a grade-A douchebag and I am definitely failing him on his next history paper.”

Keith immediatly frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t need you interfering –”

“It’s called sticking up for you, and I shall do as I please,” Adam interrupted him. “Takashi as well, although probably in a more moral way.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped, head ducking once more. “I’m scared of what people will think.”

Adam clicked his tongue, poking Keith in the stomach to grab his attention. Keith looked up, scowling. “I’m telling you now, that it’s always gonna be a little scary. But, you’ve got Takashi, and you’ve got me. I don’t know you much about you because you keep your personality under lock and key, but I’m here, and unfortunately for you, I’m fucking stubborn, so get used to it.”

Keith did something weird. He smiled.

“Does this mean I get proper ice-cream?”

Adam pretended to consider this, arching a brow. “Mayhaps. But on one condition.”

Keith eyed him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing before hearing the terms and conditions. Smart kid.

“Next time, you ignore him. You’re you and if he’s allowed to check out girls, you’re allowed to check out boys. At least you’re polite about it.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Okay… I’ll try. Can’t promise anything though.”

“At least you’ll try,” Adam said. He surveyed his handiwork and, deeming Keith roadworthy, let him leave the bathroom.

“Oh, and if Takashi asks,” Adam said, catching Keith by the doorframe. “It’s dairy-free ice-cream.”

Keith’s lips ticked up once more before he disappeared out the door, probably to go rummage through the freezer.

 

 

“Well,” Adam said, coming back down to Earth, or whatever star quadrant they were in, “you remember what I said last time, right?”

Keith’s eyes searched his, confusion slowly melting into understanding. His eyes danced back to the group, settling on someone specific. “I don’t know if that’ll work this time.”

Adam sighed, preparing a very Shiro-like speech in his head. “Keith –”

The Castle alarms cut Adam off, red flashing everywhere.

“What’s that?” Coran asked, his cube repeating him.

A Galra battleship flew into view. Then another and another, until they were completely surrounded.

“Shit,” Adam said.

 _“Shit,”_ the cube echoed.

“Everyone, get to your stations!” Allura said, running to her podium, the rest of the team following suit. Adam walked briskly to his control desk, trying to mask his limp. “What’s going on, Allura?” he asked, watching as more battlecruisers began to circle the Castle.

“It’s Zarkon,” Allura said. “He’s found us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it to the end!
> 
> I'm sorry, I know a lot of you are probably gonna be disappointed about Adam and Shiro's talk, but this is an important first step for them, as it is the talk they were meant to have before Allura got captured and all the other shit happened. 
> 
> Some Adam and Keith bonding time, Adashi tickles and some unexpected details about Lance - I love the headcanon that he has heterochromia and I was debating for the longest time whether to include it in this fic or not and eventually I decided, fuck it, it's my fic, Imma do it. 
> 
> Side note: Adam refers to his dad as baba which is a word used for father in India and other West and South Asian cultures.
> 
> I'm going to aim to add a new deleted scene to the _What Adam Doesn't Know_ fic before I start on the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that! Otherwise, hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you soon for the next one!


	4. And We Keep On Runnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is stubborn (what's new), Coran is getting old and Zarkon is a clingy-ass bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to squeeze this chapter out before Season 8 aired tomorrow so I'm really sorry if this seems a little rushed. I'll touch it up tomorrow morning while I wait for season 8 to come out on Kimcartoon ;) Otherwise, I hope you're all well and that you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you on the other side of Season 8!

Adam was exhausted.

They barely managed to escape Zarkon’s fleet, Allura having to use a dwarf planet’s gravity to gain the speed needed (while nearly sending Adam and Coran flying in the process) to wormhole out of range of the fighter jets.

They weren’t quite safe yet it seemed, the Castle’s alarms still blaring at them. It was starting to give Adam a headache.

“We’re safe from Zarkon, but why are we still on alert?!” Lance said.

“Teleduv lens malfunction!” Coran said, reading his diagnostics screen. “We’re about to exit the wormhole a lot sooner than we hoped!”

As if summoned, an exit point appeared before them, the Castle flying through the doorway of light and entering a seemingly deserted star quadrant.

“Woah,” Lance said, looking out of the side window near his station. “It looks like we’re in some kind of iceberg graveyard.”

“Coran, what’s the status?” Allura said. Her voice was breathy and faint. Adam looked back to see her leaning heavily on her pedestal.

“Checking that now,” Coran said, typing away furiously at his keypad.

Adam’s attention was split between his own screen and Allura, who looked like she was sinking lower by the second.

“We didn’t make it as far as we would have liked, but we’re still a few galaxies away from Zarkon’s fleet,” Coran continued.

Adam heard a thump. He already knew what he was going to see, but it didn’t stop the spike of panic shooting through his stomach when he turned to see Allura collapsed on the floor.

“Allura!” Lance said, jumping out of his seat and leaping onto her platform. At Lance’s yell, everyone else turned to see what had happened. They were all out of their seats and surrounding Allura in seconds.

Adam was the last to join the group, walking gingerly, ankle still protesting his weight.

Coran kneeled in front of Allura, Lance at her side with a steady hand between her shoulder blades. Her chest was rising and falling in quick succession, wheezy breaths escaping her nose. Sweat dripped from her temples and down the slope of her nose. Adam was surprised she hadn’t passed out completely.

“You look exhausted,” Coran said, taking Allura’s pulse at her wrist. “You’ve overexerted yourself.”

“I’m,” wheeze, “I’m fine,” Allura argued.

Coran shook his head. “No, you need to rest. Stay here while I go check on the main turbine.” Coran got up, making a running start to the exit when he suddenly slipped, slamming into the wall just right of the doorway.

Adam looked to the floor. No one had spilt anything that he knew of, so what –

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, frowning at Coran, but still with his hand rubbing soothing circles on Allura’s back.

Coran extracted himself from the wall, cracks appearing where he had made impact. He rubbed at his nose, moaning. But at everyone’s worried looks, Coran straightened up, leaning against the wall like a model.

“I’m fine!” he said, “You know I probably stepped on a, uh, a slippery spot on the ground there and, Adam! Or someone, you should clean this up!” He pointed to the ground where there now appeared to be a small river at his feet. It started from Allura’s platform, all the way to the impact site at the wall. Liquid dripped from the wall as well in an oddly Coran-like shape.

“You’re sweating,” Allura said, swivelling around to face Coran. Lance dropped his hand, Allura giving him a thankful smile. Lance returned it, cheeks blooming pink.

“You might have a case of the slipperies,” Allura continued.

Coran gave an indignant squawk. “WHAT! No! No no no no, that’s an old person virus and I’m not old, I’m young. Well, young-ish!” With every word, Coran became dewier, pools of clear liquid dripping down his face and armpits.

“What are the slipperies?” Hunk asked, scratching his chin as he eyed Coran.

“It’s a common Altean virus that occurs… later in life.” Allura’s smile turned playful as she watched Coran inch away from the puddle of liquid, only to leave a new one in his path. “It’s not harmful and only lasts a couple of days. But, it causes one’s body to secrete extremely slick fluid.”

Immediately, everyone jumped back, a chorus of “EEEEWS” erupting from them all.

“Yes, it is gross!” Coran said, trying to act natural, even though the puddle at his feet began to grow exponentially. “So, it’s a good thing I don’t have it!”

Pidge seemed to think otherwise, as she started to turn green in the face. Adam looked about, and, underneath his workstation, found a bin. He offered it to Pidge, who took it and subsequently released her stomach’s contents into it.

“Coran, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Allura said, smiling fondly at him.

“I am not embarrassed!” Coran proclaimed, lifting his arms and allowing a shower of sweat to rain down from them. “I don’t have it!”

Hunk reached for the bin, adding his own contribution.

Coran huffed, obviously miffed. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my leave to fix the turbine!” Coran did a one-eighty spin on his heel and began walking. Only, he was walking on the spot, sliding back with every step. He picked up the pace, trying to outrun his sweat until he finally tripped. He fell, his built-up momentum projecting out of the door and down the hallway at record speed.

“FUUUUUCCK!” he yelled as he disappeared around the corner.

“Swear jar!” Adam called after him.

“Did you teach Coran to say fuck?” Lance said, looking at Adam reverently.

Adam grinned. “Mayhaps.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, sending a pointed look Adam’s way. “Since Zarkon doesn’t know where we are, now is the perfect time to plan our next step. Maybe we can find the Blade of Marmora.”

Adam slumped, shoulder twinging. The rest of the team seemed to share the feeling as they all trudged back to their stations. Hunk flumped onto his seat, sinking low.

“Pidge, where are those coordinates?” Shiro said, looking to Pidge who was sitting stagnant in her seat. She was looking a little less green, but eyes were glassy and unseeing, her lids hanging heavy.

“Pidge?” Shiro prompted.

Pidge came to, leaning forward to bring up her screens. “Just, wait, hang on I – I’m sorry.” She hung her head, bringing her knees to her chest. “I’m so tired, my brain’s not working.”

Hunk lifted a hand, waving it about. “I second that.”

“Hello, all!” Coran’s chipper voice said, his face popping up on the big screen.

“That was fast,” Keith said, arms crossed, a smirk ticking at his lips.

“Well yes!” Coran said, sliding in and out of frame. “I slipped right down – I mean hurried! Hurried down.”

“Suuuuuure,” Adam said, everyone nodding along.

“Anyway,” Coran said, “Good news is the Galra fighter jets made minimal damage, I flushed the turbine and it’s fine. The bad news is, the teleduv or wormholder, as you Earthlings call it, is in bad shape.” With a swipe of Coran’s hand, the screen moved, showing the entrance to a long cylindrical chamber. Along the curved surface were large blue glass disks. Some were cracked and dull looking, others just managing to stay together.

“Several scultrite lens stones of the magnifying beam generator are cracked.” The screen turned back to face Coran, giving a close-up view of his gleaming face. Lance gave a full-body shiver at the sight, Pidge going slightly green again.

“As you know,” Coran continued, “The magnifying beam generator uses the crystal to convert Altean energy into usable fuel that supplies the power needed to wormhole.”

Adam shared a look with the rest of the group. They looked no less confused.

“Anyway! I’ve got to remove the cracked lenses and readjust their trajectory temporarily until we can replace them! Adam, we’ll also need to divert power to make up for the lost energy.”

Adam was about to give a salute when his shoulder protested, the muscles spasming. Instead, he nodded. “Right.”

“It’ll take at least a quintant,” Coran said, “So get some rest while you can!” With that, he signed off.

Pidge and Hunk both sighed with relief, the green tinge fading from their faces.

“Okay, team,” Shiro said. “We’ll hide the ship and get some rest while Coran comes up with a workaround.”

“Great!” Adam said, clapping his hands together, pointing his index fingers at Shiro. “That means you can take a nap.”

Shiro spluttered. “I don’t need to –”

“Yes, you do,” Adam said, unwilling to take no for an answer.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, frowning. “Well you need a session in the cryopod,” he retorted.

Adam gasped internally at the betrayal. “I’m fine for now,” he said nonchalantly, waving off Lance’s worried look. “You heard Coran, he needs my help.”

“Pidge can help him,” Shiro said.

Pidge’s face fell at the prospect. She sent pleading eyes to Adam.

“Unless you want to mix barf with pools of sweat, I highly recommend we don’t do that.”

Shiro looked like he was about to protest when Keith clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Just do as he says. He’ll come around eventually.”

“I highly doubt it, but let’s go with that,” Adam said.

Shiro eyed him, sharing a look with Keith before heaving a defeated sigh. “You’re so fucking stubborn.”

“And you need to sleep. What else is new?” Adam said.

Shiro raised his hands. “Fine! I’ll go nap while you exhaust yourself further.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Shiro stormed out of the bridge, careful to not slip on Coran’s sweat trail.

“Well…” Lance said, rocking back and forth on his heels. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go and do some stuff.”

“There’s a pool on the Castle,” Allura suggested.

Lance immediately lightened up. “Wait, really?!”

Allura nodded. “On the twelfth level. You can take the elevator there.”

“There’s an elevator?!” Hunk said with a gasp. “Man, I’ve been using the stairs this whole time!”

“Alright!” Lance said, giving a mock salute. “Later losers, I’m off to the pool!” He waltzed out of the bridge, slipping on Coran’s puddle, but catching himself in time.

“I’m gonna go bake,” Hunk said decidedly.

Pidge hopped out of her seat. “I’ll join you.” The two left together, leaving Keith, Adam and Allura on the bridge. Quite the combo.

“I think I’ll go train,” Keith started.

Adam stuck a hand out, stopping Keith. “Nope, you need to relax.”

Keith huffed. “Then what do you suggest I do instead?”

“I don’t know. Read a book? Draw? Maybe go for a swim?” Adam waggled his eyebrows.

Keith’s eyes widened, darting to Allura before landing back on Adam.

“Or whatever,” Adam said, retracting his arm. “I’m not the boss of you.”

Keith glowered, eyes shooting laser beams at Adam (which he swiftly ignored) before heading to the exit. He grumbled under his breath all the way.

When the door closed behind him, a silence settled on the bridge. Adam and Allura looked to one another then immediately broke eye contact. Adam gave a cough, Allura scuffing a foot.

“I can have someone bring you an ointment for your shoulder? It should dull the pain until you can go into a pod.”

Adam blinked in surprise, looking to Allura to find a genuine look of concern on her face.

“Uh… thanks.”

Allura nodded. “You’re welcome.”

The two worked in silence, Allura guiding the ship into a safe spot while Adam read through the list Coran had sent him, beginning to divert power from smaller machinery that was not needed or in use to the main turbine.

About ten minutes after Allura left, Pidge came onto the bridge, carrying Adam’s normal clothes and a small container. “Sup. Allura said to bring these to you.”

Adam turned in his seat (well, Shiro’s seat), smiling. “Thanks, Gremlin.”

Pidge blew a piece of fringe out of her eyes as she handed over the goods. “Whatever… thanks by the way, for uh, getting me out of working with Coran. Not that I don’t mind helping him! It’s just… I’m kinda squeamish and –”

Adam waved her off. “It’s fine. Go help Hunk bake or something.”

“He sorta kicked me out,” Pidge said. “Said he needed some alone time.”

Adam hummed. “Understandable. My dad was the same.”

“Your dad?” Pidge asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Yeah, he was a cook,” Adam said. “Owned his own little bistro. When he was stressed he’d work on new recipes. It was a coping mechanism.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah…”

Pidge cleared her throat. “Well, I’m gonna go try my hand at Altean. Apparently, there’s a simulator that teaches you the basics.”

Adam did not know that. That probably would have helped but if it was anything like that children’s history book that had attacked him, he wasn’t interested. “Sounds good. Just be careful.”

“Why would I need to be careful?” Pidge scoffed.

“Just… be careful.”

Pidge snorted, turning on her heel. “Take it easy,” she said, waving over her shoulder lazily before disappearing out the door.

“No promises,” Adam said, even though the doors had already closed.

 

*

 

Adam wouldn’t say he was meddling but… he was totally meddling.

By pure chance alone, Keith caught the elevator at the same time Lance did, the two of them wearing swim shorts in their respective Paladin colours.

“What are you doing here, Mullet?” Lance said.

“Figured I’d check out the pool,” Keith said. A towel hung over his head, hiding his eyes, but the elevator camera was at the perfect angle to see his flushed cheeks.

Adam chuckled evilly. The doors close on the two boys, sealing their fate as the elevator climbed up to level twelve.

“Listen,” Keith said, “You stay on one side of the pool and I’ll stay on the other, and we’ll be far, far away from each other. Very far.”

Adam smirked. “Two bros chillin’ in the hot tub, five feet apart cause they’re not gay,” Adam sang under his breath as he clicked the OFF button next to the label _elevator_.

The elevator jolted to a stop, the lights flickering off. The security camera immediately switched to night vision.

Keith and Lance both startled at the sudden darkness. Adam leaned forward, watching with rapt attention to see what they would do. It kinda felt like watching an episode of Animal Planet.

“Okay, don’t panic. Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t –”

“Lance!”

“Sorry!” Lance said, looking just past where Keith’s face was, hands on hips. “I just… I don’t do well in small spaces, okay? And it doesn’t help that it’s dark!”

Keith rubbed at his temples, giving a tired sigh. “Okay… there should be an escape hatch in the roof, then we can work from there.”

“Alright. Whose standing on whose shoulders?” Lance asked.

Silence, then a simultaneous:

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Shit,” Lance said. “How about we rock, paper, scissors for it?”

“Lance… it's dark. We can’t see anything.”

“Oooooh… Right.”

“Just let me sit on your shoulders,” Keith said.

“What, why?!”

“Because you’re taller.”

“Aha! So, admit it!” Lance said, pointing a finger that narrowly missed from poking Keith’s eye out.

Keith huffed with annoyance. “I will if it means we get out of this thing sooner!”

It was quite entertaining watching Keith and Lance struggle in the dark. Adam took the chance to remove his paladin armour, unzipping his undersuit and rolling it down to his waist for better access. It was a mission to reach the back of his shoulder, but he managed to spread enough of the ointment to stop the irritation. He sighed with relief, muscles losing some of their tension. It would probably be more decent to put his turtleneck on, but to be honest, he wasn’t willing to put in the effort. Absentmindedly, he reached for Shiro’s ring which was still secure on its chain. The metal was cool and reassuring on Adam’s skin, the engravings familiar and stamped forever in Adam’s mind.

“Ow!”

“Would you quit squirming!”

“I’m not squirming!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Just open the hatch, Mullet.”

“I would if you _stopped squirming!_ ”

Lance blew a raspberry, standing as still as possible while Keith sat atop his shoulders. Lance didn’t look like he knew where to put his hands. They hovered over Keith’s thighs, just below where the swim shorts ended. But as Keith started to unlock the hatch, wobbling, Lance finally gave in and gripped Keith’s thighs, holding him steady.

Keith stiffened, hands stilling where they were turning the latch.

“Keith?” Lance said.

Keith shook his head, turning the latch the rest of the way and popping the hatch open. “Got it,” he said, voice shaking slightly.

“Okay, so now we just – OW!”

Keith pulled himself up through the hatch, kicking Lance in the back of the head in the process.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbled. He crawled the rest of the way onto the roof of the elevator. Adam switched cameras. The elevator shaft still had its lights on, much to Keith’s relief.

“Okay, grab my hand,” he said. Lance grumbled but eventually did so, allowing Keith to help pull him up.

“You are a lot heavier than you look,” Keith huffed.

“Excuse me!” Lance gasped.

Keith smirked. “You’re excused.”

“The nerve,” Lance grumbled.

Lance was struggling to pull himself up the last little bit so, Keith gave one final heave pulling Lance out with enough force that he fell back, pulling Lance on top of him.

Adam leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his hands together in glee. Finally, the good gay quality content they _deserved._

Lance blinked down at Keith, whose cheeks were rapidly turning as red as his swim shorts.

Lance’s eyes darted across Keith’s face, dancing from his eyes to his cheeks and then settling on his lips. Adam held his breath.

“Um!” Lance scrambled back, nearly falling back through the hatch until Keith grabbed his hand.

“Could you be any clumsier?” Keith muttered. He pulled his towel down, trying to mask his blush.

Lance huffed, pulling back his hand. For once, he had no smart comeback. Interesting…

After catching their breath, the two looked up at the elevator shoot.

“Now what?” Lance asked.

“Why do you keep asking me?” Keith huffed.

“Cause sometimes you actually have good ideas!”

Keith startled before ducking his head. “Just… give me a second.”

Lance perked up, suddenly having a lightbulb moment. “Wait!”

“What?”

Lance grinned. “Have you ever watched The Emperor’s New Groove?”

“Mouse, you genius,” Adam whispered reverently.

 

*

 

Adam was quite chuffed with Keith and Lance’s progress. So far, they were three stories up and had only had one major squabble in the beginning when Keith said that no, he had never seen The Emperor’s New Groove to which Lance gave a scandalous gasp.

“Adam and Shiro have failed as parents,” he’d said with a sniff.

Adam had considered switching the lights off then, but decided, out of the kindness of his heart, to give Lance a second chance. He was curious to see how this turned out.

“It’s right, then left!” Keith gritted out, glaring at Lance over his shoulder as they slipped. “You’re off!”

“You’re off!” Lance said, pushing against Keith’s back. “And shoving too hard!”

Keith pushed against him, causing Lance to nearly bend over double. “You’re not shoving hard enough!”

The two sulked, coming to a standstill until Lance groaned over dramatically. “I should be at the pool right now.”

“Would you stop whining?” Keith said, looking about. Something seemed to catch his eye as he nudged Lance and jutted his chin up to something.

“Look!”

Lance followed Keith’s line of sight. Eyes widening. Adam took control of the security camera, zooming into the spot the two boys were looking. There, on the side closest to Keith was another hatch.

The boys shared a look before starting up again. They worked seamlessly, reaching the hatch in no time. Keith kicked it open and, with a little bit of manoeuvring, they were both safely through, sliding down through the vents to what would lead them to the pool of all places.

“Huh,” Adam said. “Colour me impressed.”

Before Adam could switch cameras and watch Lance and Keith deal with the fact that the pool was upside down, the doors to the bridge opened. Adam turned in his seat, finding Allura in the doorway.

“Allura?” Adam said, standing.

“Ah, Adam,” Allura said. Her eyes widened, trailing down Adam’s chest before quickly zipping back up to his face. Adam looked down, suddenly realizing his state of… undress.

“Ah, sorry,” he said, fumbling for his turtleneck.

Allura averted her eyes, looking to the ceiling. “It’s alright.”

Adam struggled a bit but eventually, he managed to slip on his sweater. He tucked his chain underneath the collar, not that that did much seeing as Allura had already seen it.

“Are you dressed?” Allura asked.

Adam coughed. “Uh, yeah you can look.”

Allura peeked at Adam and, seeing that he was decent, walked up to her podium. She brought up a screen, beginning to type in a sequence.

Adam’s eyebrows scrunched. “Uhhh what ya doin’?”

“I can’t sleep,” Allura confessed. “Zarkon is searching for us and I must –”

Adam walked (re limped) over to Allura, grasping her wrist and lightly pulling her hand down.

“Listen, I know how you feel, but you need to step away for a while. We need you at your best, otherwise, you’ll just putting yourself and everyone else in more danger.”

Allura’s ears flicked back, gaze falling to the floor. For a second, Adam worried that he’d been too blunt when Allura said, “I hate to admit it, but you’re right.”

Adam nodded slowly, processing the fact that Allura had actually agreed with him for once. “Yeah, uh cool.”

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Adam sighed. The alarms, they just have to have perfect timing, don’t they?

Red flashed everywhere as Galra fighter jets flew circles around the Castleship, opening fire without mercy.

Adam scrambled to his station, wincing with every step.

“We are several galaxies away!” Allura said, pulling up her screen once more. “How could they have found us so soon?”

“Zarkon is one clingy bastard, I’ll give him that,” Adam said.

One by one, the Paladins stumbled onto the bridge. Hunk was wearing a frilly apron, while Pidge was completely out of breath.

“What happened to you?” Adam asked.

“The simulator tried to eat me!” she yelled. “And it’s your fault!”

Adam baulked. “How is it my fault?”

“You didn’t warn me!”

“I said be careful!”

“But you didn’t elaborate!”

“Guys enough!” Shiro said, sliding into his station seat. Pidge growled at Adam before stomping off to her station, flopping down onto her chair with a huff.

“Uh, Adam?”

“Yeah?” Adam asked, holding onto his desktop to keep his balance.

Shiro offered up Adam’s pants, boots and the jar of ointment. “This was on my seat?”

Adam grabbed his clothes, stuffing them under his workstation by his seat. “Whoops, how did those get there?”

“Particle barrier up!” Allura called.

Adam reached over to Coran’s station, slamming his hand on the correct button and activating the particle barrier.

“Coran, what’s our status?” Adam said.

Coran popped up on the big screen, sliding to-and-fro across the floor. “I’m here!” he said. “Wormholing will be a problem! The lenses haven’t been readjusted. I don’t know if the teleduv will generate enough power…”

“Do everything you can,” Allura said.

“He found us again?!”

Lance and Keith slid into their seats, both sopping wet. Keith’s bangs were plastered to his head, while Lance’s hair had already begun to curl.

“Right now, we must find a way to get out of here,” Allura said.

“Or, we can stay and fight,” Keith said, persistent. “Form Voltron and end this once and for all.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Adam said, arching a brow at Keith. “And need I remind you the last time you tried to fight Zarkon?”

Keith shrank back in his seat, lips pursing into a pout.

“Adam’s right,” Shiro said. “The only reason we made it out last time was because of the Blade of Marmora.”

“The turbine’s up!” Coran said, slipping and sliding across the floor. “Although I don’t know hoOOOAW!”

Coran fell graceless onto his ass, bouncing like a skipping stone until he was spread-eagled on the floor. He groaned, looking up to the camera. He grimaced.

“I’m sorry everyone, I think I really do have the slipperies.”

“No shit,” Adam said.

“Adam,” Coran continued, “Can you come down here and help?”

Adam was about to leave his station when he collided into an arm, Shiro's arm to be exact.

“No, you’re staying here.”

“I’m fine!” Adam growled.

“No, you’re not! Stop pulling a me and stay put! Pidge,” Pidge bolted upright at Shiro’s tone. “Head down to help Coran.”

“I can –”

“No, Adam, its fine,” Pidge said, scooting out of her seat. “I’ve got this.”

She was out the door before Adam could argue. He sighed, glaring down at Shiro whose arm was still wrapped firmly around Adam’s waist.

Adamuntangled himself from Shiro, walking to Pidge’s chair. “Fine, if I’m staying, I’m calling Pidge’s seat.”

No one argued as Adam settled himself down onto the green-lit station seat. Somehow, it didn’t feel as comfy as Shiro’s.

“Alright,” Shiro said. “Let’s clear a path!”

Adam activated the thrusters, Allura steering the Castle out from under its hiding spot in a glacier and away from Zarkon’s fleet. Jets followed closely behind, taking shots.

“Lance, Keith,” Shiro said.

“Already on it,” Lance said, pulling up the controls for his defence drone. Keith and Lance called out to each other, watching each other’s backs and working together to keep the jets of the Castle’s tail. They were on a winning streak until both of their hologram controls fizzled out, defence drones made powerless.

“Is it a system failure?” Keith asked.

“Nope, that was us!” Pidge said. “We’re diverting power from non-essential systems to generate enough power to get the teleduv working!”

“Shooting bad guys is pretty essential!” Lance yelled.

Adam kept track of Coran and Pidge’s work, watching as they lost secondary controls, thermal regulators and even the particle barrier.

“Coran!” Adam called.

“Okay try it!” Coran said.

Allura closed her eyes, ears twitching as she concentrated.

The jets were beginning to gain on them when a wormhole entrance spluttered to life. The Castle flew through it, Allura closing the doorway before any jets could follow them through.

Immediately, the alarms went off. Adam typed furiously at his keypad, trying to cut off the problems at the root, but it wasn’t really possible when _everything was malfunctioning._

“I’m afraid this will be an even shorter jump than before!” Coran said. An exit appeared not a tick later, the Castle passing through. They were deposited outside what looked to be a storm.

Allura was clinging to her podium, knees shaking. Everyone was slumped in their seats, Keith cradling his head in the palm of his hand, Lance so low, his head nearly hit the seat cushion. Hunk was beginning to snore. Adam was about ready to take a nap himself when Shiro spoke up.

“Zarkon keeps finding us. It’s like he knows how to track us down.” Adam couldn’t see Shiro’s face from where he was sitting, but he could imagine the deep-set frown marring his face.

“Maybe he planted some kind of tracking device?” he continued.

Both Adam and Allura brought up scanners at the same time, eyes searching every inch for a sign of a tracker. They came up with nothing.

“I don’t detect anything,” Adam said, frustrated. He could feel everyone’s morale beginning to drop, including his own. It was irritating and exasperating not knowing what to do, how to help the Paladins and Allura and Coran. His shoulder was beginning to ache again and his headache felt like it was splitting his skull apart.

“We need to assume Zarkon can show up at any minute,” Shiro said. “At least until we figure out how’s he’s tracking us.”

Hunk woke up with a snort, jumping to his feet and waving a spatula about in his hand. “OH MAN, WHAT’S GOING ON!” He looked about, eyes frantically scoping every inch of the bridge.

“Hunk,” Keith sighed, “You woke yourself up snoring.”

Hunk dropped his spatula, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Uh, right, Imma just…” He slowly sat back down, trying to make himself look busy.

“Coran, what’s our status?” Shiro asked, turning everyone’s attention back to the big screen. Pidge was busy typing away at a screen in the background while Coran was skating on the floor, pulling off a rather impressive pirouette and jump.

“I’m afraid the last jump overloaded the lens stones,” Coran said, coming to a stop. “Now even more of them are broken.” He skidded over to the workstation opposite Pidge’s, joining her in her furious typing. “We’re going to try some re-adjustments to change the beam trajectory. Until then, wormholing away will be impossible.”

“Great,” Adam muttered, rubbing at his eyes underneath his glasses.

“Hey,” Pidge said. “There’s a giant metallic storm ahead of us. We could hide in the eye of the storm. It’ll give off enough interference that we can’t be tracked!”

“It’s worth a shot,” Allura said. “Hold on everyone!”

Allura steered the Castleship into the eye of the storm, swirling matter of gold, brown and burnt umber surrounding them. Bright orange lightning bolts flashed sporadically, Adam jumping when one went off a little too close to his side window.

“Brilliant, Pidge,” Allura said, checking the Castle’s diagnostics. “We’re practically invisible to any radar, radio waves, universal scans and any other known technology.”

For the first time that day, Adam allowed himself to relax. His eyes were drooping, body begging for rest. _Just a minute,_ he thought with a quiet sigh. _Just let me rest for a minute._

They didn’t even get a minute. The alarms woke Adam up, causing him to jerk up and hit his shoulder on the side of his chair. He winced, clutching his shoulder.

“How is this possible?!” Allura said. The video feed from outside the Castle popped up, showing Zarkon’s hub floating above their heads menacingly, like a dark angel descending from heaven. A swarm of fighter jets began making their way down the eye of the storm, Adam’s heart rate picking up every inch they neared.

“I don’t know how they found us, but it definitely wasn’t with normal instruments!” Pidge said, frowning.

“It’s me,” Allura whispered.

“What?” Lance said, turning a startled gaze to Allura.

“It’s been me all along. That’s how they found us on planet Arus.”

The Castle jolted, the Galra jets releasing heavy fire upon them. Without the particle barrier, they were defenceless, sitting ducks ready for the roasting.

“It doesn’t matter how he found us right now,” Shiro said. “We’re in this together. We need to form Voltron and fly through the storm.”

Shiro ignored the Paladin’s protests, speaking over them, “I know it’s risky, but it’ll give Allura enough time to get to open space. Coran.”

Coran leaned over Pidge’s shoulder, nodding to Shiro.

“I know you said to get the teleduv to work is impossible, but I’m going to need you to do the impossible.”

Coran gulped but gave another nod. “Alright.”

With that, the Paladins made their way to their lions. Shiro caught Adam’s eye, giving him a long, indescribable look. Before Adam could figure out what to say, he was gone, disappearing down the shoot to Black’s hangar.

“He’s important to you,” Allura said.

Adam felt for Shiro’s engagement ring that was nestled in the hollow of his collarbone, fingers feeling the cool metal through the thick material of his sweater.

“More than I can possibly say,” Adam said, watching as the lions came together to form Voltron.

 

*

 

Adam listened to Shiro and the other Paladins through the intercoms, but their voices were all melding together into one giant soup of noise. He could feel his attention waning, eyelids becoming heavier with every blink.

“Coran, how’s it coming?” Allura said.

Adam clapped his cheeks with his hands, forcing himself to stay awake.

“Princess,” Coran said, voice tinged with worry, “In order for this the to work, all functioning lenses would need to take the equivalent of five beams. It can’t hold that kind of power, the whole thing would explode!”

“Are there no replacement stones?” Adam said, words slurred. “I don’t know, in storage?”

Coran shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Scultrite lenses became extremely rare during the war. This is our last supply.”

“Legs, I need everything you’ve got!” Shiro said, voice ringing through the speakers.

“On it!” Hunk said.

Adam could hear the storm raging outside, the sound of Voltron’s thrusters being activated, Coran and Allura talking, the Castle’s alarms going off in the background. Everything was mixing and becoming a jumbled mess in Adam’s head. He rubbed at his temples, trying to soothe his aching head, but it wasn’t working.

_Why didn’t you listen to Shiro?_ he berated himself. _Why couldn’t you have just stepped down for once?_

_Because I’m a stubborn ass,_ Adam realised. _A petty, stubborn-ass jerk who needs to learn to take his own advice._

“Coran!” Allura said, piercing through Adam’s internal monologue of angst. “Here we go!”

Adam’s stomach bottomed out as the Castle thrusters drove them up towards the exit of the storm. He gripped tightly to the chair’s armrests, gritting his teeth and willing his breakfast to stay down.

“Hold on!” Allura cheered.

“I’m trying!” Adam yelled.

They made it out, Zarkon’s main hub flying away from the eye of the storm and the Castle. Which meant Voltron…

“I’ve lost control of my lion!”

“I can’t move!”

“Its Zarkon, he’s taken control of the Black Lion!”

The Paladin’s faces popped up one by one the screen, all of them struggling with their controls, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, jaws set. And Shiro –

“Shiro! _Shiro!”_ Adam yelled. Shiro’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hands shaking, shoulders hiked up to his ears.

“Shiro, you’ve got to get out of there!” Adam yelled. He didn’t know if Shiro could hear him, but he tried anyway because it was worth it. He was worth it.

Shiro gave a yell, his eyes snapping open to reveal glowing yellow irises. The other Paladins were the same, grasping their controls steadily, eyes glowing and in the background, Adam could hear a mighty roar of a lion.

“Adam, get ready to fire!” Allura said.

Adam tore his gaze away from the Paladins, immediately bringing up the armament screen. He fired up what little power they had left in the laser cannons, giving Allura the go-ahead. The Castle’s beams grazed Zarkon’s hub, leaving explosions of fiery reds and oranges in their wake.

“Paladins now’s your chance!” Allura said. “Get out of there!”

When Adam snuck a peek at the video feed, he saw the Paladins were all returned to normal, if a little shaken. They disbanded, the lions flying back into their individual hangars. As soon as all five lions were accounted for, Adam sealed the hangar doors shut and Allura directed the Castle as far away from Zarkon’s hub as possible.

“Shiro?” Adam said, bringing up a direct link between him and the Black Lion. Shiro was breathing heavily, his face pale and slick from sweat.

“I forgot how powerful Zarkon’s connection to the Black Lion was,” Shiro said.

“Yes okay, but what about you?” Adam said.

Shiro’s eyes locked with Adam’s. Time seemed to freeze, giving them a moment, just that scarce moment to connect, to relay what they both needed to say. _I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. I love –_

“Why haven’t we wormholed yet?” Keith said, breaking Adam and Shiro away from their… whatever that was. Adam was too exhausted to try and comprehend what just happened. Maybe after a session in the cryopod. Or a shot of Nunvil. Or both.

“We can’t!” Coran said. “Too many scultrite lenses are shattered. Gone, non-existent, solten day-ho!”

“That’s Altean for gone,” Adam explained at the Paladin’s confused looks.

“Wait, scultrite?” Pidge said.

“Yes, haven’t you been listening?” Coran said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“No, I’ve seen that word before! It was one of the ingredients Hunk was baking with!” Pidge said, a smile spreading from ear to ear. “He used it to make cookies!”

“Well then bring these cookies to me and we can analyze them!” Coran said.

The Paladins all signed off, leaving their lion to reconvene in the teleduv chamber.

Adam stood, wobbling a little before regaining his balance.

“Adam, where are you going?” Allura said.

“To get the cookies. I’m the closest. The sooner we get the teleduv to work, the sooner we’re safe.”

“You’re in no condition to be walking!” Allura said, trying to stop him.

Adam levelled her with a glare. “Let me do this. I’ve come this far, I’m not going to let some steroid-pumping, purple-assed furry stop me from seeing my fiancé safe and sound back on Earth where he belongs. Capiche?”

Allura’s jaw dropped then promptly clicked shut.

“Alright,” she said, stepping out of Adam’s way.

“Paladins, go immediately to the teleduv chamber, Adam will bring the cookies," Allura said, speaking through her earring intercomms.

“Thank you,” Adam said, trudging out the door. He didn’t wait for Allura’s response.

 

*

 

“Amazing!” Coran said, studying one of Hunk’s cookies. “These cookies do in fact have trace elements of scultrite!”

“Will they work?” Shiro asked.

“They could hold for maybe one jump,” Coran said. “However, I’ll need you lot to actually physically hold them in the correct place. And if the trajectories were calculated just so…” Coran trailed off, muttering to himself as he deposited cookies into each of the Paladins’ hands and frog-marched them to the teleduv chamber.

He was placing them each in what looked like very unsafe positions. Lance was hanging from the ceiling, legs hooked around a broken lens with a cookie in each hand. Keith had joined him, hanging by one arm like a monkey, the other outstretched with his cookie. Pidge was bent at an impossible angle, Hunk laying on his back with a cookie between his heels while Shiro was holding a cookie in either hand as well as one between his knees.

“That won’t work,” Adam said, watching Shiro’s legs already begin to shake. “Shiro hold still, I’m taking that last cookie from you.” He was already walking through the teleduv before Coran could stop him. He slipped the cookie out from between Shiro’s knees and sat down, holding it where it needed to be.

“Adam, don’t –”

“It’s safer this way,” Adam said. “And I’m sitting, using my good arm. I promise I will let you nurse me and fuss over me as much as you want after this but please, let’s just get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit!” Coran said. “Now, nobody move unless you want to die.”

The Castle jolted, causing Keith and Lance to swing.

“I think I moved, I think I moved!” Lance cried out.

“Well move back to where you think you first were!” Coran said oh-so-helpfully.

“Ratón, relájate, tienes esto,” Adam chided.

“I am relaxed. I’M TOTALLY RELAXED!”

“Lance, please,” Keith said, quiet but firm.

Lance pinched his lips shut, eyes going wide. When Adam sent him a smirk, Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

“Whatever,” he muttered. At least he didn’t look like he was about to implode.

“Okay!” Coran said, skating towards the exit. “I’m going to monitor the beam from out there.”

“Wait, Coran!” Hunk said, causing Coran to skid to a stop. “How dangerous is this?’

“Honestly?” Coran said, “this is the most dangerous thing I’ve ever seen. Or heard of.” Suddenly, the lights dropped, a spotlight beaming down on Coran. “But since we’re probably going to die anyway… WHAT THE HECK! LET’S DO THIS THING!”

The lights came on again, Coran giving everyone a salute as he sealed the teleduv shut. “Gentlemen, and gentle lady, it’s been a pleasure. And don’t touch the lasers!” The door sealed shut, leaving everyone in a tense silence, darkness overshadowing them.

“How the fuck did he do that? With the lights?” Adam asked no one in particular.

Pidge shrugged. “It’s Coran,” she said, as if that were answer enough.

Adam nodded. “True.”

The generator powered up, filling the chamber with an iridescent aquamarine light.

“We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die!” Lance started chanting.

“Lance, hold tight, you’ve got this!” Keith said.

The laser beams erupted from the generator, bouncing off the few still-functioning scultrite lenses. As they neared the Paladins, everyone closed their eyes, preparing themselves for the worst. Adam felt the heat of the laser brush past his cheek, then just as quickly, it was gone.

Adam cracked one eye open, then the other. The generator was shutting down, the chamber going dark once more.

“IT’S NOT WORKING!” Coran yelled, voice clear even through the solid door of the teleduv chamber.

“What’s going on?” Hunk asked. “Why isn’t it working?”

“The light isn’t reflecting off the cookies,” Adam said. “They’re unable to link the beams unless – Coran!”

Coran squeezed through the doorway, pushing a button to shut it behind him. He skated all the way to the back of the chamber, nearly knocking Adam in the process.

“Everyone hold still!” Coran said. He dragged his hands up his body, gathering globs of his sweat. “It’s slippery time!”

“Please, don’t ever say that again,” Adam deadpanned.

Allura began a countdown from ten over the intercomms, and Coran was off. He skated expertly from one Paladin to the next, shining up their cookies with his sweat of all things. It was disgusting, and some of it was dripping onto Adam’s hand but honestly, at this point, he was willing to try anything.

Allura was on the final three, and as soon as she said, “one!” the generator started up. Laser beams erupted from the generator, bouncing off the scultrite lenses in no seemingly particular pattern. Adam held himself dead still as a beam connected with his cookie, bouncing up to Shiro’s and then connecting to Pidge’s.

“Coran!” Hunk cried.

Adam watched from between Shiro’s legs as Coran wiped his face across the final cookie between Hunk’s feet. He slipped between the scultrite lenses and out of danger as the final beams connected.

Everyone held fast, their yells combining into one gigantic battle cry as the room filled with a blinding blue light.

Adam could feel when the Castle broke through the wormhole exit, watched as the beams retracted back into the generator slowly until the last spot of blue light was gone.

Everyone gave asimulatenous sigh of relief. Adam collapsed to the side, leaning heavily on Shiro’s shins. “Remind me why I came on this trip?”

“Because you love me,” Shiro said without hesitation.

Adam found himself nodding, cheek rubbing uncomfortably against Shiro’s shin guard. “Damn straight.”

His vision faded to black and he welcomed it with open arms.

 

*

 

“Uh, hey there.”

Shiro stood up, ready to activate his Galra arm when he saw who was in the doorway.

“Lance,” he breathed.

Lance eyed Shiro’s arm warily, eyes darting back up to Shiro’s face. Shiro relaxed his stance, feeling sheepish. “Sorry, I thought –”

Lance waved him off. “Don’t worry. I get it.”

The fact that Shiro believed him, that Lance considered himself on edge, battle-ready for whenever the smallest threat made itself known, made his heart clench.

Shiro sank back down onto the nest of cushions and blankets he’d made in front of Adam’s cryopod. He knew from Keith and Adam’s whining that it was extremely uncomfortable sitting on the infirmary floor all night, but damn if he wasn’t going to be there when Adam woke up. To scold him for being so reckless, first and foremost, but to also hug the life out of him because Shiro had been scared. So, so scared.

When Adam collapsed against him, he’d thought he was joking, just being overdramatic like he always was. But when Adam’s body became deadweight, when he didn’t wake up after Shiro called his name, panic had set in.

He’d carried Adam bridle style to the infirmary, unable to hear anything, unable to focus on anything except the pounding of the blood in his ears and the steady beat of Adam’s heart against his chest.

He had helped Coran get Adam into the medical suit, had flinched when he saw Adam’s wound properly for the first time. It was red and irritated, the skin around the burn a sickening purple-black that reminded Shiro too much of the arena; the shades of purple, red and black that had been his life for a year.

And then there was the ring.

Shiro wiped at his eyes, blinking down at the ring strung on a chain around Adam’s neck, the silver band glinting in the fluorescent lights of the infirmary. With shaking hands, Shiro picked it up, fingers sweeping over the engraved stars on the inside, promises echoing in the back of his mind.

Now, the ring was tucked away in Shiro’s utility belt, hidden from the others. It was bad enough he’d seen it against Adam’s will (tucked under his sweater, nestled in the hollow of his collarbone, away from prying eyes), he didn’t want the others to see it as well.

It felt like a secret. It was a secret, one Shiro had unknowingly stumbled upon. Already, his stomach was roiling and tumbling with guilt.

He tried to stay calm, took a deep breath through his nose before calmly speaking to Lance. “What’s up?”

“Oh, right!” Lance skipped down the steps, walking over to Shiro’s nest. “I brought Adam’s jacket, for when he wakes up. It’s freezing when you leave the pod.”

“I know,” Shiro said, smiling up at Lance as he took Adam’s jacket. It was fleecy around the collar and cuffs, stainless and pristine. Adam had always taken good care of his clothes, prided himself in his fashion sense.

“I’m quite the looker, Takashi,” he’d say, flipping his fringe over-dramatically, “I’ve got to look good, for the world’s sake.”

Shiro chuckled under his breath, thumb swiping over the fleece.

Lance coughed, foot tapping a nervous rhythm as he stared down Adam's pod.

“He’s going to be okay, Lance,” Shiro said, looking up to him. Lance nodded, although he still looked unsure.

“You like him, don’t you?”

“What?” Lance said, finally tearing his eyes away from Adam’s pod.

“Not like that,” Shiro stuttered, “I just mean –”

“I know what you mean,” Lance said, nodding thoughtfully. A smile slowly spread from ear to ear. “He’s really cool, once you get passed all the sass.”

“You get used to it,” Shiro said, sharing Lance’s grin.

“You love him, right?”

Shiro sucked in a breath, shoulders tensing.

“Ah shit, sorry, that’s none of my business!” Lance said, trying to backtrack.

“No, it’s fine,” Shiro said, stopping Lance before he worked himself into a frenzy. “You’re curious, I’m guessing.”

Lance hesitated before nodding slowly. “I guess.”

At Shiro’s pointed look Lance sighed. “Okay, yes, I am. It’s just… I didn’t know you guys were together, back at the Garrison.”

“We weren’t super public,” Shiro explained. “If people knew, it was because they were nosey or just had a good eye. I’m not really one for big public displays of affection.”

Lance sat down on the cold, hard floor, hesitant, as if waiting for permission. With a fond sigh, Shiro patted the spot next to him, clearing a pillow away to make space for Lance. Lance smiled, scooting onto the blanket and making himself comfortable.

“How long were you guys dating, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lance said.

“We officially got together when we graduated, but if you ask anyone apparently back when were fifteen already.”

Lance gave a surprised huff of laughter. “Seriously?”

Shiro nodded. “I was, and I’m quoting Adam on this, 'an oblivious disaster gay who wouldn’t know someone was flirting with him even if they dangled a dildo right in front of him’.”

Lance lost it, clutching his stomach as he burst out into raucous laughter. “Oh my – he said that?!”

Shiro found himself laughing as well. “Yeah.”

“That’s so Adam,” Lance said, calming down although a giggle would pop out occasionally.

Shiro nodded, looking down at Adam’s jacket with what was probably a goofy smile. “He’s… something.”

“I can’t imagine what it must have been like growing up with him. He must have been so cool,” Lance said looking up at Adam in his pod.

Adam was still, too still for Shiro’s liking. The only sign that he was alive was the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the beeping heart rate monitor on the screen of his pod.

Shiro thought back to when they first met, Adam bestowing his wisdom in the changing rooms. Adam sending notes with crude drawings to Shiro during class, and landing them both a detention when they got caught by Iverson. Adam trying to stop Shiro from taking a hoverbike out after hours and eventually going along with him instead, arms wound tightly around his waist, hot breath ghosting the back of Shiro’s neck. Adam taking Shiro out to a club for the first time, Adam trying to teach Shiro how to Vogue, Adam bringing Shiro his favourite chocolate stolen from the kitchen pantry. Adam Adam _Adam._

“That’s one way of putting it,” Shiro finally said.

The two remained silent a moment, Lance humming a tune under his breath, Shiro getting lost in his thoughts as he continued to stroke the soft fleece of Adam’s jacket. His engagement ring was burning a hole at his hip, guilt rising like the tide up his throat and then down low into the pit of his stomach.

“I think I'm gonna head to bed.”

Shiro startled, looking up to see that Lance was already at the door.

“Uh, right, goodnight,” Shiro stammered.

Lance waited a moment, mouth opening and closing before he finally said, “I hope you guys will be okay.”

Before Shiro could ask what Lance meant, he was already out the door, disappearing into the depths of the Castle.

Shiro stared at the door long after Lance had left, as if the answer to all his problems would come waltzing in and finally take some of the weight off his shoulders. But of course, that wasn’t going to happen. This was reality, which somehow included aliens and intergalactic wars and giant robot lions, but no instant problem solvers to life’s greatest hardships.

_I hope you guys will be okay._

Shiro made himself comfortable, laying down with Adam’s jacket at his side, his cryopod still in view. As his eyelids began to droop, the Castle lights dimming to replicate nighttime, Lance’s words echoed repeatedly in his mind.

“I hope so too,” Shiro whispered before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Klance and a meddling Adam for the soul - plus Lance and Shiro get to have a little talk and Shiro being sappy ;)  
> (What do you mean I'm self-servicing?)
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you soon for the next one!
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish translation:
> 
> Ratón, relájate, tienes esto - Mouse, relax, you've got this


	5. Kallura Ain't Canon King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam reminisces, the Broganes are trainwrecks and Lance is not a fan of Kallura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for the radio silence. I'm currently on holiday overseas, so I've been playing tourist this week and will be for the next two weeks as well, so updates might be a little slower than usual. 
> 
> This is now the third time I've started a chapter with someone popping out of the healing pod smh. These Paladins need to learn to take better care of themselves... In the meantime, hope you like the chapter and that you're enjoying the last few days of 2018 with friends and family! 
> 
> Side note: when Adam and Lance speak Spanish to one another, its in italics
> 
> Side side note: I'm considering doing a Klance/Adashi drabble for New Years, not related to this series. Would anyone be interested in that? Let me know in the comments!

Cold. Quiznacking, fucking cold was what Adam was feeling because obviously someone forgot to turn up the heat in here.

_“Is he okay?”_

_“His diagnostics are fine.”_

_“Yeah, but he’s shivering like a maniac.”_

He couldn’t see shit. Had he lost his glasses?

_“His heartbeat’s racing.”_

_“Just two more ticks.”_

They were okay, right? Everyone was okay?

_“Incoming!”_

Adam felt his weight shift, cool air fluttering around him as he pitched forward. He was awaiting the inevitable smash of his nose against the floor but instead felt two warm arms wrap around him, secure and safe and did he mention waaarrrm.

“Is he okay?” someone said, but Adam wasn’t really listening because damn this was comfy. He nuzzled closer to whoever’s arms he’d landed in. They were broad with a barrel chest. Hunk maybe?

“Maybe it’s just a side effect from the pod?”

Adam faltered. That was Hunk’s voice, somewhere far back. Too far to be holding him. Adam’s hands trailed up, feeling out a well-defined chest, rock-solid abs, slight stubble on a chiselled chin.

“Hello to you too.”

Adam squeaked, fumbling back as he stared up at Shiro in horror.

Oh, Stars. Oh, Stars he’d nuzzled into Shiro’s chest. He’d fucking _felt him up_ what twisted fantasy was is this?

“Put me back in the pod,” Adam said, trying to clamber back into the cryopod. “I just died of embarrassment.”

A hand caught his, pulling him back gently. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” Shiro chuckled.

Adam squinted at him, barely making out his shape without his glasses. “I beg to differ.”

“Here.” Adam saw a blue blur approach him, offering up what he guessed must be his glasses. Adam took them, placing them gently onto his nose. Everything came into hyperfocus. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the infirmary. There was Lance, giving him a lazy smile, Keith with his arms crossed as usual, but with a relieved look on his face. Hunk’s hair was a mess without his bandana, Pidge’s even more so – although that might just have been because of Newt and Leo, her space caterpillars, who had taken nest there. Allura was regal as ever, even in a nightgown and Coran’s slippers curled at the toe, almost like an elf’s. They all looked sleep-rumpled and bleary-eyed but still shared the same easy smile. Had they woken up just to see him?

“Welcome back,” Lance said, clapping Adam on his shoulder. Adam waited for his wound to throb but felt nothing. He rolled his shoulder back, feeling out the muscle.

“Wow,” he said. “I think it’s in better shape than when I started.”

Coran hummed, twirling his moustache with pride. “Pop-Pop Wimbleton knew his stuff.”

Adam winced, wiggling his shoulders to try to shake off the itchiness that was beginning to spread across his skin. “Did he understand the concept of breathable material?”

Coran frowned. “Is it irritating you?”

Adam nodded, reaching back to try to find the zipper, but finding no tag.

“Here.” He felt a pressure at the nape of his neck and then the suit split down his back as if a pair of scissors had cut him free.

Adam sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Shiro said, smiling shyly.

Adam averted his eyes, trying not to choke on air because _why does he look so cute???_

“Excuse my indecency,” he said, shucking the sleeves off his arms. Already, he could feel the itchy sensation disappearing.

Allura averted her eyes, Keith rolled his while Pidge gave a wolf whistle.

“Nice pecs,” she chuckled.

Adam flipped her the bird.

Someone cleared their throat. Adam found his jacket being offered to him by Shiro, who still had that shy smile and his fringe was all floofy and his cheeks may or may not be pink, Adam couldn’t really tell, and quiznack, Shiro just _stop being cute!_

Adam took his jacket, quickly putting it on and zipping it up. He nuzzled into the collar, trying to hide his burning cheeks. The cold from the pod began melting away, the fleece of his jacket providing a sense of comfort.

“Adam,” Allura said, capturing his attention. “Why don’t you grab yourself something to eat and, um… dress and then you can meet the rest of us on the bridge. There’s things we need to discuss in regards to Zarkon and how he is tracking us.”

Adam nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you in a few. Thanks, everyone,” he said, addressing the rest of the team, “for waiting for me.”

Pidge snorted, waving him off. “Shiro’s the one who slept out here, we just came when he called us.”

Oh. Oooooh, now _that_ is interesting.

Adam smirked, arching a brow at Shiro who was turning pinker by the second. “Oh, really now?”

Shiro stammered, trying to come up with an excuse when Lance threw him under the bus.

“Yeah, he even made a blanket nest,” Lance said, pointing over his shoulder to where there was, in fact, a pile of blankets and pillows.

“Alright! Let’s get to the bridge while Adam gets ready and, uh, yeah,” Shiro said, starting to shoo everyone out of the room. The Paladins complied, all snickering and murmuring comments too soft for Adam to hear, but by Shiro’s darkening blush and furtive glances over his shoulder, he could guess what they were saying.

Allura giggled, starting after them with Coran at her side. “See you in a bit, Adam.”

Adam waved. “See ya.”

Adam stood alone in the infirmary for a moment, eyes drifting to Shiro’s blanket nest. He chuckled, toeing a pillow.

“You’re ridiculous,” he murmured.

He stopped by the kitchen first to grab a snack bar before heading to his room. His clothes were laid out for him on the bed, the blanket tucked neatly and very much not how Adam had left it.

Adam shook his head, a fond smile inching across his face. Shiro could never resist cleaning. Adam, on the other hand, despised it. It worked out for them, though. Adam would cook while Shiro, and later Keith, would do chores around the apartment. When Adam heard the news about the Kerberos mission, however, the apartment had become a mess. Dishes piled up in the sink, taking up half the kitchen counter, while clothes became make-shift carpets on the wooden floors. Sometimes Butterscotch would go missing in the mess, to which Adam would have to lure her out with canned tuna. As the year progressed, he had slowly begun cleaning up after himself. Keith would come by and help sometimes, but it was rare. And just when the apartment had started to look less like an atomic wasteland and more like a living space, Keith had pulled his vanishing act.

Adam sighed, shucking off his jacket and the rest of his medical suit to start pulling on his normal clothes – he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, so pyjamas were pointless. He hopped from one foot to another as he put on his pants, shoved his feet into his boots and finally slipped on his turtleneck, feeling for Shiro’s ring – only to find nothing.

_Don’t panic._

Adam lifted his jacket, checking if it wasn’t hidden underneath.

_Don’t panic._

He threw his blanket off the bed, hands patting down the mattress, underneath the pillow.

_Don’t panic._

He patted down his pants pockets. Nothing.

**_Don’t panic._ **

He slipped on his jacket, about to sprint to the infirmary when he felt something jingle in his pocket. He dug his hand into his right pocket, revealing Shiro’s ring on its chain.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, slumping down onto his now ruined bed. He clutched the ring to his chest, taking a few steadying breaths.

It was probably stupid, panicking over such a small thing. But this ring was so much more than just a piece of metal with pretty engravings on the inside. It had memories and held meaning beyond just the measly promise of an “I do” at the end of the rainbow. It was six years of commitment, eleven years of friendship, of love and laughter and anger and bottled up emotions all rolled into one.

It was so much more than an engagement ring. And Adam knew, he knew it probably wasn’t healthy to hold such high regard for such a simple object, but Adam had always been one for theatrics. Shiro’s ring was what brought him comfort when he laid in bed with no one to talk to, no one to hold him and reassure him that I’m here. I’m home. I’m safe.

Once Adam felt more composed, he stood up, putting the chain around his neck and tucking the ring underneath his sweater. He rearranged the blanket and pillows as best he could, although Shiro had always been better at this sort of thing. The blanket was rumpled on one corner, the pillow’s lopsided and sagging out of shape. Adam sighed. It would have to do.

He picked up his discarded snack bar, took another bite and walked out of his room as if nothing had happened.

 

*

 

Adam walked onto the bridge to find everyone gathered around Allura on her platform. Keith was the exception, leaned up against Lance’s station chair with his usual ‘don’t talk to me’ aura. Adam joined him anyway, sitting on the armrest as he tuned into the conversation.

“Zarkon is clearly tracking us through me,” Allura said.

Everyone voiced their disagreement, but Allura wasn’t having it. She shook her head, earrings jangling. “Why is it so hard to believe?” she argued. “Zarkon’s forces only showed up on Arus after I awoke.”

“She’s got a point,” Lance said. He turned suave, putting on a smarmy grin. “I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you.”

Keith scoffed, the sound ugly and low in the back of his throat.

Adam was about to come up with a quip when Keith interrupted him. “It’s not you, Princess. It’s me.”

Adam baulked, looking to Keith in surprise. Everyone seemed just as equally taken aback, all looking at Keith as if he’d sprouted wings.

Hunk arched a quizzical brow. “Because?”

Keith stuttered, losing his confidence under everyone’s collective gazes. “I just, uh I guess, I mean… I think Zarkon might have imprinted on me or something during our fight?”

“He’s not a werewolf,” Adam said. “This isn’t some Twilight bullshit.”

Keith scowled at him. “It’s just an idea!”

“Or it could be through the Black Lion,” Pidge piped up. “Shiro loses control over her every time Zarkon gets close to us.”

“Impossible,” Coran said. “No Paladin has ever been able to connect with their lion from such a vast distance.”

Pidge pouted, looking as if she was about to go on a rant to back up her statement when Shiro stepped between them. “It doesn’t matter how he’s tracking us. We’ll need to take the fight to the Galra soon enough. They’ve been chasing us, but we can take them by surprise if we come after them.”

“Shiro, sweetie,” Adam said, sarcasm fully intended. “No offence, but I don’t think you guys are ready for that.”

Shiro frowned. “What else do you expect us to do? We can’t keep running away.”

“Yeah!” Lance said. “We need to hit ‘em where they least expect it. ‘The hunter becomes the hunted’. That’s, like, the tagline from six of my favourite movies.” He grinned, looking to Keith for a reaction. Keith didn’t give it to him, face pinched in bewilderment.

Adam clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You both need an education in good cinema.”

“As it happens,” Pidge said, grabbing everyone’s attention, “I took the list of recent Galra attacks and analyzed it for both commonalities and anomalies in the attack sites.” She was sitting at her station, her glasses glinting from the light of her screens, with Leo and Newt on either shoulder. Adam snickered when he realized her feet didn’t even touch the ground. “I was hoping to create an algorithm that would, within a statistically reasonable margin of error, provide a list of target-rich Galra environments – colour-coded of course because what are we, animals?” With a flourish, she pressed one final key and brought up the universal map.

“Cool!” Lance said.

“You have no idea what it is, do you?” Adam asked.

Lance shook his head, still with a brilliant smile. “Not a clue!”

Hunk scratched his head, looking over Pidge’s shoulder at her work. “It’s a… Galra finder?”

“Well,” Pidge said, pushing her glasses up her nose, “finder suggests that it locates the Galra whereas it would be more accurate to say that my model predicts their –” At everyone’s look of confusion, Pidge huffed, pouting as she conceded. “Fine! It’s a Galra finder!”

“So, where are the Galra exactly?” Adam asked, squinting to try and read the small Altean symbols above the floating orbs and triangles within the map.

“Well the nearest ones are here,” Pidge said. A red dot appeared on the map, the Altean symbols above it enlarging.

“Taujeer,” Adam read.

“Very good!” Coran said. “Your Altean is coming along quite nicely!”

Adam dusted the non-existent dirt off his shoulders with a smug smile. “No biggie.”

“Alright,” Shiro said. “Let’s head back to bed. Tomorrow we’ll go to Taujeer and take out that Galra fleet.”

Everyone nodded. Pidge wiggled off her seat, shuffling her feet along the floor as she exited the bridge along with everyone else. Adam waited behind. He wasn’t all that tired after his session in the cryopod and was considering whether he should head to the library when he heard Shiro speak up.

“You okay?”

Shiro and Keith stood together, Keith’s arms crossed, defensive, while Shiro tried to catch his eye.

“I’m fine,” Keith said.

“So that’s Keith-code for you’re not fine,” Adam said, pushing off Lance’s chair and walking over to them.

Keith’s face pinched, awkward and angry. “I’m just – it’s nothing.”

“You seem anxious lately,” Shiro said, soft, reassuring.

Adam came to Keith’s other side. “Is this about the other day?”

“What?” Keith said, blinking at him in confusion.

Adam’s eyes flitted between him and Shiro. “The, uh, after the cube thing?”

Keith frowned before averting his eyes. “Uh, kinda.”

Shiro looked to Adam, asking with his eyes.

Adam shrugged, mouthing _tell you later._

“I think I just need some rest,” Keith said, sidestepping Shiro and Adam. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Adam and Shiro watched Keith retreat, arms still crossed, shoulders hunched as if against the wind. Shiro sighed once the door closed behind him.

“What was that about?” he asked.

Adam shrugged again. “I don’t know. Keith’s been a little off lately.”

“I’ve noticed,” Shiro said. “Do you think it’s got to do with Lance?”

“As much as I love meddling with their… whatever it is they’ve got going on, I don’t think so,” Adam said. Adam considered his options. Should he keep his and Keith’s conversation a secret, or should he tell Shiro?

“Adam, if you know something –”

“Do you remember when Keith came out to us? Well, rather me in all his glorious Keith-brand of awkwardness?”

Shiro fumbled. “Uh… yeah?”

“He was worried about what people would think.”

Shiro frowned, tilting his head slightly in puzzlement. “I don’t understand where this is going.”

Adam huffed, trying to pick his words carefully. “I told him that he shouldn’t worry about what other people think because it’s a part of who he is. He seemed to be worrying about something similar this time around and when I told him that… he had such a sad look on his face.” Adam met Shiro’s eyes. Shiro looked all kinds of worried and protective, the look he always got whenever Keith got in trouble. “He said that he didn’t think that would work this time around.”

“Did he say why?” Shiro asked.

Adam shook his head. “Zarkon showed up before I could get more out of him.” Adam tried to think back, tried to remember anything that might give Keith away. “He had looked back at the group,” Adam said slowly, thinking it through. “I don’t know at who, but he was definitely eyeing someone specific when he said that.”

Shiro hummed in thought. “Do you think I should go try to talk to him?”

“I think we should let him rest for now,” Adam said. “We’ve all had a long day.”

Shiro nodded slowly, although he still looked conflicted. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Adam grinned, elbowing Shiro playfully in the ribs. Shiro pushed him lightly, frown cracking into a small smile.

“You should go sleep,” Adam said.

“What about you?”

Adam waved him off. “Time in the cryopod is like taking twenty power naps in one sitting. I’m surprised I’m not bouncing off the walls.”

“That so?” Shiro said, smile turning wicked.

Adam stopped. “Uh, yes?”

Shiro nodded thoughtfully. “Alright. Take that into consideration next time you try to shove me into bed for a ‘much-needed nap’.” He grinned, using air quotation marks.

Adam scoffed. “Oh please. You need a century’s worth of sleep.”

“Probably,” Shiro sighed.

Adam didn’t have a smart retort for that. They both knew it was true.

Shiro cleared his throat, pointing to the door. “Well, uh, I’m gonna go –”

“Right! Uh, right, ahem. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, you too, I mean when you do eventually…” Shiro tapered off. Giving up on his sentence, he promptly made for the exit.

He was halfway out the door when Adam called out a “Hey!”

Shiro turned, looking at Adam over his shoulder.

“Don’t forget to collect your pillow from the infirmary. You might need it,” Adam said with a wink.

Shiro’s mouth clamped shut, eyes widening as his cheeks turned pink. “I, uh, I –” Realising he had nothing intelligent to say, Shiro swivelled on his heel and promptly marched out the door.

Adam chuckled, fingering the ring underneath his sweater. “Dork.”

 

*

 

“Do you guys want the good news first, or the bad news?” Adam asked as the Paladins entered the bridge the next morning.

“Good news first!” Hunk said immediately, settling down at his station seat.

“Well, we’re about five doboshes away from Taujeer,” Coran said.

“And the bad news?” Lance asked, kicking his feet up onto the desktop of his station, fingers knitted behind his head.

“Keith and Allura are missing,” Adam said, blunt and to the point. Lance’s feet slammed down onto the floor, mouth hanging open in shock.

“What?” Shiro asked.

Adam nodded, bringing up video footage from the night before. It was dark but they could still make out Keith in his Paladin armour – a shock of white and red in the shadows – walking towards a pod. Before he could climb in, someone else entered the hangar. He ducked behind the pod, watching a white-clad figure start to climb into the pod.

“Is that Allura?” Lance asked, squinting up at the big screen.

Adam double tapped his screen, zooming in on the pod just in time for Allura to fall into Keith’s arms like a damsel in distress.

Lance gasped. “Holy quiznack! He’s making moves on her!”

Adam had to hold back a snort. If Lance had actual eyes, he would see the utter look of boredom on Keith’s face as he helped Allura to her feet. Or, you know, realise the fact that Keith was gay (*cough* for him *cough cough*).

“Unfortunately, we don’t have any audio but long story short, they disappeared together in a pod last night,” Adam said, closing the video tab.

“WHAT!?” Lance squawked. He stood up from his seat, looking so flabbergasted, you’d think he heard the greatest bit of gossip in the universe. “NO WAY!”

“Yes way,” Adam said, egging him on.

“Contact their pod,” Shiro said, his no-nonsense attitude activated.

“YES! CONTACT THAT POD!” Lance exclaimed. He flopped down onto his seat, arms crossed like a petulant child, his knee bobbing. Adam grinned at Lance’s theatrics before patching through to the pod, making sure it was connected to the Castle intercoms so everyone could hear.

“Hey, Kallura, what ya doin’?” Adam said in lieu of a hello.

“Kallura?” Allura said, her accent making the word sound even more exquisite.

“Your ship name,” Adam said with a shrug. He peeked over his shoulder at Lance who looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

“I don’t understand,” Allura said. Adam could imagine the cute little ear twitch she usually got when Lance tried to explain Earth terms.

“Keith, where are you?” Shiro said, giving Adam a pointed look.

Adam wasn’t fazed, sharing a cheeky smile with Pidge. She made praying hands. _My hero_ , she mouthed.

“We’re putting some distance between us and the Castle,” Keith finally spoke up. “We needed to see if our theory was correct and if Zarkon is tracking either of us.”

“Huh, that’s actually kinda smart,” Hunk said.

“Killing two birds with one stone!” Coran said. He looked to Adam for confirmation. Adam gave him a thumbs up, to which Coran’s chest puffed up with pride.

“Splitting up the team makes us vulnerable,” Shiro said, mouth downturned with disapproval. “Come back to the Castle immediately.”

“Ooooh he just used the Dad Voice,” Hunk whispered.

“I’m sorry Shiro, we cannot do that,” Allura said.

“If Zarkon does find us, I can pilot us to safety,” Keith spoke up. “We’re in wide-open space with plenty of room to manoeuvre and we’ll be able to outrun him. Pidge added that booster rocket, remember?”

“That thing’s still on there?” Coran exclaimed.

“You added a booster rocket?” Adam said, turning an impressed look to Pidge. She nodded, smile turning sly. Adam put his fist out to her, she did the same. They air bumped it, making a small explosion noise in unison.

Lance shook his head, knee-bobbing intensifying. “Nope, nu uh, get your behinds back here right now or –”

“Or what?” Keith asked and Adam could hear the challenge in his voice.

“Or! Uh…” Lance looked to the rest of them for help, but no one had anything to offer.

“That’s what I thought,” Keith snarked.

“Keith, I’m serious,” Shiro said, voice edging on stern, “Get back here, now.”

The Castle jolted, knocking Adam into his workstation. His hipbone complained at the sudden bashing.

“Great, more bruises. And not the good kind,” Adam grumbled.

“What bruises are the ‘good kind’?” Lance asked in disbelief.

Adam shared a look with Shiro before grinning devilishly. “Well, Lance, when two people love each other very much –”

“We’ve got incoming!” Coran said before the Castle gave another jolt.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked, clinging to his armrests as the Castle stabilized.

“We’re in some kind of debris field!” Hunk said.

Adam turned back to his station, following Coran’s lead in scanning what looked to be a giant molten asteroid before them. Only it wasn’t an asteroid.

“It’s Taujeer,” Adam said in wonderment.

“Adam, what’s going –” Allura’s voice was masked by crackling, her voice popping in and out amongst the static.

“Some kind of radiation from the planet is interfering with communications,” Coran said. He was a little more fidgety than usual, gnawing at the inside of his cheek as he looked between Taujeer and the crackling radio.

Adam switched off the comm link between the Castle and the pod, taking the static away with it. “I’ll try to connect with them at a later stage but right now you lot need to get to your lions.”

“He’s right,” Shiro said, already standing up. “Let’s go. Coran, move the Castle out of range and try and re-establish connections.”

Coran gave a salute, looking a little less on-edge. “Got it!”

 

*

 

Shiro was going to kick Keith’s ass once he got back to the Castle.

He knew Keith was impulsive, it was part of what made him a good pilot, how he could trust his gut and pull off stunts that others wouldn’t have even considered. Shiro admired that about him. But right now? Right now, he was quiznacking losing it because _someone_ decided to take an escape pod for a joy ride with the princess who also happened to be their only way of wormholing away from danger! But no biggie! It’s fine. Everything’s _fine._

Shiro took a deep, steadying breath before walking down Black’s ramp, stepping onto Taujeer’s rocky surface.

“Thank goodness you are here!” A rotund alien with two pairs of arms and a tail that rivalled Pikachu’s met Shiro hallway out of his lion. The skies were murky, blotted with shades of green and grey while a putrid smell wafted through the air.

“What happened?” Shiro asked.

Baujal, the leader of the Taujeerians, explained that the Galra had already left with a loot consisting of the Taujeerian’s resources. Their ship only had one operating engine and the planet itself was shedding its outer layer, crumbling beneath their feet to reveal rivers of neon-yellow acid. This was all thanks to a Galra general by the name of Morvok. The name didn’t ring any bells, and Shiro could only hope that he didn’t meet such a person face-to-face.

“We’re gonna help you get to safety,” Shiro assured Baujal.

“I believe you!” Baujal said. “I have heard many legends of the mighty Paladins of Voltron and their five – wait.” Baujal looked to the four lions, head tilted in puzzlement. “Where is the fifth lion?”

Shiro winced, looking back to see Yellow, Blue and Green all looking rather sheepish.

“He’s… not here right now,” Shiro said. “But we will help you.”

Baujal wilted, head hanging low. “I would feel more comfortable with five Paladins…”

Shiro gritted his teeth, swearing at Keith under his breath. “Duly noted. Pidge, Hunk, see what you can do about the Ark.”

“Don’t worry,” Hunk said, voice echoing through Shiro’s helmet to Baujal. “We’ll have her up and running in no time!”

The Ark groaned, a metallic-wailing sound, as the body of the ship broke away from its scaffolding, the one working engine now completely severed from the ship entirely.

“Uhhh,” Hunk stammered. “Would you settle for upright?”

Shiro had to withhold a facepalm.

 

*

 

Adam was only slightly irritated with Keith. He knew Keith could look after himself. He’d managed to survive in a desert shack for six months on his own. He’d probably lived off instant-ramen and Pepsi (yes, he likes Pepsi, the savage) but he was alive! That counts for something.

No, Adam was more irritated with the fact that because the Castle’s connection to the pod kept wavering, he couldn’t hear the damn gossip!

“We face such a… -at fro… Galra,” Allura said. Adam couldn’t really make out the middle bit but from Allura’s tone… let’s just say it wasn’t a compliment.

“Well,” Keith said. “-ow they’re bad… bu-… couldn’t a few… fight-… good?”

Adam frowned. He turned a dial back and forth, trying to sync with the pod’s comms link. He’d tried reaching them, but so far Keith and Allura hadn’t been able to hear them. Taujeer’s radiation was doing some real weird shit with their comms link, so, all Adam could really do was listen in and try and make a clear connection. And if he got to witness a little drama, well, so be it.

“-ook at Ulaz!” Keith continued, voice earnest, almost pleading. “Sacrificed himself… -ave us.”

“He’s got a point,” Adam murmured to himself. “What say you, Allura?”

“For -ll w… -ow –” Adam clucked his tongue, trying to make out Allura’s words and failing miserably. He turned the dial a few notches to the right and immediately the link blared static through Pidge’s headphones at full volume. Adam wacked them off, rubbing at his temples to try to reduce the oncoming headache.

“Any luck?” Coran asked.

“Nope,” Adam groaned, turning the dial waaaay down. Carefully, he placed the headphones back on, tuning back into the conversation. There was still a bit of white noise in-between, but he could more-or-less keep up with the conversation.

“-eans something to me!” Keith proclaimed. “Some… willing… help! We cou-… use all… help we can get!”

“Yeah, you tell her Keith!” Adam said, slamming his hand down on his desktop. From what he could gather, Allura was going on another one of her ‘all Galra are bad!’ rants. Adam could understand where she was coming from with the clouded history she had with Zarkon and his Empire. Did he agree with her, though? Nope. Not one bit. So heck yeah he was gonna cheer Keith on. He was giving good examples to back up his statement and he was applying the PEEL rule like a pro. If this was a history paper, he’d be getting an A+ (which is saying something because no one, not even Pidge, got an A in Adam’s class).

“Any… help is… trap! … -ow how quick-… they turn!” Allura retorted.

Adam blew a raspberry, pulling a thumbs down. “F minus bitch.”

“What was that?” Coran asked.

“Nothing!” Adam pulled the headphones down around his neck, muffling Keith and Allura’s conversation. “Just, uh, testing to see if the comms link has come through. It’s, a, uh, Earth… thing.”

Coran scratched his head. “Really?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! You say, ‘F minus bitch’, and the other person replies, ‘aight’.”

Coran pondered this, tilting his head as he mouthed the words to himself. “You Earthlings are quite strange.”

“Says the race with over twenty tenses and a word that has nearly one hundred meanings depending on the context,” Adam deadpanned.

Coran gasped in horror. “Arlquüirel is a beautiful word!”

“If used in the correct context!” Adam argued, pointing a finger in Coran’s face. “Otherwise you’ll be having people throwing spears at your retreating backs like the Xalthor clan in the year Delta-089!”

Coran’s eyebrows rose, lips curving into a smile. “Adam, you really are quite the scholar!”

Adam pulled his hand back, tucking it in his pocket instead. “Uh… thank you.”

“You would have fared well on Altea!” Coran continued. “Alteans were always seeking knowledge, whether that be alchemical like King Alfor or historical such as yourself and I.”

“I taught history at the Garrison, actually,” Adam said, “I’ve always been book-smart. Taka- uh, Shiro was good in the simulator back in school, and I was always right behind him, but academically, well…” Adam rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bashful all of a sudden. “Well, I was top of our year. I’d tutor a lot of people. Why, I don’t know, I’m a terrible teacher.”

Coran frowned in confusion. “But you taught at the Garrison?”

Adam thought back to his standardized classroom, beige, bare and boring just like every other room in the Garrison. That is, until Adam brought in posters, had put up bookshelves and stacked them with books ranging from perfect sources for papers to ridiculous renditions of history for the younger kids because yes, while Adam doesn’t particularly fare well with the… younger generation, that didn’t mean he didn’t care. He was their teacher and yeah, he was blunt and yes, he made that one girl cry because she used the wrong pencil for a test – he had specified three times, it’s not his fault she didn’t listen – but… there was a part of him that liked seeing that moment when a kid got it. Like, the understanding washes over their faces and Adam could see the knowledge embedding itself in their brains. Sure, maybe it wasn’t all applicable right then and there, but history was important in the long run. It’s what helps us learn from our mistakes, to try and be better than our past selves. History was what helped him stay connected to his heritage, scrolling down his family tree to see his grandparent’s influence in their little towns of origin back in Cuba and Punjab.

Adam’s parents had spoken of their cultures with so much love and affection, it had filled Adam with a passion for people he hadn’t even met. It was what also made him feel conflicted while growing up in the States, having so much unearthed connections to places he barely even remembered.

History is what brings people together. It makes us realise that we’ve all fucked up and that we’ve all succeeded at one point or another. Reading his father’s family cookbook that spanned back to nearly four generations, skimming through his mother’s diaries from her travels, it brought Adam comfort, knowing that a piece of them still remained even though, physically, they were no longer here.

Just like how a metal band with stars engraved on the inside could encompass a decade-long relationship.

“Yeah,” Adam said, coming back to the conversation. “I guess I wasn’t so bad. Not all of my students hated me, which was a bonus.”

Coran chuckled, patting Adam on the back. “I’m sure you were a fine educator. If you’re ever in need of new reading material, let me know and I’ll scrounge something up for you.”

Coran turned back to his station, directing the Castle through Taujeer’s debris field.

Adam fingered Pidge’s headphones, static leaking through the speakers. He was about to put them back on when he stopped. He let his eyes linger on Coran a moment. The Altean steered the Castle expertly, could probably put several Garrison generals to shame in his knowledge and diplomacy. He was kind and weird and goofy and somehow managed to be Allura’s advisor, their surrogate Space Uncle and the Helmsman of the Castle of Lions all in the space of one breath. He was cut from a different kind of cloth, and Adam couldn’t be more thankful for him.

“ਧੰਨਵਾਦ,” Adam said, the word stilted and a little sloppy.

Coran’s ears perked. He turned a shocked look to Adam, who smiled, hoping he hadn’t bashed the word too horribly to rip the meaning away.

After a quiet moment, Coran gave his reply. “ਪਲੀਜ਼.” You’re welcome.

Adam sighed in relief. Okay, so his first attempt at Altean hadn’t gone too badly.

“I’ll keep trying to connect with the pod,” Adam said, sliding the headphones back over his ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the beginnings of a watery smile on Coran’s face.

 

*

 

The Taujeer’s Ark was tipping precariously on its side, the planet cracking underneath its weight. Pidge and Lance were ‘sowing’ the planet back together with the elemental weapons of their lions, Green shooting her vines at the cracks while Blue froze them over to hold against the acid.

Somehow, it was working.

Soon, Shiro and Hunk had the Ark upright and ready for repairs to begin. Hunk was using his Bayard’s laser to weld the engine in place, Baujal guiding him where necessary.

It wasn’t pretty, but it was doing the trick, the engine remaining firmly in place while Pidge hooked it up to the ship’s main control deck.

“That ought to do it!” Hunk said. “Pidge?”

“All set!” Pidge said. She flew down from the Ark, landing deftly on her feet to jog over to them. “I talked to the captain, everything is all set up.”

“Nice job you two,” Shiro said, smiling at the two techies, “Now, let’s get this thing airborne!”

The ground beneath their feet shook, a giant wave of acid tumbling over the edge of a nearby cliff.

Shiro caught Pidge, who stumbled towards him. “Just in time. Fire up the engine!”

With Pidge’s go-ahead, the captain of the ship activated the thrusters, the engine sputtering to life. The ship was barely two centimetres off the ground when a giant purple laser beam shot at its side, just grazing the body of the ship. It sent the ship rolling onto its side once more, slowly making its way down a steep slope. A giant pool of acid awaited it at the end.

“Guys! We’ve got Galra incoming!” Lance said, Blue’s head tilted up to the sky. A Galra battlecruiser was breaching the atmosphere, descending upon them.

“Everyone get to your lions!” Shiro said, “Hunk, hold the Ark in place before it rolls into the acid, Pidge, Lance, you’re with me.”

Shiro opened a link with the Castle, static erupting through his helmet before it opened a clear connection. “Adam! We need the Castle, a Galra cruiser is attacking the Taujeerians!”

Another shot of static, then: “We’re on our way!”

“Have you made contact with Keith, yet?”

“Nope,” Adam said. Shiro could hear the cheeky smile, already knew what he was going to say. “But I’ll make sure he knows he’s grounded when I do.”

Shiro gritted his teeth, settling into his pilot’s seat and shooting Black into the sky. “Adam…”

“Okay, seriously, though,” Adam said, chuckles dying down. “I’ll patch you through as soon as we get to him.”

“Thanks,” Shiro said.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

The Castle swooped down through a cloud of debris, joining the fight against the cruiser.

“Hey, Shiro?”

Shiro shot at the cruiser, watching out for Lance’s back as shots reigned down. “Yeah?”

“Stay safe,” Adam said, all laughter now gone from his voice.

A battle raged outside, but still, Shiro gave his quiet reply of “You too.”

“See you soon.” Adam signed off, taking his static with him.

 

*

 

“Kallura. Come in, Kallura. Kallura are you –”

“Would you stop calling us that!”

“Keith!” Adam exclaimed. He unplugged Pidge’s headphones, connecting the pod back to the Castle’s intercoms. “You’re alive!”

“Princess!” Coran said.

“Coran?”

“You need to come back! A Galra fleet has begun its attack on Taujeer!”

“So Zarkon isn’t using us to track –?”

“Nope,” Adam said, popping the ‘p’. “And Keith you’re in a lot of shit. I’m patching you through to Shiro.”

“Wait, don’t!”

Adam ignored him. “Shiro, I’ve got someone special for you on line two!”

“Keith!”

“Hi, Shiro…”

“You’re grounded.”

“Wha - but Shiro!” Keith whined.

“No but’s! Get your ass back here now. We need Voltron if we’re going to get the Taujeerians to safety.”

Adam heard a low grumble along with Allura whispering something not ver lady-like under her breath.

“Alright, I’m gonna use Pidge’s blaster. That should save us some time,” Keith started.

Coran waved his hands frantically. “Wait I wouldn’t –!”

A resounding boom shot through the room, Keith and Allura’s screams the last sound before the radio went dead.

“Do that…” Coran stammered.

“Oh shit.”

“Adam, what’s going on, what happened?” Shiro said, voice frantic.

“Uhhh, so,” Adam said, sharing an alarmed look with Coran. “Keith may or may not have blown himself up.”

“WHAT?”

“It’s okay, though!” Adam said. “The pod would have ejected them in time. Right, Coran?”

Coran nodded. “Yes, right, exactly. So they’re okay!”

“Just… ya know,” Adam said with a grimace, “floating in deep space with Keith’s jetpack the only way to get them back here.”

There was dead silence on Shiro’s end of the comms link. A quiet sigh and then: “I’m going to kill him.”

“Yes, love the enthusiasm,” Adam said. “So why don’t you use that anger to fuel your fight against the cruiser while I try to connect with Keith’s helmet comm, sound good?”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Yes, Shiro, we get –”

“He blew himself up.”

“He blew the pod up,” Coran corrected. “He and Allura are still fine though.”

Another silence, then: “I’m going to kill him.”

Adam groaned in frustration, hitting the side of the Galra cruiser with a laser beam in frustration. “Yes, we get it! Now go save the Taujeerians or whatever. I’ll let you know when he’s back.”

“…Fine.” Shiro signed off, leaving the bridge in an awkward silence.

“Is he always like that?” Coran asked.

“Only when Keith’s involved,” Adam answered.

Coran nodded sagely. “Right. Right…”

 

*

 

“Uh… Shiro?” Lance said, swiping his jaw blade across the side of the Galra cruiser in tandem with Pidge, “You okay?”

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

*

The Castle was taking heavy fire, giving just as much as it was getting to the Galra cruiser. Shiro had managed to knock the ion cannon down a peg or two, but they were still overwhelmed. Hunk was inching closer and closer towards the acid pit, Keith and Allura were Stars-knows where and Adam was starting to panic just a little bit.

The Castle gave another jolt, Adam clinging to his station to stay upright.

“Now’s about time when you reveal that there is, in fact, a spare lion!” he shouted.

“I’m afraid not!” Coran said. “If only another could fly the Red Lion…” He stopped suddenly, his face lighting up. Without warning, he bolted out of the room, leaving Adam alone on the bridge.

“Coran, what the fuck!?”

“I’m going to pilot the Red Lion!” he said, speaking into the comms link connected to his collar.

“Oh, I have gotta see this.”

Adam brought up the security cameras, enlarging the screen that showed Red’s hangar. The battle was still going on in the background, and Adam was paying attention, he really was. That is, until Coran entered Red’s hangar in the most outrageous outfit he had ever seen.

Coran wore a magnificent ruby-red cape with a helmet that had a comcially large V (the Voltron symbol) protruding from either side like antennae. His armour was skin-tight, looking like something out of a superhero comic. His moustache was still on full display.

“Finally, Alfor, I will walk in your footsteps!” Coran proclaimed. “Oh, Red Lion, I am unworthy to be your Paladin but since you have chosen to bestow this honour upon me –”

Adam watched on in amusement as Coran continued his speech. Red watched in silence, stoic as ever. Adam knew how choosey Red was, if his first interaction with Keith was anything to go by. He loved Coran’s enthusiasm but Red didn’t look like he was going to budge anytime soon.

Coran gave a low bow, nose nearly brushing the floor as Red finally lit up.

“Oh yes!” Coran exclaimed as Red stood on all fours.

“Oh dear,” Adam chuckled as Red flew out of his hangar, leaving Coran standing awkwardly in the hangar all on his lonesome.

“Uh, alright!” Coran said, “Just take a few quick laps and then we’ll get going!” He proceeded to start doing some rather impressive stretches.

“Um, Coran,” Adam said, watching as the Red Lion grew smaller and smaller in the distance, “I don’t think he’s coming back anytime soon.”

Coran stopped his pretzel stretch, looking up to the camera. He hung his head in defeat. “Yeah, uh, guys,” he said, addressing the other Paladins, “I think the Red Lion just ran away.”

“Oh great!” Lance said. “Not only is Keith flaking on us, but now Red is leaving us hanging as well!”

“Guys!” Hunk called. “I’ve got armour claws!”

Adam swept the security cameras away, tuning in back to the battle. He found Hunk at the edge of the acid pit, the Taujeerian’s ark pressing into his side. Yellow’s claws had extended, nearly triple in size, while giant boosters upon his back helped keep the Ark in place.

“Nice going Hunk!” Adam cheered him on.

“Awww, thanks, Adam!”

“Hunk, we’re coming to help,” Shiro said. Black, along with Blue and Green, joined Yellow in keeping the Ark in place. “Adam, keep the cruiser distracted.”

“You got it!”

“Any word from Keith?”

Adam pinched his lips. “Uhhhhh.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Need a little help?”

A flash of Red whizzed past the Castle, gunning towards the cruiser. One second, the ion cannon was firing up and the next, it was falling into the pit of acid, leaving the cruiser defenceless.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “Keith!”

Keith’s face popped up on the big screen, Allura at his side. “Hey.”

“Thanks for joining us,” Adam said, giving him an amused look.

Keith stuck his tongue out at him.

Adam blew a raspberry in retaliation. “Very mature.”

“Keith!” Lance called.

“Uh… hey, Lance?” Keith said, looking a little hopeful.

“Is the princess with you?”

Keith’s expression soured. “Yeah.”

“Like… ‘with you’ with you or?”

“Lance,” Adam said, shaking his head. “Kallura ain’t canon, king. Get over yourself and focus on the mission.”

Lance spluttered. “I am focusing!”

“Well focus harder!”

Lance muttered under his breath but dropped the subject.

Long story short, Voltron saved the day. Voltron formed a giant sword thanks to the Paladin’s bayards, they cut the cruiser in half and dropped the Ark off on the moon colony the Taujerrians had built to wait out their planet's shedding process. Just another honest day’s work for Team Voltron.

They reconvened on the bridge for a devrifing, everyone dressed back in their civiliant clothes. As soon as Shiro spotted Keith, he whacked him upside the head.

“What were you thinking?” he said.

Keith batted him away. “I’m sorry, okay, I thought I was doing the right thing!”

Shiro caught Keith’s hands, shoving him under his armpit and capturing him in big-brother arm-lock. “Well next time, run your idea by me before you get yourself blown up.”

Adam knew Shiro was trying to be the intimidating leader, but honestly? He and Keith just looked like two kittens play-fighting and it was kinda sweet. He took a video as Shiro’s berating turned into laughter, Keith trying, and failing, to escape his arm lock as Shiro gave him a noogie.

_“Estás soriendo.”_

Adam stopped his video, tucking his phone back into his pocket. _“I am capable of such a thing,”_ he said.

Lance shrugged. _“I’ve never seen you smile like that.”_

Adam snuck another look at Keith and Shiro, who’d finally released Keith but was still giving him playful nudges, much to Keith’s irritation – although his smile was giving him away big time.

 _“I save it for special occasions,”_ Adam explained.

Lance nodded along. _“Uh huh. Like when Shiro says something sweet to you. Or holds out your jacket for you –”_

Adam frowned. _“Basta.”_

_“Or flexes his muscles –”_

Adam elbowed Lance in the ribs, Lance erupting into cackling laughter.

 _“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!”_ he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

 _“You’re a little shit, you know that?”_ Adam said, unable to hide his amusement.

Lance gave a soft chuckle. _“Ronnie never fails to tell me otherwise.”_

 _“And besides,”_ Adam said, giving him a suggestive smile, _“you’re one to talk.”_

At Lance’s look at confusion, Adam continued. _“Do you honestly believe Keith finds Allura attractive?”_

Lance pouted, crossing his arms in defiance. _“Hey, she’s, well… Allura! Who wouldn’t?”_

 _“A gay guy,”_ Adam said, deadpan.

Lance stopped working, the cogs in his brain slowly turning to process Adam’s words. When it clicked, his face morphed into an expression of outright shock, jaw hanging loose, eyes wide. He spluttered and stuttered, mouth working a mile a minute with no actual words coming out until he finally choked out a “What do you mean?”

Adam patted him on the back, giving him a pitying look. “You’ll figure it out eventually, Mouse.”

“Everyone,” Allura said, capturing the group’s attention. She looked rather sheepish, hands clasped in front of her, ears folded back. “I’d like to apologise for my actions. Leaving the team was a terrible mistake that could have cost the Taujeerian’s their lives.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, eyes darting to Shiro. “I’m sorry too. I really did think we were doing the right thing.”

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, bringing him into a side hug. “It’s okay. But next time, we stick together, got it?”

Keith nodded, flashing Shiro a hesitant smile.

“Well, at least we can officially disprove the theory that Zarkon is tracking us through you two,” Pidge said.

“Oh plus!” Hunk said, jumping in. “And I learned my lion can grow armour and extend its claws like this. Ching!” Hunk made cat claw motions with his fingers, scraping the air with them. “It’s pretty cool!”

Adam offered up his fist. Hunk beamed, pounding their fists in consolidation.

“At least we’ve gathered some important information,” Shiro said. “We now have proof that a lion and a Paladin can connect over a great distance.” He looked to Keith who’s shoulders hunched, cheeks pinkening with embarrassment.

“Cute.”

Adam turned a startled look to Lance, who was considering Keith with a slight pout.

“Did you just call Keith cute?”

“NO!” Lance squawked. “What? Psh, who’s calling Keith cute? Not me! Nuh-uh!” He shook his head violently, waving off Adam’s amused grin.

“Whatever you say, Mouse,” Adam said, humouring him for now.

“So, Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion?” Pidge asked, looking pointedly at Coran. “Like I said. Ya know, like, just a few hours ago?”

Coran huffed. “I don’t recall such a thing!”

“Oh, don’t pull a Lance on me!”

“Hey!” Lance cried. “I resent that!”

“I’m surprised you know what that word means,” Keith said, sidling up next to Lance with a cheeky grin.

Lance sputtered, cheeks darkening as he looked anywhere but at Keith. “I’m not a complete idiot, you know.”

“I know,” Keith said, suddenly sincere. This only caused Lance’s blush to deepen, sputtering increasing to embarrassing amounts.

Shiro and Adam shared a look. Shiro leaned in, whispering into Adam’s ear. “You’re meddling.” Adam loved that he knew without even having to ask.

“Only a little,” Adam said. “But I think they’re doing pretty fine on their own, actually.”

Keith and Lance were bickering again, although the usual spite wasn’t there. If anything, it was friendly banter, the two even sharing the occasional smile.

Shiro hummed in thought. “I think you may be right.”

Adam turned a mock-offended look to him. “Shiro, sweetie, I’m always right.”

The tips of Shiro’s ears bloomed an adorable shade of red. “Can you stop with that pet names?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Adam said, “Does it make you uncomfortable, darling?”

“Stop.”

“Snookums?”

“Adam –”

“Honey pie?”

“Adaaaam!”

“Sweet cheeks?”

Shiro buried his face in his hands, his ears burning so red, it could put Rudolph’s nose to shame. “Why are you like this?”

Adam leaned in close, lips brushing Shiro’s ear as he whispered. “Because it’s fun, babe.”

“I hate you.”

Adam pulled back, grin stretching from ear to ear. “No, you don’t.”

Shiro peeked at him between his fingers. “No, I don’t.”

“Whipped.”

“Says you, Mouse,” Adam said, grin only broadening.

Lance’s eyes danced between Keith and Allura before dropping to the floor. “I’m hungry, anyone else hungry?” he blurted.

“Yes!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Feeeeeed me, I’m starving!” Pidge groaned, collapsing against Hunk’s stomach. He patted her on the head consolingly.

“A spot of breakfast could do us good,” Allura hummed.

Coran clasped his hands together. “Why don’t I whip something up, eh?”

Everyone shared a not-so-subtle look of apprehension.

“Why don’t you sit back and relax, Coran,” Adam said, coming to their rescue. “You deserve it.”

“Really?” Coran asked. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, absolutely!” Hunk jumped in. “Adam knows his stuff.”

“He has his moments,” Shiro said, sharing a cheeky grin with Keith.

Keith returned it, shrugging. “Yeah, he’s not too bad.”

“Oh please,” Adam said. “Without me, you two would have starved. One time, they tried to bake cookies at 3750 degrees and nearly burnt the entire apartment building down.”

Pidge and Lance burst into raucous laughter, Allura and Coran just looked confused, while Hunk was on the brink of passing out.

“You… you did what?” he stammered.

“In my defence,” Keith said, “The recipe said we could bake them for ten minutes at 375 degrees so, I figured, why not one minute at 3750?”

Adam gestured to the two of them. “My point exactly.”

“Adam,” Hunk said, coming to shake his hand with all seriousness. “You are a saint and a saviour to all kitchens. I don’t know how you survived.”

Adam gave an over-exaggerated sigh. “Honestly? Neither do I.”

“We weren’t that bad,” Shiro started.

“Need I remind you of the chocolate pudding incident?”

Shiro immediately clammed up.

Lance looked between the two, brows furrowed. “What’s the –”

“We never speak of that. Ever,” Shiro said, shutting Lance down on the spot. Lance looked highly confused, but said nothing more on the subject.

“So… breakfast?” Hunk asked.

“Last one there has to clean the dishes!” Pidge yelled, sprinting for the door. Lance was hot on her heels, the two squabbling and tripping each other the entire way.

Adam chuckled, starting after them.

“Did you really have to pull the pudding card?” Shiro muttered, looking like a kicked puppy.

Adam nudged him, giving him a soft smile. “You know I had to do it to ya.”

Shiro groaned, shaking his head with fond amusement. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No,” Shiro smiled, linking his pinkie with Adam’s. “I really don’t.”

Adam faltered, all his attention locking onto the small bit of contact between them. He wasn’t wearing his gloves, and, whilst Shiro’s fingerless gloves were atrocious, he thanked the Stars for them now because it felt so intimate, so special, the small bit of skin-on-skin contact even if it was just their pinkies touching. It was the gesture, the shy, hopeful smile Shiro was giving him that made his stomach do weird things and his pulse sky-rocket.

When they were dating, heck, even before they were dating, Shiro never realised how smooth he was. He just… did things, small little gestures, and it would have Adam melting into a lovey-dovey puddle at his feet. It was ridiculous and embarrassing and no less endearing.

“We better get going,” Adam said somehow without falling to pieces.

Shiro jutted his chin to the door, smile still there. “Lead the way, then.”

Adam did, Shiro walking alongside him. Neither broke the small bit of contact between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Adashi, some jealous/pining Lance, some dorky Broganes and a dash of Coran/Adam bonding. What more could you ask for? 
> 
> The bit about baking cookies at 3750 degrees comes from this [cute Broganes art](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/180476152466/velocesmells-cooking-experts-not-pictured-the) by @velocesmells on Tumblr!
> 
> With that, I hope you liked the chapter and don't be afraid to let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
>  
> 
> "Altean" (Punjabi) translation:
> 
> ਧੰਨਵਾਦ (dhanwaad) - Thank you
> 
> ਪਲੀਜ਼ (pleez) - You're welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish translation:
> 
> Estás soriendo - You're smiling
> 
> Basta - Enough/Stop
> 
> If I got any of this wrong, feel free to correct me!


	6. Confessions of a Shopaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go on a shopping trip and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is LOOOOONG. As in over 10 000 words long. So please take your time to read this, take breaks in-between etc. 
> 
> Also, this is supposed to be a fun episode but I may or may not have pumped in some angst... please don't hate me.

“So we know that Zarkon is tracking us through the Black Lion,” Shiro said between chews, a small bit of omelette sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Now, Shiro was a lot of things; an ace pilot, a born leader, an amazing big spoon. But when it came to table manners? Shiro was abominable. It was one of Adam’s pet peeves about him. Adam had to teach him which forks and knives to use for different dishes before he could bring him home to his father. If Shiro had so much as used the dessert spoon for his soup, he would have been kicked out of the door, flat on his ass. End of story. And while Shiro had aced the test that evening, now, it seemed all those lessons had flown out the airlock.

“There’s such a thing as swallowing, then speaking, you know,” Adam said, taking a dainty bite of his omelette.

Shiro stopped mid-chew, suddenly looking rather sheepish. He swallowed thickly, putting his spork down. “Sorry.”

Lance gave him a conspiratorial look. “Don’t worry, my brother Marco does the same. Mama used to keep a wooden spoon next to her to whack him on the head if he talked with his mouth full.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Adam said, smiling around his next bite. “Your mama is a brilliant woman.”

Lance nodded, a fond smile creeping onto his face. “She’s my hero.”

“I thought Shiro was your hero?” Adam asked, arching a brow.

Lance pinched his lips together, eyes darting between Shiro and Adam. “Well, yeah, kinda –”

“Ha!” Hunk barked. “Says the guy with at least ten po-”

“What were you saying about the Black Lion, Shiro?” Lance said, clapping a hand over Hunk’s mouth to smother his words.

Shiro looked concernedly to Hunk, who still struggled with Lance’s iron-grip, before speaking. “Um, well, that I’ll need to strengthen my bond with her if I’m going to break Zarkon’s connection to her.”

Allura nodded sagely. “I agree. This is quite a rare occurrence. Two Paladins battling for the same lion…”

“Well, while you work on that, the rest of us need to find some new Teleduv lenses,” Coran said, taking a massive bite of his omelette. He hummed in delight. “Hunk and Adam, this omelette, as you call it, is really something!”

Hunk, having finally pried Lance’s hand off his mouth, shared a smile with Adam.

“No biggie. Hunk’s the one who figured out how to crack those Simnorian eggs.”

“Yeah, well it was Adam’s idea to add a dash of that aerestas spice! It really tied it together!”

Adam waved him off. “Oh, stop it, you.”

Hunk gave him a charismatic wink.

“Coming back to the lenses,” Keith said, “does anyone even still make those?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know,” Allura said. “Only a few Alteans could use the Teleduv ten thousand years ago. They might not even exist anymore.”

The table turned quiet, the only sound being Newt and Leo’s chirping while Pidge fed them pieces of her omelette.

Coran suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling Leo into rushing to hide in Pidge’s hair. “Wait a tick! I think I have an idea of where we might get some!”

 

*

 

“Coran, you can’t be serious!”

Having moved back to the bridge, now with full stomachs, everyone looked up to the big screen where Coran had brought up coordinates to a nearby swap moon that specialized in black market trade. An image of a creepy-looking alien with four arms popped up. He seemed the swindler type, one who’d trade his friend in a heartbeat if it meant getting his next meal.

“Oh, but I am, Princess!” Coran said, twirling his moustache.

Allura huffed. “The last time you went to one of those filthy markets, those space pirates took you for everything you had!”

Adam ignored their little spat, looking closer at the other image Coran had brought up. It was a selfie, a slightly younger Coran with a big cheesy grin in the foreground and a rather handsome-looking Altean in the background. They were surrounded by market stalls with miscellaneous bits and bobs for sale.

“Wait, space pirates?” Lance asked.

Coran nodded, bringing up example images. It was more of those four-armed aliens, one posing with scabbards, all with nasty grins and swathed in exotic clothes.

“The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and traded in black market goods. You have to be careful, though!” he said, waggling a finger. “No one can bargain like the Unilu!”

“Let me guess, you got conned on more than one occasion?” Adam asked with a smirk.

Coran huffed, tilting his nose in the air. “Mayhaps.”

Lance sidled up to Allura, shooting her a charming smile. “Well, while Coran goes looking for his lenses, I can take you shopping for something sparkly?”

“THIS IS NOT SHOPPING!” Coran exclaimed, splitting the two up with a shove to Lance’s side. “This is serious business! And I will certainly not allow the Princess anywhere near those two-timing, low-balling, Unilu hoodlums!”

Allura pulled a puppy dog pout, eyes pleading. “But I’d love something sparkly –”

Coran shook his head, a tone of finality in his voice. “No, I’m sorry, Princess. You’re the only one who can operate the Castle and besides, you need to rest after all the chaos we’ve experienced the last couple days.”

Allura’s pout turned comically glum, her ear twitching in frustration.

Adam gave her a mock-sympathetic pat on the back. “Better luck next time.”

“Alright!” Coran said, seemingly done with the one-sided discussion. “I’ll ready a pod for our mission. We simply need to get in, find the scultrite lenses and get out.”

“Oh, shot-gun!” Lance yelled, shoving his way past Pidge and Hunk as he booked it out the door. Hunk sprinted after him, yelling something about shot-gun etiquette.

Keith was about to follow them when Shiro put an arm out, stopping him in his tracks.

“Nuh uh, you’re grounded.”

Keith’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Course I am,” Shiro said, crossing his arms. “Do I not look serious?”

“You look very serious,” Adam said, nodding along.

Keith glared daggers at Adam. “Don’t enable him!”

“Why not? He grounded you, fair and square.”

“I am not a little kid anymore!” Keith exclaimed.

Adam grinned. “Spoken like a true child.”

Keith let out a harsh breath through his nose, shaking his head and muttering what Adam could only guess were curses under his breath. Either that or a demonic chant.

“Use your words,” Adam prompted.

Keith’s head shot up. “Alright. Ya want me tah use mah words?”

“Oh shit, the accent has arisen,” Adam murmured.

Shiro took a subtle step back from Keith, preparing for the worst.

“I am eighteen, a legal adult. And Shiro, while ya’ll are prob’ly the closest thing tah family I’ve got, you can’t ground me whenever ya feel like it!”

“Keith,” Shiro said, raising his hands, placating, “let’s take a breather.”

“Yer six Shiro! Technically, I am older. If anything, I should ground you!”

“Keith, you know how I said you should use your words?” Adam said, slowly, watching for Keith’s reaction. “You can stop now.”

Keith’s eyes darted between Adam and Shiro, chest heaving. “I am not a kid,” he repeated, the fire in his words burning down to embers.

“You’re right,” Shiro said. “I’m sorry.”

Keith gave a brisk nod, looking a little less manic. “Sorry, fer yellin’.”

“It happens,” Adam said, shrugging as if to say _what can ya do?_

Keith gave another nod.

The three of them stood in silence, the awkwardness smothering the room.

“Well,” Coran said, sharing a rather disturbed look with Allura, “I think I shall take my leave.”

He briskly walked out of the door, followed by Allura who gave the rather lame excuse of the mice needing her.

Keith waited another beat before quietly asking, “So, does this mean I’m not grounded?”

Shiro looked to Adam, who could only shrug again.

“Yeah,” Shiro said, sounding unsure. “I guess so?”

“Cool,” Keith said, the word sounding uncomfortable and unnatural in his mouth.

When none of them made to say anything more, Keith turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Once the doors were closed, Adam gave a long, low whistle. “Jeez. That brought back memories.”

Shiro chuckled nervously. “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

The two shared a knowing look, thinking back to Keith’s infrequent, but at times terrifying, temper tantrums. Keith would act out when he was angry, sure, but he never rose his voice like that. He used actions, not words, to relay his emotions. Like knife throwing or overdosing on cookie dough ice cream. The fact that he’d blown up now, over something so small as well, made Adam worry that whatever was going on in that kid’s head was worse than he thought.

Adam gave a heavy sigh, starting for the door. “I guess we better go join them, keep him in check.” When he found Shiro wasn’t following him, he turned, tilting his head in question. “You coming?”

Shiro shook his head, looking solemn. “No, you go ahead. I’m gonna stay and try bond more with Black.”

Disappointment curled low in Adam’s stomach, but he quickly quashed it, putting on a smile. “I get it. I’ll make sure to bring you back something sparkly.” He gave a wink, expecting a laugh or a shy smile.

Instead, Shiro’s eyes widened in panic.

Adam frowned. Had he said something wrong? Adam was about to ask when Coran called for him over the intercom, telling him to hurry up.

“I –”

“Go enjoy your shopping spree. And keep an eye on Keith,” Shiro said, putting on a smile, but Adam could hear the strain in his voice.

“… Okay,” Adam said, reluctantly turning and leaving Shiro behind.

 

*

 

During his walk to the hangars, Adam replayed his words over and over, trying to figure out what he’d said wrong. Even when they were in the pod, Lance lounging in the front with Coran while the rest of them piled in the back, Adam couldn’t for the life of him come to a proper conclusion.

“Everyone alright back there?” Coran said.

Hunk grumbled, looking properly put-out as he cursed Lance under his breath. Pidge looked equally irritated with Lance’s bragging about the comfy-ness of the passenger seat, while Keith sat huddled against the corner, arms crossed with a foot up on the seat. Adam knocked his ankle, causing Keith’s leg to slip down.

“Watch your manners,” he chided.

Keith said nothing, staring down at his lap.

Adam nudged him with his toe, catching his attention. “Listen, I’m sorry about the grounding thing.”

Keith shrugged. “Whatever, water under the bridge.”

Adam nodded, watching as Keith shrunk further and further within himself. Hesitantly, he scooched closer, pitching his voice low so it was just between them.

“Is everything okay? What’s going on up there?”

“Nothing,” Keith muttered.

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.”

Keith snarled, whipping his head up to stare Adam dead in the eye. “Listen, I don’t owe you anything! It’s my business and mine alone, got it?”

Adam shrank back, stomach bottoming out.

Keith looked just as shocked, eyes widening before he ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs.

Adam could feel Hunk and Pidge’s stares searing onto the side of his neck. He ignored them, leaning in closely to create a semblance of privacy while still giving Keith his space.

“Listen, I get that I’m not your first choice in confidant,” he said. “But next time, think before you say something, otherwise you might regret it.”

Keith gave a stiff nod, still refusing to meet Adam’s eyes.

Adam leaned back, done with the conversation. If Keith wanted to play moody teenager, fine, he’d let him. His words had stung, yes, but Adam wasn’t going to let them get to him. People had said a lot worse before and had meant it. Adam knew Keith, at least, he liked to think he did. He knew Keith was hiding something, he knew he was angry and probably scared. But that still didn’t excuse him for his outburst, so Adam was going to do what he did best: be petty.

“Now listen up, you lot!” Coran said, interrupting the awkward silence, “these swap moons are very dangerous environments so you need to be on your guard. That also means no communication devices and no weapons.”

Adam peeked at Keith’s utility belt, could see the handle of his knife sticking out behind his back. Getting Keith away from that knife, though, was near impossible – Adam knew from experience. He’d let Coran deal with it if needs be.

“Also!” Coran chirped, “I’ve brought along some disguises to help us blend in!”

“Disguises?” Hunk said, looking rather wary.

“They’re in the compartments underneath your seats,” Coran said.

Adam leaned down, feeling out for a handle and, once finding it, pulled it, bringing out a drawer with a pile of clothes and some accessories. The rest did the same, beginning to scrounge through their designated costumes.

Pidge lifted a heavy-set cloth that looked nearly twice her length. After a bit of a struggle, she managed to bundle the material into her hands and stick her head out from the side, giving Adam an unimpressed look. “I’m going to sink underneath this weight.”

Adam hummed, eyeing his leather corset with disdain. “I feel we may need to do a trade.”

 

*

 

“Coran, I think we’re a little… overdressed.”

Their ragtag group stood in what Adam could only describe as the standardized money-sucking hell pit that was a mall, surrounded by patrons of all shapes and species. And they were dressed like idiots in its underbelly.

Adam had done the best he could with the materials Coran had given him. Pidge wore layered leather belts around her waist, with a jacket ripped at the sleeves to make a waist-coat. Her hair was tied back in a black scarf and a gasmask took up the majority of her face.

Hunk looked like he could play in the next Saw movie with his hockey mask and spiked shoulder pads, while Keith was swathed in a cloak and scarf – although it did nothing to mask his sparkling personality.

Coran looked rather stylish with his hair spiked up, a Sherlockian coat tied at the waist and an eyepatch covering his left eye. Lance was rocking his orange Lennon glasses and post-apocalyptic tunic and Adam wore what he liked to call trés chic a la leather. A pageboy cap with Steampunk goggles hid most of his hair while leather buckles and straps crisscrossed his chest underneath his jacket. He’d turned his corset into a rather stylish cummerbund he wouldn’t mind keeping and large, stiff leather gloves replaced his usual softer beige ones.

It would have worked perfectly if they weren’t currently standing next to a trash bin by the escalators.

“Oh nonsense,” Coran said. “This is all a ruse to hide the real market.”

“Suuuuure,” Adam said, everyone nodding along just to be polite.

“Anyway, like I said, the Unilu are cutthroat wheeler-dealers, so keep your eyes peeled and your hands on your coin satchels.”

“Yeah, uh, good advice,” Hunk said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Only thing is, we’ve got no coins to snatch, if you get what I’m saying.” He turned out his pockets, producing nothing but lint and half a pack of gum.

“Perfect!” Coran said, “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about!”

Adam patted his jacket, feeling out the hidden pocket where he’d stashed his wallet. If anyone wanted to go poking their fingers in there well, let’s just say they’d lose more than they’d gain.

“Alright!” Coran said, clapping his hands to grab everyone’s attention. “Everybody fan out and search for the teleduv lenses. We’ll meet back here at the clock in one Varga. Don’t be late!”

With that, Coran did a one-eighty spin and disappeared into the crowd of shoppers.

“Okay, he’s gone, let’s dump the costumes,” Pidge said, ripping off her face mask.

“Wait!” Adam said. “I want a picture first!”

“Seriously?” Keith whined.

“Yes,” Adam scoffed. “I worked hard on these, I deserve the right to look back on this and laugh at you all.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Pidge snorted, although she put her facemask back on, huddling close to Hunk.

Adam lifted his phone, changing it to selfie mode.

“Keith, get in closer to Lance.”

“If I get any closer, I’ll be sitting in his lap.”

Adam smirked. “Well then –”

“Just take the picture!” Keith said, tucking his chin to hide his burning cheeks into his scarf.

“Everyone say, space mall!”

“Space mall!”

Adam took a burst of pictures just in case. Lance looked over his shoulder as he scrolled through them while Pidge, Hunk and Keith started stripping off their costumes.

Lance hummed in approval. “I gotta admit, these aren’t half bad.”

“Duh,” Adam said. “I took them.”

“Are you guys just gonna stand there or are we gonna shop?” Hunk asked.

“Heck yeah, we’re gonna shop!” Lance said. He got rid of most of his costume except for the orange Lennon glasses. Those he folded neatly and tucked it onto the collar of his shirt for safe keeping.

“Want me to send you the pics?” Adam asked Keith who was busy straightening out his cropped jacket. Keith took a quick look at the picture which Adam had oh-so-accidentally zoomed in on Keith and Lance specifically. Keith’s blush resurfaced as he pushed Adam’s phone away.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

Keith pulled a face. “You’re disgusting.”

“I’ve gotta pee but I’ll catch up with you guys soon!” Pidge said, trotting away.

“Well hello cutie,” Lance smiled at an alien with pretty curves and big blue eyes. She giggled, tittering to her friends as they walked off.

“Hey wait!” Lance said, sauntering after them. “I didn’t even get your name!”

Hunk sighed, giving Adam a tired look. “I’ll go get him.”

Adam chuckled as Hunk slumped after Lance and the girls. “Well, Keith looks like you and I are –” He turned, expecting to see Keith’s sulky face and instead found thin air. Adam swivelled around, trying to spot Keith’s distinctively hideous jacket. No dice.

“Oh Stars, it’s the Walmart crises of 2052 all over again.”

 

*

 

Adam was looking for the teleduv lenses, really, he was, but he couldn’t help it if his eyes strayed to the occasional pretty thing.

Adam had always loved shopping. He and his mother would go traverse thrift stores and put on fashion shows for one another, dressing up in the most ridiculous outfits possible to try to make the other laugh. Eventually, they’d be kicked out by the owner, but Adam knew she had a sweet spot for them if the free lollipops were anything to go by. The memory brought on a tender smile, Adam humming to himself as he eyed a rather nice-looking jacket.

He stopped in his tracks, taking a moment to properly admire the jacket. It was made of a cotton-like material, almost like the baseball jacket jocks wore in cliché high school movies. Adam flipped over the price tag, frowning at the foreign currency. It was listed as two hundred and fifty GAC. Adam didn’t know what a GAC was, but he highly doubted it had an exchange rate for US dollars.

A tentacled alien slunk up to Adam, eyeing him like he was a prized show pony. “See anything you like?”

“Just looking,” Adam said, tucking the price tag away.

The alien frowned, crossing his tentacles with a huff. “Then I suggest you move along.”

Adam scoffed. _The nerve._

“Perhaps I shall,” he said, strolling on to the next store.

“Good!” the alien exclaimed after him.

“It’s last season anyway!” Adam yelled over his shoulder, revelling in the outraged gasp he heard behind him.

Adam snapped his fingers in a Z-formation. “Still got it.”

 

*

 

Adam was on edge. His Keith senses were tingling. Somewhere, he was getting up to shit, he could _feel_ it.

“Don’t sell that!”

“Pidge?”

A green and blue blur ran past Adam, looking very much like his two idiots, uh, charges.

“Don’t worry,” a tired voice said, “I never sell anything.”

Adam looked to the source of the voice and had to hold back a bark of laughter. He was the spitting image of the generic green alien man, his eyes wide and almond-shaped, chin tapering to a point and wearing an area 51 cap of all things.

“Hey there,” Adam said.

The alien perked up, blinking in surprise. “Hello?”

“This probably sounds strange,” Adam said, “but I was wondering if I could take a picture with you?”

The alien tilted his head. “A picture?”

“Yeah,” Adam said, “It’s just, uh… you are the spitting image of someone I know.”

The alien straightened up, dusting off his jacket. “Well, I suppose one picture won’t hurt.”

“Awesome!” Adam slung his arm around the alien’s shoulders, pulling a peace sign for extra cheesiness.

“Smile!”

The alien blinked in surprise as the shutter sound effect went off. After the first picture, the alien became more comfortable, smiling brilliantly and even pulling a peace sign of his own.

“Thanks for this,” Adam said, scrolling through the selfies with a wicked grin, “it means a lot.”

The alien gave a sheepish smile. “You’re quite welcome.”

“What is it that you’re selling here?” Adam asked, pointing to the store behind them.

The alien looked back at his store, heaving a sigh. “Earth fashions,” he said. “Although most aren’t very interested in what I have to offer.”

“Wait,” Adam said, “Earth?”

“Do you know it?” the alien asked.

Adam hummed. “You could say that. Do you mind if I?”

“Go right ahead!” The alien waved his arm, indicating for Adam to enter.

The shop wasn’t large by any means, but that did not make it any less charming. Everything was grouped according to genre: toiletries, entertainment, sports equipment, instruments. There was even a cow. Adam came face to face with her, trying to see if she was real or just taxidermy. She gave a loud _mooooo_ right in Adam’s face, blaring his eardrums and filling his nostrils with a stomach-curling stench.

“Hello to you too,” Adam grumbled, taking a step back from the cow.

“That is Kalterneker,” the alien said, giving the cow a pat on the rump.

“Interesting choice of name,” Adam said. Side-stepping the duo, he continued his perusal.

His heart was bursting at the familiarity of it all. Most of the objects were old-fashioned, dating back to the late 2010s and early 2020s. There were CD’s of all things, records which had been considered ‘retro’ in his grandparent’s time. Bookshelves held real paperback novels, some even hardcover, along with the occasional data pad – although most were the first models, Jurassic compared to what they had back at the Garrison. In the back were clothing racks filled to the brim with items he’d only ever seen in old fashion magazines at dentist offices. Some were rather eye-catching and, against his better judgement, Adam began picturing which would suit his teammates best.

“Are you familiar with some of these items?” the alien asked, now settled behind the counter.

Adam pulled his hand back from the button-down shirt he’d been considering for Hunk. “Some, yes. I… dabble in Earth history.”

“How wonderful!” the alien proclaimed. “Would you like to try some on? That one seems to be your size.” The alien pointed to a rather garish purple and orange sweater.

Adam tore his eyes away from the clothing rack. “Ah, I wish I could but unless you take dollars I’m afraid –”

“Oh, we do.”

Adam blinked. Blinked again. “What?”

“We take Earth currency. It’s part of the charm, so to speak,” the alien said, blasé as if he hadn’t just made Adam’s day.

“Well then,” Adam said, clasping his hands and rubbing them together eagerly. “That changes everything.”

The alien stuttered, leaning over his counter and eyeing Adam suspiciously. “Really?”

“Heck yeah, bud!” Adam exclaimed. “I’m gonna shop till I drop!”

“Drop what?”

Adam waved him off. “Never mind. Earth expression.” He looked around the store, a grin spreading from ear to ear. “This is gonna be fun.”

 

*

 

“That will be –”

“Don’t tell me the price,” Adam said. “Just ring it up.” He offered his credit card which the alien (Dave, as he had told Adam) swiped. Adam put in his PIN and prayed to all the Stars above that the bank hadn’t cancelled his account yet.

Dave smiled as the transaction went through, a receipt that could rival Rapunzel’s hair in length spitting out of the card machine.

“All done!” Dave said, rolling up the receipt and handing it to Adam, along with his card. Adam didn’t bother reading the receipt, stuffing it into the nearest bag. He tucked his back into his wallet and looked admired his purchases. Shopping bags littered the floor, taking up every inch of space.

Adam frowned. He hadn’t really thought this through.

“Do you have a trolley? Or maybe a small forklift?”

“I have no idea what those are,” Dave said. “But I do have a shrinker!”

“A shrinker?”

Dave ducked beneath the counter, reemerging with a small black cube no bigger than Adam’s fist. “Here we are, one grade-A shrinker!”

Adam stood up on his tiptoes, leaning over the counter to inspect the so-called shrinker. “What does it do?”

“Well, it shrinks your purchases, making it easier for travel,” Dave said. “May I demonstrate?”

Adam bit his bottom lip, eyeing his piles upon piles of bags in the corner of his eye. It was worth a shot.

“Sure.”

Dave came around the counter, carefully picking his way through the sea of bags until he stood toe to toe with Adam.

“The shrinker compartmentalizes your purchases by, well, shrinking them,” Dave explained. “It takes whatever objects within the programmed radius,” he punched in a number, showing Adam who nodded at the guestimate. “And shrinks them! You place your shrinker down and press the blue button.” Dave did so, placing the cube in the center of the pile and pressing the button on the top. He then stepped back, taking Adam with him until they were clear of the bags.

“It takes three ticks and then –”

The cube unfolded like a piece of paper, the four sides lying flat on the ground. A blue ring of light erupted from the center, the bags encased within the ring. Adam held his breath, watching as the bags shrunk before his eyes, the blue ring of light contracting back towards the center of the cube and bringing the now-minimized bags along with it. They played Tetris until each bag was packed neatly into a cube shape. The four walls of the shrinker rose from the ground, sealing around Adam’s bags. The top wall slid back into place and there sat the cube, the room devoid of bags as if they had never existed in the first place.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Adam whispered in awe.

Dave walked over to the cube, picking it up gently and offering it to Adam. Adam took it, analyzing it from all angles. The surface was smooth and cold, like his father’s marble countertops back in his bistro, and yet the cube felt as if it weighed nothing at all.

“It really is remarkable,” Dave said, smiling at Adam’s dumb-founded look.

“How do I de-shrink them?” Adam asked, having looked his fill.

“You press the button which has now turned red,” Dave said, indicating the button on the top next to the radius screen.

“Just make sure to stand back and that there is enough space, and your purchases will grow back to their normal size, completely unharmed!”

“Fucking brilliant,” Adam said, shaking his head in disbelief. “How much do I owe you for –”

Dave waved his hand. “Consider it free with purchase,” he said. “You’ve bought more items than I’ve sold in the last ten decaphoebes!” Dave swung his arms out, turning on the spot as he looked around his now considerably less cluttered store.

Adam gave a genuine smile. “Thanks, Dave, means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, Adam,” Dave said.

“HEY!”

Dave and Adam turned their heads simultaneously to the door to find a sopping wet Lance and a grinning Pidge dripping in the doorway, their pants rolled up to their calves and their pockets overloaded with what looked to be coins.

“We’ve got the GAC!” Pidge yelled, doing a hoedown dance and causing her bulging pockets to jingle.

“All twelve hundred of them?” Dave asked in surprise.

“Yep!” Lance said, flipping a coin and catching it deftly. “Pidge counted. I trust her Math.”

“You can’t beat good ol’ finger counting,” Adam said.

“Adam? What are you doing here?” Lance asked.

Adam tucked the shrinker into his pocket, smiling as innocently as he could manage. “Oh, ya know, just poking around.”

Pidge considered him for a moment before shrugging him off. “Whatever. Okay, so, Gameflux two!”

Adam slinked past Lance and Pidge while they made their purchase with Dave, whistling as he waltzed out of the store.

He passed by a fountain and a rather sad looking alien who was staring forlornly at the water.

Adam’s eyes darted between the fountain and the still-dripping forms of Lance and Pidge, who was now clutching a white box to her chest like it was a newborn child.

“You little shits,” Adam praised.

 

*

 

After his detour/shopping spree, Adam was feeling peckish (he’d given up denying that he wasn’t looking for the lenses anymore), and so found himself at the food court. It was bustling with patrons, all sorts of smells battling for Adam’s attention. What caught it, however, was the line for one food stall in particular. Curious, Adam rounded the line, walking up to the stall to see what the hubbub was about.

He was thinking maybe some hotshot cook was pulling a Gordan Ramsey and probably wowing the food court. And he was right. He just didn’t think it would be Hunk of all people.

“I said over-medium! OVER-MEDIUM! Does this look over-medium to you?!”

Hunk was raging at a Galra that was a full head taller than him, and yet at that moment, the Galra shrunk in stature, knees shaking under Hunk’s authority.

“Uh, um, no, chef!”

The plate went flying like a Frisbee, the dishwashing lady ducking just in time before it smashed against the wall.

Adam startled at the bark in Hunk’s voice. He knew Hunk was strong, but he was considered the gentle giant of the group, sweet, approachable. This Hunk, though… well, Adam wouldn’t want to get on this guy’s bad side. He could probably give Gordan Ramsey a run for his money.

“Then let’s get this right! If it ain’t perfect, it ain’t coming out of this kitchen people!” Hunk bent over a row of dishes, adding the final touches before passing them off to the Galra to serve his customers.

Adam tiptoed up to the counter, leaning nonchalantly as he looked at Hunk’s work.

“Not bad, chef.”

Hunk whirled around, eyes widening as he spotted Adam.

“Adam! What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same, Ramsey.”

Hunk blushed, all that fiery Ramsey-ness gone. “Heh, well, long story short, I got put on dish duty to pay for some food and they needed a new chef so –” he waved his arms about. “Ta-da!”

Adam nodded in approval. “Nice. Although I think your veggies could be done another minute.”

Hunk considered the dish in front of him, cupping his chin. “You think?”

“YOU!”

Adam and Hunk turned to find a pudgy Galra on a hover-scooter glaring at them.

“Us?” Adam asked.

“You’re the space pirates!” the Galra – Varkon, his nametag read – exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at them.

“Oh, no,” Adam said, shaking his head. “We’re cosplayers, on our way to the convention.”

“What?” Hunk whispered.

Adam elbowed him, winking. “Cosplayers? For that new Steampunk series?”

Hunk’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, yeah!” he said, voice wavering as he gave a shaky smile. “You wouldn’t happen to know which way it is?”

Varkon tilted his head, yellow eyes boring into them. “Which series?”

Adam uhed and umed, looking to Hunk for help.

“Treasure Planet?” Hunk supplied. “Perhaps you’ve heard of it? We’re dressing up as characters from the newest season.”

Varkon narrowed his eyes, mouth twitching. “Treasure Planet got cancelled after season one.”

“Well in that case,” Adam said. “RUN!” He shoved Varkon, sprinting past the line of hungry patrons.

“Don’t forget what I taught you!” Hunk yelled before leaping over the counter. He smashed Varkon in the face with his foot, pushing off him to propel himself forward.

Adam laughed, offering his hand up to Hunk. “Nice!”

Hunk returned the high-five, huffing and puffing to try and keep up with Adam. “Not so bad yourself!”

“GET BACK HERE!”

Adam chanced a look over his shoulder, watching as Varkon rolled back onto his scooter and started after them.

“Dude’s pulling a Paul Bart on us!” Adam said.

“A what?”

“Never mind, turn here!” Adam grabbed Hunk by the arm, swinging him around a corner. They came to the bathrooms, two indistinct signs on either side marking the doors.

Adam and Hunk shared a look, trying to figure out which was which when Keith exited the door on the left.

“Keith!” Hunk grabbed Keith by the arms, yelling into his face. “We’ve gotta go, he’s after us!”

“W-who?” Keith stammered.

_VROOOM!_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Varkon and his scooter whizzed past the group, came to a sudden stop, then slowly reversed until he was parallel to them. His beady eyes glowed in the fluorescent lights, mouth tilting into a grin as he roared the engine. “Gotchya!”

Adam pulled a one-eighty spin and ran in the opposite direction, shouldering his way through the crowd with Hunk and Keith on his tail. They got more than a few disgruntled huffs and side eyes but Adam didn’t really give a shit right now because he couldn’t afford another criminal record, especially at something so low-class as a space mall.

They ran past the fountain and soon they were nearing Dave’s shop. Pidge and Lance were still there, Dave passing over what looked to be Kalternecker on a hoverboard.

“Get on the cow!” Adam yelled.

Hunk and Keith looked at him like he was crazy.

“Are you nuts?” Keith said.

“Just do it! Lance, Pidge!” Adam waved his arms, catching their attention.

“Security’s on our tail!” Hunk said. As if summoned, Varkon rounded the corner, beginning to gain on them.

“GET ON THE COW!”

Lance and Pidge didn’t need to be told twice. They took a running start, gaining momentum before hopping on Kalternecker’s back. Keith was next, followed by Hunk. Adam clambered onto the board just in time before they went flying over the balcony, sailing through the air. Varkon flew down the escalator to try and keep up, but Kalternecker had a head start.

“Anyone have eyes on Coran?” Adam asked.

“Oh! There he is!” Pidge yelled, pointing to what looked to be a little swap shop. Coran had just exited, looking rather smug.

“Coran! Hop on!” Keith called.

Lance steered Kalternecker closer, Keith offering up his arm. Coran ran, taking Keith’s hand and hopping onto the hoverboard.

“I’ve got the scultrite lenses!” he proclaimed with glee.

An unilu came running out of the shop, shaking his four fists. “Unfair trade!” he yelled, looking close to tears.

“No take-backs!” Coran called over his shoulder.

The unilu’s rant was cut short when Varkon raced past him, knocking him off his feet.

“Get back here!” Varkon yelled.

“Any chance we can pick up the pace?” Adam asked.

“It’s a cow!” Lance said.

“Okay, valid.”

“Everyone lean left!” Keith said. They all did so, Keith grabbing onto a nearby pillar and sling-shotting them towards the exit. They were so close, but Varkon was even closer. Adam was sure they were going to get caught, but once they crossed the threshold, Varkon came to a squeaky stop, dust clouds surrounding his feet.

“Yeah, you better run!” he yelled.

“Oh, so you can’t follow us outside, huh?” Lance jeered, standing up to allow Varkon a full view of him in all his gloating glory.

Adam was cheering along with him until he saw what was up ahead. “Lance, wait! –”

Lance connected with a low-hanging beam face-first. He fell off Kalternecker, landing spread-eagled on the ground. Keith swivelled Kalternecker around, causing her to come to an abrupt stop.

Adam leapt off the hoverboard as soon as it was safe, running to Lance’s side.

“¿Ratón, me escuchas?"

Lance gave a low groan in response.

“Good enough. Come on buddy.” Adam lifted Lance up from under the armpits, slinging his arm around his shoulder to help steady him.

“That’s score one for Varkon!” Varkon yelled in victory.

“You do you, buddy. You do you,” Adam said over his shoulder. “Keith, a little help?”

Keith hesitated, eyes falling to the floor.

Adam was about to call him out when Hunk jumped off Kalternecker, coming to Adam’s aid.

“I’ve got him,” Hunk said, taking Lance’s weight.

Pidge hopped off Kalternecker, clutching her purchase to her chest while talking to Coran about the scultrite lenses. Hunk helped walk Lance towards the exit, Lance’s knees wobbling with every step.

Keith took the lead, pulling Kalternecker by her harness.

Adam jogged up to him before he could get too far. “What’s your problem?” he asked.

“Hunk said he’s got him,” Keith said.

“Yeah, but I asked you first.”

“I don’t want another non-existent bonding moment, okay?” Keith spat. “What is it with you and my private life, anyway?”

“I’m trying to help –”

“Did I ask for your help?” Keith said. He didn’t give Adam a chance to answer, steamrolling on. “You’ve been on my case the whole day. And I get it, you like sticking your nose in other people’s business, but some of us would appreciate it if you would just butt out!”

Adam came to a standstill. “Maybe I’m worried,” he argued.

“Bullshit!” Keith yelled. “You love meddling with other people’s lives. It distracts you from your own fucked up life!”

“You don’t mean that,” Adam gritted out.

“And what if I do? You know it’s true!”

Adam bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the words he would love to throw but knew would only make the situation worse.

“Maybe it is,” Adam said, keeping his voice as level as possible. “And yeah, okay, I’ll admit I’ve been meddling and I’m sorry.”

Keith scoffed with mock relief. “Well, thank you –”

Adam raised a finger, silencing Keith. “I’m not done,” he said. “I’m sorry for meddling, but I’m not sorry for worrying about you. Whether you like it or not, I care about you Keith, somewhere deep down in this black pit I call a heart. Because Taka… Because Shiro cares about you. You’re not the awkward cousin, Keith, you’re the fucking awkward younger brother-in-law and I love that about you. And I don’t know what’s causing this shitty temperamental pubescent-teenage phase right now, but you need to start thinking about how your actions affect others.” Adam indicated to the rest of the group, all of whom had stopped, watching the mess unfold in total silence. “We’re family now, and families fuck up. But we also forgive. So again, I’m sorry for meddling and hope that you can forgive me. And when you’re ready to act like an adult and apologize, I’ll be waiting to forgive you, too. Until then, sit in your pile of emo-whatever and take a breather.”

Adam released a heavy breath, finally breaking eye contact with Keith. “Coran, Keith’s riding shotgun. I’ll patch Lance up in the back.”

With that, Adam stalked passed Keith, leaving the bewildered group and all his spilled emotions behind him.

 

*

 

Lance either moaned or grumbled expletives in Spanish in response to Adam’s questions.

He wasn’t too banged up, a small cut and bump on his forehead but otherwise no fractures. He probably had a concussion though, so they’d need to take care of that when they got back to the Castle. For now, Adam cleaned up the cut and wrapped a bandage around Lance’s head, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Me diste un susto ahí, Ratón,” Adam said, pinning the bandage in place.

“Lo siento,” Lance groaned.

Adam patted him lightly on the shoulder, not wanting to jostle him. “Just stay out of a coma and we’ll be good.”

Lance nodded, leaning heavily into Hunk who was the only reason he was sitting upright at the moment.

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah, a minor concussion, but nothing to be worried about,” Adam said, beginning to pack up the first aid kit. “He just needs to take it easy.”

Hunk nodded, rubbing Lance’s arm comfortingly.

“Adam.”

Adam looked to Pidge, who was fidgeting in her seat.

Having packed the first aid kit away, Adam crossed the small space between the seats and joined Pidge on her side. “What’s up, Pidgeon?”

“I… is Keith okay?”

Hunk lifted his head, tuning into the conversation with interest. Even Lance in his half-dazed state seemed intrigued.

Adam sighed, thinking on his words carefully. “Honestly? I don’t know. When it comes to Keith, it’s like trying to wring out a boulder for a drink of water.”

Lance blew a raspberry. “Hah, don’t I know it.”

Adam arched a brow. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Lance said, straightening up in his seat properly. “Whenever I tried talking to him at the Garrison, it was always either cold-stone silence, a death glare, him walking away from the conversation or all three!” Lance listed the items off his fingers before throwing his arms in the air. They flopped into his lap, Lance leaning forward as if telling him a secret. “And that was just with stupid stuff like ‘how are ya’ and ‘what did you do on the weekend?’”

Hunk nodded. “Ah, right. I remember you complaining about that.”

“Right?!” Lance exclaimed, a little too loudly. “I tried to be nice, but noooooo, not ol’ Keithy boy. Nice doesn’t work on him!”

“You’d be surprised,” Adam found himself saying.

The trio looked to him in confusion. Lance pitched slightly forward but with Hunk’s help, remained upright, arched brow still perfectly poised in question.

“Well, you can’t wring out a boulder,” Adam said. “But you can chip away at it with enough time and patience.”

Pidge nodded, indicating for Adam to continue.

“I don’t want to give his whole life story away, I think I’ve done enough damage today, but let’s just say the kid has a reason not to trust others. He’s always been by himself, depended on himself. That was his life for a long time and it’s hard to break habit, especially when it was the only thing keeping him safe.”

Everyone’s expressions sunk. Hunk looked downtrodden, Pidge’s fidgeting had increased tenfold while Lance just seemed more confused.

“Didn’t he stay with his family during the holidays?”

“We were his family. Shiro and I,” Adam explained at Hunk and Pidge’s perplexed looks. “He lived with us in our apartment. Shiro was his unofficial guardian. It was complicated but it worked. We made it work.”

“How long?”

“How long what?” Adam asked.

“How long did he live with you guys?” Lance asked.

“Since he started at the Garrison. So, when he was twelve, turning thirteen?”

Lance’s jaw slackened, mouth parted in shock.

“Five years?” Hunk said.

Adam nodded. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t know that,” Pidge whispered. Her face was pinched, eyebrows so furrowed they met in the middle. Her lips stretched into a thin white line.

“It wasn’t like we were screaming it from the rooftops,” Adam said. He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “It wasn’t all peaches and cream, either, but, most times it was fun. When he lets his guard down, Keith…” Adam tried to think of the word, the best way to describe the boy Keith hid behind those sky-high walls. “I wouldn’t call him sweet,” Adam said, “but… he’s a good kid. That’s all I can really say. The Garrison officials didn’t take his situation into consideration all those times he got into trouble. Yeah, his choices weren’t always great but, he was trying. Just like any other kid.”

The pod fell into a contemplative quietness. Adam fiddled with the ring underneath his sweater, creating small circular motions with his finger.

“Well now I feel like shit,” Lance said.

“Why?” Adam asked, frowning at Lance’s suddenly serious tone.

“Well, for the whole stupid rivalry thing!” Lance said. “I mostly did that to irritate him, get his attention, ya know, anything! But now –”

“Hey, most of the time that’s just banter,” Adam said, waving Lance’s worries away. “You guys have toned down the animosity. It’s kinda cute, actually, watching you two bicker.”

Lance gave a dramatic gasp. “We’re not cute!”

“Okay, okay, you’re not cute,” Adam said, reassuring him. “But what I’m saying is, it may not seem like it, but you, all of you, are chipping away at the boulder. You’re not gonna hit the spring anytime soon, but trust me when I say it’s worth the wait.”

The trio considered this, all sharing a quiet conversation with their eyes.

“Hey, Pidge?” Lance suddenly said.

“Yeah?”

“Could I borrow your laptop tonight?”

Pidge scoffed. “Why would I let you do that?”

“I promised Keith I’d watch a movie with him.”

Everyone startled at that. Adam was especially taken aback. “When was this?”

“In the elevator,” Lance said, “Keith said he hasn’t seen Emperor’s New Groove, which is poor parenting skills on your part,” Lance waggled a finger at Adam. “So, I said I’d watch it with him.”

Adam must have missed that part during the two’s elevator moment. How he had no clue because he would have remembered if Lance had asked Keith to a fucking movie night of all things, and yet here Lance was, outright telling them all that he’d done just that.

“And he said yes?” Adam asked.

“Well, he didn’t say no,” Lance said.

“I think I have it on my hard drive, actually,” Pidge said, thinking it over. “As long as you don’t go snooping – and I will know if you do – then I guess I can part with it for one night.”

Lance pumped a fist, beaming. “Alright! I’ll ask him after dinner.”

“I can make you guys something close to popcorn if you like?” Hunk said.

“Oh, Keith doesn’t like popcorn.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, matching Hunk’s horrified expression. “Excuse me?”

“Keith doesn’t like popcorn,” Adam said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. “Unless its caramel popcorn, he won’t eat it.”

Lance shook his head, then winced at the sudden movement. “Okay, never mind, movie invite withdrawn. What heathen doesn’t eat popcorn during a movie?”

“Keith,” Adam stated without hesitation.

“Alright everyone, we’re nearing the Castle!” Coran said. “Is your Kalternecker alright?”

Adam leaned over Pidge and slid open the window that showed the storage compartment.

“You alright in there, ma’am?”

Kalternecker swung her head in a lazy arc to face Adam. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, jaw moving rhythmically as she chewed her cud. She gave a quick moo which Adam took as confirmation.

“She’s good,” he said, sliding the window shut.

 

*

 

They found Allura on the bridge with the mice. They were in the middle of giving her a makeover. Her hair was parted into four sections, one for each mouse to do as they pleased. There were Dutch braids here, strange afro pom-poms there and what even appeared to be the beginnings of dreadlocks.

“We found the scultrite lenses!” Coran proclaimed, swinging his backpack off his shoulders and opening it, revealing the bright blue discs.

“Excellent!” Allura said, picking up one of the lenses to check for cracks. “Now we can – Lance, what happened?”

Lance swayed a little on his feet, occasionally leaning on Hunk. “Eh, nothing. Just a mild concussion.”

“He hit his head on the way out of the mall. We were being chased by security,” Adam explained.

Allura frowned, ears folding back. “You did what?”

“Adam?”

Shiro came jogging through the doors, eyes frantically searching until he spotted Adam.

“Adam!”

Adam froze on the spot, not knowing what to expect as Shiro barrelled towards him.

He definitely wasn’t prepared for Shiro to lift him off his feet and twirl him like a princess at the ball.

“I fought Zarkon!” Shiro said, grinning like a maniac.

“You what?!” Adam screeched.

Shiro placed Adam down, hands settling on his hips. “Black showed me Daibazaal and I entered some kind of astral plane with Zarkon and we fought and I almost died but I didn’t!”

“Shiro,” Adam said, trying to keep his panic to a minimum. “What are you talking about?”

Shiro took a deep breath, although his smile didn’t lose any of its brightness. “I’ve broken Zarkon’s connection with the Black Lion.”

“Well, that’s great news!” Allura said.

“Does that mean we can finally go to the Blades?”

Adam looked over Shiro’s shoulder to see Keith standing off to the side. His tore his eyes away from Adam’s as soon as they met.

Shiro craned his head back, hands still set on Adam’s hips as he said, “Yes, it should be safe now.”

Keith gave a brisk nod. “I’m gonna –” he indicated to the door, not waiting for anyone’s answer before awkwardly shuffling out of the bridge.

“Is he alright?” Allura asked.

“Not right now,” Adam said, “But he will be. We just need to give him some space.”

Shiro gave Adam a puzzled look. Adam mouthed _later_ , to which Shiro nodded.

“Well!” Coran said. “I think we’ve all had a rather busy day. Lance, let’s check you out before dinner.”

“Cool,” Lance said. He wobbled a little on his first few steps, but as he matched Coran’s pace, he seemed steadier on his feet.

“Oh, by the way,” Adam said before he forgot. “We got a cow.”

“You got a what?” Shiro asked.

“She was free with purchase,” Pidge shrugged. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go play my new video game!”

“How are you going to plug it in?” Adam asked.

Pidge faltered, slowly turning to face Adam, expression unreadable. “What?”

“How are you going to plug it in?” Adam repeated, an amused smile beginning to curl its way across his lips.

Pidge’s eyelid began to twitch. “I… p-plug it i-in? Plug it – how – plug in?”

“I think you broke Pidge,” Hunk whispered.

“She’s not broken,” Adam said. They all looked to Pidge whose left shoulder was now beginning to spasm as well, random words spouting from her mouth as she clutched her video game tightly to her chest.

“Okay, maybe she’s a little broken.”

Hunk carefully stepped up to Pidge, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. “Pidge?”

Pidge snapped her head up to look at Hunk, eye twitching and sputtering continuing non-stop.

Hunk shot Adam a nervous look before continuing, “How about I help you set up a system?”

“A-a system?” Pidge stuttered.

“Yeah,” Hunk said. “Might take some time, but I’m sure we can figure out a way to hook up your game to the Castle. Right Allura?”

Allura nodded, playing with one of her braids nervously. “I don’t see why not. I’m sure Coran can help you find parts if you like?”

Pidge’s shoulder spasm stopped, her face smoothing out into something a little less disturbing. “Yeah?”

“Yes. After supper, you can go digging in the storage rooms.”

“There, see?” Hunk said. “It’s all good.”

Pidge nodded slowly. “Yeah. ‘S all good.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said, smiling encouragingly. “Why don’t we start on that so long?” he asked, already ushering Pidge out of the room. She began jabbering about possible outputs and ways of re-routing, Hunk nodding along to her chatter as the two disappeared down the hallway.

Shiro chuckled. “Well, that was… something.”

“It’s been a long day,” Adam said, smile turning soft.

“Shall I prepare the simulation room for your new animal companion?” Allura asked.

“Uh… simulation room?” Adam asked.

“Where we kept my father’s AI,” Allura said. She kept her smile up, but Adam could hear the sad inflection at the mention of her father. “We can program it to suit your companion.”

Adam nodded. “If you’re okay with that?”

“Yes! It should be put to good use,” Allura said. “Shiro, do you mind assisting me? I don’t exactly know what all a kew needs.”

“Cow,” Adam corrected. “But otherwise sounds good. Shiro?”

Shiro blinked down at Adam. Adam cleared his throat, indicating to Shiro’s hands which were still on his hips.

Shiro blanched, stepping back while spluttering an apology. Adam dearly missed the warmth and would probably scream into his pillow about it later, but right now he needed to be a serious adult – even though he was internally fangirling.

“Shiro?” Allura called from the door.

“Yeah, coming,” Shiro said. He sent Adam a questioning look, to which Adam made a shooing motion.

“I’ll see you at dinner. Need to, uh, check on something.” Adam winced at his pathetic excuse.

Shiro caught on immediately but didn’t question it, instead, giving a shy smile. “Okay.”

“And you better explain why the fuck you felt the need to almost-die again,” Adam called as Shiro was halfway out the door.

Shiro cringed. “Right, yeah, I’m just gonna –” He tapered off, jogging after Allura.

Finally alone, Adam released a heavy sigh, cradling his head in his hands. He found himself laughing of all things.

Today was a huge fuck up, and there were certainly going to be consequences, but for now, Adam was just happy that everyone had survived the day (mostly) unscathed.

Shiro was probably going to have a thing or two to say about the whole Keith situation, but Adam was just as equally pissed at the fact that Shiro had decided to fight Zarkon by himself in some weird-ass plane of nonexistence or whatever, like??? _Who does that?_

“Breathe,” Adam said, taking a moment to calm himself down. Once he felt a little more level-headed, he brought out the shrinker from his pocket. He admired it, finger hovering over the red button.

He might have fucked up today, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and make up for it.

 

*

 

Pidge was the first to thank him.

She entered his room without preamble, shuffling over to his bed and flinging her arms around him.

Adam dropped his datapad, immediately returning the hug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You bought me pads.”

Adam gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Pidge’s back. “I figured you might need some.”

Pidge pulled back, sniffling. “And a jacket with a Nessie patch.”

Adam grinned. “If you don’t like anything, let me know and I’ll give them to Keith. He’s a secret Boogara, I can smell it on him.”

Pidge gave a wet laugh, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “Thanks, Adam.”

“You’re welcome, Gremlin.”

 

*

 

Adam was grabbing a late-night snack when Hunk found him.

“Hey, Adam?”

Adam stopped his spoon halfway to his mouth, finding Hunk standing nervously in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Um… are you the one who?” Hunk held up a shopping bag, filled with some of the clothes Adam had bought him.

“Yeah,” Adam smiled. “Do they fit?”

Hunk nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, they fit great actually. I also wanted to say thanks, for the knife set.”

“Every chef needs a set. I inherited my father’s.”

Again, Hunk nodded. He was biting his lip, obviously having more to say. “Uh, I was just wondering –”

“Yeah?”

“The muscle tees. Aren’t they a little… revealing?”

Adam set his spoon down, smiling devilishly at Hunk. “You’ve got the guns, honey. Flaunt them!”

Hunk blushed profusely. “You think?”

“Hell to the yeah,” Adam said. “I’m sure a certain lady friend wouldn’t mind seeing what you’ve got to offer.”

“I – Shay’s just a –”

“Just a friend, I know,” Adam said, not believing a word of it. “Still, doesn’t mean you can’t show off sometimes.”

Hunk considered this a moment, blush growing as a shy smile curled at his lips. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Adam said, taking a bite of his food goo. “Don’t you have a call to make?”

“How did you? –”

“I know everything,” Adam said, waggling his brows. “Go get your girl.”

“Thanks, Adam!” Hunk scampered out of the doorway, bag flying behind him.

Adam chuckled into his food goo. Hunk really was too pure for this world.

 

*

Lance nearly knocked Adam off his feet as he exited the kitchen.

“Adam!”

“Hey, Mouse. How’s the head?”

Lance waved a hand at his temple, showing the now-healed cut. “Coran stuck me in the pod for a bit. I’m all good now, no more concussion!”

“Good.” Adam eyed the laptop tucked under Lance’s arm, smiling to himself. “Is the movie happening or?”

“Oh,” Lance adjusted the laptop, suddenly finding his sneakers very interesting. “Uh, yeah. Took a little convincing but Keith said yes. We’re gonna be in the common room if anyone needs us.”

Adam elbowed Lance playfully. “Keep your hands to yourself, you hear me?”

Lance stuttered. “I – it’s not like that!”

“I know,” Adam said, dropping the joke. “Enjoy the movie.”

Adam was about to turn the corner when Lance called out to him. Adam stopped, hand on the wall as he peeked his head around the corner. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for the guitar,” Lance said, soft and genuine. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, Mouse,” Adam said. He gave a wink before disappearing around the corner, a fond smile tilting his lips.

 

*

 

Adam was halfway done with brushing his teeth, lips covered in toothpaste foam, when he heard a series of knocks at his door.

He spat out his toothpaste, cleaning his mouth before opening his door. Allura and Coran stood outside.

“Ah, my two favourite Alteans,” Adam said. He leaned up against the doorway, crossing his ankles and arms. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Coran and Allura shared a look, Allura clearing her throat before meeting Adam’s eyes. “We wanted to thank you for the gifts.”

If Adam didn’t know any better, he’d say Allura looked nervous. She was regal, stubborn, sweet, but Adam had never seen her so shy.

“If you don’t like them, I understand. They’re Earth stuff so –”

“No, that’s not it!” Allura said, “They’re lovely. I especially love the necklace you bought.”

Adam felt a bud of pride bloom in his chest. “Then, what’s the problem?”

“It’s the clothes,” Coran said. “We’re rather confused on how they’re supposed to work.”

Adam chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “I can help you with that tomorrow if you like? I think you’ll especially like the bowties I got you.”

Coran smiled gleefully. “Those funny patterned clothes?” At Adam’s nod of affirmation, Coran clapped his hands together. “Yes, those do seem rather intriguing. I’m excited to see how your Earth fashions work!”

“Glad to help,” Adam said.

With that, the two bid him goodnight, walking off to their separate rooms.

Adam sighed. It was a happy sigh, but exhaustion was beginning to creep in, the day's events catching up to him. Adam was about to close the door when Shiro appeared. He stood an arm’s length away, just out of reach.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Adam said. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro said. “Well, I mean, today was weird, but I’m feeling okay.”

“That’s good,” Adam said. His tapped his finger against his bicep, holding back the urge to fidget with his ring. _Shiro’s_ ring.

He still didn’t know how it got into his jacket pocket. He could have sworn he kept it on when he was putting on his ointment. Although, he had been fading in and out near the end of that eventful day. Maybe he was mistaken.

Or maybe someone put it there.

Adam was brought out of his thoughts with Shiro’s quiet “Um.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to say thank you. For the clothes.”

“Oh. Yeah, I mean, it’s no problem. They were there, I had the cash –”

“Did you get yourself anything?”

Adam bit his bottom lip, treading carefully. “Got me some new clothes. Kinda getting sick of wearing the same outfit, ya know?”

“Pidge told me about the computer parts.”

“That was nothing –”

“And Hunk’s new knife set.”

“They’re a good investment –”

“And Allura’s necklace.”

“So I wanted to spoil you guys a little, so what?” Adam exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. “Don’t we all deserve it after the shit we’ve been through?”

Shiro crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Adam, studying him. “Yes, all of us do.”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“Did you get anything for yourself?”

“I got clothes.”

“And?”

Adam huffed. “And… some cool looking socks –”

“You got everyone gifts except yourself.”

“Well maybe I didn’t want a gift, how about that?”

Shiro shrugged, taking a step closer. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve one.”

Adam swallowed thickly as Shiro took another step closer. “Can’t argue with that logic.”

“Do you know what you want?” Shiro asked, quiet, voice rough.

_You._

Adam cleared his throat, staring at a spot on Shiro’s cheek, unable to meet his eyes. “Stay?”

“Stay?”

Adam nodded over his shoulder, indicating his room. “Stay for the night?”

Shiro tilted his head, eyes heavy-lidded as he studied Adam. “That’s it?”

“I want to be the little spoon,” Adam added.

Shiro let out a huff of laughter, his breath fanning across Adam’s neck and hooooo boy is it hot in here? It’s just hot, someone must have turned up the heat in the Castle or something, because wow. Hot.

“Okay,” Shiro said.

Adam reached for Shiro’s hand, tugging him gently. “Well hurry up then.”

It was strange at first. They’d shared a bed a few times now after Shiro’s return, but they’d kept to opposite sides of the bed. If they woke up a little closer, an arm slung over someone’s waist, feet entangled, they would just brush it off. But this was no accident. This was purposeful. This was meaningful.

Adam considered turning his back and letting Shiro spoon him from behind, but he immediately gave up on that idea. That was too vulnerable. Not that facing him and looking him the eye was any easier. But, the longer they laid there, watching each other, breathing the same air, the easier it became. It was like riding a bike or playing the piano after a long absence. A little wobbly at first, then gradually progressing into the familiar.

“This okay?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah,” Adam said. “Kinda weird.”

“A little, yeah.”

“But nice.”

Shiro nodded, his nose bumping into Adam’s and causing them both to chuckle. “Yeah, it is nice.”

They laid there, breathing each other in, heartbeats syncing as they allowed sleep to overtake them.

“Thank you for, the uh, other thing,” Shiro whispered, barely audible.

“The toy lion?”

Another nod, noses brushing.

Adam shrugged. “Figured you needed a cuddle buddy for when I’m not there.”

“He’s cute.”

“What you gonna name him?”

Shiro hummed, and Adam could feel the vibration in his own chest. “How about –”

“If you say Black, I will hit you.”

“I wasn’t gonna say that!”

“You so were.”

Shiro huffed, pouting. Adam lifted his chin, rubbing his nose with Shiro’s in a butterfly kiss.

“How about… Aslan?” Adam whispered.

“Aslan?”

“You know, from those Narnia books?”

“The ones your dad read to you?”

Adam hummed in affirmation.

“Aslan…” Shiro said it slowly, testing the word. “I like it.”

“Good,” Adam said, wiggling to make himself more comfortable. “No take-backs.”

“No take-backs,” Shiro agreed, squeezing Adam’s waist.

They fell into a peaceful silence, their breathing evening out. Adam was on the brink of sleep when Shiro asked: “What did you get Keith?”

“A cowboy hat.”

“You genius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elevator moment Lance mentions can be read from Keith's perspective [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799908/chapters/40001730) I'll be adding the Klance movie night to that fic soon, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Also, again, I'm sorry for the Adam/Keith angst. It's probably a little melodramatic but it felt like it fit in with Keith's struggling to understand his identity at the moment and worrying about what others might think so... yeah. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys want a list of all the gifts Adam got for the team and I can make one on my Tumblr, if you like? Otherwise, they'll pop up through the series as we go along. I can't wait to let the Paladins wear some "old fashioned" clothes and let their individual styles come out!
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you next year for the new update!
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> ¿Ratón, me escuchas? – Mouse, can you hear me?
> 
> Me diste un susto ahí, Ratón – You gave me a scare there, Mouse
> 
> Lo siento - Sorry


	7. What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broganes are up to their usual bullshit and Adam is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the radio silence guys, I was kinda feeling a little unmotivated these last couple weeks but I finally managed to sit down and finish this chapter! This one is a whoozy and a little longer than usual also a slight trigger warning for mentions of blood. It's not major but I thought I'd just mention that in cases. 
> 
> There are small references to two bonus chapters that I wrote in "What Adam Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him" in this fic. It's not super important but who doesn't like extra content? 
> 
> You can find the Klance not-date [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799908/chapters/40665554) and the team's reactions to Adam's gifts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799908/chapters/40757423).
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Thank you Nonbinary_Queen for fixing my Spanish. Honestly looking at it now it was a very stupid mistake *sigh* so thank you for correcting me!

Adam hated to admit it but dressing Coran was a lot more difficult than he thought it was going to be.

First, he had to explain what buttons were and their function.

(“So, they are called buttons?”

“Yes.”

“But when I press them they don’t do anything?”

“They’re not those kinds of buttons.”

“But they’re called buttons!”

“…”)

Then there was the concept of pairing shirts with pants.

(“None of these jumpsuit pieces match.”

“That’s the fun part, you can mix and match.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just sew the pieces back together?”

“It doesn’t really work that wa – Coran put the stapler _down_!”)

And don’t get him started on how to tie shoelaces.

(“So, the bunny –”

“What’s a bunny?”

“Oh… uh, a fuzzy animal with long ears.”

“Oh, so like a prictuvalr?”

“Uh. Sure. Anyway, the bunny –”

“Prictuvalr.”

“…prictuvalr goes over the burrow, then under, around and through!”

“But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why not simply go through the burrow in the first place. Isn’t that more logical?”

“… It’s a rhyme.”

“But it doesn’t even rhyme?”

“Stars save me.”)

Adam didn’t bother trying to teach Coran the art of tying a bowtie yet (that was a headache for another day), but in the end, the struggle was worth it.

Coran had insisted on wearing the purple coat with star patterned silk lining, so Adam had planned his outfit around that piece. Coran wore a purple waistcoat over a lilac button-down shirt with a dark purple bowtie to match. His slacks were pressed, not a wrinkle in sight, and the shoelaces of his brown leather boots were tied in perfect bows – courtesy of nearly half an hour of arguing over rhyme schemes.

“Not too bad if I do say so myself,” Adam said, puffing his chest with pride while Coran inspected himself in his floor length mirror. Coran stroked his moustache with a pleased smile.

“I must admit, it is a rather fetching outfit.”

“Yeah?”

“Quite!” Coran turned his grin to Adam, giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. “Thank you, my boy. I appreciate you taking the time to teach me all of these strange Earth dressing rituals, even if they are a smidge convoluted.”

Adam shrugged. “You’ll get used to it. Just takes some practice.” After a quick time check on his phone, Adam excused himself. “I’ve still got to help Allura. But I’ll see you later.”

“Of course!”

The two parted ways at Coran’s door with a wave. Coran walked with a pep in his step, coat tails flying behind him.

With an amused chuckle, Adam turned and started towards Allura’s room. He adjusted the collar of his sweater, then found himself re-tucking his shirt into his chinos before pulling his socks up a little too tightly. He had to make sure he was presentable. There was no way he was going to look unprofessional while helping a princess pick out an outfit – even if said princess was a pain in the ass.

When he finally arrived outside Allura’s door, Adam found himself hesitating. Doubt settled deeply within his gut. Allura had seemed nervous last night when she thanked him for the gifts. Adam had chalked it up to shyness, but what if she actually hated the clothes? What if she was just being nice for propriety’s sake?

Before Adam could think too long on it, the door opened, revealing a rather frantic-looking Allura.

“Good morn – gah!” Allura dragged Adam through the doorway, nearly chucking him halfway across the room in the process.

“You trying to rip my arm off?” Adam grumbled, rolling his shoulder back to reduce the ache.

“Sorry,” Allura murmured, her ears flicking back. “I’m… I’ll be honest, I’m a little anxious.”

Adam frowned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Really?”

“Well, it’s just… I was trying some of the items on and I realized that they’re rather… revealing.”

“Do you mean the camisoles?”

“Cami-what?”

Adam walked over to Allura’s bed where an array of clothes were already laid out. He picked up a lacy pink camisole, holding it up by its thin straps. “A camisole. It shows a bit of skin but remains classy.”

Allura averted her eyes, rubbing a hand up and down her forearm. “Yes, that’s the problem…”

Adam dropped his arms. “What, showing some skin?”

Allura opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Adam waited her out, resisting the urge to tap his foot with impatience.

Finally, Allura seemed to figure out her words as she said, “There’s a reason Coran and I wear long-sleeved clothing.”

“I thought that was just a style choice?” Adam asked.

Allura shook her head. “I’m afraid it’s a little more complicated than that.”

At Adam’s raised brow Allura sighed. “As Altean children reach the end of adolescence, markings begin to bloom on their skin. They elongate and become more intricate over time until they reach full adulthood.”

“Okay, I’m gonna admit, that sounds pretty cool. So why don’t you show them?”

“That’s the thing,” Allura said. “It’s an intimate act. Showing one’s marks is reserved for close family, partners and friends, although the last is rare.”

“Oh, like a hijab.”

Allura tilted her head in confusion. “A what?”

“It’s part of one of Earth’s cultures,” Adam explained. “Women, and sometimes men, wear a headpiece around people who aren’t in their immediate family. It represents commitment to the self and their religion.”

“Fascinating,” Allura said, eyes widening at the new information. “So then you see what I mean about the camisole?”

Adam nodded, thumbing the lace between his thumb and index finger. He thought on it before an idea came to fruition.

Adam placed the camisole aside, searching through the mountain of bags. Allura balanced on her tiptoes, trying to peek over his shoulders then almost fell over when he spun around to face her.

“What if we paired it with this?” Adam held up a light beige cardigan, the tail long enough that it met him mid-calf. “It’s thin, so you shouldn’t get too stuffy, but the material is thick enough that it won’t show your markings.”

Allura reached out slowly as if afraid it might bite, before taking the cardigan from him. She ran her palm over the wool, eyebrows raising at the texture.

“That could work... But then what about these?”

Allura folded the cardigan neatly over her arm before digging into a bag to reveal a pair of denim shorts.

Adam cupped his chin in his hand, humming in thought. “Yeah, those are shorts. I could always give those to Pidge or Lance if you don’t feel comfortable wearing them.”

Allura looked longingly at the shorts in her hand before bringing them to her chest protectively. “Perhaps I’ll hold onto them, for when I feel a little braver?”

Adam blinked in surprise. Now, did Allura get on his nerves? Sure. Did she come off as prissy and uptight? Absolutely. But would Adam consider her a coward? Never. Allura was probably one the bravest women he knew, stubborn and unreasonable at times, yes, but still stupidly brave. To see her like this, worrying at her bottom lip over a pair of denim shorts… it was rather humbling.

“Sure,” Adam finally said, lips quirking in the corner. “It’s like you said, some Alteans were comfortable baring their marks to close friends, right?”

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Allura asked, tearing her eyes away from the shorts to blink up at Adam. The question was innocent, almost childlike in its confusion.

“Well… yeah,” Adam said. “You don’t let just anyone drag you into an intergalactic war.”

Allura gave a quiet giggle. “No, I suppose not.”

They shared a smile. It was hesitant and kind of uncomfortable but also nice if Adam really squinted at it.

Before the silence could drop into major levels of awkwardness, Adam clapped his hands together. “So, let’s put together an outfit and then I’ll step out to let you change.”

Allura’s ears perked up, crystal eyes shining. “Excellent!”

Adam smiled, beginning his search for a pair of high-waisted jeans when Allura tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yeah?” Adam asked, turning to face her.

Allura was holding something behind her back and for a second, Adam thought she might be getting ready to murder him, when she presented a pair of strappy heels.

“What is the purpose of these?”

_Oh, thank the Stars._

Adam brushed off his relief and put on his most serious face. “These are one’s ultimate secret weapon.”

“Really?”

Adam nodded. “Absolutely. Not only do they give added height, but wearing the right pair of heels can be super empowering. And if someone’s being a dick?” Adam took one of the heels, brandishing it like a weapon. “You can kick their ass. No doubt.”

Allura gazed at the shoe in open-mouthed wonder. “You Earthlings truly are something.”

Adam crossed his arms, shaking his head with a dramatic sigh. “Oh honey, don’t get me started.”

 

*

 

Allura had told Adam that she’d meet him later because “I just need to do something Princess-related first.” Not suspicious. At all.

So, Adam walked to breakfast alone, that is until he bumped into Keith.

“Oh.”

“Um…”

The two stood in the empty hallway, avoiding eye contact, neither willing to make the first move.

Adam took the time to regard Keith’s outfit. He hadn’t counted on Keith wearing any of the clothes he’d bought him out of spite’s sake, but Keith had managed to scrounge together a rather presentable look.

It was nothing major, just a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with combat boots and a red T-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, showing off his biceps. He was still wearing those horrible fingerless gloves, but at least he’d tied his hair back, creating a half-up-half-down look.

Adam hummed in appreciation, ignoring the gloves with great difficulty. “You clean up good.”

Keith looked down at his outfit, frowning slightly. “Well… they were there so…”

Silence. Awkward, life-sucking silence.

Why were they so bad at this?

“-ank you.”

“Huh?” Adam asked.

Keith coughed, scuffing his shoe as he said, “Thank you. For the clothes. And the sketch pad… you didn’t have to –”

“I wanted to.”

Keith looked at Adam from under his bangs. “Even after I –”

Adam shrugged. “Family, remember?”

Keith nodded slowly, considering the words. “Yeah…”

Thinking Keith was done, Adam made to continue his journey to the kitchen when Keith stopped him.

“I – I’m sorry. I blew up at you when you were just trying to help. I… I know you care but sometimes you have a funny way of showing it and it can get too much.”

Adam hummed, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “Yeah. I guess that’s something I’ve gotta work on, huh?”

“Just a bit,” Keith said, lips ticking up.

Adam chuckled. “So, does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, “I guess it does.”

“Good,” Adam said, smile turning mischievous. “I don’t know how much longer I could hold off meddling-wise.”

“Adam…”

“I’m kidding,” Adam said, raising his hands.

Keith seemed unconvinced but dropped the topic. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stormed down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “You comin’ or what?”

“So demanding.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Keith.”

 

*

 

Lance wasn’t at breakfast.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Shiro said, taking his customary seat next to Adam at the dining table. Adam took a quick squiz at Shiro’s outfit; a soft grey long-sleeved T-shirt and dark wash jeans paired with black vans. It was casual but still stylish and for the first time since this mess had started, Shiro looked a little closer to his age. Adam smiled to himself, willing his blush away with a silent curse.

“Yeah,” Hunk said, already starting on his second bowl of food goo, “He probably just overslept.”

Adam swirled his spork through his goo, playing with it more than eating it. “Yeah, I suppose.”

“I can go check on him once I’m done?” Hunk offered.

Adam nodded, taking his first bite. “Thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk smiled amiably, humming around his next mouthful. He’d gone for one of the short-sleeved button-down shirts today, paired with tight-fitting jeans that showed off his toned legs. The shirt was patterned, adding a pop of colour and somehow, he’d managed to incorporate his staple orange headband and make it work.

“Morning, bitches,” Pidge said, making a grand entrance with her entourage of space caterpillars.

“Swear jar,” everyone said in unison.

Pidge pouted, grabbing a chair and offering her first sporkful to Newt. “You do realise none of us has any money except for Adam, right?”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that,” Hunk said. “How did you have enough money to afford all of this?”

Adam, Shiro and Keith all froze, sporks halfway to their mouths.

They shared a look before Adam put his spork down. He folded his hands in front of him on the table top.

“Well, uh… let’s just say there’s a reason I’m banned from Las Vegas.”

“As in one of the Vegas casinos?” Pidge asked, arching a brow.

“No,” Shiro said, shaking his head with a grimace. “As in Las Vegas.”

“Adam can’t act for shit, but he’s got a deadly poker face,” Keith said, munching on his food goo with an open mouth.

Adam cuffed him on the back of the head. “Swallow then speak.”

Keith waved him off with a scowl. “I’m not a kid.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Wait, so you got banned from all of the casinos in Las Vegas?” Hunk asked, food goo forgotten.

Shiro nodded solemnly. “And a couple in Monte Carlo.”

Adam grinned, “Now that was quite the vacation.”

Hunk’s jaw dropped.

Pidge slammed her hands onto the table, leaning forward enough she was nearly bent over double. “Teach me your ways.”

Adam tipped his glasses down, sizing her up over the frames. “Do you think you’ve got what it takes, Gremlin?”

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “Fuck yeah.”

Adam leaned back, considering her. “We’ll see.”

“Everyone please report to the bridge in five doboshes,” Allura said over the intercom.

Pidge pointed her finger at Adam. “This is not over. I will learn your secrets.”

“Sure, Gremlin,” Adam said, pushing his chair back. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

 

*

 

Lance came sprinting onto the bridge two doboshes late and looking worryingly frazzled.

Adam pushed a bowl of food goo into his hands once he caught his breath. “Bonito pelo, Ratón,” he whispered, giving Lance’s curls a ruffle.

Lance gave a nervous smile. “Yeah?”

Adam nodded, sneaking a glance at Keith who looked suspiciously two shades redder. “Hell yeah.”

Allura spun around from her podium to face everyone. She’d taken Adam’s advice, wearing the cardigan over the lacy camisole. It covered her shoulders and arms, hiding her markings, although Adam could see a few swirls of pink poking out from under the thin straps of her camisole and bralette. (Explaining the step-by-step guide of how to put on a bra by using himself as the model had probably been the most horrifying thing Adam had ever experienced and which both parties had sworn never to mention.) To finish off the look she’d piled her hair up into a messy bun, her diadem and new necklace glinting in the azure light.

“Good morning everyone!”

Lance gasped. “Wow! Allura, you look amazing!”

Allura tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with a shy smile. “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance preened, taking a bite of his food goo. “So,” he asked between chews, “What are we doing today?”

“We’re gonna try to make contact with the Blade of Marmora,” Pidge said, already stationed in her chair, fingers flying as she brought up the info from Ulaz’s flash stick. One of the laces from her converse was dangling loose, although Adam figured it was part of her aesthetic. She’d paired stripy thigh-high socks with shorts overalls and an oversized forest-green jersey. It was quirky and fit her personality to a T. Adam was rather proud of her. It suited her far better than her disguise, which had swallowed her petite frame in frumpy folds – although that had probably been the point back then. At least now she could experiment a little bit.

Adam stepped up to his and Coran’s stations, bringing up the coordinates he’d inputted last night.

“How soon do you think we’ll get to the Blades?” Shiro asked.

“Well, based on Ulaz’s co-ordinates we’re a couple doboshes away now,” Adam said.

“I can’t wait to see their base!” Pidge said. She was jumping up and down in her seat, disturbing Newt and Leo who had perched on her shoulders.

“Yeah, these dudes could fold space. Can you imagine what their home base will be like?” Hunk said, adding to the pile of excited energy.

Just looking at the two nerds work themselves up over space tech was making Adam sleepy.

“What happened to your mullet?”

Lance had somehow migrated over to Keith’s chair where had been sitting brooding into the middle distance. He was still chewing absentmindedly on his late breakfast. Adam frowned. There was something off about Lance’s clothes.

Lance knew his stuff fashion-wise, Adam wouldn’t have given him such an array of choices if he didn’t. But this outfit – a white tee with light wash skinny jeans and sneakers – it was almost… sloppy, as if he’d put it on at the last minute. Hunk had said he’d probably overslept, which would explain his curly hair and unmasked freckles, but Adam wasn’t biting it.

“Nothing,” Keith grouched. “Just… trying something different. What happened to your hair?”

Immediately, Lance’s hand shot up to his hair, scratching through the unruly curls. “I… I didn’t have time to straighten it.” Lance’s voice tapered off, shoulders hiking up to his ears. “I know it’s not great, you don’t have to rub it in.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“Huh?”

Keith coughed, scratching his cherry-red cheek. “I mean… it looks good. It… it suits you better this way.”

Lance’s shoulders dropped along with his jaw. “Oh.”

Adam shook his head with fond amusement.

_Smooth, Keith, very smooth._

“We’re about to enter the Blade’s orbit,” Coran said.

“Alright,” Shiro said, “Let’s start off slow.”

Adam pursed his lips, looking back to Shiro. “Uh, yeah, that might not work.”

“What do you mean?”

Adam pointed to the window, eliciting a unanimous gasp from the room.

“Is that… a black hole?!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Technically, it’s two black holes,” Adam said.

“And a blue star!” Coran added helpfully.

Adam indicated to the close-up image on the big screen. Two black holes flanked a giant blue star, creating a constant ebb and flow of deadly energy.

“No. Way,” Pidge said, jumping up onto the seat of her chair and jumping on it like a trampoline. She pointed at the screen, listing off facts about Fahrenheit and degrees with each bounce. Long story short: get too close to the black hole and you’ll get a scorching sunburn, become too friendly with the star you’ll freeze your ass off.

“Oh! It’s like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave!” Hunk said. “It comes out scorching hot on the outside but it’s still frozen on the inside!”

“Oh man, now I’m hungry for lunch,” Lance grumbled, staring forlornly into his empty bowl.

With Pidge still bouncing on her chair, Hunk beginning to talk about burrito fillings and Lance adding running commentary, Adam started to feel overwhelmed with the noise. He wasn’t the only one if Keith’s gritted teeth and shaking fists were anything to go by.

Suddenly, Keith slammed his hands onto his armrests, standing with a huff. “Can you guys be quiet for just a second?!”

Lance, Hunk and Pidge all froze at the sudden outburst. Pidge slid down back into her seat while Hunk gave a murmured apology. Lance said nothing, his only response an arched eyebrow first to Keith and then to Adam.

Having gained silence, Keith turned to Coran, tone still brisk but a little less frustrated. “Coran, where’s the base located?”

Adam sent Keith a pointed look, trying to catch his attention but Keith outright ignored him, keeping his gaze set forward on the screen.

“It’s smack bang in the middle of those three celestial objects,” Coran said, zooming into the screen until finally, a spindly diamond-shaped asteroid came into focus. Adam guessed the base must be within the asteroid.

“Just how many layers of protection do these guys need?” he muttered.

“Enough to remain hidden beneath Zarkon’s nose for thousands of years,” a voice said, far too close to Adam’s ear for comfort.

Adam jumped, spinning around to face Shiro.

Shiro tilted his head, giving an innocent smile. Adam scowled in the hopes of regaining his pride. This only seemed to bring more amusement to Shiro, however, the mischievous glint in his eye only growing brighter.

“It’s the perfect defensive position,” Pidge said. Newt was cradled in her arms, Pidge giving them lengthy strokes like a villain would his cat in a Bond film.

Allura frowned up at the screen, eyes calculating. “Or the perfect trap.”

“Yeah, uh, I kinda agree with Allura,” Hunk piped up. “Maybe we shouldn’t go in there, ya know for safety’s sake?”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

Everyone’s heads snapped to Keith. He was fuming, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, jaw working furiously. “We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! _There is no other option_.”

“Keith,” Lance said, raising his hand as if to touch his shoulder but stopping halfway; hesitant. “Calm down, buddy.”

Keith turned his storm-filled eyes to Lance. Everyone waited with bated breath, Adam ready to step in if things turned nasty. But Lance didn’t shrink under his gaze. Instead, he held it, waiting.

When Keith realized this, his breathing slowed. His fists unclenched, thumb rubbing against his index finger in soothing strokes.

Immediately, Adam sought Shiro’s eyes. They met. Adam arched a brow. Shiro did the same.

**“Identify yourself.”**

Purple symbols popped up on the screen, ones Adam couldn’t decipher. They had to be Galran, or at least Galran-based.

Keith and Lance’s moment forgotten, everyone focused on the task at hand.

“Open a hailing frequency, Coran,” Shiro said. Coran did so, giving Shiro the go-ahead. “We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz.”

No sound came from the other side. Everyone waited, staring intently at the screen as if by sheer will alone, they could drag an answer out of it.

After an excruciatingly long silence, the symbols changed and the same monotone voice replied. **“Two may enter. Come unarmed.”**

The symbols vanished, leaving the team to themselves.

“Why would they insist we come unarmed?” Allura said. “Shiro, this doesn’t feel right.”

Shiro sighed. “We’ve come too far to back out now.”

“And besides,” Adam added, “we need all the help we can get.”

By the look on her face, it seemed Allura was not any closer to being persuaded.

“They’ve sent us a route to the base,” Coran said, “However, we need to move quickly. It’ll only be open for another varga.”

“When will it open again?” Hunk asked.

“In two quintants,” Coran said, ears flicking back.

“Wait, they’re gonna close it for _two years?_ ” Hunk gasped.

“Two days,” Pidge corrected.

“…oh.”

“So!” Lance said, putting on a dazzling smile. “Shiro, any thoughts on who’s gonna join you on this little mission?”

Adam smiled, leaning back on his console and waiting for the drama to unfold. He began to count down from three in his head.

“I’m thinking things’ll get a little hot, so you’re gonna want someone who can stay cool,” Lance said, giving a Colgate smile.

3

Shiro pondered this. “Hm, you’re right.”

2

Another brilliant smile. “You know I am.”

1

“Keith, you’re coming with me.”

_Bingo._

“KEITH?!” Lance screeched. “You’re gonna choose _Keith_?!”

“You got a problem with that?” Keith asked, crossing his arms tightly.

Lance leaned in, butting foreheads with him. “Yeah, actually, I do! Remember what happened on Olkarion with the king? Huh?”

“I was thinking on the spot!” Keith growled, pushing against Lance’s forehead.

Lance pushed back. “You held a sword to his throat!”

“At least I did something unlike you who – are… are those freckles?”

“What?”

Keith, still with his forehead pressed to Lance’s, raised a finger, poking his cheek. “Freckles…” he whispered.

Lance jumped back, waving his hands about, spoon clattering in its empty bowl. “No touchy! Nooooo touchy!”

Shiro sent a tired look over his shoulder to Adam. Adam pretended not to see it, inspecting his fingernails.

With a sigh, Shiro stepped between the two of them, addressing Lance. “We haven’t fully severed Zarkon’s connection with Black and Red is the only one who can handle the heat.”

“No pun intended,” Adam quipped.

“Not. Helping,” Shiro gritted out.

“You’ll need to be careful either way,” Coran said. “This route is treacherous. One false move and you’ll either be burnt to a crisp or blasted into infinity!”

“Keith can handle it,” Shiro said, clapping a still flustered-looking Keith on the shoulder. “Keith?”

“Freckles…”

Adam snickered, patting Shiro’s chest with mock-sympathy. “You’re gonna need to reboot him first.”

“He’s not that bad,” Shiro said, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face.

Keith remained still, eyes locked onto Lance.

Shiro hung his head in defeat. “Okay. We’ll give him a minute.”

“…freckles.”

 

*

 

Once Keith was declared roadworthy, Shiro ushered him off the bridge and into the armoury. They didn’t have time to spare. They had less than a varga to get to the Blade of Marmora’s base and knowing the pair of them, something bad was bound to happen on the way there. It was ‘Brogane science’ as Adam would call it.

“No disappearing,” Adam had said, catching Shiro in the doorway by his shirtfront. “Or dying. If you die, I’ll kill you.”

Shiro pouted, looking down at Adam and the bunched-up material in his fist. “You’re wrinkling my new shirt.”

“I bought this damned shirt and can do whatever the hell I like with it.” Adam winked though, which was always a good sign.

He released Shiro’s shirt but not before giving him a light pat on the cheek. “Take care of loverboy.”

“What did you call me?!” Keith yelled. Shiro winced at the close proximity of Keith’s outrage to his eardrums.

“Thanks,” Shiro sighed, pushing Keith out of arm’s reach from Adam.

So now Shiro was in Red with a fuming, slightly dazed, Keith who kept muttering the words _freckles_ and _dumbass_ while being a little dazed himself.

Shiro and Adam had woken up spooning that morning, Adam tucked close to Shiro’s chest with their fingers locked. Shiro had circled Adam’s ring finger, mourning the soothing coolness of a metal band. He then nipped the idea right in the bud because that was the past. That was _before._ And while they’d slowly been inching more towards the familiar – the banter, the light touches and shared looks – they were no longer the boys from their student days. They were no longer the newly engaged couple that everyone had been rooting for from the start.

He was a hardened Shiro, the Shiro who had endured a year of torture on top of his disease. A year of knowing that Adam, Keith, his family were probably mourning his supposed death. In a way, Shiro had died. At least, a piece of him. The naïve piece that had been awed with the idea of exploring the unknown.

“Shiro?”

Shiro blinked back into reality, finding Keith looking up at him from his pilot’s seat with concern.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m here.”

“You sure?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah.”

Keith gave him another look before turning back to the path ahead. Coran had sent the route to the Red Lion, giving Keith a grid with a line he had to stay on “or perish”.

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Keith said.

“For what?”

“For blowing up at you before we went to the mall.” Keith didn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, but Shiro could see his hesitancy. He could hear how Keith was creeping carefully through his apology, choosing his words and thinking them over before saying them.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“And I apologized to Adam.”

Shiro huffed, thinking back to the two’s antics at breakfast. “I figured as much.”

Keith pouted and for a second Shiro was shot back to a thirteen-year-old Keith, refusing to apologize to Adam because “Butterscotch likes me better, deal with it.”

Keith wasn’t big on apologies back then. Shiro still had to wrangle them out of Keith most times, but lately he seemed a little more willing, dare Shiro say it, _open_. Maybe it was because of Adam’s meddling. Maybe it was because for once it wasn’t just the three of them. Maybe, just maybe, Keith was starting to feel more comfortable around the others, more aware of them.

But Keith still had a ways to go before he could be ready to take up the leadership role.

“Keith,” Shiro said. “I’m glad to see that you’re being more aware of this stuff, but you’ll need to learn to control your emotions if you’re going to lead the group someday.”

Red swerved, nearly cutting straight off the path. Keith scrambled, rightening him immediately.

“Wh-what? Lead the… the what?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and, when the time comes, I want you to take over my position as leader.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Keith growled. “You’re fine. We’re all fine. Nothing’s gonna happen to you. Not if I can help it.”

“Keith.” Shiro placed a solid hand on Keith’s shoulder, waiting until their eyes met before he continued. “You and I both know that I’m not fine. Not for long.”

Keith struggled for a second, a million emotions blurring into the galaxies of his eyes. He wrenched his head back to the screen, shoulders hiked to his ears so tightly, that he’d trapped Shiro’s hand in between.

“You’re doing those pod sessions with Coran.”

“They’re just to soothe the pain and slow down the process. But I’m not getting any better Keith.”

Keith’s shoulders inched up even further, enough to start hurting Shiro’s hand, before he dropped them.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner.”

_Tell me the truth. I’m not a little kid, I can handle it!_

Shiro extracted his hand, latching it onto his own wrist. He twisted; back, forth, back, forth.

“I… I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Bullshit.”

Shiro stared down at Keith. His eyes were front and center, hands steady secure on Red’s controls. The only thing that gave him away was the slight tremble in his voice.

“Shiro, my dad was a firefighter. Every time he went out for work, there was the possibility that he wouldn’t make it home. I learned to not be scared. I had to, otherwise, I would have constantly been tearing my hair out wondering if pop was gonna make it home or not.”

“Keith –”

“And every time you went out on a mission, it was the exact same. With or without your condition, there was still that possibility. Adam knew it, I knew it. So that excuse is bull and you know it. You should have told me.”

Shiro stopped his nervous wringing, instead, letting his hands drop to his sides, tapping at his thigh. “You’re right. I should have. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Adam knew.”

“Adam’s known me for over eleven years. It’s hard to keep a secret like that from him.”

Keith shook his head minutely, a barely-there movement. “I don’t want you to go.”

_I don’t want you to die._

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek, holding back the _me too_ poised on his lips.

Shiro was trying to think of what he could say next when they were jolted. Warning sirens lit up the cockpit in an alarming shade of red (well, redder).

Keith sat up straight in his chair, grappling with his controls. “We’re getting pulled in by one of the black holes!”

“Then get us out of here,” Shiro said. _I know you can do this._

Keith grunted as he drove one of the controls forward, spinning Red around to face away from the black hole. He activated the thrusters, skidding around an asteroid and using it to push off and propel back on track towards the base.

Shiro smiled to himself, giving Keith a mental pat on the back.

 _That’s why,_ he wanted to say.

They whizzed through the small opening of the shield surrounding the blue star in the nick of time, both heaving a sigh of relief once they were safely through.

“Good job,” Shiro said.

Keith looked up at him, a small, proud smile on his face. It was just like when he’d ridden a hoverbike by himself for the first time.

When they neared the base, Shiro could begin to distinguish what was asteroid and what was mechanical. Two craters disguised engine thrusters, and the occasional yellow light, almost like a window, peeked out from the rocky exterior.

Keith landed Red on one of the flatter surfaces, a runway of sorts. Shiro immediately had his guard up as soon as they stepped onto the surface. The Blades had said to bring no weapons, but Shiro’s hand was still on standby if this turned sour.

Keith looked about, frowning. “There’s nothing here.”

As if on cue, a hatch opened ten meters away, the rocky surface sliding away to allow two figures to emerge. They were both dressed similarly to Ulaz: a tight black suit with chest plates that glowed with lilac details. Their hoods were raised, masks up. The Blade on the left was well built, similar to Adam’s stature, but at least a head taller. The Blade on the right was… something else. Their biceps were the size of Shiro’s head, their thighs thicker than tree trunks. They also sported a tail, that flickered with interest.

The Blade on the left beckoned them forwards with a quick jerk of their head. After sharing a look with Keith, they started towards the Blades. None of them said anything as Shiro and Keith stepped onto the platform. There was the creak of metal and then they were descending. Shiro watched as the doors closed above his head, sealing them within the asteroid’s dark interior.

_Please let this be the right decision._

 

*

 

“So, Mouse, what did you think?”

Lance jumped nearly three feet in the air, turning a startled look to a rather amused Adam.

“Stars, Adam, warn a guy,” Lance grouched, crossing his arms with a pout. It was very Keith-like.

“Lo siento,” Adam said, slipping into Spanish. _“I was just wondering what you thought about the clothes?”_

Lance’s eyes darted to the rest of the group who were huddled in pairs and having their own private conversations. Allura was still unconvinced that this was a good idea and voicing this opinion to an open-eared Coran while Pidge was lamenting about being unable to see the Blade’s base from the inside, a sympathetic Hunk patting her on the back.

Having determined that no one was paying them any attention, Lance answered Adam with ease. _“They’re great. The shirts fit really nicely, and the hoodies are cool. Plus, I’m looking pretty fine in these skinny jeans, if I do say so myself.”_ Lance struck a pose, showing off his jean-clad legs.

_“And the halter tops? Do they fit okay?”_

Lance immediately wilted, all bravado gone. _“Uhhh, yeah. About that. Why did you buy those for me?”_

 _“Because I knew you could pull them off,”_ Adam said simply. _“You’ve got an amazing physique, why not show it off?”_

Lance scrubbed his hands through his curls, making them even more of a mess. _“Yeah, but… won’t I look weird?”_

_“Weird?”_

_“Ya know, wearing… wearing girl’s clothes.”_

Adam hummed. He thought this might happen. _“Did you try some of it on?”_

“Huh?”

 _“The halter tops,”_ Adam said slowly. _“Did you try any on?”_

Lance shook his head. _“No… but I tried one of those sheer tops, with that black bralette underneath?”_

_“Yeah, and? Did you like it?”_

Lance’s eyes danced back to the group, to the ground, to Keith’s empty station chair, before finally meeting Adam’s. _“Yes. I… I liked it a lot actually.”_

 _“Then why didn’t you wear it?”_ Adam asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Lance’s hands came together, index fingers tapping an erratic beat against one another. _“I – I was worried about… about what the others would think.”_

Adam gave Lance what he liked to call the _you’re an idiot but I still care about you_ look. _“Ratón, if you liked it, then that’s all that matters.”_

Lance still didn’t seem certain, index fingers continuing their silent rhythm battle. If he was sitting, his knee would have been jiggling up a storm right about now.

Adam sighed, turning his back to Lance and reaching for the neck of his sweater.

_“Check the label.”_

When Adam looked over his shoulder, he found a perplexed Lance. _“Lance, my neck is getting cold, just check the label, it’s not gonna bite.”_

With a huff, Lance stomped over and reached for Adam’s sweater label. He had to twist his head to read the writing properly but Adam could see out of the corner of his eyes when it clicked.

“Oh.”

Lance stepped back, allowing Adam tuck his label back into place and face him properly again.

 _“It’s from the women’s section,”_ Lance said quietly.

Adam nodded. _“And it’s probably my favourite sweater out of the bunch I got from the supposed ‘men’s section’.”_ It wasn’t anything special, a simple bottle-green knit sweater that brought out the golden-hazel in his eyes. Paired with a white button-down shirt, chinos and loafers, Adam had himself a rather spiffy outfit, if he did say so himself.

 _“It looks good,”_ Lance said. _“I never would have guessed.”_

_“And you don’t have to. That’s the fun thing about clothes, Ratón. If it works for you, then it works. End of story.”_

Lance gnawed at his bottom lip, fingers beginning their tapping once again. He looked like he was about to have an existential crisis.

Adam cupped him on the shoulder, leaning down to look him in the eye and say, _“I’m not saying kick yourself a mile out of your comfort zone. But be willing to take a step or two, when you’re ready.”_

Adam watched as the uncertainness melted away in Lance’s eyes. It was replaced with a shine of confidence and a dash of hope.

 _“Yeah,”_ Lance said slowly, fingers coming to a stop. _“Little steps.”_

Adam smiled. _“Like with this.”_ He gave Lance’s curls a ruffle, ruining any chance for neatness.

Lance squawked, batting Adam’s hands away. _“Come on, man, I just got them to settle!”_

Adam rough-housed Lance into a noogie, a smug grin tugging at his lips. _“Keith didn’t seem to mind.”_

Lance wiggled out from Adam’s grip, huffing with bits of laughter. _“Keith’s just being… Keith.”_

Adam raised a sceptical brow. _“By complimenting your hair and gawping at your freckles?”_

Lance stammered and stuttered, trying to come up with a retort. Adam waited patiently, smile growing along with Lance’s blush.

“I thought you promised Keith you wouldn’t meddle!” Lance finally said, pointing an accusing finger in Adam’s chest.

Adam side-stepped it, making his way to the rest of the group. _“I’m not. You guys are doing fine all on your own,”_ he said, sending Lance a smug smile over his shoulder.

Lance watched helplessly as Adam walked away, jaw dropped in a look of pure outrage. “WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

 

*

 

Cold. If Shiro had to be asked to explain the Blade of Marmora’s base in one word, he would use the word cold. The Base was chilling, not only in temperature but in the slate greys of the walls, the unforgiving, harsh lines of the architecture and the stone-cold stares of the Blades lining the walls. They all had their masks and hoods up, but Shiro could still feel their calculating gazes dripping down his back, causing the hairs on the nape of his neck to stand on edge. If Keith felt the same, he didn’t show it. There was a stubbornness to him, how he stared fixedly ahead with intent.

Shiro didn’t know what Keith was looking for, but he knew Keith well enough to know that they weren’t leaving here until Keith found his answer.

Above their heads shone a projection of the Blade of Marmora’s insignia, the same that Ulaz’s blade had brandished. Ahead was a dais with a lone figure standing on top. Their uniform was slightly different than the rest, a dark grey and purple cloth crisscrossed their chest, creating shoulder pads and kilt-like folds around their waist.

“I am Kolivan,” the figure spoke, voice deep but modulated through his mask. “I am the leader of the Blade of Marmora.”

“My name is Shiro and this Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron,” Shiro said, indicating to the two of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see their escorts. They were practically breathing down their necks, an arm’s reach away. _Ready to attack if needed,_ Shiro thought.

“I know who you are,” Kolivan said.

Shiro waited for more, but Kolivan left them on that ominous note. Shiro’s stomach turned. “Then… you know we were sent by one of your own?” Shiro asked, keeping his voice even.

“Ulaz was a fool to devolve this location to you,” Kolivan said. His voice was steady, tone cool and collected, but there was a biting edge, a _don’t mess with me_ vibe Shiro could read loud and clear. “He had a pension for ignoring orders and following his instincts. That’s what got him killed.”

Shiro flinched. To hear someone speak so robotically about their comrade’s sacrifice, as if they had been asking for it, went against everything he’d learned at the Garrison, everything he had tried to instil in his new team.

“He gave his life to save us,” Shiro said, not raising his voice but rather matching Kolivan’s. _Don’t mess with my team._ “What he did brought us here today and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are you willing to accept our help or not?”

Kolivan said nothing for a moment, gave no sign of acknowledgement of Shiro’s words at all when his head tilted just slightly to look down at Keith.

“You were told to come unarmed,” he said.

Keith took up the challenge. “You also told us to identify ourselves. I think the giant mechanical lions are a dead giveaway.”

Shiro added onto this, “Trust me, you want the Red Lion on your side. And besides, he was the only way he could gain access to your base.”

“I wasn’t talking about your beast,” Kolivan said. Another small nod and then Keith was pinned to the ground.

Shiro started forward but was immediately tugged back, held tightly in place by the shorter of their escorts.

The Blade with the tail had Keith trapped underneath his knee, hand twisted behind his back. After patting Keith down, he revealed a knife with wrappings around the handle. He undid the already loose wrappings, revealing an insignia identical to the Blades’ on the hilt.

“He has one of our blades,” the Blade said. His voice bellowed, filling the entire room with his baritone boom. “Who did you steal this from?”

Keith struggled underneath his assailant’s grip, trying to free his arm and make a grab at the knife. “It belongs to me. I’ve had it all my life!”

“Lies!” The Blade spat.

“Can you corroborate your friend’s statement?” Kolivan asked, turning his masked gaze to Shiro.

Shiro shot a look between Keith and the knife. He knew Keith had a penchant for sharp objects – the dents in Adam and his apartment walls were proof enough – but at that moment, Shiro felt doubt. He tried to think back to Keith, young, closed-off Keith who wore his glare like armour and brandished his temper like a sword.

Did Keith ever have that knife?

“I… I don’t know,” Shiro said.

Keith turned his head, cheek smooshing into the floor as he looked imploringly up at Shiro. “Shiro, please, you know me. My pop gave it to me. I’ve had it for as long as I can remember!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Kolivan tense. It was a split of a second and then Kolivan was back to his stoic form, but Shiro saw it all the same.

Keith pushed up onto his free forearm, glaring up at Kolivan. “Ulaz had a knife like this,” he said. “Tell me what it means!”

Kolivan gave another appraising head tilt. “You two should leave. Now.”

Shiro’s captor released him, as did Keith’s. Shiro helped Keith to his feet, giving him a quick pat down to make sure he wasn’t hurt, before turning to Kolivan. “We came here to form an alliance, but it looks like we’re not welcome.” He turned on his heel, making for the exit. “Come on, Keith.”

“No!”

Shiro stopped, looking back to find Keith standing strong, facing Kolivan dead on. “Somehow, one of your blades ended up with me on Earth. Tell me how,” Keith all but growled.

“Your friend is right,” Kolivan said, tone still steady, not rising to Keith’s anger. “You should go.”

“Where did it come from? _I have to know_ ,” Keith pleaded, taking a step towards Kolivan. Their escorts both inched towards Keith, ready to step in, when Kolivan raised a hand. The Blades stilled.

“You seek knowledge?” Kolivan asked. “There is only one way to obtain knowledge here.”

“How? I’ll do it!” Keith said. Shiro’s hands flexed and clenched at his sides. Keith was sounding more and more anxious with every second that ticked by. Kolivan was dancing on thin ice here, whether he realized it or not was up for debate.

“Through the trials of Marmora,” Kolivan answered.

He didn’t know what those were but Kolivan’s ominous tone was enough of a turn-off for Shiro.

“Keith, let’s go,” he said, grasping Keith’s bicep lightly. Keith shook him off, eyes never leaving Kolivan.

“If you survive,” Kolivan continued, “you may keep the blade, and its secrets will be revealed.”

_Survive?!_

“Keith, this is crazy.” Shiro stood in front of him, blocking Kolivan out of Keith’s view. “Keith, please. I don’t know what you’re struggling with but you’re not going to find your answers here.”

Keith’s eyes focused on a point behind Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “I have to do this.”

And that’s when Shiro knew. There was no more arguing. No matter what he said, Keith was going to go through with this, with or without Shiro’s support.

Kolivan seemed to come to this same conclusion. “Antok,” he said. “Give the boy the blade.”

Antok’s tail flicked as he offered Keith his knife back. Keith took it, but Antok held fast, keeping Keith in place.

“We will meet again,” he stated.

Keith did not give him the satisfaction of a response, prying his knife out of Antok’s grip and stepping away.

Shiro may or may not have done a small fist pump at Keith’s one shining moment of cool-headed glory.

“These trials result in one of two things,” Kolivan said. “Knowledge, or death.”

Keith stuck his chin up, holding his knife at his side like it was a lifeline.

There was no turning back now.

 

*

 

“What are these called again?”

“Freckles.”

“Fascinating. And all humans have them?”

“Uhhh some more than others. Depends on their skin, really.”

Adam sat in Shiro’s station chair, watching on in amusement as Coran and Allura grilled Lance about his freckles. Lance was standing rooted to the spot, arms stuck tightly to his sides as the Alteans circled him like sharks, leaning in closely to squint at the freckles dusting his nose and cheeks.

“Yeah, like I don’t really get freckles,” Hunk said with a shrug.

“Whereas if you stick me in the sun long enough, I’ll sprout them like that,” Pidge said, snapping her fingers. “That and a sunburn.”

“What about you, Adam?” Coran asked.

“I’m like Hunk. I don’t really have any. Shiro has some on his shoulders, though. And in… other places.”

“Eugh, okay, don’t go any further,” Pidge said. “I don’t wanna know.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Adam said, “but since you asked –”

Pidge slammed her hands down on her ears, beginning to sing the element song at a dizzying speed.

“And Keith?” Allura asked, poking a particularly large freckle on Lance’s right cheekbone. He jumped back, waving his arms about like a cartoon ninja.

“Surprisingly, no,” Adam said. “But he has a lot of beauty marks.”

Allura and Coran’s heads tilted to opposite sides. For a moment, they reminded Adam of the strange twins from Alice In Wonderland, Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

“Beauty marks?” Allura asked. “Like our Altean marks?”

Adam shook his head. “No, although they are personalized as well, in a way. They’re kinda of like… how do I describe it?”

“They’re like a birthmark,” Pidge said, pulling her hands away from her ears. “They can be kinda pretty, depending on where they’re placed.”

“Keith has them?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, there’s one on his earlobe,” Adam said, tapping the side of his earlobe, “and then he’s got some on his back that kinda looks like star constellations.”

Lance suddenly went very quiet. And very red.

Pidge and Hunk shared a confused look. Adam only smiled.

“Uh, Coran,” Lance said, clearing his throat, “how long has it been?”

Coran tapped at his screen, reading the time. “About three vargas.”

“What do you think they’re doing in there?” Pidge asked.

Adam stared down the close-up image of the Blade of Marmora’s base. He felt a tingle go down his spine, all of his nerves suddenly on high alert.

“Shit.”

“What?” Allura asked, holding down a struggling Lance so she could continue to poke his cheeks.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “My Keith senses are going off.”

 

*

 

Adam was going to kill him. Was so, _so_ going to kill him.

Having agreed to take the ‘trails of Marmora’, Keith had been led away through one door and Shiro ushered out another. His two escorts said nothing as he was led down one identical hallway after another until finally, he found himself in a viewing room. Antok and Kolivan were there, standing in front of two screens. Shiro’s escorts left the room at the wave of Kolivan’s hand.

“I –”

“Save your breath, Black Paladin,” Kolivan said. “You will not get any answers out of me.”

 _If Adam were here, I would not be having this problem,_ Shiro thought.

_If Adam were here, you and Keith would have been dragged back to the Red Lion by your ears._

That may be true, but at least he wouldn’t be standing by, watching as his best friend, his brother, was entering what looked to be a battle to the death.

Keith entered a room similar to the training deck back on the Castle, except for the gloomy lighting and the chills it brought about. He was decked out in a skin-tight suit with two bulbous attachments around his neck. It reminded Shiro of his bracelets back at home. Would they Taser Keith if worse came to worse?

A Blade member ascended from a panel in the floor, standing neutral, calmly. Unlike Keith’s knife, his blade was elongated, resembling a scabbard.

“Surrender the blade,” the soldier said, waving his blade about in a complex manoeuvre.

Keith’s response was to charge head-first into battle. He wielded his knife expertly as if it were an extension of himself, but the Blade member matched his skill. Keith left his right side open in a feint, allowing the Blade to elbow him on the face and shove him back.

Keith took it like a champ, rolling onto his feet and back into a fighting stance. Already, his cheek was beginning to bloom a deep purple.

The Blade gave him no time to recover, forcing Keith to go on the defence. Shiro could see Keith was overwhelmed, just barely managing to block the Blade’s attacks. The Blade used this to his advantage, executing a roundhouse kick to destabilize Keith and following it through with a slice of his blade.

Keith clutched his shoulder with a yell, but still held his ground, knife poised at the ready.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro whispered.

The Blade remained still, unlike Keith who was panting heavily from exertion. They waited in a standstill. Shiro could see Keith’s fingers twitching, anxious to make a move.

The Blade pounced, giving Keith another kick and causing him to land on his bad shoulder. But again, Keith stood, readying himself. The Blade ran at him. Keith made to strike with his right arm, but his shoulder failed him. The Blade grabbed Keith’s outstretched arm and tugged it at an excruciating painful-looking angle. Keith was bent over double, arm held against his back and a blade at his throat.

“Surrender the blade and the pain will cease,” the Blade said.

“I won’t quit,” Keith said, even as the blade was pressed against the bare skin of his neck.

The Blade paused before releasing Keith, allowing him to collapse onto his hands and knees. “Then the pain will continue,” he said.

He took a step away from Keith and looked back to where an exit door slid open. Keith pushed himself up onto shaky legs, staring intently at the Blade.

“You are not meant to go through that door,” the Blade said, tucking his weapon back into its sheath.

And of course, in his Keith-like fashion, Keith immediately bolted through the door, leaving his opponent behind.

“The kit has some skill, I will give him that,” Kolivan said. Shiro startled. In the silence, he’d almost forgotten Kolivan and Antok’s presence in the room.

“He’s also stubborn as all hell,” Shiro said. “He won’t quit, not until he gets what he wants.”

Kolivan tilted his head as Keith entered the next room, now with two Blades ascending through the floor.

“We will see.”

 

*

 

Two Blades. Four. Six Blades. Eight.

They kept multiplying and multiplying with every door Keith stepped through.

His right arm was useless at this point, Keith having to wield his knife in his left hand.

Shiro thanked the stars that Keith was ambidextrous, otherwise, this would have ended a lot sooner and in the worst way possible.

Keith took beating after beating, his right cheek now swollen from that first elbow to the face. He was leaning heavily to the left to compensate for the dead weight that was his right arm, and he was limping, if slightly.

But even though he was thrown to the floor, kneed in the stomach, kicked in the side, he still got up. He always got back up.

And all Shiro could do was watch.

“How long does this go on?” he asked.

“Sometimes the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop,” Kolivan said cooly.

Throughout the minutes (hours?) they had been watching Keith, Shiro had managed to get a few answers out of Kolivan, even if they were puzzling or vague.

“I told you, he’s stubborn,” Shiro gritted out, wincing as Keith took another heavy fall onto his bad shoulder. “He won’t stop.”

For the first time, Kolivan tore his eyes away from the screen, looking down at Shiro. The three glowing eyes of his mask were haunting. “Knowledge or death, Black Paladin.”

Shiro knew which he was praying for, but as he watched Keith cry out at another swipe of a sword, doubt began to drag his mind towards the latter choice.

 

 

*

 

“How long has it been, Coran?” Allura asked.

“Roughly ten vargas,” Coran said with a sigh.

Everyone was still in the bridge, now snacking on a lunch Adam and Hunk had whipped up together. Pidge was working on the adapter for her new game while Lance fiddled with his phone.

Working in the kitchen had helped Adam with his nerves but now that his plate was empty and his mind no longer occupied, his anxiety was beginning to act up again.

“Hey man,” Hunk said, stepping up to Adam’s side. “What’s up?”

“My Keith senses are going crazy and I don’t like it,” Adam said.

“You’re scared,” Hunk said.

Adam blinked at Hunk’s bluntness. “Uh… yeah. I am.”

Hunk shrugged, chewing thoughtfully on his make-shift sandwich. “I get it, I mean, I’m scared all the time. I highly don’t recommend it.”

Adam huffed, smiling of all things. “I can’t imagine. Well, I guess, I can a little. Although it’s more being scared for those idiots twenty-four seven. And I guess now you lot as well.” Adam mumbled the last part but Hunk caught on all the same.

“Sometimes you’ve just gotta embrace the scaredy-cat within and shove them into what they’re scared of anyway,” Hunk said solemnly.

“Is that what you do?”

Hunk hummed. “Well, I mean, I kind of have to now, don’t I? Being a ‘Defender of the Universe’ and all.”

“Yeah… but you’re still allowed to be scared sometimes.”

“Oh trust me,” Hunk chuckled. “I’ve got that down pat.”

“So we’ve still got, like, thirty more vargas until they open the gate again, right?” Lance asked. He’d tucked his phone away, now sitting sideways in his seat, legs over the armrest and swinging in a lazy rhythm.

“That’s correct!” Coran said.

“Wait, really?” Hunk asked. “How did you figure that out, Lance?”

Lance shrugged. “I did the math in my head.”

“Yeah, but what’s the formula you used?” Hunk asked.

Again, Lance shrugged. “I just did it. I can’t really explain it.”

Pidge guffawed. “You ‘just did it’?”

“I don’t know how to explain it!” Lance said, throwing his arms up in the air. “I just worked it out and _boom_ , there’s the answer!”

Allura clucked her tongue. “I have to know what’s going on down there,” she grumbled. She brought up her screens, about to do a scan when Pidge interrupted her.

“You can’t,” she said. “The black holes and solar flares are causing too much interference. There’s no way to get a clear reading on their base.”

“If we count for the gravitational lensing maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion’s sensors, right?” Hunk looked about, gauging everyone’s reaction. “Right?” he asked Lance.

Lance looked about before pointing at his chest. “Are you talking to me?”

“Can’t you ‘just do the math'?” Pidge asked, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

“It doesn’t work like that!” Lance grumbled.

“We could give it a try,” Coran said. “Princess?”

Allura didn’t even hesitate. “Get on it.”

With a sigh, Pidge pushed her new contraption away and beckoned Hunk over to her station. The two put their heads together, beginning to mumble in algorithms and theories.

Lance was still sulking in his chair, once again fiddling with his phone.

Adam sidled over to him, peeking over his shoulder. Lance was watching another home video. He looked older in this one, probably twelve going on thirteen. He smiled cheekily at the camera and put his finger to his lips in the ‘shhh’ motion. He then crept towards a door and slowly turned the handle. He opened it just enough to allow the camera to see through the crack. There was a girl dancing around in hot pink Piglet pyjamas, her hair done up in curlers. She was shaking her hips and singing off-tune to a pop song. Adam vaguely remembered it. Shiro used to blast it on the radio and sing with it just to irritate Keith.

Video-Lance gave a snicker before calling out, _“Hey, Rach, smile for the camera!”_

The girl turned, showcasing a lime green face mask and big brown eyes. Her mouth dropped in a large O, her hips frozen mid-shimmy.

_“LEANDRO!”_

_“Shit.”_

Video-Lance took off with the camera, his laughter echoing tinnily through the speakers while Rachel shouted expletives in the background. The video stopped, cutting video-Lance’s laughter off.

“You really were a little shit.”

Lance looked up at Adam over his shoulder. There was a faint smile on his face, but it was accompanied by a melancholy look in his eyes. “Yeah. Rach and I always got on each other’s nerves. But we were also really close. Even when I was at the Garrison, we’d always message each other and stuff." Lance swiped his thumb over the paused video, looking at Rachel's outraged face. "I keep thinking about all the messages I’ll never get to answer.”

“I kinda understand,” Adam said.

“You do?”

“Well not particularly like this,” Adam said, waving his hand at Lance’s phone. “But there were a lot of things I didn’t get to tell my mom before she passed away. I didn’t get to come out to her, show her my acceptance letter to the Garrison. I didn’t get to introduce Shiro to her as my boyfriend. She would have loved him…” Adam tapered off, matching Lance’s gaze. “Sorry, I just… It’s hard, not being able to tell your family things, especially when you want to. And this is a big something.” Adam gestured to the bridge.

“They don’t know where I am,” Lance whispered. “The Garrison probably told them I defected from campus or some shit.”

_pilot error pilot error pilot error_

Adam crouched down so he was eye-level with Lance, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “We’re going to get back to them.”

“But we don’t know when,” Lance whispered.

Adam swallowed thickly. “Yeah. But we will. I swear.”

Lance offered up his pinkie. “Pinkie promise?”

It was so innocent and yet so serious the way Lance said it, holding out his pinkie like this was some sacred blood pact.

In a way, it kind of was. This promise had a weight to it, greater than anything Adam had ever taken on. But the look in Lance’s eyes, the pleading in his voice, in the wobble of his bottom lip. It struck Adam through his core.

He wrapped Lance’s pinkie with his own. “Pinkie promise,” he said.

Lance’s wobbly lip turned into a wobbly smile. “That’s a big promise, ya know.”

“And I’m determined to keep it,” Adam said.

 

*

 

Keith really was not meant to go through the back door. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. Apparently, his exit had been right in front of him this entire time: the hatch his opponents ascended from.

He was about to take on eighteen Blades when he whipped his knife through the air, jamming it between one of the hatch doors. He sprinted for his life, dodging Blades left and right until he skidded on his side, using his knife as an axis to swing himself up and through the hatch.

He left a group of startled Blades in his wake, all of them looking up at the camera where they knew Kolivan could see them.

Kolivan gave a low hum in approval.

“Is that it?” Shiro asked. “Did he pass?”

Kolivan gave no answer, instead switching screens to show an unsteady Keith walking down an exitless hallway.

“Heh,” Keith said. “Guess I really wasn’t meant to go through that door.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. Sarcasm? Really? At a time like this?

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed, head thunking against the cold metal floor.

Shiro took a step towards the screen as if somehow it could portal him to Keith’s side. Kolivan held out his hand, stopping Shiro.

All he could do was watch.

Shiro stayed where he was, looking up at the screen to find a figure approaching Keith. It was... was...

“Hey man, you did it.”

Keith opened his eyes, looking up at the figure. After a moment, he took the hand offered to him, allowing Shiro to pull him up to his feet. Only it wasn’t Shiro. It wasn’t _him._ He was here, stuck with Kolivan and a stoic Antok. So who –

“Is that a hologram?” Shiro asked.

“His suit has the capability to create a virtual mindscape. It reflects the wearer’s greatest hopes and fears. And right now, your friend desperately wants to see –”

Kolivan stopped mid-sentence.

Shiro looked back to the screen to find that Not-Shiro had been joined by two others. Adam was in his armour along with Lance.

“Lance?” Keith rasped. “What are you –?”

“Pidge and Hunk managed to open the shield. I came as soon as I could,” Lance said. He was holding Keith up, minding his bad shoulder.

“You didn’t think we were going to leave you, did you?” Adam asked, giving that oh-so-familiar smirk.

But it wasn’t him. None of it was real.

“Kolivan said you lasted longer than anyone else in that battle,” Not-Shiro continued. “You don’t have to keep this up anymore.”

Keith lifted his head, frowning up at Shiro. “What?”

“You’ve proven yourself, Keith,” Adam said.

“Yeah, man,” Lance added, jostling Keith lightly. “Just give ‘em the knife and we can go home.”

Keith shifted out of Lance’s hold, standing on his own two feet. “I can’t… I can’t give it to them. I need to know who I am. This knife it’s… it’s the key to that.”

“You know who you are,” Not-Shiro said, his voice beginning to take on an edge. “You’re a Paladin of Voltron.”

“You’re my rival,” Lance added.

“You’re the wunderkid Shiro brought home,” Adam said. His smile, however, was crooked, morphing into something ugly.

“We’re all the family you need,” Not-Shiro said.

Keith’s head hung low, his breathing erratic. His suit was stained in dark splotches, the torn skin of his shoulder bleeding red.

“Shiro… you’re like a brother to me,” Keith said, barely above a whisper. “You and Adam have done so much for me and Lance –” Keith broke off, flinching. “But… I have to do this.”

“No, you don’t,” Adam said, smile now long gone.

Lance stepped up to Keith, leaning into him intimidatingly. “Just give them the knife.”

“I can’t do that!” Keith said, yelling in Lance’s face.

“Just give up the knife, Keith!”

“Give it to them!”

“What are you so afraid of?”

“STOP IT!” Keith yelled. He clutched his hands to his head, fingers bunching in sweat-soaked hair.

The trio froze, waiting for Keith to continue.

“I’m not giving up the knife,” Keith said, looking up and meeting Not-Shiro square on. “I need to know. It’s killing me not knowing who I am, Shiro. Please understand.”

“I understand perfectly,” Not-Shiro said.

He turned his back on Keith and began to walk away.

“You’re being selfish, like always,” Adam spat before following Shiro.

Keith’s face turned sheet-white, his mouth parted in shock. He looked to Lance, desperate.

Lance only shook his head. “Always the lone wolf,” he muttered before turning his back on Keith as well.

“No,” Keith whispered, watching as his friends walked away from him. “No, Shiro, Adam, wait!”

They didn’t. They just kept walking, walking away from Keith, from their friendship, from their promise of family and into a bright white light.

“Lance, please!”

Lance said nothing, only looked at Keith once more over his shoulder before disappearing into the light as well.

Keith ran, he ran even though his ankle looked like it was about to give out any second.

“Wait!” he screamed, voice raw with unshed tears.

Shiro’s fists were so tightly clenched, he could feel his fingernails begin to rip through his gloves.

“Stop this.”

“Only the kit can put an end to this,” Kolivan said.

Keith's ankle gave out, causing him to trip over his feet and collapse onto the floor. He curled in on himself, his lips moving in soundless words.

“What’s happening?” Shiro asked, frantic.

“He’s going deeper into the mindscape.”

“ _Deeper?_ ” Shiro growled. “He’s already been through enough! I’m getting him out of there.”

Shiro started for the door, but Antok stepped in his way. He towered over Shiro, tail snapping back and forth.

Shiro craned his neck up, staring him down. “Move.”

Antok gave one deadpan “hah”.

Shiro stepped back, getting ready to activate his arm when he heard a low rumbling _boom_. Another one followed it. Then another and another, each becoming louder than their predecessor.

The next sent Shiro toppling to the side. He caught himself just in time to see a Blade enter the viewing room.

“Kolivan!” they panted. “The red beast is attacking the base!”

Shiro grinned up at Antok before turning to Kolivan. “He has a link with Keith, he knows when his Paladin is in danger.”

“Call it off!” Kolivan said.

“I can’t,” Shiro said, grin widening. “Only Keith can.”

Kolivan shared a look with Antok. They said nothing for a moment. Shiro waited. He already knew what they were going to say.

“Get to the kit and seize him,” Kolivan said.

Shiro sprinted out of the room, not waiting for Kolivan and the rest of his posse. He was going to get to Keith first and he was going to get them the hell out of here.

 

*

 

“The Red Lion is attacking!” Coran yelled.

“Fucking knew it!” Adam said, slamming his fist on his control desk. “Keith did something stupid and now they’re in danger. Brogane science.”

“Brogane?” Hunk asked.

“It’s what I call the pair of them. Shirogane, Kogane, brothers?”

“That’s ingenious,” Hunk said.

“Uh, guys, hello?” Pidge said, “Red Lion attacking the base?”

“Oh, right,” Adam mumbled.

“Everyone, please, we need to stay focused!” Allura said.

“Kinda hard when our friends are in danger and the Red Lion is attacking a base in the middle of a star that we can't get to!” Lance said.

“I second that,” Adam said.

Allura sighed, blowing a loose curl out of her eyes. “All we can do is hold fast and wait until we can take action.”

Everyone remained silent until Adam spoke up. “Fine. But as soon as there’s an opening, we’re going in.”

“Agreed,” Allura said.

 _Please,_ Adam prayed. _Please protect them._

 

*

 

After one or two missteps, Shiro finally found the hallway Keith was in. Keith was just coming to when Shiro kneeled down in front of him.

“Sh-Shiro?” Keith murmured.

“I’m here,” Shiro said, reassuring, “I’m here.”

“What –?”

“No time to explain,” Shiro said, slinging Keith’s good arm around his shoulder and standing up, “We’re getting you out of here.”

“Stop!”

Kolivan, Antok and a small group of Blades stood blocking the doorway. All around them, booms and rumbles echoed through the walls, the ceiling slowly giving way with every crack.

Shiro growled. “Move.”

“Call off your beast!” Kolivan said.

“Not until you move!”

“The kit does not leave until he surrenders the blade,” Kolivan said. “It does not belong to him. He failed to awaken it.”

“What does that mean?” Keith said.

“Give up the blade,” Antok said. He withdrew his own blade from its sheath and charged forward. Shiro stepped out from under Keith, activating his arm.

He met Antok halfway, crashing into his blade and pushing against his weight. “If you want him, you have to get through me first,” Shiro gritted out.

“Wait!”

Antok let up slightly, allowing Shiro to shove him back. It hardly did anything due to Antok’s bulk, but all the same, he was out of arm’s reach from Keith.

Keith, shaky and shivering though he was, stood tall, offering up his knife.

“Take the knife,” he said.

Antok lowered his blade completely. Shiro deactivated his arm.

“Keith?” Shiro asked.

“It doesn’t matter where I come from,” Keith said, his eyes darting to Shiro before looking back to Kolivan. “I know who I am. We need to work together if we’re going to beat Zarkon and if it means giving up this knife then… I’ll do it.” Keith paused, looking down at his knife once more before offering it fully to the Blades. “Take it.”

The insignia bloomed a deep violet, a bright blue light erupting from it. It shone, causing Keith to flinch away from the light. The knife began to morph, elongating until it grew into a sword-length blade, similar to that of Antok’s, the insignia winking in the darkness of the room.

“You’ve awoken the blade,” Antok whispered. For the first time, his deep rumble had been subdued, astonishment causing his voice to shrink.

Keith stared dumbly at the blade in his hand.

“I… what… what does this mean?” Keith asked.

“This is only possible if Galra blood runs through your veins,” Kolivan said, slowly, as if he were trying to believe the words as he uttered them.

Keith’s chest began to heave, his breathing turning erratic.

Shiro ran to his side, holding him up by the waist. “Keith, you gotta breathe.”

“I… but –”

“We can sort it out when we get back to the Castle, but we’ve gotta stop Red first.”

“R-Red?” Keith stuttered, his chest still rising and falling in quick succession.

Shiro nodded. “He needs to know you’re safe.”

Keith nodded his head slowly, “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay.”

Shiro turned a steel-cold glare to Kolivan. “Now will you let us through?”

Kolivan considered them once more with that appraising head tilt.

“Antok and I will escort you and, if you will allow us, accompany you back to your main ship.”

Shiro threw his head back with an exaggerated sigh. “Finally!”

 

*

 

Adam was getting ready to punch a hole through the shield himself when Shiro’s voice came through the intercom.

“Hailing Castle of Lions.”

“Shiro!” Lance yelled. “What’s up, what happened? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re okay. Keith’s gonna need some time in a pod though.”

“Brogane science,” Adam muttered.

“And we’ve brought along someone who’d like to talk to you, Princess.”

Allura frowned. “As long as you are both safe, then I’ll speak to them.”

“Alright, see you in a tick,” Shiro said, signing off.

Lance immediately bolted out of his chair, running out the door to, Adam presumed, the Red Lion’s hangar.

“Let’s go then,” Adam said.

 

*

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

“I figured you’d say that.”

Shiro and Keith exited the Red Lion with two Blade members on their tails but what Adam was more focused on was the fact that Keith looked like he’d been shoved through a meat grinder.

“What happened?” Adam asked, tilting Keith’s face left and right to better check his injuries. He had a nasty bruise along his right cheekbone and a few scratches on his jaw. Thankfully his nose wasn’t broken this time.

“I’ll explain later,” Shiro said. “There’s something we need to discuss as a team but right now, Kolivan and –”

“Kolivan and whoever can shove it,” Adam said, ignoring everyone’s startled looks. “We’re taking Keith to the healing chamber, now.”

“I’ll help you.”

Lance stepped forward, arm raised awkwardly as if he were in class. “Shiro should stay to explain. I’ll help you with Keith.”

Adam looked to Shiro who could only look back.

“Fine,” Adam said, curt. “Give him here.”

Carefully, Shiro manoeuvred Keith until Adam was taking the brunt of his weight. Lance rushed over, taking Keith’s other side.

Keith winced when Lance raised his right arm. Only then did Adam see the gash through Keith’s shoulder.

He shot a glare at Shiro. “Dead. You are so dead.”

Shiro dropped his gaze to the floor, saying nothing.

“Come on,” Adam said, shifting Keith’s weight onto his good foot and starting towards the door.

It took far too long to get Keith to the infirmary. Every step they took felt like a cement block was attached to their ankles. The longer it took them to journey the halls, the more patches of blood and scrapes marring skin Adam could see. Without Lance, it probably would have taken eons to get only halfway.

“What,” Lance grunted, “do you think happened?”

“I don’t know and honestly, for Shiro’s safety, I don’t want to know,” Adam grumbled.

“Galra,” Keith mumbled.

“Yes, I know they’re Galra,” Adam said.

Keith shook his head, some of his hair sticking to Adam’s cheek from sweat. “No… no half Galra.”

“Keith, buddy, you’re not making sense,” Lance said, voice soft. “Just chill for now. We’re gonna get you cleaned up.”

“You left.”

“What?”

Keith tilted his head up, resting his temple against Lance’s. His lips brushed Lance's cheek as he said, “You left. Why did you leave?”

“I… I didn’t?” Lance stammered.

Keith shook his head again, letting it drop.

When they finally managed to haul Keith through the doorway and onto a stretcher, they were both panting from the exersion.

Taking off Keith’s strange suit was a whole other mission on its own. The suit stuck to Keith’s skin at the dried patches of blood, an uncomfortable ripping sound accomapnying every tug.

Lance averted his eyes when Keith was fully stripped down to just his underwear.

“Listen, I know this is awkward,” Adam said, “but I need help putting this stupid medical suit on. Keith won’t hate you for this.”

Lance pinched his lips before slowly nodding. “Okay.”

They cleaned Keith’s external wounds as best they could before slipping him into the medical suit. Their hands and clothes were splotched with Keith's blood. Neither of them pointed it out.

As they were preparing to lift Keith into the pod, Coran entered, huffing and puffing a little.

“Allura is discussing plans with Kolivan and Antok,” Coran explained. “Apparently, they’ve been planning a massive attack which has to be pushed forward due to complications.”

“Are we gonna help?” Lance asked.

Coran hummed. “Allura is still wary of the Blade but, yes, we will. Once Keith is healed we’ll be split into teams for separate missions. We’re pressed for time.”

Adam looked up at Keith’s prone form, watching as the glass sealed him up in his cacoon. He sighed. “Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us.”

 

*

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

Shiro chuckled at Lance’s startled look.

“Oh, uh, Shiro! Hey! I was just, uh, ya know, passing by. Thought I’d –”

Shiro waved him off. “You don’t need to give excuses.”

Lance blew a raspberry, slinking back into the beanbag he’d managed to procure from a recreational lounge in the Castle. He was placed to the side of Keith’s pod with a pillow and Pidge’s laptop. When Shiro stepped closer he saw a movie had been paused on the screen. He rose a brow.

“Are you… watching a movie with Keith?”

Lance blanched. “No! I’m just… I needed to keep myself occupied and… I was worried so I figured,” he waved his arms about at his little setup.

Shiro hummed.

Lance sunk even deeper into his beanbag. “He’s gonna be okay, right?”

Shiro nodded. “He took a pretty bad beating but, yes, he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah… His shoulder looked pretty bad though.”

“He’ll need to take it easy once he’s out, but knowing him.” Shiro didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“What happened out there?” Lance asked.

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek. “Honestly, it’s not my place to say. When Keith comes out, he’ll explain.”

Lance pouted. It was the same look Adam gave Shiro whenever he tried to keep a secret from him.

“Okay, I guess I can wait,” Lance said.

“Are you gonna stay the night?” Shiro asked, nodding to the blanket folded up at Lance’s feet.

Lance pulled a face. “What, no, just… that’s just in case I get cold.”

“Mm-hm,” Shiro said, nodding along. “Ya know he did the same.”

“Who?”

“Keith. He waited outside your pod. Although he didn’t think to set up camp.”

Lance closed Pidge’s laptop, setting it down along with her headphones. “Wait, he did that?”

“Yep.” Keith was probably going to smack him for throwing him under the bus, but it was worth it, seeing the awed look on Lance’s face.

“He didn’t tell me that.”

“Keith doesn’t like making a big deal about stuff like that.”

“Stuff like what?”

“…Caring for other people.”

Lance frowned at that. “Why not?”

Shiro settled down on the step next to Keith’s pod, matching Lance’s eye line. “I think you’ve noticed he’s not big on words.”

“Pfft, you can say that again,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s an action guy,” Shiro continued. “Once you get to know him, you learn how to read the signs.”

Lance’s eyes trailed up to Keith’s pod. His knee began to bounce up and down. “I… did not know that.”

“Keith’s a mystery. He’s not used to opening up. There's times where he still clams up around Adam and me. But there are those moments when he lets his walls down…”

“And you get to see the hidden him,” Lance finished for him.

Shiro nodded. “You’ve gotta treasure those moments.”

“Or help break the walls down bit by bit,” Lance said, his smile turning fond.

At Shiro’s look, Lance stammered. “Or, ya know, something like that.”

Shiro chuckled, clapping Lance on the shoulder before standing up. “I’ll leave you to it then. He should be out late morning, so try to get some sleep until then.”

“I will,” Lance said although it was half-hearted, an afterthought.

The door had just slid open when Lance called out a, “Hey, uh, Shiro?”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Um, tomorrow,” Lance said, knee still jiggling, “Could you help me with my eyeliner?”

That was… not what Shiro was expecting. He quickly erased his shock with a warm smile. “Sure, before breakfast?”

Lance nodded.

“Alright then,” Shiro said. “See you then.”

“See ya.”

“Is he camped outside his pod?” Adam asked once the door was closed. He pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against, joining Shiro as they ambled down the hallway.

“Yep.”

Adam pumped a fist. “Pidge owes me her dessert.”

“I still can’t believe you bet on him like that,” Shiro said, shaking his head with mock admonishment.

Adam swivelled around, stopping in front of Shiro and blocking his path. “Shiro, sweetie,” Adam said, giving a Cheshire smile. “You know I’m a betting man.”

Shiro sucked in a gasp at Adam’s closeness, those coffee brown eyes blinking up at him through thick eyelashes. “Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, you are.”

“And you know I’m always right,” Adam whispered, tilting his head and continuing with those batting eyelashes.

Shiro nodded. “Mm-hm.”

Adam reached up with his hand, cupping Shiro’s jaw before pinching his ear and giving one sharp tug.

Shiro yelped, pawing at Adam’s hand.

“That’s for letting Keith get mauled by Galra.”

“I told you what happened,” Shiro said, rubbing at his ear when Adam let go, “He wouldn't say no.“

Adam huffed, looking more tired than annoyed. “Brogane science.”

“Brogane science,” Shiro agreed with a sigh.

“I’m going with Keith on his next mission,” Adam said, starting again towards the sleeping quarters. “I don’t trust him after this last botch up.”

“By all means, go right ahead,” Shiro said.

“Are you okay, by the way?”

Adam had dropped the playful act, his voice softer, more unsure.

Shiro brushed his hand with Adam’s. “Yeah. Keith scared me there for a second but… I’m okay.”

Adam hooked his pinkie with Shiro’s. “Good.”

If Adam saw Shiro’s blush, he didn’t say anything about it. Then again, Shiro didn’t say anything about Adam’s either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *looks at Adashi waiting outside each other's pods like lovestruck fools* *sees the opportunity for a Klance parallel* *narrows eyes* It's free real estate 
> 
> So there was _a lot_ going on in this chapter. Comfort, angst, fluff more angst. I had a lot of fun writing this actually, and I did most of it in one sitting (rip me). Hope you guys liked it and don't be afraid to let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I got the information Adam talks about on hijab culture [here](https://spokanefavs.com/ask-a-muslim-rules-about-wearing-a-hijab/). If I'm wrong please feel free to correct me and I will fix it! 
> 
> Spanish Translation
> 
> Bonito pelo, Ratón – Nice hair, Mouse


	8. We're Doing What Now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is being petty, Lance looks good in eyeliner and Shiro is about ready to shove a certain scientist out into deep space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys. So this chapter is long (again) and jumps between Shiro and Adam's different missions a lot. At this point I've stared at and re-read this thing so many times its all just one giant ball of word mush, so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'll fix them later once I've recovered. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I've based Antok's design off this [awesome art](http://yaboykeiji.tumblr.com/post/170709088549/antok-they-killed-you-before-you-got-a) by yaboykeiji on Tumblr. Their art is amazing and I highly recommend you go check it out!

When Adam arrived at the infirmary he was surprised to see that he wasn’t the first one there.

“Allura?”

Allura startled, clutching her chest in fright. “Oh! Adam, hello.”

“You’re here early,” Adam said, trotting down the steps and joining Allura in front of Keith’s pod.

“Yes,” Allura said. Her voice was quiet, almost subdued.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Adam asked.

“What is a penny?”

Adam sighed. “I really need to start that dictionary.”

Allura tilted her head in confusion to which Adam waved her off. “Never mind. What’s troubling you?”

“You really want to know?” Allura asked. Her eyes narrowed, examining Adam as if in search of an ulterior motive.

“Well, yeah, if it’ll help,” Adam shrugged, putting his hands in his pants pockets. He’d gone for a loose pair of jeans today along with a T-shirt and loafers. He’d topped it off with a navy-blue blazer and a leather bracelet because why not.

Allura fiddled with the flower pendant of her necklace, eyes darting about. “I’m worried about our new alliance with the Blade of Marmora. Whether it’s the right decision.”

Adam internally groaned. This again. He hadn’t been there during the initial discussion with Kolivan but from what Shiro had told him, Allura had kept up an icy front throughout.

“I think we can trust them,” Adam said, “Even though Keith returned looking like their personal punching bag.”

“Did Shiro explain what happened?” Allura asked. Adam could see that glint in her eye, the one that always made an appearance whenever gossip was involved.

Adam shook his head. “Nope. He said Keith would explain once he’d recovered.”

Allura pouted. “Ah. Then I guess we’ll just have to wait.”

“Guess so.”

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. At this point in any awkward conversation, Adam would usually scroll through social media on his phone but seeing as space didn’t have internet access, he was left rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, whistling ABBA underneath his breath.

Eventually, they were saved by Lance who came in followed by Shiro.

“Morning everybody!” Lance said. He looked a little less dishevelled this morning, wearing a maroon sweatshirt with torn overalls and white Vans. Adam was happy to see that he had kept his natural curls, although they’d been styled so there was less frizz. He also wore a black ribbon choker with a gold clasp at the back.

Aiming a Colgate smile Allura’s way, Lance gave his signature finger guns. “Princess, looking heavenly as always.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Charming as always, Lance.”

Lance winked. “You know it.”

Adam felt a patch of warmth on his lower back, followed by a soft, “Good morning,” from Shiro.

Adam leaned into the touch. “Morning yourself.”

“How is he?” Shiro said, nodding to Keith’s pod.

“His internal bleeding has stopped and his shoulder tendons are fully healed, although it would be preferable if he didn’t use his right arm too much,” Allura said.

“Wait, internal bleeding?!” Lance said. “Just what did those guys do to him?”

Shiro sighed. “Don’t get me started.”

Soon after, the rest of the team filtered into the infirmary, chatting while they waited for Keith’s timer to run down. It felt like watching bread bake in the oven, counting down the seconds in anxious anticipation.

Lance’s foot began to tap, his frown deepening by the second. There was nothing left of his little set up from the night before and if asked he’d probably deny it but anyone with eyes could see that he was worried.

“Is Lance okay?” Hunk whispered.

Well, almost everyone.

“I’m fine, Hunk,” Lance said over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the pod.

Hunk raised his hands palm-up. “Just asking.”

Lance looked like he was about to retort when Keith’s pod gave an airy _whoosh_. The glass evaporated with a cloud of steam, revealing Keith. He tipped forwards and Lance was on him in a second, catching him rather gracefully in his arms.

It was strangely reminiscent of when they first stumbled upon Allura and Coran, Lance dropping a cheesy line only for Allura to tackle him to the ground. This time, however, there was no cringe-worthy one-liner, Lance only stood, waiting as Keith’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey man,” he said.

“Lance?” Keith croaked.

Lance nodded, adjusting Keith’s weight so they were both standing. “The one and only.”

Keith shut his eyes a moment, giving a low groan before blinking them open again. He squinted, leaning in closely to Lance. “What’s that black stuff?”

Lance shot a quick look to Shiro before meeting Keith’s heavy gaze. “Uhhh eyeliner.”

“Eyeliner?” Pidge muttered.

“Hey, it looks cool,” Adam said, elbowing her in the side.

Pidge returned the gesture, nearly causing Adam to double over in pain. “I didn’t say it didn’t.”

“Huh,” Keith mumbled, words slurring. “Looks nice.”

“T-Thanks,” Lance stammered.

“You feeling okay?” Adam asked, stepping in before Lance exploded from sheer blushiness.

Keith nodded. He rolled back his shoulder experimentally, starting to look more awake. “Yeah.”

Adam smiled serenely.

“Good.”

He smacked Keith upside the head, Keith giving a yelp of pain.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Adam, what the fuck?!”

“Swear jar!” Pidge yelled.

Adam ignored her, glaring at Keith. “Do you realise how much danger you put yourself in? You were this close to a punctured lung.” Adam held up his thumb and index finger, barely a breath’s width between them

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, still rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

“You don’t look sorry.”

Keith scowled, dropping his hand in favour of crossing his arms. “Maybe cause I’m not.”

“Then why did you say you were?” Adam growled.

“So you could get off my back!” Keith retorted.

“Not until I get an explanation, Keith!”

“I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME, OKAY?!”

Everyone paused, tension hanging thick like smog in the air.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

Keith ducked his head, hiding behind the dark curtain of his bangs. “I…”

“Keith,” Shiro said, coming to his side. “You don’t have to tell them now.”

“I do,” Keith said. “I need to get this over with.”

“Well then?” Adam asked, prompting him.

Keith stayed silent a moment before releasing a shaky breath. He tilted his chin up, addressing everyone in the room when he said, “I’m part Galra.”

Immediately, panic clawed its way into Adam’s chest.

“I… my knife,” Keith said, slowly, words shaky but no less certain. “It was my mom’s. She left it on Earth with me. It has the same insignia that Ulaz’s blade had and I… I had to know if they were connected somehow.”

“Please don’t tell me you took it with you to the base,” Adam said.

Keith’s face said it all.

Adam facepalmed.

“The Blades accused me of stealing it,” Keith continued, “They said I hadn’t unlocked it. So, I went through the Trails of Marmora and eventually I activated the blade.”

“Activated?” Lance asked. Adam spared him a quick look, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn’t look worried or, Stars forbid, scared. He only seemed confused, lips pursed like they always did when he was trying to make sense of something.

Keith’s shoulders tensed. “I… it’s hard to explain. It becomes a sword, but you can only do that if you’re Galra…” Keith tapered off, allowing the rest of them to put two and two together.

Hunk shook his head, waving his hands about. “Wait, hold up. You’re saying that your mom was a Blade member?”

“Yeah,” Keith said.

“So, she was Galra?”

“Yes,” Keith huffed.

“So… you’re Galra too?”

“That’s kinda how genetics work, Hunk,” Pidge drawled.

“Hey, I’m just trying to make sense of this! I mean, Keith doesn’t look Galra.”

“Well maybe his development stage is fucked up because of mixed genes,” Pidge argued.

“Yeah but still, you’d think it’d be a little more obvious,” Hunk said.

Throughout this discussion, Keith shrunk more and more into himself. It looked as if it physically pained him to stand there and listen to Hunk and Pidge’s argument. Well, if his gene pool and apparent secondary pubescent stage were being discussed aloud, Adam would also probably feel like bolting out of the room.

“Enough!” Allura said.

Hunk and Pidge both startled at Allura’s brusque tone. Even Coran did a double take.

Allura stalked up to Keith until she was nearly toe-to-toe with him. Keith said nothing, holding his breath while Allura scrutinized him.

Adam had only seen this look on Allura’s face once. Her crystal eyes were stone-hard glaciers, unrelenting, the downturn of her mouth a jagged knife. It was the same look she’d given when she first spat Zarkon’s name.

Adam shifted, shoving his shoulder against Allura’s and forcing her to take a step back.

“Is it true?” Allura asked, never taking her eyes off Keith.

Keith ducked his head.

“Yes, I saw it,” Shiro said, soft but no less convincing.

Adam sought Coran over Allura’s shoulder, pleading with him silently. Coran had said nothing throughout this entire exchange, his face frozen in an indescribable emotion. But once their eyes met, Coran gave a small nod and stepped forward.

“Princess,” he said, placing a hand on Allura’s shoulder.

Allura didn’t acknowledge him, continuing to stare Keith down as if that would somehow erase everything, wipe the slate clean, make all her problems disappear. Because that what she was doing. She was making this a problem.

“I think we should all give Keith some space,” Shiro said, gently guiding Keith behind him and out of view. “This is a lot to take in for all of us, but it won’t help if we let our emotions get in the way of the facts.”

Allura finally tore her eyes away from Keith. Without a word, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

“I should –” Coran started.

Adam nodded. “Yeah.”

Without further fanfare, Coran went after Allura, the door’s closing _hiss_ far too loud in the quiet of the room.

“Keith?”

Lance took a tentative step forward, hand reaching out but unsure.

Adam couldn’t see Keith from behind Shiro’s broad shoulders but he did hear the soft “I wanna go.”

“Okay,” Shiro said. He placed a gentle hand to the small of Keith’s back and led him up the stairs.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later,” Shiro said.

It took everything in Adam’s power not to go after them. Instead, he balled his hands into tight fists, watching Shiro and Keith’s hunched form disappear through the doorway.

Again, the resounding _hiss_.

“…Well,” Hunk said.

“That was… something,” Pidge tagged on.

“Should I –?” Lance gestured to the door, face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and hurt.

Adam shook his head. “No, Shiro’ll look after him.”

“We’re supposed to go on our separate missions today, though,” Pidge said. “We’re kinda clinched for time.”

“I get that but Keith’s just come from the trails of whatever and is going through an identity crisis. I think he deserves a little time to himself,” Adam snapped.

Pidge winced and immediately Adam regretted it.

“Sorry,” he said.

“’S okay,” Pidge replied.

Hunk twiddled his thumbs, eyes dancing between the group and the door. “Allura looked really scary. I’m not the only one who noticed that, right?”

“For a second I thought she was gonna conjure up a knife or something,” Lance said. “I’ve never seen her look so…”

“I know,” Adam whispered.

“What are we gonna do? I mean, Keith is a Paladin. Allura can’t ignore him forever, right?” Pidge asked.

The trio looked to Adam as if he had all the answers. And usually, he had something up his sleeve. This time, however, he’d run out of playing cards; was left with nothing but the unlucky hand he’d been dealt.

“Honestly? I have no clue.”

The conversation faded into thoughtful silence. Adam swore he could hear the buzzing of everyone’s collective thoughts. He could hear the whirring of Pidge’s brain as she tried to make sense of the genetics, the pounding of Hunk’s worries layered one on top of the other. Lance was more difficult to read, however.

He still had that thoughtful pout, head tilted just slightly to the left. His fingers tapped an unknown rhythm on his thigh.

“What are you thinking, Mouse?”

Lance fell out of his thoughtful pose. He had a melancholy look about him.

“I’m scared,” he replied.

Adam was taken aback. “Scared of what?”

Lance shook his head. “Not me. I’m scared for Keith.”

_Well didn’t you just hit the nail on the fucking head._

Adam cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Come on, we’ve still got that meeting on the bridge.”

Reluctantly, Pidge and Hunk started up the steps. Lance walked alongside Adam, feet shuffling. Adam wanted to give him some form of reassurance but honestly? He didn’t have any. Not a smidge.

 

*

 

The two Blade members were waiting for them when they arrived on the bridge. Adam hadn’t really stuck around to get to know them the day before, too busy fretting over Keith’s idiocy. He guessed now was a better time than never.

“Hello,” he said, joining the two of them at Allura’s platform. Allura’s pedestals were packed away, instead a giant hologram of Zarkon’s main control hub floating in the center.

The two Blades spared Adam a glance but neither gave a word of greeting.

_Tough crowd._

Lance didn’t seem to get the memo. He waltzed right past Adam and came face to face with the Blades. He stuck out his hand. “Hey, the name’s Lance.”

The larger of the two considered Lance’s hand with contempt, his tail doing that strange flicky motion that Butterscotch always used when she was miffed.

The second Blade’s mask dissolved, revealing a Galra with a strong, square jawline and red patterns of fur surrounding his ears. A scar ran down his right eye and he sported a snow-white braid that hung over one shoulder.

“My name is Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora,” he said, grasping Lance’s forearm. Lance did the same, offering a smile.

“This is Antok,” Kolivan said, indicating his companion.

Lance had to crane his neck in order to meet Antok’s eyes – or where he imagined they would be.

Antok considered him a moment before lowering his hood. His mask dissolved. Surprisingly, he was rather handsome. His ears were elongated, like a bat’s, sporting small tufts of hair at the tips. He also wore his hair long; piled into a messy man-bun that Adam once thought only Thor could pull off. His eyes were the standard neon-yellow, his cheekbones pronounced. Claw marks danced from his right temple all the way down to the left corner of his jaw.

“So, you are the kit’s mate.”

Lance paled. “The whose what now?”

Kolivan cleared his throat to which Antok arched a brow. Kolivan gave a minute shake of his head. Antok sighed. It was the perfectly practised exchange of a married couple.

“You must be his other caretaker,” Antok said, addressing Adam.

“Yes,” Adam said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Did Shiro tell you?”

“He didn’t have to,” Antok replied. His lips ticked in the corner and if Adam didn’t know any better, he’d say the Galran was poking fun.

Just then, Coran entered the bridge, coattails flying with Allura at his side. “Sorry to keep you waiting!” he said. His smile was strained, voice a little too chipper to be genuine.

Allura said nothing as she found a place around her platform. She stood an arm’s distance away from the Blades, close enough to be civil but just out of reach in case of an attack.

In the corner of his eye, Adam caught Pidge and Hunk sharing a worried look.

“Where are the Black Paladin and the kit?” Kolivan asked.

“Shiro and Keith? They’re on their way,” Lance said. “Keith just needed a little time to recover after being in the pod. Ya know, ye ol’ case of the sleep-chamber knees!”

Lance’s joke flopped face-first into the mud.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose while Pidge shook her head in admonishment. Even Hunk didn’t laugh.

“That was whole other levels of lame-ass dad joke,” Pidge deadpanned.

Lance stuck his tongue out at her. “Hey, excuse me for trying to diffuse the tension!”

The bridge door opened, announcing the arrival of Shiro and Keith.

Shiro strode in like the soldier he was, head held high. Keith, on the other hand, looked half his usual size. He hunched in on himself, eyes never leaving the floor as he shuffled through the doorway. He was decked out in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, hands bunched in the too-long sleeves. It must have been one of Shiro’s.

Shiro filled the gap between Allura and Kolivan while Keith found an empty spot that separated himself entirely from the rest of the group.

Shiro caught Adam’s eyes.

Adam frowned. _Is he okay?_

Shiro gave a minute shrug. _For now._

Adam was trying to figure out a way to subtlety join Keith without drawing too much attention to himself when Lance decided to take matters into his own hands and walk over to Keith. He didn’t say anything, even when Keith sent him a questioning look.

“So,” Coran said, “shall we commence the meeting?”

“Please,” Adam said.

Kolivan stepped forward. “We have an operative hidden within the upper ranks of Zarkon’s main fleet,” he began. “He holds a chip that, once linked up to the main system, will infect the hub with a virus and shut down the system.”

“So that should give us time to attack,” Shiro said.

Adam raised his hand, catching Kolivan’s attention. “Uh, slight problem. The main hub is surrounded by thousands of fleets. We barely survived the last time we tried to take on the hub by ourselves.”

“That is where you come in, Princess,” Kolivan said, looking to Allura. “You own the last ship known that has a working teleduv. If we were to take the design and scale it to a size large enough to transport Zarkon’s hub –”

“Then you can isolate him and take him down without his reinforcements getting in the way,” Adam finished for him.

Kolivan nodded in approval.

“Yeah, okay, sounds great guys,” Hunk said. “But ummm is it even possible to build a teleduv that big?”

“It is, if we have the right mind to construct it,” Antok said. “The Galra have a prison called Beta Traz. It is a facility known for its top tier security and is considered unbreakable.”

“Let me guess,” Adam said, “We’ve gotta break the genius out of jail?”

Antok gave a huff of amusement. “In simpleton terms, yes.”

“Slav is a brilliant, but recluse scientist,” Kolivan continued. “He is the one who helped design Ulaz’s outpost as well as other Blade headquarters.”

“Wait, he’s the guy that figured out how to fold space?!” Pidge said. “Oh man, dibs that mission, I’ve gotta meet him!”

Kolivan tilted his head, considering Pidge. “You do realise that if you make one slip up, not only will Slav still be detained but you will most likely be tortured to death by the prison warden?”

Pidge's smile dropped. She looked as if she'd been smacked.

“Good luck, Pidge,” Adam said, ruffling her hair.

Pidge grumbled, batting his hand away. “Piece of cake.”

“I do not know what this material is but if you require it for the mission then yes, you may have it,” Kolivan said.

“Then we’re also going to be needing scultrite, lots of it,” Coran said. He twirled his moustache around his finger. “We’ll have to find a nearby weblum.”

“Do I wanna know what that is?” Hunk asked.

“Well, you should, seeing as you’ll be retrieving the scultrite!” Coran said.

Hunk groaned, sliding a hand over his face. “Why me?”

Adam chuckled, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“The Yellow Lion is most suitable for the job. And besides, you won’t be alone, Keith and Adam will be joining you!”

Adam froze mid-pat, his jaw dropping. “Excuse me?”

“Well it makes sense,” Pidge said. “I’ll be able to hack the system of Beta Traz, I’ll need Shiro’s Galra arm to access doorways and Lance… well, Lance can shoot stuff.”

“Heck yeah!” Lance said, puffing his chest out with pride. “I’m the team’s sharpshooter, it’s kinda my thing.”

“Since when?” Pidge asked.

Lance deflated a little. “Well, I mean, I’m the one with a rifle. And I never miss a shot!”

“Our training sessions beg to differ,” Pidge said with a snicker.

Lance gasped dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at Pidge. “You take that back!”

At that, Antok leaned down to Kolivan’s level, murmuring, “I am beginning to question the kit’s choice in mate.”

Kolivan gave a solemn nod.

Lance looked as if he was about to go into a tirade when Keith reached out and pinched the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Lance froze, looking down at Keith’s hand. Keith said nothing, holding it there for a second before letting go.

That seemed to placate (or confuse) Lance enough to help stop his rant.

Kolivan tilted his head in thought.

“Then it is settled,” Allura said, finally speaking for the first time since the meeting began. “Pidge, Shiro and Lance will rescue Slav while Hunk, Adam and _Keith_ will retrieve the scultrite.”

No one missed the pause at Keith’s name.

“It has a lot of moving parts, and it’ll be dangerous but it can work,” Shiro said.

“Yes, if we _all_ stick to the plan,” Allura said, setting her glacier-gaze on the Blades.

is Kolivan’s stoic expression did not change. “Perhaps then you will understand that not all Galra share Zarkon’s ideals.”

Allura’s eyes darted to Keith. “I should hope not.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “Okay. Coran, while the Paladins go on their separate missions, you should go to Olkarion. Ryner should be able to help provide the basic materials needed for the main structure.”

“We’ll also need a Balmeran crystal,” Allura said. “However, finding one big enough to power such a machine…”

Hunk shot his hand up, bouncing up and down. “Oh, Shay’s got one!”

“Really?” Allura asked.

Hunk nodded. “Yep. The Balmerans have been repairing the mining shafts within the Balmera and she recently came across a chamber with this massive crystal, as in it even surpasses battleship class. It should do the trick.”

Allura brightened, clasping her hands in glee. “Perfect! Then I’ll go to the Balmera and conduct the ritual to retrieve the crystal.”

“You sure you don’t need someone to escort you?” Hunk asked, voice edging on pleading. “Cause, you know, I can do that.”

“Thank you, Hunk, but no. You’ll be needed at the weblum.”

Hunk deflated. “Oh. Well, then, can you say hi to Shay for me at least?”

“Of course,” Allura said giving him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll drop Kolivan and Antok back at the base first and then meet you back here,” Keith said.

Allura’s smile dropped. She said nothing. Keith crumpled.

Adam clapped his hands together, cutting between the tension. “Cool, sounds like we’re good to go.”

Everyone took that as the signal to get moving. Kolivan and Antok followed Keith to Red’s hangar while Lance, Pidge and Hunk started chattering about their missions. Allura and Coran immediately went into a deep conversation.

“Shiro?” Adam said.

Shiro looked to him and, at Adam’s nod, followed him out of the bridge.

“How is he?” Adam asked as soon as they were far enough away from prying ears.

Shiro sighed. “Not great. He didn’t say anything the entire walk here and he looked a little lost like he wasn’t quite there.”

“Well he did just find out he’s part alien,” Adam said. “That would put a damper on anyone’s mood.”

Shiro folded his arms, eyes turned to the floor as if it held all the answers. “I think most of the team took the news pretty well. No pitchforks were involved.”

Adam nodded, frowning. “It’s just –”

“Allura. I know.”

Adam pushed his glasses up into his hair, rubbing at his eyes until he started to see stars. “It’s too early for this shit.”

“It’s nearly noon in Earth time,” Shiro said.

“Exactly.”

Shiro hid his face in his hands but Adam could still see the beginnings of a smile. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Is that a proposition?”

Shiro’s hands dropped along with his jaw. “NO!”

“Uhhh am I interrupting something?”

Adam and Shiro’s heads snapped to the source of the voice. Lance stood with an amused curl to lips, eyes glinting like the cat who got the cream.

“Stars, Mouse, give a guy some warning,” Adam said.

“I’m not the one canoodling in the hallway.”

“Canoodling?” Shiro repeated.

Lance gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Its what mama called it.”

“We weren’t _canoodling_ ,” Adam said. “We were just... uh. Shiro, what were we doing?”

Shiro gave Adam a look of betrayal, eyes wide, mouth moving like a fish out of water. “I –”

“Ya know what, on second thought, I don’t wanna know,” Lance said, sauntering past the two of them. With a backwards wave, he called, “See you in the hangars. Don’t let Allura catch you canoodling!” before disappearing around the corner.

Shiro groaned in defeat as Adam bellowed, “WE WEREN’T CANOODLING!”

 

*

 

Everyone was saying their goodbyes when Keith arrived. He had changed into his Paladin armour, clean and pristine. He looked a little pale but otherwise seemed to be okay. Hunk and Pidge were shaking hands with tears rolling down their cheeks. It was sweet if a little unnecessary.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

Adam’s ears perked at Shiro’s voice, dragging his attention away from Hunk and them to spot Keith and Shiro a little ways off.

Keith gave a nod, whispering something back.

It must have done the trick because Shiro gave a small smile before pulling Keith into a hug. Adam averted his gaze, giving them their moment.

“Adam?”

Lance walked over to Adam, helmet tucked under his arm. He looked nervous, his eyebrows subtly furrowed, blue eyes clouded.

“Yeah, Mouse?” Adam asked.

Lance scrubbed a hand through his hair, messing up his carefully-styled curls. “Um, I just wanted to say good luck and stay safe out there.”

Warmth curled in Adam’s chest, causing a soft smile to inch across his face. “Awww Mouse, you do care!”

Lance pouted. “Shut up! I’m trying to be nice!”

Adam chuckled before embracing Lance in a hug. Lance stiffened for a second before returning it. His helmet dug uncomfortably into Adam’s chestplate but otherwise, it was nice.

“Stay sharp, sharpshooter,” Adam whispered before pulling away.

Lance beamed, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Thanks, Adam.”

“Ahem.”

Lance’s smile turned mischievous. “I’ll leave you two.”

Before Adam could ask, Lance was gone and someone was tapping his shoulder.

Adam turned to find a rather sheepish-looking Shiro.

“Hey,” Adam said.

“Hi. Or, um, rather bye. I mean –”

“No disappearing on me,” Adam interrupted.

Shiro took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he nodded. “Promise.”

Before he could think better of it, Adam flung his arms around Shiro and brought him into a tight hug.

“Fucking better,” he murmured into Shiro’s shoulder.

He could feel Shiro’s laughter as if it were his own, ringing through his chest. A hand began to card through his hair, a soothing motion.

“Be careful,” Shiro said, breath brushing the shell of Adam’s ear. It caused a slight shiver.

“You know that never works for me,” Adam replied.

Shiro pulled back, just enough so they could meet eye-to-eye. “But I’m always gonna say it.”

Adam knew this was probably a bad idea. A really, horrible, stupid idea. But honestly, he didn’t give a fuck and time was wasting and Shiro was right there and –

_Fuck it._

Adam placed a gentle hand on Shiro’s face, stroking his thumb along Shiro’s cheekbone before leaning in and kissing him soundly on the cheek.

For some, it might have been considered a cop-out but that swooping feeling in Adam’s stomach was already enough to make his knees weak. It was a promise and a question rolled into one and by the look on Shiro’s face, Adam knew the answer.

“Guys, I hate to break this up, but we’ve got to go,” Hunk said, sounding rightfully apologetic.

Adam stepped back releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. Shiro’s cheeks were stop-light red, creeping all the way up to the tips of his ears.

“Coming,” Adam replied, turning on his heel and walking towards the Yellow Lion before he did something even stupider.

“Keith, are you ready to –” Adam looked about, trying to spot a splash of red. When he did, it was accompanied by a soothing shade of blue.

Lance was saying something quietly to Keith, hands gripping his helmet so tightly they were shaking. Keith’s back was to Adam, hiding whatever his response might be but the small, encouraging smile on Lance’s face said it all.

“Lance!” Pidge said, pulling the two out of their conversation.

“Good luck, buddy,” Lance said before trotting over to Pidge.

Keith stood there a moment, unmoving. Then, he turned and stalked up the ramp, jamming his helmet onto his head before Adam could catch a glimpse of his blush.

“Guess that’s our cue,” Adam said, following him up the ramp with Hunk at his side.

 

*

 

Once they were settled in the Yellow Lion’s cockpit, Hunk triple checking that they were holding onto something because ‘safety first’, they shot out of the hangar and towards the wormhole that Allura had opened for them.

A small part of Adam was glad that she hadn’t been able to join in on their goodbyes in the hangar. Keith would have probably become even more disheartened than he already seemed. It wasn’t a good look on Keith, his eyes downturned, lips set in a tight line as if he were trying to swallow traitorous words. Adam didn’t like it. And the fact that Allura was partially to blame only made it worse.

Hunk gave a heavy sigh as if he was burdened with the weight of the world. “Remind me again why Allura gets to take a leisurely trip to the Balmera while we get stuck having to enter the stomach of a giant space worm for scultrite?”

“Because she’s the only one who can do the ritual,” Adam said.

“I know but still!” Hunk whined. “I always get stuck with the worst jobs. Go to a Galra-infested planet to fetch my lion. Go to a Galra-occupied Balmera to get a crystal and now get swallowed by a slug to collect transportation glass!”

“At least you’ve got us this time,” Adam said.

“Yeah, a history nerd and the only Galra-alien on the team,” Hunk deadpanned.

Adam scoffed. “Excuse you, I am a history buff! An expert if you will!”

“I’m not an alien,” Keith said. There was no bite to his words if anything he sounded tired as if he’d been on repeat the entire day.

“Well, I mean, you’re at least part alien,” Hunk said, peeking over his shoulder at Keith.

“Does it matter?” Adam asked, curt.

Hunk shook his head vigorously, helmet click-clacking. “No! Nope, I didn’t mean it like that it’s just –”

“It’s just nothing,” Adam said. “Keith is still Keith. It shouldn’t matter if he’s part alien or not.”

“Adam,” Keith murmured, “just let it go.”

“But –”

Keith gave Adam a tired look, pleading with his eyes.

Adam clucked his tongue before relenting. “Fine.” Pushing off his perch on the side wall, Adam walked over to Hunk’s left-hand side, activating a viewing screen. “Coran sent us a how-to video so this should be easy enough.”

Adam clicked on the file and immediately the screen went white, the crackling of a poor connection ringing through the cockpit. The noise dissipated, revealing Coran who stood center screen, hands behind his back and a camera-ready smile plastered on his face.

Hunk spluttered. “Is that Coran?!”

Adam leaned in and, yup, that was twenty-something-year-old Coran, hair gelled into artful spikes and his muscles slightly more defined through his jumpsuit. Cheesy adventure music played in the background.

“Hello, space explorers!” Coran said. “So, you’re about to go into the belly of a weblum to harvest some scultrite!” He stuck his face right in front of the camera, bellowing a “GOOD FOR YOU!”

Everyone leaned back at Coran’s intense over-enthusiasm.

Coran stepped back, indicating to a screen of his own. A blue-grey crystal was presented on the board, the slides changing as Coran explained the different uses for scultrite. That is until the video started crackling in and out of focus.

Black and white bars appeared on the screen, Coran’s voice altering between high-pitched squeals and slow-motion baritones.

Hunk winced. “Uhhh what’s happening?”

“The file must be corroded,” Adam said.

“Well, it has been ten thousand years,” Keith drawled.

Hunk pressed a sequence of buttons, his tongue sticking out in concentration until the video cleared.

“I could go on for days,” Coran said, “but you’ve got some scultrite to collect.”

“That we do,” Adam with a mocking sing-song lilt. “So get on with it.”

Keith huffed in amusement.

“Oh look!” Coran exclaimed, “There’s weblum now!”

Adam frowned as he watched a supposed weblum putter onto the screen. It looked like a caricature gone wrong, the creature’s legs waving about and its three eyes bulging with cartoon-cuteness. To make matters worse, it had a high-pitched voice that could give Minnie Mouse a run for her money.

“Hey Coran!” the weblum squeaked, “I’m off to eat some planets. Oh!” Adam jumped at their squeal of excitement. “There’s one now!” With that, the weblum turned tail and made a series of Packman sound effects as it went to supposedly eat its meal.

“Well that’s not disturbing at all,” Adam murmured. Keith and Hunk nodded in agreement.

Coran waved the weblum off before turning his attention back to the camera. “As you know from school, weblums are an extremely important part of keeping the universe functioning. It survives fromahjafaoivab –”

The video bugged out again, switching abruptly from Coran to a diagram of what Adam guessed must be the weblum.

What followed was a series of over-enthusiastic rhyme schemes from Coran, half-finished sentences and enough buzzing white noise to last Adam a lifetime. They barely understood half of what Coran was saying, the steps missing the most important pieces of information.

What Adam had gathered so far was the following:

1 – Stay away from its _sahfjsfjnashk_ (this is apparently supposed to rhyme)  
2 – Beware the deadly _dhsfhfoa_ eye sockets _fhufoewqu_  
3 – Just key smash and you’ll get something more coherent than what Coran was saying.

Keith growled, glowering at the video. “Can we seriously not have one mission that doesn’t go to shit?”

“You’re telling me,” Adam said.

“Woah, what are those?”

Coran’s video momentarily forgotten, Hunk pointed to jagged pieces of rock floating outside his windshield.

“They look like… dead planets,” Keith said.

Keith was right. A little further out in the distance was half a planet, its edges jagged and crumbling as if someone had taken a malicious bite out of its side. The remnants of its destruction floated all around them, hollow remains of what might have once been a thriving civilization.

“That’s weird,” Hunk said. He brought up a separate screen, showing diagnostics for the planet. “The charts I’m looking at shows that this planet should still be thriving.”

Adam frowned, leaning over Hunk’s shoulder to peruse the charts. That must be a mistake, the proof was staring them right in the –

“You’re right,” Adam said, frowning. “This planet had a long way to go still.”

“What do you think happened?” Hunk asked, “An asteroid strike?”

“It looks more like it died an unnatural death,” Keith said, barely above a whisper.

They were just passing a crescent-shaped piece when a low, resounding moan rattled the cockpit. It sounded like the crooning of a pod of whales.

A giant beast, roughly ten times the size of the Castle, glided past the Yellow Lion. Coran’s little cartoon guest speaker was nothing in comparison to this creature. It was slug-shaped with spike-like protrusions all along its back. Three large milk-white eyes lay unblinking on either side of its head.

“Looks like we’ve found our weblum,” Adam said.

“Nuh uh, nope, sorry!” Hunk said. “We’ve gotta go back, we haven’t watched the whole video!”

“Hunk, chill,” Adam said.

“I am chill. I am TOTALLY CHILL!” Hunk exclaimed.

Keith reached for the screen, pressing the fast forward button. “Hunk, keep your distance while I skip through the video.”

Hunk gave a shaky nod, eyes darting between the windshield and the weblum who was getting a little too close to comfort.

“So you’ve made it into the weblum’s first stomach!”

“TOO FAR, TOO FAR!” Hunk yelled, batting Keith’s hand away to gain control of the video.

Adam slammed his hands on either side of Hunk’s helmet, steering his head back to face the windshield. “Don’t text and drive.”

“Okay, I think I’ve got it,” Keith said. He pressed play, Coran coming into focus with minimal buzzing.

“So you’ve identified a weblum. Good for you!”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Thanks, now get on with it.”

“Now remember rule number one!” Coran said. “Stay away from its face!”

“Huh. Easy enough.”

“GUYS!” Hunk yelled. “WE BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE!”

Sure enough, the Yellow Lion had found itself smack bang in front of the weblum’s face. Its mouth opened, revealing a pulsing, bright blue light. Adam could feel their gravity shift as the weblum tried to suck them into its giant maw.

“Hunk, activate your boosters!” Keith said.

Hunk thrusted his controls forwards, the Yellow Lion shooting forward and flying in an upwards arc just in time to be out of range of the weblum’s laser beam.

“It can shoot laser beams from its mouth?!” Adam yelled.

“Oh, really? I HADN’T NOTICED!” Hunk said, straining against his controls to keep their momentum going. Yellow was flying in tight spirals, just managing to dodge the weblum’s attack. It was a performance that would have gotten Hunk major bragging rights back at the Garrison.

“Weblum’s natural defence _dhfujksasjkdl_ venomous laser!” Coran said.

“Yeah, nice to know _now_!” Adam yelled.

“Will you stop screaming at the video?” Keith said.

“I will once it stops trying to get us killed!”

“Death monster _djfhkasjdhjkl_ blind spot on the back of its neck.”

“Wait, go back!” Adam said.

Keith tapped the screen, rewinding.

“There, stop!”

The video played, Coran now joined once again by his weblum friend. “There’s a blind spot on the back of its neck, just below the gills!”

“Gills!” Adam said. “Find the gills!”

“I will once I’ve gotten us out of imminent danger!” Hunk said.

“That’s your way inside!” the weblum said. “If I can’t see ya, I can’t kill ya!”

“Hunk!” Adam yelled.

“Hold on!”

Adam clutched onto Hunk’s pilot seat, his feet shifting underneath him as Hunk pulled a sharp U-turn and flew back towards the weblum. He was still flying high on momentum, Yellow going so fast Adam’s feet were beginning to lift off the floor.

Hunk tried to slow them down by pushing off the spikes on the weblum’s back, chanting “this isn’t good. This is very not good!” until he rammed headlong into a spike. Gravity did a one-eighty spin, Yellow making a harsh landing on the weblum’s back before going into a sequence of head-over-tail rolls. Hunk managed to get Yellow on his feet, but they were still moving too fast.

“Hunk, your claws!” Keith said.

Hunk pulled back hard on his controls, Yellow giving a roar as his claws elongated, digging into the rocky surface of the weblum’s back. Hunk held fast until finally, Yellow came to a gentle standstill.

“Phew!” Hunk said, wiping his brow underneath his helmet. “That was close. Everyone okay?”

Keith groaned from where he was sprawled along the floor like a splattered egg while Adam couldn’t seem to retract his nails out of Hunk’s headrest.

“Great,” Adam squeaked. “We’re great.”

Keith stood up, wobbling a little until he regained his balance. “Not bad, Hunk,” he said.

Hunk smiled. “Thanks!”

“So,” Adam said, shaking out his hands and pointedly ignoring the nail-marks in Hunk’s headrest. “What do we do now?”

“We go in,” Keith said.

“Wait wait wait!” Hunk said, waving his arms about. “We don’t know what we’re supposed to do next though?”

The video sputtered to life, the music winding down before catching up with itself again. And there was Coran, smiling calm and collected as if they hadn’t nearly been killed by a giant space slug.

“Here’s a quick recap of what you must do once you’re inside the beast!”

Adam made praying hands, looking up to the ceiling. “Thank you.”

“One, avoid things that want to kill you! Two, get to the third stomach and find the scultrite gland. Three, activate the weblum’s defence mechanisms and collect the excess material from the gland. That’s the scultrite!”

“Sounds easy enough,” Keith said with a shrug.

“Yeah, _now_ ,” Adam grouched, glaring daggers at the video.

“Come on,” Keith said, already stepping out of the cockpit and down the steps.

Hunk looked at Adam, pulling an impressive puppy-dog pout. “Do I have to?”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “If I have to suffer through this, so do you.”

Hunk groaned, slowly getting up out of his seat as if it was the most difficult task of all time. “Fine. Let’s get eaten by a giant space slug.”

“That’s the spirit,” Adam said, clapping Hunk on the back as they made their way down Yellow’s ramp.

 

*

 

They were doing well, all things considered. Pidge was linked up to the main system and guiding them through the three levels of the prison. The only complication so far was there being two cells and hence two possible Slavs. But once he got the final prison door unlocked, Shiro was certain that he’d drawn the lucky card.

“Are you Slav?” Shiro asked, watching as a figure slinked through the shadows. The figure popped out from behind his bed, beady eyes sizing Shiro up. He was long and slender, almost feline except for his four pairs of arms. His tail was thick and fluffy like a beaver’s, his mouth replaced with a bell-shaped beak. A small pair of pointed ears stuck out on either side of his head with whiskers dotting his chin.

“Depends,” he asked, accent thick and lilting. “Are you here to torture me?”

“No,” Shiro said, deactivating his Galra arm. “I’m here to rescue you. I’m a Paladin of Voltron.”

Slav flinched, shaking his head vigorously. “Oh no. Even worse.”

“What?”

“In ninety-eight and three one-hundredths of realities with a prison break I DIE!” Slav pointed at Shiro, waving his arm erratically about. “And your chances are even worse!”

Shiro baulked. While his babble was… unnerving there was no doubt that this was the so-called genius Kolivan had talked about.

“Pidge, I’ve got Slav,” Shiro said.

“What?” Lance said, voice crackling through the comms. “But I’ve got Slav?”

Shiro frowned. “No, I do?”

“We don’t have time for this!” Pidge said. “Just bring them both and we can sort the rest out later!”

Shiro sighed, looking to Slav who was still murmuring numbers under his breath. “Okay, Pidge, give us the route.”

“Yep, ready to go,” Lance said.

They waited. Pidge said nothing.

“Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“Helloooooo,” Lance sang.

Still no response.

Shiro sighed. “Lance, I think we’re on our own. We’ll have to head back to Pidge by ourselves.”

“Copy that,” Lance said. “See you soon.”

Signing off, Shiro turned his attention back to Slav. “Alright, let’s go.”

Slav crossed all four pair of arms, tilting his beak up into the air. “No thanks.”

“What? We’ve finally got the chance to stop Zarkon,” Shiro said, brows furrowing. “We have the Olkari and the Blade of Marmora on our side but without you, we can’t succeed.”

Slav considered this briefly before giving an indifferent “eh”.

Now, Shiro considered himself a patient man. Sure, when he was younger he’d tend to jump ahead or try rush through what he deemed unimportant – having a deadline kind of played into that. But he’d gotten better as he grew up, thanks mostly to Adam and his mantra. Right now, however, Slav was putting Shiro’s well-earned patience to the test.

“I can have you on the Blue Lion and gone in no time, but we have to hurry.”

Slav suddenly perked up, beak crinkling into a smile. “OOOOOH! The _blue_ lion. Why didn’t you just say so? Blue light has a frequency between 606 to 608 terahertz!”

“…Is that gonna jam their scanners or something?” Shiro asked because why else would that matter?

“Nope!” Slav said, “That’s just my lucky terahertz.” Slav jumped over his bed, punching a fist into the air Superman-style. “Let’s go!”

_Finally._

“Alright, follow me and we’ll – what are you doing?”

Shiro was halfway out the door, watching as Slav bent over his bed and began shifting the sheets as if he were a sculptor at work.

“A little to the left there,” Slav murmured, “This needs to be right – oh! But not _too_ right.”

“Oh, come on!” Shiro yelled.

Slav startled, sending his sheets flying. He flung his arms up in the air, glaring at Shiro over his shoulder. “Ugh, now I’ve gotta start ooooveeeer!”

Shiro gritted his teeth, pushing down the need to punch something.

“Guys,” he said, watching Slav continue to mould his sheets into pyramids, “I may take a while.”

 

*

 

Adam had a list of the worst places he had ever been.

There was that one club where every possible surface was so sticky that his shoe had gotten glued to the floor (Shiro had to carry him home, not that he minded). Then there was that porta-potty during the Pride Parade of ’52… It was making him sick just thinking about it.

But this. This surpassed every porta-potty horror experience throughout the history of mankind _combined._

Having entered through the weblum’s gills and flown down a squishy pink tunnel, they now found themselves in a chamber of sorts – Adam was guessing the first stomach. The colour palette consisted of mustard yellow, putrid green and dirty orange. The floor squelched underneath Adam’s feet.

“Oh my Stars what did I just step in?!” Hunk waved his foot about, green sludge dripping off his boot.

“Hate to break it to you,” Adam said, “but I think that was a mucus pocket.”

Hunk’s face scrunched up into the pinnacle expression of disgust. “Oh, I do not like mucus!”

“I’d be worried if you did,” Adam said.

“And is that steaming stomach acid?!” Hunk continued, “And what the hell is that?!” He pointed towards a cascading waterfall of stomach acid. Adam winced.

“Hunk, knock it off,” Keith said, “You’re freaking yourself out.”

“NO!” Hunk exclaimed. “Standing surrounded by puss bubbles is freaking me out!” He raised his foot, slamming it down on the nearest bubble with a grunt. He immediately regretted it as the puddles omitted mustard steam.

Keith sighed, speaking over Hunk’s worried rambling. “Look, we’re inside a disgusting worm. This isn’t gonna be pretty, but we need that big brain of yours if we’re gonna make it through this.”

Hunk didn’t acknowledge Keith, still too busy wincing and whining at every inch of the stomach chamber.

“Will you be alright?” Keith asked, trying to grab Hunk’s attention.

“Hunk?” Adam said.

Hunk stopped, eyes darting from Adam to Keith.

“Will you be alright?” Keith repeated, voice steady and unwavering.

Hunk pinched his lips together before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be okay.”

“Good,” Keith said. “We’ve gotta be able to count on you. And besides, no one knows an explosive digestive trap like you.”

Adam snorted. Hunk looked downright flabbergasted.

“Did he just make a joke?” Hunk asked.

“He does that from time to time,” Adam said, activating his jetpack and following Keith over a stream of stomach acid.

“Yeah, but… it was funny,” Hunk said, chuckling. “I guess Galra-Keith is funnier than regular Keith.”

Adam trained a stern gaze on Hunk. “There is no ‘Galra-Keith’.”

“Guys, come on,” Keith said. “We need to figure out a way around the stomach acid.”

Suddenly, small pockets in the walls glowed a deep green, opening up to jellyfish-like creatures to filter into the stomach chamber.

“What are those?” Keith said. His hand hovered over his thigh, ready to activate his bayard.

Adam watched the creatures float through the air, beginning to create a semi-circle around them.

“Maybe they’re bacteria?” Hunk asked, gasping in surprise as one of the creatures settled on his helmet. Two more joined, making strange chittering noises.

“Awww, they’re friendly!” Hunk said.

“Hunk,” Adam warned.

“They’re tickling me!” Hunk continued, even as his armour began to smoke. “They’re – OH MY STARS THEY’RE BURNING ME!” Hunk scraped the creatures off him, waving his arms wildly to chase off any more cuddle buddies.

Adam grabbed his pistols, aiming them at the nearest group of bacteria. “They must be part of the digestive system,” he said, “They think we’re food.”

“WHAT?!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Hunk, activate your bayard!” Keith said, calling upon his sword.

Hunk followed suit, forming his shoulder cannon.

The bacteria began circling them, faster and faster until they were completely surrounded.

Adam took the first shot, his targets bursting into bits of green goo. Keith swiped at his assailants left and right, Hunk bringing down clumps at a time with his cannon.

“Ah!” Hunk exclaimed as green goo splattered onto his helmet. “I can’t see!”

“Hold on, Hunk,” Adam said, trying to clear a path towards him. But there were just too many bacteria, ten replacing every two Adam shot down.

“GAH!”

Adam swivelled around just in time to watch Hunk get swallowed through the walls. Adam reached out, calling a frantic “HUNK!” but he was too late.

 _“I’m here!”_ Hunk said, his voice crackling over their helmet comms. _“And surrounded by blood! THERE’S SO MUCH BLOOD!”_

Keith grunted, taking another swipe. “You’ve gotta find a way out of the circulatory system.”

“Keith!” Adam said, “It’s getting a little crowded here.” Without Hunk’s shoulder cannon to thin out the crowd, Keith and Adam were cornered, the bacteria slowly pushing them towards a cliff. Below them, stomach acid bubbled and frothed.

“Don’t hate me for this,” Keith said.

“What?”

“Hunk,” Keith said, putting his bayard away, “Meet us in the third stomach.”

“What are you –” Before Adam could finish his sentence, Keith shoved him off the cliff, following closely behind with a clean dive.

“You little shit!” Adam yelled once they were both submerged. “I saw my life flash before my eyes!”

Keith didn’t seem to hear him, either that or he didn’t care. “We’ve gotta get out of this acid,” he said, looking around.

Adam grumbled, doing the same until he spotted a crevice. “There!”

Tucking his pistols back into his belt, Adam began swimming towards the crevice. He poked it, trying to figure out how they could make it through the small gap when he felt his arm being tugged forward. Before he knew it, Adam was sucked through the crevice and spat out on the other side, Keith right on his tail.

They had been ceremoniously dumped into a bottomless pit, falling at an imaginable speed.

“Keith!” Adam yelled. “Find a perch, anything to grab onto!”

Keith searched frantically until his eyes locked onto something. “There,” he said, activating his jetpack and hurtling himself towards a small ledge. Adam did the same, stomach protesting to the sudden shift in gravity. The two landed in a messy pile of limbs, groaning in pain.

Adam felt about until he found Keith’s helmet. “You okay?”

The helmet nodded. “Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, they disentangled themselves. Adam stood up, rolling back his shoulder to try work out the kink from their rough landing.

Keith gave a sharp intake of breath. Adam looked down at him to find Keith staring at something intently.

“What is it?” Adam asked.

Keith looked up, indigo eyes wide with shock. “There’s a person in here.”

 

*

 

Shiro had been pacing for nearly ten doboshes before Slav finally deemed his sheet sculpture finished.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed. “Now we have a two percent chance that this mission won’t result in a deathly doom via fireball!”

“Great,” Shiro said, not even bothering to try up his enthusiasm. “Can we go now?”

“Yes!” Slav said. “Lead the way!”

_Thank the Stars._

They made it exactly three steps out of the doorway before Slav came an abrupt stop. “No, wait. Let’s go back.”

“Just take the blanket with you!” Shiro said.

Slav cocked a hip, looking at Shiro as if we were an idiot. “It’s not that,” he said. “The blanket is perfect.” He suddenly leapt forward, clinging to the front of Shiro’s chest plate. “DON’T TOUCH THE BLANKET!”

Shiro breathed in deeply. _Patience, be patient._ “Then what is it?”

“It’s that!” Slav said pointing towards something in the hallway. Shiro activated his Galra arm, ready to attack the –

“Puddle,” Shiro said, dropping his arm. “It’s a puddle.”

“Yes!” Slav said, cowering behind Shiro as if this puddle was the deadliest thing in the universe. “There’s a 12 percent chance I could slip! There are even realities in which I drown because in those realities I nEveR LEarnED HOw tO SWIM!”

Shiro gritted his teeth. “And what about this reality? Did you learn to swim in this reality?”

“I can’t remember!” Slav wailed. “TheRE ARe InFiNItE pOssIBiLitiEs!”

“IT’S JUST A TINY PUDDLE!” Shiro yelled, gripping Slav and giving him a healthy, reality-checking shake.

Slav blinked up at him before his face crumpled. “I can already feel myself being unable to breathe,” he wheezed, swooning damsel-in-distress style. “My lungs are filled with _waaateeer_ ”

Shiro looked up to the ceiling, holding back his tears because he was not about to ruin his eyeliner over a crazy scientist.

“Kill me now.”

 

*

 

“Are they dead?” Adam asked. His face was pressed as close as possible to the glass windshield, his feet slipping slightly on the spaceship’s hood. Apparently, their ledge wasn’t a ledge but a ship that had become a part of the wall, roots swallowing it as well as its pilot.

“Only one way to find out,” Keith said, forming his sword.

Adam stepped back, allowing Keith to cut through the vines and kick them off to the side.

“Don’t move,” he said, “We’re here to help.” Keith drew back his sword, punching it through the glass. The blade missed the pilot’s helmet by an inch. Glass shards flew everywhere and at the sound, the pilot flinched.

Keith offered them his hand. The pilot took it, allowing Keith to hoist them up.

“Hey,” Adam said, giving an awkward wave. The pilot said nothing, giving only a nod in acknowledgement.

Keith had just helped steady them when he suddenly gasped.

“Adam, get behind me!” he yelled, shoving the pilot forward and grabbing their pistol out of their holster.

“Keith?!” Adam asked, eyeing the pistol warily.

“They’re Galra,” Keith said. He cocked the pistol to the insignia on the pilot’s armour. Whilst their armour was comprised of oranges, blues and blacks – rather than the usual Galra purples and greys – the emblem was undoubtedly Galra.

“Who are you?” Adam asked.

The pilot raised their hands in surrender, still not uttering a sound even as spots of green began oozing out of the walls, gathering at the top of the pit into one gigantic squirming ball.

“It’s the bacteria again!” Adam said. He was reaching for his own pistols when he spotted the pilot bringing up a screen on their gauntlet. They typed quickly and with precision.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, still with his stolen pistol raised.

The ship below their feet began blaring a siren, the cockpit pulsing red.

“You’re turning the ship into a bomb,” Adam realized.

The pilot nodded just as the bacteria opened fire on them, a gigantic stream of squidgy green death shooting towards the trio.

“Jump!” Adam said. Keith and the pilot didn’t need to be told twice.

Keith spun around to face the bacteria, activating his shield just in time to hold off the explosion’s shock wave. It propelled them towards the nearest wall at a dizzying speed. Adam was sure they were about to cartoon-splat face-first into the wall, but instead, it gave way, allowing them to pass through in a spray of yellow membrane bits.

They tumbled down a steep slope, Adam’s elbows and knees protesting every bump and inevitable bruise. His temple hit the floor with a solid _whump_ , his glasses pinching his skin. Adam blinked, head pounding as he tried to push himself up. It took a bit of persuasion, but eventually, his body let up and allowed his limbs to function properly. He had just managed to sit up when he saw the pilot charging towards Keith.

“Keith!” Adam yelled, scrambling to try free one of his pistols from its halter. But he was too late, the pilot grabbed their fallen pistol and did a summersault over Keith, aiming the barrel right at his head.

Adam watched helplessly as they released three shots only for the blue lasers to pass right over Keith’s head and shoot down the charging bacteria heading their way. Each shot met their mark, green sludge decorating the walls.

“Oh,” Adam said, breaking the tense silence.

Keith sent him a look, arching his brow.

Adam shrugged. “Thanks?” he said to the pilot.

“Guess that means you can keep your weapon,” Keith said.

The pilot gave a brisk nod in reply.

“So…,” Adam said. “Shall we continue on to the third stomach?”

“Yeah, if we knew where we were,” Keith grumbled.

Adam allowed himself a smug smile as he brought up the diagram of the weblum he’d downloaded. Two dots – red and purple – were clumped together while a yellow dot whizzed around in spirals. “According to this, we’re right next to the third stomach. Aaaaand Hunk’s made it out of the circulatory system!” Adam exclaimed, the yellow dot finally stopping its little joyride.

“Okay, then lead the way,” Keith said, sounding almost impressed.

After a lot of pacing and knocking on the wall, Adam finally found the opening that would lead them to the third stomach. He pressed his hand lightly on the wall. It pulled back, unfurling like a blooming flower and allowing them to fly through.

“Guys!” Hunk said, “You made it!”

“Glad to see you’re still in one piece,” Adam said, giving Hunk a quick fist bump.

“Uh, who’s that?” Hunk asked, pointing to the pilot who was currently taking in the scenery.

Adam shrugged. “They were trapped in a ship.”

“They’re also Galra,” Keith said. “They don’t talk much but I think we can trust them.”

Hunk scratched his head in thought, pitching his voice low. “Are you sure we should be rescuing a Galra soldier?”

“We’re Paladins of Voltron,” Keith said. “We can’t just leave people to die, even if they are Galra.”

Adam’s lips ticked up in a proud smile. “Right you are.”

“Okay,” Hunk said. “So, slight problem. I was thinking, Coran said that the scultrite glands secretes mucus or saliva or whatever which becomes crystallized. But in order to do that, the weblum’s defence mechanism needs to be triggered.”

Hunk looked to Adam as if somehow, he would have the answer. Well… he wasn’t wrong, per se.

“Hunk, you need to – are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Oh, what now?” Hunk whined.

Adam pointed up. “That.”

The bacteria had once again decided to join the party, gathering to create a giant mass of squidgy destruction above their heads.

“Fuck,” Hunk muttered.

 

*

 

“You’re so strong! Must be that robot arm!”

 _Patience yields focus. Patience yields focus._ The words had been running non-stop through Shiro’s head as he carried Slav down the hallway. It took a lot of persuasion (and perhaps a bit of begging) before Shiro had finally convinced Slav that no he wouldn’t drown and yes, Shiro would carry him if that was what it took.

So now, here was Shiro, running blindly down hallways, his eyes peeled for Galra with Slav wrapped around him like a headscarf.

“Doesn’t it bother you that you only have one?” Slav continued.

“Doesn’t it bother you that you seem to have a phobia of everything?” Shiro retorted.

“Not everything!” Slav said, “At least not in this universe. In this universe I’m – BY THE ANCIENTS!”

One second, Shiro had an armful of Slav, the next, Slav was cowering behind a pillar.

“What now?” Shiro asked, exasperated.

“Look at all those cracks!” Slav exclaimed, pointing to the loose floor panels up ahead, “I can’t step on those!”

Shiro began to shake, his temper tipping towards the bursting point. “I was carrying you!”

“Oooooh,” Slav said. He placed his hands on his hips, giving Shiro a scathing look. “I suppose no one cares about their mother’s backs anymore?”

Shiro’s rage dimmed down a bit. “Wait, you know that nursery rhyme?”

“Nursery rhyme? I’m talking about quantum realities here!” Slav said. “Cracks initiate space-time temporal fissures which mathematically make higher probabilities for alternate realities in which in which your mother has a bROkeN BacK!”

Shiro’s eye began to twitch.

 _Breathe_ said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Adam. _He’s just a dumbass scientist who doesn’t know how to shut up._

Shiro took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Is there maybe another route we could take?” he asked, his voice only cracking once.

Slav cupped his chin in thought, stroking his whiskers. “Well, we could go up the scree duct but it’s all full of scree, yeugh! Oh! Oh! But then there’s the belaxinator, but then there’s all the water dripping in there…” Slav eyed Shiro, waiting for him to catch on.

“And you’re worried about drowning,” Shiro finished for him.

Slav beamed, clicking a finger gun at Shiro. “Now you’re getting it!”

Shiro tapped into his helmet comm with a sigh. “Pidge, are you there? I’m needing an alternative route.”

He heard the crunch of metal, sparks going off in the background followed by a hollow _thump_.

“Hey, sorry, I’m back,” Pidge said, sounding slightly out of breath. “New route coming right up.”

“Thank you,” Shiro breathed.

Now all they had to do was wait.

As each tick passed by, Slav seemed to become more and more entranced by the loose panels. A milky-white substance Shiro guessed must be sweat began to drip down his face. He could see the panic swirling in Slav’s eyes. It could only lead to pure, unadulterated misery on both their parts.

“Why don’t you close your eyes and I carry you across?” Shiro asked, gritting his teeth into what he hoped was a passable smile.

Slav frowned. “Uh, no.”

_Screw it._

“Let’s give it a try anyway.” He reached for Slav, slow and steady. He’d barely touched him when Slav let out an ear-piercing scream.

Shiro shook his head, clearing the ringing in his eardrums just in time before a sentry rounded the corner. Shiro didn’t hesitate. He punched it right in the face, smothering it against the wall and letting it drop unceremoniously in a pile of broken bits.

He turned a fury-filled gaze on Slav. “NO SCREAMING!”

Slav shook from head to toe. “Screaming? Who said I was screaming?”

“Shiro,” Pidge said, “I can’t find any alternate route, you’ll just have to – Lance look out!”

What happened next could only be classified as mayhem.

Lance was getting shot at by foam dispensers while Pidge was cracking puns. Meanwhile, Shiro was chasing Slav up and down the hallway like a Tom and Jerry cartoon.

“We have got –” swing and a miss, “to go!”

Slav scaled the wall, clinging to the top of the pillar.

Shiro growled. “Listen, my friends are in trouble, we are walking over those cracks and that is final!”

“Why don’t we just turn the gravity off and float over them instead?” Slav asked.

Shiro was about to give a rebuttal when the statement sunk in.

“It’s our best shot of getting out of here in one piece,” Slav continued. “Trust me, I’ve done the calculations.”

Shiro didn’t understand why his mouth was aching until he realized he was smiling. It felt as if he had hit an epiphany.

“Pidge, is there any way you can turn the gravity off?”

“Oh my Stars, that’s genius!” Pidge said. “The sentries won’t be able to manoeuvre but we have our jetpacks!”

“Told you,” Slav said, looking far too happy with himself.

Pidge switched off the gravity, Shiro’s feet floating above the dreaded cracks in the floor. He offered his hand out to Slav, who took it, immediately wrapping himself securely around Shiro’s body. Even if Slav was slightly suffocating him, Shio couldn’t care less.

As long as it meant they would finally get out of here, Shiro was happy.

 

*

 

Adam has had a lot of strange experiences since he stepped into the Blue Lion and joined an intergalactic space war. For example: flying in said sentient robot lion, meeting an actual elf princess – and arguing with her nine times out of ten –, taking a selfie with the iconic green spaceman and then buying out his entire store; the list is endless.

And now he could add fighting off a swarm of deadly jellyfish-bacteria while watching Hunk get farted out of a giant space slug.

It was quite the sight to behold, Hunk zooming up towards the exit tunnel and vanishing amongst the squidginess of his fellow expelled jellyfish.

Of course, that left Adam with Keith and the Galra pilot to fend for themselves.

“Hunk!” Keith said, swiping through a clump of bacteria, “Whatever you’re gonna do, do it now!”

“Rodger that. Provoking giant space worm now!” Hunk said.

Adam and the pilot shot down bacteria left and right while Keith cut through them as if they were tissue paper. But there was only so much they could do. A gigantic stream of them rushed towards Keith.

“Keith, watch out!” Adam said, pulling up his shield. He flew in front of Keith, blocking the bacteria just in time.

“HUNK!” Keith yelled.

Adam could hear the sounds of blasters through his helmet comm, Hunk jeering at the weblum until he gave an exclamation of joy.

“It’s doing it!” Hunk said.

As if on cue, the bacteria began to retract back to whence they came. Behind Keith, a tunnel elicited a bright blue glow. And ice-like substance grew over the tunnel opening, the light increasing in intensity until it was almost blinding.

“I think we gotta move,” Keith said.

“No shit,” Adam said. “This way!” Pushing off the ground, Adam jetpacked to a nearby cavity, just big enough to fit the three of them. Keith and Adam raised their shields, holding fast as the stomach chamber began to shake.

Adam closed his eyes against the bright light, red and white dancing behind his closed eyelids.

When the light receded, Adam cracked an eye open, peeking through the small gap between his and Keith’s shields.

“Woah.”

Keith lifted his head, following Adam’s line of sight. His jaw dropped.

Where once there was a thin ice-blue casing over the tunnel, there was now crystals everywhere. They were a deep grey-blue colour, somehow glinting even in the dinginess of the stomach.

Adam rubbed his hands together in glee. “Alright! Let’s collect some scultrite.”

 

*

 

Apparently, Lance’s ‘Slav’ was, in fact, the warden’s pet yupper, Laika.

“Wait, what?!” Lance said, staring down at the gigantic purple beast in his arms, “You’re an animal?”

“Yup!” Laika said.

“Ahhhh,” Slav said, “I see where the confusion was for you.”

“Guys,” Pidge said, “I’m switching the gravity back on in three, two, one!”

Shiro stabilized himself, floating down until his feet touched the ground. Lance, on the other hand, landed solidly on Laika’s back. He gave a high-pitched whine before falling off sideways and onto the floor. He was doubled over, clutching his –

Shiro averted his eyes, trying very hard not to laugh. Very hard.

Once Lance had… recovered, Shiro led them the rest of the way to the hangar where they had parked Blue, using Pidge’s map she had sent.

As soon as the doors opened, laser fire rained down upon them. Shiro and Lance brought up their shields, Slav wrapping even tighter around Shiro’s chest.

Laika had other ideas. She charged forward, ripping into the nearest sentry. Lance began shooting down sentries one after the other, never missing his target. With Lance and Laika distracting the sentries, Shiro took his opportunity and leapt onto the nearest cargo boxes. There was a metal drum right at the top and in the perfect position to crush a sentry. Shiro kicked it, riding it like a hoverboard as it smashed into his target. He pushed off, using a quick burst from his jetpack to do a summersault over another sentry and land in its blind spot. Without hesitation, Shiro grabbed it and flipped it over his back, punching a hole into its chest.

“I had that guy!” Lance pouted, rifle cocked and ready to fire.

Shiro gave an apologetic shrug. “Let’s go – wait, where’s Slav?”

“I’m here!” Slav said, waving from his hiding spot behind a pile of cargo crates. Shiro hadn’t even realized he’d lost him in the fray.

A door slid open on the balcony above Slav’s head, a man Shiro could only describe as an ogre stomping through. This could only be the warden.

“SLAV!” the warden bellowed.

Slav startled, his fur standing on end as he scurried down from his hiding spot. Shiro grabbed him, Slav cowering behind him. With a battle cry, the warden leapt through the air and landed so hard, he left a dent in the floor.

He stood up, towering at least ten feet tall. “You steal my yupper and my prisoner?” he bellowed. “You will pay.”

The warden pressed a button on his right hip. Two vials of purple liquid on either shoulder began to drain, glugging until they were completely empty. A vein thudded at the warden’s temple, his eyes bulging out of his head. Power rippled through his body, his arms and legs growing thrice their size and his already large barrel chest expanding even further. If that weren’t bad enough, two gigantic robotic arms extended on either side, flexing and clenching with great strength.

Slav gave a high-pitched cry and fled. Shiro was too stuck in his spot from sheer horror to go after him.

“Okay guys I’m here – what is that?!” Pidge came to a sudden halt, gaping up at the new and improved warden.

“You are not going anywhere,” the warden said, voice low and rumbling. It was as if an earthquake were stuck in his chest.

The warden swung his mighty arms, knocking Lance and Pidge right off their feet. Shiro managed to dodge him, jumping off the nearest cargo crates to try and implement a hammer fist. But the warden turned at the last second, smacking Shiro aside like a tennis ball.

Shiro slammed into a cargo box, falling onto his hands and knees.

“See now if you had two robot arms, we wouldn’t be having this problem!” Slav yelled.

Shiro growled, scrambling to his feet and joining the fight once more. But he was too strong. Lance was clutched in one hand while Pidge jumped onto the warden’s back, trying to cut off one of the robot arms at the seam. The warden reached back and grabbed her, chucking Lance and then Pidge into Shiro. They flew back, landing in a dogpile.

Shiro shifted, pushing himself out from under the pile. He was about to charge again when the hangar doors opened. Shiro was swept off his feet, dragging towards the opening. He looked back, finding Slav at the control box, smiling.

“Hold on!” the warden yelled. He planted three arms firmly into the ground, grabbing onto Laika with his free hand.

While he was distracted, Lance, Pidge and Shiro flew out of the hangar along with the Blue Lion. Now all they needed was Slav.

“Slav!” Shiro said, beckoning him.

Slav put on a helmet – where he found one, Shiro didn’t know – and let go of the control box, gliding towards them.

He was almost home free until the warden reached with one of his robotic arms and snatched Slav out of the air.

The hangar doors were beginning to close, and with them, their chances of getting Slav out.

“Wait!” Lance said, bringing up his rifle. “I’ve got this.”

Shiro held his breath, Pidge clasping his hand as they waited.

Lance took a deep breath, finger twitching just slightly on the trigger. With a steady exhale, Lance took the shot. The laser hit the joint of the warden’s robotic arm, forcing it to release its grip on Slav.

Slav screamed as he flew through the tiny gap between the hangar doors, tail just making it before the doors were sealed.

Shiro opened his arms, catching Slav.

“Alright, Lance!” Pidge said, pumping a fist in the air.

“Well done, Sharpshooter,” Shiro said, grinning at a bashful-looking Lance.

“Thanks, guys,” he said. “Now come on, let’s get out of here!”

“Yes please,” Shiro sighed, following Lance and Pidge to the Blue Lion.

As soon as Blue was up and ready to go, Shiro sunk to the floor, leaning back and letting his head thunk against the wall.

Pidge settled behind Lance’s pilot seat, bringing up a screen on her gauntlet. “I found a video of Matt,” she said, no pretence, just straight into it.

Shiro sat up, scooting to get a better look at the screen. “Really?”

Pidge nodded. On her gauntlet was a picture of Matt in his Garrison uniform, the Kerberos space shuttle making a small appearance in the corner. Next to that was a slightly blurry image of a prison cell blown apart. Two figures dressed in poofy harem pants and capes were leading Matt away from his cell and to what Shiro hoped was freedom.

“He’s still out there,” Pidge whispered, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Matt’s a lot like you,” Shiro found himself saying. “He’s a survivor.”

Pidge gave a wobbly smile. Shiro returned it.

The moment was, unfortunately, ruined by Slav, who slid between the two of them, staring intently at Pidge’s screen. “You know there is a seven point two percent chance that –”

Shiro slammed a hand over Slav’s beak, glowering. _“Don’t.”_

“So, what do we do now?” Lance asked, completely unaware.

After holding his glare just a moment longer, Shiro stood up and joined Lance at his side. Pidge did the same, eyeing Shiro warily.

“We should call the princess and let her know we’ve got Slav,” Pidge said. “Then she can ready the teleduv.”

Slav popped up next to Pidge, cocking his hip as he said, “You didn’t tell me we were travelling by teleduv?”

Shiro tried, he really tried to keep his cool but he was done. He was so done.

_Patience can fuck off._

“WHAT’S THE PROBLEM? WE’RE TRAVELLING BY TELEDUV. SO JUST COUNT YOUR HAIR FOLLICLES OR FLUFF A PILLOW OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU NEED TO DO TO MAKE SURE WE SURVIVE THE WORMHOLE TRIP IN THIS REALITY!”

Somewhere during his rant, Shiro had bent over Lance’s lap to get right up in Slav’s face. Slav’s eyes were wide and unblinking, sweat dotting his brow. Pidge and Lance didn’t look any better.

“I was just going to say that travelling by teleduv is a very officiant form of travel,” Slav said.

“Oh bullshi –”

“Paladins!”

Shiro tore his gaze away from Slav to find Allura on the video screen.

“Uh, Shiro?” Lance said, “You’re kinda blocking the view.”

Shiro straightened up, clearing his throat. “Sorry.”

“Allura, what’s going on?” Pidge said.

“That monster that attacked us on the Balmera before has returned. I need your help!”

“WHAT?!” Everyone yelled in unison except for Slav who hung his head.

“Oh, it’s _this_ reality.”

“Don’t worry Princess,” Lance said, giving his signature finger guns. “Sharpshooter is on the way.”

Pidge arched a brow. “Sharpshooter?”

“It’s my new nickname!” Lance argued. “Just pass it on.”

Shiro dragged a hand down his face, groaning in defeat. “One day, just one day of no alien attacks, is that so hard to ask?”

“Well, there is actually a reality in which –”

“SHUT YOUR QUIZNACK!”

 

*

 

It took some time, but eventually, they had gathered enough scultrite, and then some, to fill the quota needed.

Adam and Keith were tying off the final bag when he heard the whine of a pistol.

Adam turned, about to grab his pistols but found a gun barrel pointed straight between Keith’s eyes.

Keith scowled. “So you’re just like the rest of them,” he said.

The pilot said nothing, grabbing a bag of stolen loot and flying out through the final exit chamber, pistol raised until they were finally out of sight.

Adam slammed a fist down on the nearest bag. “Fuck.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Keith said, tying off the final bag and standing up. “We got what we needed, let’s go.”

Adam could see the hurt in Keith’s eyes. Somewhere, he might have been hoping that the pilot was different, proof that not all Galra were Zarkon’s puppets. Adam had been hoping the same. Instead, the pilot proved them both wrong.

Adam gave a quiet “Okay” before beginning to tug the line of scultrite bags towards the exit, Keith towing the second group behind them.

Yellow was waiting for them when they finally exited the weblum. Keith said nothing while they piled the scultrite into the cargo hold, working quickly until the final bag was loaded and they were ready to go.

“Where’s your buddy?” Hunk asked once they entered the cockpit.

“Long gone by now,” Adam said.

“With a bag of scultrite,” Keith muttered. He leaned up against the wall, arms folded tightly across his chest.

“Wait, should we go after him?” Hunk asked.

Adam shook his head. “No. Whatever the Galra are planning, it shouldn’t matter once we defeat Zarkon.”

Hunk gave a thumbs up. “Copy that.”

Keith looked up, catching Hunk’s eyes. “By the way,” he said, “You did well today. Without you, the mission would have been a failure.”

Adam smiled, pride curling in his chest.

“Awww, thanks, Keith!” Hunk said.

“Hunk, Adam, are you there?”

Allura’s face popped up on the viewing screen. She was dressed in her battle suit, hair pulled back into a tight bun.

“We’re here,” Keith said. “What’s going on?”

Allura gritted her teeth before turning to look at Hunk and Adam. “The robeast from the Balmera is back, I’m being attacked. I need your help.”

Hunk nodded, “Got it, we’re on our way.”

“Thank you,” Allura sighed, signing off.

A dobosh later, a wormhole opened up, beckoning them.

Hunk activated his thrusters, guiding Yellow towards the light.

Adam snuck a look at Keith. His face was blank, eyes staring in the middle distance.

“Keith.”

Keith blinked, looking to Adam.

“She’s gonna come around,” Adam said. _I’ll make sure of it,_ he wanted to say.

Keith nodded, his “yeah” sounding more like _I highly doubt it._

Adam clutched Hunk’s headrest, bracing himself for the jolt when they exited the wormhole. It was all he could do to stop himself from saying _I won’t let anyone hurt you, no matter the cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for ending on a cliffhanger >.< I wanted to incorporate the whole Balmera showdown in this chapter as well but then I'd probs go well over 20K and that's just a bit much 
> 
> On the bright side SLAV! It was so much fun writing him and I can't wait for Adam to meet him :) 
> 
> Also, side note: would anyone be interested in a bonus chapter where Kolivan and Antok speak to Keith while he's dropping them off at the base? Otherwise, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing and that ya'll enjoyed the Keith angst (there is, unfortunately, more where that came from)
> 
> EDIT: thank you ShiranaiAtsune for correcting one of Keith's lines for me. It's "Whatever the Galra are planning, it shouldn’t matter once we defeat Zarkon" (I used Galra twice instead of Zarkon rip)


	9. Bitch Why You Lyin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is introduced to Slav, gives Allura a piece of his mind and earns himself a new title within Team Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is maybe 2% of the actual episode and the rest is me letting my imagination run away with me. There's angst, fluff, humour and more angst so just... be prepared.
> 
> It's also a little shorter than usual but knowing me, the next chapter will more than make up for it *shrug*

It was only when they arrived on the other side of the wormhole did Adam realise just how deep in the shit they were.

Immediately, Hunk banked a hard left, dodging a giant green laser that smacked the Castle instead.

_“Woah!”_ Lance said, voice crackling over the comms. _“How is that thing operational? It doesn’t have a head!”_

Leaning over to Hunk’s console, Adam brought up a separate screen to zoom in on their opponent. Sure enough, it was the robeast from way back when, its squid arms still flailing about but this time with giant purple crystals flanking its sides like personal bodyguards. As Lance said, its head was missing, but it seemed to be managing just fine without it.

_“I don’t know, but I’m guessing it has something to do with those crystals,”_ Pidge said.

_“That doesn’t matter now,”_ Shiro said, _“We need to protect the Castle!”_

In the background of the Blue Lion’s comms system, Adam could hear someone’s muffled whining, strings of numbers and words melting into each other. To be honest, he was a little afraid to ask.

“How did we beat this thing last time?” Keith asked, clutching Hunk’s pilot seat to keep upright.

“Well we formed Voltron and I tried using my blaster on its arm canons but that didn’t work, so then we punched it,” Hunk said.

_“Uh, slight problem!”_ Pidge said. _“We only have two lions.”_

_“What if we form the legs and just kick it?”_ Lance asked.

Adam facepalmed, his hand smacking against his helmet visor.

“Guys! GUYS!” Hunk yelled. It was their only warning before the robeast took another shot.

Yellow and Blue flew out of range, the laser slicing through Olkari’s two moons. The moons exploded, giant clouds of orange and red engulfing what little remains were left.

Adam winced. “That laser’s got a bit of a kick to it.”

_“We need to get the other lions,”_ Shiro said. _“Hunk, you’ll distract it while Lance drops us off, then we’ll cover you so Keith can get back to Red.”_

Blue was already pulling a one-eighty spin and rushing to the Castle, not giving any time for protestations. That didn’t stop Hunk from trying.

“Wait, WHAT?! Just me, by myself?” Hunk stammered.

_“Don’t worry,”_ Pidge said, _“You’ve got Keith and Adam.”_

“Yeah but Keith is in here with me and Adam doesn’t even fly a lion!”

Adam blew a raspberry. “Jeez, no need to rub it in.”

“Hunk!” Keith yelled.

Hunk swore under his breath before activating his thrusters, shooting the robeast with everything he had. The robeast was prepared. It used its two crystals as a shield, Hunk’s ammo bouncing off it as if it were a harmless pellet gun. It was completely impenetrable.

Hunk growled, trying to find an open spot but again and again, the robeast blocked his advances.

“This isn’t working!” Hunk yelled.

In Hunk’s small moment of distraction, the robeast fired up its laser cannon, the green beam erupting from the crystal in its chest and _heading straight towards them_.

“Hunk, evasive manoeuvres!” Adam said.

“On it!”

Hunk pulled up at the last second, missing the laser by a hair’s width. Adam swore he could feel the heat radiating within the cockpit. The laser continued its arc, slashing through the Castle’s barrier. For a second, it blinked red then disappeared entirely.

“Hunk, if you’ve got any ideas, now’s the time to do it!” Keith said.

Hunk looked about as if willing an idea from thin air. “Fuck it,” he said. He thrust his controls forward, Yellow picking up speed. Adam held on tightly to Hunk’s seat, keeping an arm around Keith’s back to hold him in place.

“What are you doing?!” Adam yelled.

“You’ll see!” Hunk said.

Yellow kept going and going, the robeast growing nearer by the second until Yellow rammed into its crystal shields head-first.

Yellow bounced back from the impact, the robeast flying in the opposite direction. Its shields separated and for a moment, Adam thought they’d finally made some leeway. But then the robeast stabilized, taking a fighting stance with its shields on either side.

Hunk flipped Yellow so they were right-ways up again. The robeast began its chase. Hunk steered Yellow around, flying away from the Castle and his oncoming predator.

“Good, it’s chasing us,” Keith said.

“HOW IS THAT GOOD?!” Hunk shrieked.

Adam clapped a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, giving him a reaffirming squeeze. “Just hold on a little longer, Hunk.”

Hunk gave a series of jerky nods, fingers flexing on the controls. With a hard thrust of his right hand, Yellow took a sharp turn, trying to throw the robeast off their tail. It kept shooting its laser every chance it got but each time, Hunk managed to just dodge it.

“Bank left. Barrel roll. Nosedive!”

“Keith, would you stop backseat flying!” Adam yelled.

Keith pouted but dutifully kept his mouth shut.

_“Yellow Lion, come in Yellow Lion!”_

“Lance!” Hunk said, smiling as Lance popped up on the video screen, “Good to see ya, buddy.”

_“I’ve gotcha covered, go drop off Keith and Adam!”_ he said.

“With pleasure,” Hunk breathed.

Hunk banked right, flying in one large arc until Yellow zipped past the robeast, narrowly avoiding its laser. It seemed like they were about to make it home free, Lance taking a shot at the robeast to distract it. However, it bounced Lance’s shot right back at him. Lance dodged it, leaving Yellow unguarded just long enough for the robeast to take aim and fire.

Yellow lurched as the laser beam made contact. Blinding green light filled the cockpit, yellow sparks flying everywhere. Adam ducked down, shielding his eyes against the brightness. When it finally receded, Adam blinked his eyes open to a dark cockpit.

They’d lost all power.

Yellow was pulled into the Balmera’s orbit, beginning a slow descent towards the surface. Adam’s legs felt like they were made of jelly, waves of nausea knocking against his stomach. Keith didn’t look as if he was faring any better, crouched on all fours and shakily pushing himself back up onto his feet. Hunk was limp in his seat.

Adam came to his side, holding his head up and coaxing him awake. “Hunk? Hunk, you there, buddy?”

Hunk’s eyelids fluttered open, his pupils dilated into tiny pinpricks before focusing properly on Adam. He raised a shaky thumb’s up.

Okay, now that that was sorted, how were they going to stop themselves from crash-landing onto the Balmera and most likely dying?

Shiro had them covered.

One second, they were tumbling to their doom, the next they were plucked out of the sky and slowly being towed to the Castle.

_“-dam? Y…ere?”_

Adam slammed a hand on his helmet, willing the comms to work.

After another hard thwack, Shiro’s voice cleared. _“Adam, status report.”_

“Yeah, we’re here,” he said. “Hunk’s a little shaken, Keith is mostly okay and, well, obviously Yellow is down for the count, but all limbs are still accounted for.”

Shiro gave a huff, his breath crackling through the speakers. _“Good. Hold on just a little longer.”_

“You got it.”

Signing off, Adam turned his attention back to Hunk. He looked more awake now, sitting up by himself and giving himself a little shake.

“You alright buddy?” Adam asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Hunk said.

Keith groaned, supporting himself with Hunk’s seat. He looked a little woozy but at Adam’s questioning look, he waved him off. “Just give me a tick,” he mumbled.

It was far too quiet in the cockpit. Adam twiddled his fingers if only to keep himself occupied as they made their way to the Castle.

_“Shiro!”_

Keith shook his head, glaring squint-eyed at his helmet visor as if it had personally offended him. Adam grabbed Keith’s head, bringing it to his ear so he could hear properly.

_“Shiro, it’s coming straight for you!”_ Pidge yelled.

_“I got it,”_ Shiro said.

And then suddenly they were free-floating, Black flying off to goodness knows where.

“Uh, guys?” Hunk said. “We’re still out of commission here!”

Keith growled, spinning on his heel and starting towards the cockpit exit.

“Woah woah woah, where are you going?” Adam asked, coming between him and the door.

“I’m gonna jump out and jetpack to the Castle,” Keith said as if that wasn’t the most idiotic thing Adam had ever heard.

Adam scoffed. “I think not.”

“We’re already down one lion,” Keith said. “I need to get to Red.”

Adam’s eyes darted between Keith and Hunk. Hunk only shrugged. A great help.

“Fiiiiiine,” Adam moaned. “But I’m coming with you.”

“Wait, you’re gonna leave me here alone?!” Hunk said.

“Don’t worry,” Adam said while Keith forced the door open with his sword, “Yellow will power up soon enough.”

“You don’t know that!” Hunk said.

“Trust me!” Adam yelled, jumping down after Keith.

The last thing Adam heard was a gruff _quiznack_ before he and Keith ambled down the ramp to Yellow’s mouth.

With their helmets safely sealed, the two pushed off and activated their jetpacks, starting towards Red’s hangar at the top right spire. Adam was slightly hyperventilating, you know, low-key, nothing major. It wasn’t like they were out in deep space, totally vulnerable while a giant robot was shooting deathly lasers at them. _Oh wait._

As if to prove his point, the robeast’s laser came shooting out of nowhere, right in Keith’s path.

“Keith!” Adam yelled, reaching out for him.

Keith stumbled backwards, yelling from the searing heat. The wave of energy pushed Keith and Adam in completely opposite directions, Keith flying away from the Castle, tumbling head over heels.

Adam stabilized, about to go after him when Red came flying out of his hangar, swooping straight towards Keith. Adam watched as, not for the first time, Red swallowed Keith, plucking him out from under danger’s nose.

Which left Adam floating around just begging to be shot at.

Adam straightened his body like a pin, activating his jetpack and angling himself for Red’s hangar. It was still open but not for long. The door was closing, the gap to freedom growing smaller and smaller.

“Come on, come on!”

With one final burst from his jetpack, Adam slipped through the gap, tumbling across the floor and coming to an ungraceful stop with his legs bent over his head. He rocked his body, legs thumping onto the ground. He laid there like a beached starfish, just for a minute to, ya know, catch his breath, admire Red’s hangar for a bit, the usual.

Once he deemed himself ready, Adam struggled to his feet, wincing as his tailbone ached in protest. It looked like he was going to be standing at the dinner table tonight.

Thankfully, there was a nearby elevator, allowing Adam to hitch ride up to the top level with minimal damage. He was not prepared, however, for what he saw upon entering the bridge. Allura was standing at her pedestals, as per usual, however, she was joined by what Adam could only describe as a stretched-out platypus. He was lying across Adam and Coran’s consoles, typing away with four hands while he cradled his head with a fifth.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Adam asked, sidling on up to him.

The platypus glanced up at Adam, turned his attention back to the screen, then did a double take. With a yelp, he fell backwards, sprawled across the floor in a twitching mess.

“You – who are you?” he asked.

“Uh… Adam,” Adam said. “I’m guessing you’re Slav –”

“Oh no,” Slav groaned, clutching his head. “No no no no no –”

Adam shared a look with Allura. “Everything okay?”

“NO! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!” Slav scrambled to his feet, cowering as he pointed a shaky finger in Adam’s face. “YOu’Re SupPOSeD tO BE DeAD!”

Adam’s jaw dropped. “EXCUSE ME?!”

“Well not yet, anyway but in four decaphoebs you –”

“What do you mean dead?! Allura, he’s joking, right? Right?” Adam asked, hoping for some reassurance.

Allura gave him a withering look. “He’s been like this all. Day.”

Adam grabbed Slav by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye as he gritted out, “What do you mean I’m _dead_?”

Slav began to sweat, at least, Adam guessed that was what the milky-white substance dotting his brow was.

“In the best reality possible you die to protect your home planet!”

“HOW IS THAT THE BEST REALITY?!” Adam screeched.

Slav only continued to shake his head, all four pairs of hands twisting and turning in agitation. “So much re-writing – nearly sixty-four point two percent difference.”

“Bitch you better be fucking lying!” Adam said, letting go of Slav and leaving him to his rambling.

_“Hey! My lion’s working again!”_ Hunk said. Sure enough, the yellow dot on Adam’s console was blinking alongside its partners. Adam sighed, kicking his helmet away underneath his control desk and making himself comfortable.

He side-eyed Slav. “We are talking about this later,” he said, narrowing his eyes. Slav only continued to mutter numbers under his breath.

 

*

 

Well, they won, of course. Lance froze the shields together while Pidge used her newest upgrade to tie up the robeast’s arms with vines, allowing Voltron the opportunity to plunge his sword straight through its chest. The robeast self-destructed, leaving nothing but broken shards of crystal behind.

The Paladins entered the bridge sweaty and half-dead on their feet, but they still had that afterglow that accompanied every successful mission.

“Great work everyone,” Shiro said, giving Lance a pat on the back. “You really pulled through.”

“Eh, it was nothing,” Lance said, waving off the praise even as a grateful smile crept across his face.

“Why do you have a grand entrance hall on the fortieth floor? And what is up with all the ziplines?”

Slav was back to laying across Adam’s console, cleaning out his ear as he spoke to Allura.

“Ziplines were very fashionable ten thousand years ago!” Allura huffed.

“Allura,” Keith said, “Have you heard from Coran?”

Allura kept her back to him, giving a curt “yes” and nothing more.

“Soooo,” Lance said, breaking through the tension, “We ready to pop on through a wormhole and head on back to Olkarion?”

Allura finally turned around, giving Lance an overly-sunshine smile. “Yes! I’ve checked in with Coran. They’ve managed to get all the materials needed and with Slav’s help, we should have the Teleduv completed in the next two quintants!”

Keith ducked his head, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

Adam gritted his teeth. He willed himself to stay calm.

“Hunk and Adam,” Allura continued, still with that too-sweet smile, “Thank you for getting the scultrite.”

“No problem!” Hunk’s eyes darted to Keith who still refused to look at anyone. “You know Keith helped too?” he added.

The smile withered away. Allura’s eyes slowly dragged over Keith, ice-cold and scrutinizing. Without another word, she turned her back on him and began speaking quietly with Slav.

Adam’s fists shook at his sides, body trembling with pent-up rage.

“Adam,” Shiro whispered. And oh, how Adam hated that tone, that _think before you say something stupid_ tone. Well, Adam had done enough thinking. Now, it was time for action.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Adam said. “Are you just going to look through Keith as if he isn’t here?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allura said, not even bothering to look at him.

Adam stormed forward, gripping Allura’s shoulder and turning her around. “Yes, you fucking do.”

“Adam –” Shiro started.

“No, Shiro! She is being racist and you all know it!”

Everyone stiffened. Even Slav stopped his typing, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

“I do not know this word,” Allura said, her tone neutral, chin tilted up. She was being all regal, the perfect little princess. It made Adam sick.

“Oh,” Adam said, mock-surprised, “then let me give you a quick lesson.” He leaned in, stage-whispering so everyone could still hear, “I’ll try to keep it simple so you’ll understand.”

Allura narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Adam wasn’t going to wait for a response anyway. “Racism is when you discriminate against someone of a different race based on small-minded assumptions. For example –” He pointed a finger in Allura’s face. “A high-strung princess of a supposedly peaceful diplomatic race believes that one man –” he gestured to Keith, “who is the same race as her enemy should then obviously be exactly like said enemy.”

He stormed over to Keith, placing an arm around his shoulders. “Keith has shown nothing but allegiance to your cause, has fought for you, protected you without question. But as soon as you found out that he’s part Galra, all of a sudden that counts for shit-all.”

Keith kept his head hung low, leaning into Adam slightly.

“Has he ever given you a reason to doubt him up until now?” Adam continued.

Allura stood there, unrelenting. Still, she said nothing.

That was answer enough for Adam.

“When you decide to get your head out of your ass and start treating Keith like a person again, then, and only then, can you talk to me and my son again. _Do you understand_?”

Allura’s face crumpled. Her eyes, once so cold, turned glassy and wet with unshed tears. At that moment, she was not a regal princess but a girl whose naïve bubble had been popped; gone for good.

Without another word, Adam turned, leading Keith out of the bridge. Keith went with him willingly, still leaning on him as if his life depended on it. Only when the doors had closed and they had turned the corner did Keith let the first tears fall.

 

*

 

The doors had long since closed and still, Shiro was staring at them.

A light hand touched his forearm. “Shiro?”

Shiro hummed noncommittedly, finding Pidge looking up at him with wide, unblinking eyes. She looked as if she’d just woken up from a bad dream. Shiro felt the same.

“Did… did that just happen?” Lance asked.

Hunk uhed and umed, wanting to answer but still a little disbelieving himself.

Allura stood rooted to the spot, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. “Shiro –”

“He’s right,” Shiro said. “Adam’s right.”

“But –”

“I consider you a friend Allura, but the way you’ve been treating Keith lately… Friends don’t do that to each other.”

Allura sniffed, thick and sorrowful, tears trickling one after the other.

For a moment, Shiro felt bad for her.

He tore his eyes away, addressing the rest of them. “Rest up team, we’ve got a lot of work cut out for us once we get to Olkarion.”

With that, Shiro turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Not stormed out nor stomped, just walked.

It took him a moment to realise someone was following him.

“Shiro?”

Shiro stopped, his shadow catching up to him.

“Lance?”

“I… Stars, I don’t really know what to say,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. He bounced on the balls of his feet, mouth pouting then un-pouting as he considered his next words. “Just… Can you let m-us know if Keith’s okay?”

Shiro clapped Lance on the shoulder. Lance stopped his fidgeting.

“You’re a good friend, Lance.”

Lance’s lips twitched, spreading into a tiny smile.

“I don’t think we’ll be joining you guys for dinner, later. Can you tell the others?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded.

Shiro squeezed his shoulder, then dropped his hand. He continued on his path, saying over his shoulder. “Message Adam when we’ve arrived and we’ll meet you in the foyer.”

Lance said nothing as Shiro rounded the corner, but he knew he’d get the job done.

 

*

 

Adam was parked outside Shiro’s room when he arrived. He’d changed out of his armour into loose-fitting jeans and a white T-shirt. His hair was rumpled, slightly wet from a shower. He was barefoot.

“How is he?” Shiro asked.

“Not great. He wants some time to himself.”

Shiro nodded. “And, how are you?”

“Honestly?” Adam said, “I feel like shit.”

“You weren’t wrong.”

Adam pushed off the wall, meeting Shiro halfway. “Course I wasn’t fucking wrong. But still… I did kinda tear into her a little.”

Shiro puckered his lips. “Yeah but –” Shiro stopped. Frowned. “Seriously?”

“What?”

Shiro looked pointedly at Adam’s shirt.

Adam looked down at it then back up at Shiro, all innocence. “What’s wrong with it?”

“‘Satan is my Sugar Daddy’? Really?”

Adam huffed. “I needed a pick me up and there’s no alcohol around here.”

“Thank the Stars for that,” Shiro said, a smile inching across his face.

Adam gasped dramatically. “At least I can hold my alcohol unlike _some_ people.”

Shiro shook his head, taking a step closer, “Now you and I both know that’s a lie.”

Adam sniffed, tipping his nose into the air. “Whatever you say, lightweight.”

Shiro chuckled, smile turning fond. “So, when were you going to tell me you’re a father?”

“Uuuugh,” Adam whined. He dragged a hand across his eyes, causing his glasses to slide up into his hair. “That was so embarrassing. But it also felt kinda right in the moment, ya know?”

“So, does this make you Space Dad number two, or?”

“Hey, if anything I’m number one Space Mom,” Adam retorted. He was squinting, his glasses still nestled in his hair. Shiro gently slipped them down, placing them on the bridge of Adam’s nose. A lock of hair stuck awkwardly to his forehead so Shiro swept that to the side as well, hand lingering.

“Whatchya doing?” Adam murmured.

Shiro shrugged. He was about to drop his hand when Adam caught it. He tangled their fingers together. They fit perfectly.

“Adam, I –”

“It’s been a really long day.”

Shiro nodded, brushing his fingers along the shell of Adam’s ear.

“You probably need a nap,” Adam said, voice shaking slightly.

“I’m not sleepy,” Shiro said.

“Then at least a shower,” Adam said. “You kinda smell.”

“Wow, thanks.”

Adam shrugged. “Just being honest.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll go do that.”

Shiro didn’t move.

“You’re not going,” Adam said.

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Shiro replied.

Shiro raised his other hand, cupping Adam’s cheek. For a moment, he worried the metal might burn him, that Adam would flinch away. Instead, Adam leaned into the touch. Shiro let out a relieved sigh.

“Shiro –”

“Please stop calling me that.”

Adam frowned, that wrinkle between his eyebrows making an appearance. “What?”

“Takashi,” Shiro said. “You used to call me Takashi.”

The wrinkle smoothed out, Adam’s face morphing into something sad, his eyes searching. “Shiro –”

“Takashi.”

“…Takashi.”

Shiro couldn’t hold back his small gasp. Adam had let it slip once or twice since they’d arrived at the Castle, but it had always been brushed off, ‘in the heat of the moment’ a recurring excuse. But this… there was no excuse for this, no way to back out or hide.

The way Adam said his name, the sureness of the _T_ , the quiet whisper of the _ah_ followed by the soft _shi_. It was enough to send shivers down Shiro’s spine.

He didn’t know who leaned in first, whose breath was whose. Their noses bumped, Adam’s lips barely touching his own –

“Adam I – shit.”

Shiro jumped back, hitting his back against the wall and leaving a dazed Adam in the middle of the hallway.

Keith stood outside his bedroom door which just so happened to be next Shiro’s.

Keith sucked in his lips, creating a tight line. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Shiro said, peeling himself off the wall. Adam was still standing, one hand raised in the air as if frozen. When Shiro stepped into his line of sight, Adam blinked and the spell was broken.

He immediately shoved his hands into his pants pockets, finding the ceiling absolutely fascinating.

Keith pulled a face, the universal ‘I’m sorry’ wince. “I just wanted to tell you, thank you.”

Adam nodded, still looking anywhere but at Shiro and Keith. “It’s whatever.”

“It’s not,” Keith said. “So, thank you.”  
Adam finally looked at Keith. He gave a gentle smile. “You’re welcome, kid.”

The three stood awkwardly in silence, Adam beginning to hum while Keith fiddled with the hem of his hoodie.

Shiro cleared his throat. “I told Lance that we won’t be joining the team for dinner.” At Keith’s confused look he continued, “I thought maybe we could spend some time together, just the three of us. If you want, obviously.”

Keith’s lips ticked in the corner. “I’d like that.”

“Wait, so if we’re not going to dinner, then what are we going to eat?” Adam asked.

Shiro gave him a look. “I know you have snacks hidden in your room.”

Adam paused, staring Shiro down before giving in. “Fiiiine. Jeez, what is it with you two today?”

Adam turned to his door, scanning his hand. Shiro sent Keith a puzzled look.

“I convinced him to let me jump out of Yellow and jetpack to the Castle.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

 

*

 

“Three stars.”

“Bullshit.”

Keith growled, flipping over his cards to reveal a star, a circle and what looked to be a lop-sided smiley face. He grabbed the pile of cards from the middle and began to arrange them, pouting.

Adam grinned, biting into his snack bar.

“I still don’t get how you know,” Shiro said in awe.

Adam swallowed before tilting his glasses down the bridge of his nose. He looked at Shiro over the frames, wiggling his eyebrows. “I can read minds.”

“I still think you’re cheating,” Keith grumbled.

Adam shrugged, pushing his glasses back up. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

“I am going to catch you,” Keith said, pointing an accusing finger in his face. “I don’t know when, but I will. I swear on it.”

“Okay, while you’re doing that I’m gonna take my turn,” Shiro said. He fingered his fan of cards, tongue sticking out just slightly. He hovered over a specific card before nodding to himself and placing a set of four cards in the center. “Four squiggles.”

“Bull,” Keith and Adam said simultaneously.

With a smirk, Shiro flipped the cards over, showing that it was, in fact, a set of four squiggles. Adam and Keith groaned as they split the cards between themselves, Keith muttering expletives.

A soft _ding!_ drew Adam’s attention away from the game. He fished his phone out of his back pocket to find a message from Lance.

 

**Mouse**  
we’re camping out on the Balmera tonight  
gonna leave for Olkarion tomorrow at 0700 Varga

**ADAMN**  
did Hunk convince Allura to let him see Shay?

**Mouse**  
Yep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ADAMN**  
Wtf is that???

**Mouse**  
it’s a lenny face  
my abuelita taught it to me :)

**ADAMN**  
Please never do that in my presence ever again

**Mouse**  
your just jealous

**ADAMN**  
*you’re

**Mouse**  
oh your one of /those/  
hey um… how’s keith?

**ADAMN**  
he’s doing okay. we’re playing card games

_ADAMN sent a picture_

**Mouse**  
WHAT?! WITHOUT ME?!

**ADAMN**  
Sort of a family thing

**Mouse**  
ah i get you  
…  
can you let him know that we’re  
I dunnno how to say it ugh um  
just that we’re here for him

 

Adam smiled.

 

**ADAMN**  
will do  
he’s not used to having people in his corner  
so don’t be surprised if he acts aloof about it

**Mouse**  
I thought that was his general setting

**ADAMN**  
It’s just a front  
He’s secretly a softie

_ADAMN sent a picture_

**ADAMN**  
see?

**Mouse**  
Asjfnblfsfak

**ADAMN**  
did you just key smash?

**Mouse**  
…yeah?  
Why is that bad or something?

 

Adam shook his head in disappointment.

 

**ADAMN**  
you have so much to learn

**Mouse**  
???

 

“Adam?”

“Hm?”

Shiro titled his head, arching a brow. “It’s been your turn for like, five minutes?”

“Oh right,” Adam said. He typed a quick _ttyl_ to Lance before tucking his phone away.

“Who were you talking to?” Keith asked.

“Lance,” Adam said. “He wanted me to tell you that the team’s got your back.”

Keith’s eyes widened in shock, a soft pink painting his cheeks. “Oh… um. Tell him I said thanks?”

“Will do,” Adam said, trying, and failing, to hold back an evil grin.

Keith scowled, blush only deepening. “Are you gonna play or what?”

Adam waved him off. “Yeah yeah, patience.”

“Yields focus,” Shiro finished.

Adam elbowed him. “Nerd.”

“Says you.”

“Adam,” Keith warned.

“Okay okay, two cat-dog things,” Adam said, placing his final two cards into the pile.

Keith scrunched his face in confusion. “What?”

“I thought we agreed they’re foxes?” Shiro asked.

“Listen it’s hard to keep track,” Adam argued. He’d managed to find the pack of cards in a recreational room (there was dust everywhere and his allergies had threatened to rear their ugly head). They had seemed normal at first until Adam started flipping through them and finding strange illustrations instead of numbers and suits. Eventually, they decided to play Bullshit seeing as Go Fish was a little too mundane and Snap would only end badly – this was learned painfully through experience when Keith was fourteen and feeling especially emo that day.

So, Bullshit it was.

After arguing over the supposed “correct” illustration name Adam threw his hands up into the air and declared, “Okay! They’re fucked up foxes. Is anyone going to call me out or do I win?”

Keith analyzed Adam for a moment, mouth pursing in thought. Shiro didn’t even bother trying, cradling his chin in his palm as he watched the showdown between the two of them.

With a raised brow Keith said, “I challenge you.”

Adam matched Keith’s brow. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Then say it, Keith.”

“…Bullshit.”

Adam sighed resignedly, flipping the cards to reveal a wonky smiley face and a hexagon. “The one time –”

Keith pumped a fist into the air. “Ha! I told you!”

Adam mimicked Keith, pulling perfectly adult-like faces as he picked his cards back up.

 

*

 

Surprisingly, Shiro won in the end, mostly because Keith and Adam were too busy being out to get one another to pay him much attention.

“What time is it?” Keith asked.

Adam checked his phone. “Earth time, ten o’clock so…”

“Nearly midnight in space-time,” Shiro said, shuffling the cards and slipping them back into their packet.

“Bedtime,” Adam said looking pointedly at Keith.

“I’m not t-tired,” Keith said through a yawn.

“And I’m the long-lost prince of Altea,” Adam deadpanned. “Go to bed. You’ve had a long day.”

Keith stood up, stretching until his spine cracked. “You just want alone time with Shiro.”

“Mayhaps,” Adam said without hesitation.

Shiro squeaked which was all kinds of adorable – not that Adam was going to say that out loud.

“Say no more,” Keith said. He shuffled towards the door, scanning his hand so it opened. He was about to walk through when he stopped. He looked over his shoulder, bashful. “Thanks again, Adam, for today.”

Adam adjusted his glasses, hiding a smile. “You’re welcome. Now get to bed.”

With a two-fingered salute, Keith disappeared into the hallway, the door _whooshing_ closed behind him.

Adam’s room suddenly felt very small, as if he and Shiro were crammed together in a storage closet rather than sitting on his floor covered in food wrappers.

“I’ll clean these up,” Shiro said standing up and beginning to collect the wrappers. The sound of crinkling plastic filled the room. Adam winced at every crackle.

When Shiro was finally done, having thrown away the wrappers down the garbage disposal, he wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at Adam.

Adam couldn’t decipher what was going on in those storm-grey eyes. One second it looked like fear and the next adoration.

“Adam,” Shiro said, quiet, inviting.

Adam stood, slowly padding over to Shiro. He stopped just out of reach, just in case. He was feeling so uncertain, his stomach churning with doubt. It was making him nervous and okay, gross, his palms were sweating. He hadn’t felt like this since their junior years at the Garrison when Shiro would catch Adam looking a little too long and he’d get that cute little wrinkle between his eyebrows as he smiled in confusion.

Shiro was so clueless back then. It had made Adam want to shake him and kiss him at the same time.

Now, though, Adam felt like Shiro could see right through him. He was still trying to decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing when Shiro spoke.

“Earlier, um, before Keith…” he trailed off, leaving Adam hanging.

“Yeah?” Adam prompted.

Shiro exhaled a shaky breath. “I… we, um –”

“Maybe…” Adam said, “Maybe we should wait. Until after the battle.”

Shiro paused. Adam could see the thought process, how his eyes swirled from one emotion to the next until it settled on understanding. Understanding and a little bit of disappointment. But still, he said, “You’re right.”

“I don’t want to be,” Adam said.

Shiro chuckled, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “But you are.”

Adam hooked his pinkie with Shiro’s, tilting his head to his bed. “Do you want to stay or?”

Shiro shook his head. “I think I’m gonna head back.”

Adam gave tightened his hold just for a second, then let his hand drop. “Okay.”

He didn’t walk Shiro to the door, even though he really wanted to. Instead, he stayed put, watching as Shiro stepped towards the open doorway. He hesitated, looked back. “Don’t worry. Aslan will keep me company,” he said.

Adam snorted, biting back a smile. “He better.”

With a small smile, Shiro walked through the door, letting it close behind him. The silence was suffocating but Adam made do.

 

*

 

At 0700 Varga the next morning, Allura opened a wormhole and the Castle flew through to Olkarion. Adam had done his bit, following the usual procedure for take-off, but otherwise said nothing to Allura. She didn’t show any sign of minding, although her lips were slightly down-turned the entire flight.

Ryner and Coran met them at the landing site. Upon seeing them, Pidge immediately ran to Ryner, giving her a hug.

“It is good to see as well, Green Paladin,” Ryner chuckled.

Pidge pulled away, smiling brightly. “So, what do we need to do to help?”

Seeing as the Paladins did not possess the power of the Olkari, they offered to transport the larger pieces with their lions to help make the process faster instead. Adam and Allura helped with organizing the different teams of Olkari on the ground, forwarding Slav and Coran’s directions as they slowly but surely began putting together what would either be their saving grace or ticket to failure.

In the end, nearly a thousand Olkarions had helped build the Teleduv. With everyone’s efforts, it was finished just as Olkarion’s lone sun began to kiss the horizon.

Lance gave an appreciative whistle. They were admiring their handiwork from a viewing tower near the building site, Pidge pressed closely to the glass, fogging it up with her a breath.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

It was quite a sight. If Adam had to compare it to anything it would be a diadem. It was comprised of one giant ring of metal. Petal-shaped brackets were spread out across the circumference, four large with three smaller in-between each. They held the scultrite in place and once powered up by the Balmeran crystal it was bye-bye Zarkon.

“Awesome job, Coran,” Hunk said. He offered up his fist. Coran looked at it sceptically before bumping it with his own. Hunk pulled it back, wiggling his fingers. “Now blow it up!”

Coran gasped, his jaw dropping in absolute horror. “Don’t you dare!”

Hunk winced, about to explain when a screen popped up. Slav was sitting cross-legged, hands tucked into their pockets save one which was currently banging a rock against the surface of the Teleduv.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Coran exclaimed.

“Don’t worry!” Slav said. “I’ve made minor adjustments. This should increase our chances of survival by over two hundred percent!”

Coran began rubbing at his temples, grumbling under his breath.

Shiro gave him a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry, he’s always like this.”

“I know,” Coran said, suddenly looking weary. “That’s the problem.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

*

 

After a little sweet talking on Pidge’s side, Adam, Shiro and the rest of the Paladins were allowed to use one of the hover transporters to gain a VIP seat in the center of the Teleduv, giving them a perfect view of the sunset.

Pidge was sitting with her legs hanging over the edge, swaying her feet. Adam had decided to recline like he was on the beach. The rest of the team stood, clumped together as they had become accustomed to doing. It was as if, even subconsciously, they were a team, a set that was not complete without everyone present.

“What’s everyone thinking about?” Pidge suddenly said.

Shiro immediately replied “Zarkon” the same time Hunk said “Calzones.”

Everyone swivelled equally confused looks to Hunk. He shrunk under their collective gazes.

“What? It’s been a long two days. Like, does it always have to be about Zarkon?”

“He’s got a point,” Adam said, lightly knocking his toes together in a random rhythm.

“We’ve come a long way,” Keith said. He looked better today. His eyes had still been a little red-rimmed this morning but when Lance challenged him to a goo-eating contest, he’d jumped at the opportunity. The two bickered and Pidge and Hunk had made bets on who would win – they tied. But it was the familiarity of it all, how easily they slipped into their norm that had made Keith seem a little more like himself that day.

(And Adam didn’t miss the small smiles Lance would give Keith.)

“Yeah,” Lance said now, coming up to Keith’s side. “Remember when Hunk used to throw up from riding in the elevator?”

Hunk pouted. “Well, what about that time Keith tried to fight with that Arusian. What’s his name…”

“Klaaizap,” Adam said.

Hunk clicked a finger gun at him. “Yeah, him!”

“He was their bravest warrior!” Keith argued.

“What about our battle with the food goo machine in the Castle?” Pidge asked, knocking her elbow with Hunk’s shin.

Hunk shivered. “That was probably the scariest thing I have ever encountered. I still get nightmares.”

“Seriously?” Adam asked. “I was the one who got attacked by a hologram history teacher slash dentist.”

“Oh come on,” Lance said. He started listing things off his fingers. “We’ve faced sentries, a haunted Castle, giant robeasts –”

“Oh, oh, and don’t forget that awesome cube thing!” Pidge said.

“Or that time Lance got chained to a tree,” Adam said, grinning up at Lance.

Lance stuck his tongue out at him. “Yeah, yeah. I was young and foolish.”

“That was two months ago,” Adam said.

“It’s really been that long?” Hunk asked.

Adam shrugged. “Roughly, I think, yeah…”

Shiro cleared his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “You guys do realise that once we defeat Zarkon, the universe won’t need Voltron anymore.”

Lance’s smile dropped. “We could go back to Earth…”

“I can look for my family,” Pidge said.

Keith crossed his arms, looking somewhere in the middle distance. “Maybe I can look for mine.”

Adam frowned, catching Shiro’s eye. Shiro gave a small, sad smile, looking each Paladin in the eye. “As long as everything goes according to plan, we can’t fail.”

Adam stood, walking over to stand at Shiro’s side and address everyone. “Keith was right when he said you’ve come along way,” he said. “You guys went from a rag-tag group of rookies to a tight-knit unit. You’ve all grown so much, and I don’t say it often enough so I’m gonna say it now. I’m proud of you, and I’m proud to call you my space family.”

Pidge sniffled while Hunk already looked close to tears. It was Lance that initiated the hug. He pulled Adam in, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Thanks for being there for us every step of the way.”

Adam returned his hug.

“I want in on this!” Hunk blubbered, joining in.

Pidge wiggled her way through, latching onto Lance and Adam’s waists.

“Keith,” Adam said, standing on his tiptoes to see over Hunk’s shoulder. “Get in here.”

Keith pouted but eventually gave in, joining in on the group hug. Shiro came up from behind Adam, hooking his chin on Adam’s other shoulder.

“Thanks, Space Mom,” he whispered.

Adam laughed wetly, leaning his temple against Shiro’s. He closed his eyes, savouring this moment, burning it into the back of his mind. No matter what happened tomorrow, he wanted to remember this. The feeling of being a part of something bigger but also belonging in this little rag-tag group he called a family.

“Right back at you, Space Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to state that I don't think Allura is a bad person. I think she is an amazing leader and actually a very dorky, sweet girl once you strip away the Princess title. She is not perfect and she is learning something new about herself and her view of the world. Yes, Adam is harsh but I feel it is also the wake up call she needs in order to understand what she is doing to Keith is wrong and that she needs to reconsider her ideals. 
> 
> We know that she won't be like this forever, that she will learn and grow from her mistakes and become a better leader and person because of it. So, please don't worry x
> 
> Side note: Hunay date in _What Adam Doesn't Know_ , yes or no?


	10. Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a new outfit, Keith gets more hugs than he'd like and Team Voltron are dorks (but what else is new?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm not dead. 
> 
> Guys, I'm so sorry for such a long hiatus, for those who follow me on Tumblr you'll know that school has had me swamped. I'm in film school, so not only do we have theory lessons, but we also do actual shoots for our short films afterwards in the afternoons/evenings. I've been busy with shoots for the last 3 weeks and this week is my final few shoots. 
> 
> Originally, I was gonna have the finale as one long chapter but I've decided to rather split it in two, mainly because I've had this written for ages already and just sitting waiting for me to finish it and also because you guys deserve at least a little content after a literal month of silence. 
> 
> So, without further ado, Part 1 of the finale to What We Want

Adam did not know what to wear.

You’d think getting ready to go into the battle of a lifetime, one that could end a ten-thousand-year-old intergalactic war, such a thing wouldn’t be an issue. But it was and it was irritating _the fuck_ out of Adam.

His first choice would be his armour however he wasn’t going on a ground mission, he was going to be in the Castle helping Allura and Coran. It would be too clunky and he’d feel out of place, like they’d left a Paladin behind. Or maybe their mascot. But then he couldn’t wear normal clothes either; that was unprofessional. And what if he had to go out into the field for some reason? He wouldn’t have the time to change into his armour.

So you could see why he was beginning to stress.

He was about to put on his undersuit for the fifth time that morning when there was a knock at the door. Throwing on his silk robe, Adam shuffled to the door, opening it to find Coran. He looked as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever, although there a slight strain to his smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Good morning, Adam!” he said.

“Morning,” Adam said.

“May I –?”

Adam stepped aside, allowing Coran to enter.

“I won’t keep you long,” Coran said.

“What’s up?” Adam asked.

Coran eyed the strewn bits of Adam’s armour, his undersuit lying on the floor like an abandoned shadow.

“Having trouble?” he asked.

Adam sighed, adjusting his glasses. “You could say that, yes.”

Coran nodded sagely. “Well, I think I might be able to help with that.” He whipped something out from behind his back. It unfolded, revealing a flightsuit. Overall, it was a soft dove grey with stripes of white running down the torso and purple accents that matched Adam’s amour. Gently, Adam took a sleeve in his hand, feeling the strange material beneath his fingertips. It was thin but sturdy, similar to the suit Keith had worn when he came back from the Blade of Marmora.

“Coran,” Adam breathed. “This –”

“It also comes with a chest plate and gauntlets that immediately attach if needed,” Coran continued. “It was quite the rage back in my day.”

Adam shook his head, lost for words. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Really, I… this means a lot.”

Coran’s smile softened. “You’re a part of this team Adam, might as well look the part, eh?”

“Yeah,” Adam sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t know why he was getting all teary over something so trivial like an flightsuit. Maybe it was all the stress from the past few days. Maybe it was because he couldn’t remember the last time received a gift. All the same, he couldn’t stop sniffling, his eyes beginning to sting in the corners.

Folding the flightsuit over his arm, Coran brought Adam into a one-armed hug, squeezing him tightly. “We’re all a bit nervous,” he said.

Adam nodded into Coran’s shoulder. “This is a bit of a big deal.”

Coran let out a bark of laughter. “That’s one way of putting it, yes.”

They pulled back, Coran holding Adam by the shoulders. “We know what we’re up against. We know the risks. Now it’s time to take them, for the good of the universe.”

Adam took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes before replacing them back onto his nose. “Since when did you get to be so wise?” he joked.

Coran feigned offence. “Excuse you, I have always been wise!”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Adam said, giving an exaggerated bow.

“Who is this Yoda? A leader of yours?”

Adam straightened up, pursing his lips. “Of sorts.” Adam paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Listen, Coran, about the other day and Allura… I’m not sorry for what I said, but I probably could have handled it a little better.”

Coran hummed, stroking his moustache. “Yes, that was quite a shock. I will admit, I felt like giving you a bit of a whack for making her cry –” Adam winced. “But,” Coran continued, “I think your message was well-meant. All I can hope is that the two of you can see eye-to-eye before the day is over.”

He couldn’t promise that they would. He wouldn’t lie to Coran. Adam settled on a quiet, “…We’ll have to see” and left it at that.

Coran nodded. “Yes, I suppose we will.”

Before Adam could think of anything else to say, Coran clapped his hands together, beaming at him. “Now, let’s get you ready, hm?”

Adam knew a diversion when he saw one but he didn’t call Coran out on it. He needed it just as much.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

 

*

 

He was the first to arrive on the bridge. Coran had explained that he’d be joining Allura and the Blades in thanking Ryner before liftoff; the Paladins were in their Lions getting into position to carry the Teleduv which left Adam alone on the bridge. That is until –

“Ah! You’re still here!”

Adam tilted his head back, praying to the Stars to give him strength before facing his mortal enemy: the stretched-out platypus known as Slav.

“You sound surprised.”

“No! It’s a good thing,” Slav said, waddling over to Adam’s side. Adam didn’t know how the scientist managed to stay upright with such a gangly body – he looked like he would topple over if Adam so much as breathed too heavily on him. When Slav took note of Adam’s flightsuit, he gasped, cupping his face in his top pair of hands. “And you’re wearing purple! This is perfect. It gives us an extra naught point two percent chance of survival!”

“I thought me being here was a serious detriment?” Adam asked, glaring down at Slav with a tight-lipped smile.

Slav shook his head slowly, beak twitching in the corner. “No, just that it may cause a few… hiccups.”

Adam balled his fists at his sides. His jaw creaked with how hard he gritted his teeth. But still he smiled, because that’s the polite thing to do after all. “And how, exactly, oh _mighty one_ , do you know all of this?”

White droplets began trickling down from Slav’s brow. “Well, uh –”

“Oh, Slav, there you are.”

Adam’s eyes flicked to the door. He watched as the Blades, Coran and Allura filed onto the bridge before turning his heavy gaze back to Slav. He bent down low, meeting him eye to eye. “You best watch yourself, Perry the platypus.”

“I do not know what that means but by your tone, I’m assuming it is something threatening,” Slav said, never breaking eye contact. He was probably scared Adam would do something drastic if he so much as blinked. He wasn’t wrong.

“Bingo.”

“Slav?”

“COMING!”

Adam grinned as Slav slithered his way to Allura. He was still trembling slightly as the two discussed some final details. Kolivan looked as stoic as ever while Antok remained hidden behind his hood and mask. Adam hadn’t really had the chance to talk to the second in command. He seemed like the tall, dark, silent type only on steroids because there was no way those muscles were natural.

Before he could make his way to Antok, Allura caught Adam’s eye. Ice shot down his spine, freezing him to the spot. Allura gave no hint as to what she was thinking; not a hair out of place, not even a flick of the ear. Just piercing blue eyes with pink pinpricks boring into Adam.

Coran appeared out of nowhere.

“So!” he said, clapping Adam on the shoulder. Allura looked away, putting on a smile for Slav. The ice in his spine melted, if only a little.

“Shall we get this show on the road, as you human’s like to say?” Coran asked.

“Yeah,” Adam said, sending one final look at Allura before turning his attention to his station. Coran looked a little more relaxed, his smile meeting his eyes and creating crow’s feet in the corners.

“You know,” Adam said, a smile inching across his face, “For extra emphasis, you can say ‘shit show’.”

Coran mouthed the words, stroking his mustache as he thought them over.

“Adam.”

Shiro’s face popped up on the private screen of Adam’s station.

“Yeeeees?” Adam asked, feigning innocence.

“Could you refrain from teaching the Alteans how to cuss?”

Adam rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, come on, don’t deprive a man from expanding his vocabulary,” he said, gesturing to Coran who was now furiously stroking his mustache, still chewing on the new word.

Shiro side-eyed Coran before pinning Adam with an unimpressed look.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t,” Shiro deadpanned.

“It’s a little late for that, Shiro,” Pidge said, her face appearing next to Shiro’s. “He already knows ‘fuck’.”

Lance joined the party, flanking Shiro on his right. “I thought quiznack was like, the space version of fuck?”

“Could you guys stop saying the f-word?” Hunk asked, appearing above Shiro’s head.

Pidge snorted unattractively, “Oh, like you don’t say fuck when you burn your fingers on the stove.”

“That’s different!” Hunk argued.

“What’s going on?” Keith popped up next to Hunk. His scowl juxtaposed greatly with Hunk’s puppy dog pout, almost comically so.

“We’re trying to discern when is the appropriate time to use the word ‘fuck’,” Pidge explained.

Keith tilted his head, scowl melting into a thoughtful pout. “Can’t it be used as an adverb and an adjective?”

“What’s the difference?” Lance asked.

Pidge frowned. “Did you even pay attention during English?”

Adam shook his head in amusement, watching them all argue over each other while Shiro hung his head in his hands.

“Having fun, Space Dad?” Adam asked, not bothering to smother his chuckle.

Shiro peeked a tired grey eye between two fingers. “After this, it’s your turn with the kids.”

“Paladins, are you in position?”

Immediately, the argument halted, all the Paladins straightening in their seats. Shiro gave Adam one final look before saying, “Yes, Princess. Ready when you are.” With that, the Paladins’ faces blinked out one after the other.

Allura placed her hands on her pedestals, light filtering between her fingers and casting her face in a deep shade of blue. It fit the mood perfectly.

“Charging main turbines,” she said.

The windows’ black tint faded away, revealing the green skies of Olkarion.

“Mega thrusters are go,” Adam said, reading off his screen.

Allura didn’t respond, the rumbling of the Castle reply enough. They were officially taking off.

After their many trials and tribulations, Adam had gotten used to the rocking sensation underneath his feet during lift off, his fingers no longer biting into his station’s tabletop to maintain balance. Soon enough, they breached Olkarion’s atmosphere and started the slow trek to Zarkon’s main hub.

Adam watched as the Lions placed the Teleduv in front of the Castle, their enhanced magnetic connection allowing it to stay in place without actually touching the Castle.

“How is the kit?”

Adam startled, turning to find Antok looming over his shoulder to peer at his screens. He’d dropped his mask, neon-yellow eyes glinting with interest.

“Better, I think,” Adam said. “We’re looking out for him.”

Antok nodded, following Adam’s line of sight out the window and to the Lions. “How goes his courting with the Blue Paladin?”

If Adam were drinking a glass of water, he would have made a fantastic spit-take. “C-courting?”

“Yes.” Antok’s eyes drifted to Adam, one furry brow arched. “As his caretaker, you should know of these things.”

“I know of such things,” Adam huffed, adjusting his glasses.

Antok did not look convinced.

“Listen,” Adam said, “Human… courting, is slightly different to Galra courting, I’m assuming.”

“Yes, Keith explained some of your practices. They are confusing.” Antok’s nose wrinkled at this as if even so much as thinking about it was unappealing.

Adam was about to give a rather smart retort when he faltered. “He… he talked to you about relationships?”

“Yes.”

“Keith? About _relationships_?”

“Are all Earthlings hard of hearing?” Antok asked. Adam would have taken offence if it wasn’t for the hint of a smile on Antok’s lips.

“Alright, let’s get this party started!” Lance waltzed through the doors, the rest of the Paladins behind him. Hunk and Pidge were heatedly discussing something while Lance seemed to be chatting Keith’s ear off. Keith had his arms crossed, lips slightly downturned. It was more for show than anything. After a bit of searching, Adam found Shiro stopped dead in the middle of the doorway. At first glance it looked like he was terrified, but as Adam weaved through the group to take a closer look he realized that he was wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. The look in Shiro’s eye was –

“Wow, um…” Shiro started.

Adam cocked his hip, waiting patiently.

Shiro cleared his throat. “That’s uh, _ahem_ , q-quite the outfit.”

Adam looked down at the flightsuit Coran had given him. The boots were grey, sucked so tightly to his calves you’d think it was a second skin. The same went for the rest of the suit. Not one crevice was left to the imagination. Adam had tried to sneak his necklace underneath the collar, but it had created a very obvious ring-sized bulge against his collar bone, even with the chest plate layered on top. It didn’t feel right leaving it behind though – and Adam had tried, really, he had – so instead he’d opted to keep it in one of the pockets of his utility belt. Not as close as he’d like, but still there, burning against his hip.

“Thanks,” Adam said, giving a small twirl and striking a pose. “I think it’s rather stylish.”

“That’s one word for it,” Shiro said, eyes flicking up to Adam’s face a millisecond too late.

Adam didn’t miss the light pink dusting Shiro’s cheeks.

“Team Voltron,” Kolivan boomed, grabbing Shiro and the rest of the room’s attention. “Shall we begin the briefing?”

“Yes,” Allura said. She stepped down from her platform, the pedastals retracting back into the floor.

Shiro gave Adam an apologetic smile before taking his place at the front of the room. Adam slipped in next to Lance who gave him a quick once-over.

_“Bonito disfraz,”_ he stage-whispered.

_“You wish you could look as good as me,”_ Adam quipped, slipping into Spanish to keep it just between them.

_“If it means getting half the looks Shiro keeps giving you, then yes.”_

Adam’s jaw dropped. Lance cocked his head to the side, grinning. He looked far too pleased with himself.

Adam looked him dead in the eye, showing no emotion whatsoever as he said, _“Te voy a pegar una hostia que te van a salir los dientes de la boca como palomitas.”_

Lance’s smile dropped. He took a not-so-subtle step back. “Jeez, you sound just like Ronnie.”

“Lance, is there something you’d like to say before we start?”

All eyes shot to Lance and Adam. Adam suddenly felt very underdressed.

Lance’s mouth opened and closed – opened, closed – then, “No ma’am, I mean Princess! Um… no Allura.”

Allura fixed Lance with her stern gaze, the one that made you feel like a frog underneath a shaky third-year’s scalpel. She didn’t even bother to look at Adam. “Very well, then let’s begin.”

As Shiro brought up the holographic diagram of the Teleduv, Adam leaned over and whispered, “Lo siento.”

“You better be,” Lance said out of the corner of his mouth. Adam sent him an attempt at an apologetic look. In return, Lance gave Adam a wink then turned his attention to Shiro.

“Alright, guys, listen up.” Shiro stood on Allura’s platform, voice steady and calm. You wouldn’t think they were about to go into the battle of a lifetime. “I’ll lure Zarkon and his fleet with the Black Lion to our current location and within the Teleduv’s range of affect.” With a wave of his hand, the hologram version of the Black Lion swooped under the Telelduv, followed by the purple menace that was Zarkon’s hub. “Keeping the Teleduv behind the space fold until the last second is essential.” Shiro turned an arched brow to Slav. There was something challenging in eyes. “We can count on you, right Slav?”

Slav seemed unperturbed, scratching the whiskers on his chin. “Oh, I’ll be fine. I’m not so sure about the gravity generator though…”

“Wait, what? What was that last thing?” Hunk asked.

“Well, hiding a ship is one thing, but I’ve never had to build a gravity generator for something so large in size! I know it’ll work, I’m just not sure for how long.” Slav spread all four arms wide, giving a shrug. Watching the movement, Adam felt like he was seeing quadruple. (The only other time that had happened was their year’s graduation after-party. Ah, good times.)

Shiro considered this, eyes staring through the holograms. “That’s just a risk we’re gonna have to take.”

_There’s a lot of risks we’re having to take_ , Adam wanted to say. Let’s just say, he wasn’t all too happy with the fact that Shiro was essentially playing bait.

“Once Zarkon’s ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will co-ordinate with Thace,” Shiro continued, looking to the two Blade members. “Together, they’ll take down Zarkon’s security system and upload the virus.”

“And then he’ll be a sitting duflax.”

The room went silent a moment, Pidge looking at the group expectantly. It took a moment but then Adam found himself chuckling.

“Good one,” he said, offering up his fist.

Pidge gladly returned the fist bump.

At Lance and Hunk’s confused looks Adam said, “It’s an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet.”

“Ooooooh,” Lance and Hunk chorused.

Suddenly, Coran leapt through the air, brandishing the holographic wormhole. “Then, Zarkon will be wormholed a million lightyears away!” He slam-dunked the wormhole over Zarkon’s holo-hub then tossed it like a Frisbee. Adam swore he heard a crash in the distance. Keith and Lance’s winces only seemed to confirm his suspicion.

Shiro shared a cringe-y smile with Adam before schooling his face back to neutral. He turned his attention to the Blades again. “What about Thace?”

“He should be getting into position now,” Kolivan said. “We received his last message three quintents ago, so we should hear from him soon.”

A small frown crossed Antok’s face, but it was quickly wiped away before Adam could ask.

“Alright,” Shiro said. “I’ll head into position.”

Adam stood back as the Paladins wished Shiro good luck. Hunk unashamedly tackled Shiro into a back-breaking hug, going so far as lifting him off his feet. Pidge punched him in the bicep with a quiet, “don’t die,” while Lance offered a smarmy smile which melted into something a little more genuine.

Keith stood awkwardly to the side, waiting for Shiro to come to him. They didn’t say anything, Shiro offering his hand. Keith grasped it, allowing Shiro to pull him into a one-armed hug. Shiro cocked his head and if Adam squinted, he swore he could see his lips moving. With that, Shiro stepped back, Keith giving him a nod with a grim look on his face.

“Good luck, Shiro,” Allura said. Coran clapped him on the shoulder giving it a quick squeeze.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” he said.

Shiro turned, about to start towards the door when he stopped. His head tilted, just slightly, so that his eyes locked with Adam’s.

Adam knew without having to ask.

He followed after Shiro, ignoring everyone’s curious looks as they exited the bridge together.

They said nothing the entire walk to Black’s hangar. Usually Shiro would take his usual route through the elevator installed in his flight seat – Adam had expected him too. But that look. There was no ignoring that look.

It was only when they walked through the hangar doors, Black looming above them, that it really sunk in.

Shiro was going to fly head-first into danger – right into the heart of the enemy – alone.

It terrified him.

“Shiro,” he said.

Shiro stopped, turning to face Adam fully.

“Did you have a session, before breakfast?”

Shiro wrung his hand around his right wrist, eyes darting to the floor. “I made sure. It’s only a dull ache at the moment.”

“If you feel it get worse,” Adam started, “If you feel like you can’t fly, if it’s too much, it’s okay if you –”

Shiro stepped closer, taking Adam’s hand in his own. “This is bigger than me.”

“Well sorry if I care,” Adam snapped, but the bite wasn’t there.

Shiro’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. It was soft and sad. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Adam whispered.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Shiro said. They were still holding hands, Shiro’s thumb brushing Adam’s knuckles. Adam wished they weren’t wearing gloves, that he could feel Shiro’s skin against his, even with something so small as the brush of a finger.

“I’m experiencing déjà vu,” Adam said.

Adam could still picture it so clearly, Shiro’s first mission out to Earth’s moon. It was only a seven month trip; four to travel there and back, and three for research. It was Shiro’s first official mission with Samual Holt. He was only nineteen.

Adam wasn’t going to lie, he’d been scared shitless when Shiro told him about the mission offer. It was also their first official fight. Shiro had just had a bad episode, had even had to stay in the medical ward overnight, and now he was going to be shipped out to space for seven months?

Suffice to say, Adam hadn’t been happy.

They didn’t talk for a week, and even when they apologized and made up, there had still been a tension between them – a spark that wasn’t the generic butterflies-in-the-stomach kind. But Adam forced himself to go to the launch because there was no way he was going to let Shiro run off to space without a dramatic goodbye kiss that belonged in a cheesy Rom-Com. Adam had dipped him and everything, relishing in the pink blush burning all the way to the tips of Shiro’s ears.

Now, he couldn’t so much as look Shiro in the eye long enough to say goodbye.

Shiro ducked his head, capturing Adam’s eyes. “Adam?”

Adam squeezed Shiro’s hand, lifting his chin to meet his eyes properly. “I’m scared, Takashi.”

Shiro gave a small gasp and Adam could feel his own chest seizing at the name. It felt so good to say it, even if the memories that came with it hurt a little.

“I am too,” Shiro whispered. “But I have to do this.”

“I wish you didn’t have to,” Adam said.

“If not me, then who?”

Adam huffed, shaking his head in admonishment. “Stars, I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know,” Shiro said, lips ticking up. The sadness was still there, but there was that tiny smidge of amusement, a teasing glint in his dove-grey eyes.

A low rumble reverberated through the hangar. Shiro looked over his shoulder to Black whose eyes flashed as if chastising her Paladin.

“That’s my cue,” Shiro said.

“Let me walk you,” Adam said. He knew it was lame, that it was maybe ten extra steps before he would have to let go, but he was would take what he could get. Adam had always been a little selfish when it came to Shiro.

Shiro didn’t argue. He laced his fingers with Adam’s properly, the two falling into step as they neared Black. She bent her head low, opening her jaw wide for Shiro.

Adam stopped just out of reach from the ramp. Shiro halted, their hands stretched out between them. Adam wanted to say something, something smart or sweet or sarcastic, just something to stretch out this moment together.

But he couldn’t think of anything. He opened his mouth, willing his words to work, but all he could was form shapeless sounds.

Shiro dropped Adam’s hand only to cradle Adam’s face. “Adam.”

_Oh, Stars._

Adam gasped when their lips touched. It was like being swept away by the ocean current, his breath escaping him as he sunk deeper beneath the cool, grey waters.

His hands fluttered for a second, not knowing what to do, before settling on Shiro’s hips. They slipped on his undersuit and Adam couldn’t help the grunt of irritation. Shiro smiled at that, their lips still brushing slowly against one another and Stars, Adam missed this.

They were interrupted by another low rumble.

Shiro pulled back first and it took every inch of Adam’s willpower not to chase after his lips.

“I know I said we should wait until after, but I just had to. Just once,” Shiro murmured.

And then suddenly, he’s out of Adam’s reach, one foot already on Black’s ramp. Adam grabbed his hand, holding him back.

“Please promise you’re not gonna disappear on me,” Adam said, wincing as the words shook.

Shiro’s smile turned sad again. “I wish I could but –”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I know, jinx and all that stuff… Just, stay safe, for Star’s sake.”

Shiro chuckled, more of a rumble in his chest than a real sound, “You know that doesn’t work for me.”

Adam leaned in, rising on his toes to press his forehead to Shiro’s. “I’m still always gonna say it.”

Shiro gave him another quick peck, right on the crease between Adam’s brows before finally stepping away.

“I know. That’s one of the things I love about you.”

Adam felt Shiro’s hand slip out of his own, watched as he disappeared into Black. Her head rose, chin tilted up in pride. She seemed to spare Adam a glance, eyes glinting with something Adam couldn’t decipher. And then, within a blink, they were gone, leaving nothing but a stream of purple light and the ghost of a kiss on Adam’s lips.

 

*

 

Adam hesitated outside the bridge. He knew, once he stepped through those doors, it was official. They were really doing this, they were going to battle it out with Zarkon and one of them would come out victorious.

With a steadying breath, Adam straightened up and pushed off the wall he’d been using as a crutch.

He ignored everyone’s looks as he stepped through the doorway, walking straight to Keith and settling at his side.

Keith said nothing as he touched his shoulder to Adam’s. It was minute, a barely-there touch, but it was still the grounding Adam needed.

They’d been in the worry-the-hell-about-Shiro boat together longer than the rest of them.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance took up a quiet conversation while Antok and Kolivan shared the occasional look. Kolivan kept checking something on his wrist communicator, only to shake his head. At one point, Antok leaned past Kolivan to catch Keith’s eye. He gave a curt nod, to which Keith returned with an upwards-jerk of his chin. Antok’s lips curled up, his tail flickering before he straightened.

Adam arched a brow at Keith. “Care to explain?”

Keith cleared his throat, shoulders hunching slightly. “It’s, uh, it’s a long story.”

Before Adam could press for details, Shiro’s face popped up on the big screen for all to see.

“Zarkon took the bait, he’s got my location,” Shiro said. “Is everyone in position?”

Kolivan and Antok shared a look, Kolivan’s eternal frown deepening. “We have not yet heard from Thace,” Kolivan said. “He was supposed to contact us two vargas ago.”

“And you’re only mentioning this now?” Adam found himself saying.

Kolivan turned his frown to Adam. “I wanted to give him time, but we can no longer wait.”

“He may have been captured,” Antok said.

“Or killed,” Antok said. Adam flinched at the careless way Kolivan used the word, no emotion leaking through that stone-cold mask he called a face. “We may have to abort the mission.”

“Abort?!”

Everyone’s attention swivelled to Allura. She stood erect at her podiums, chin lifted in her regal air. “We cannot walk away now, we’ve put too much into this plan.”

“We cannot take the risk, not without certainty that Thace can complete his job,” Antok said.

“You are cowards,” Allura growled. “It is no wonder Zarkon’s reign has continued, even with your so-called war effort.”

Adam cleared his throat pointedly.

Allura sent a glare over her shoulder. Adam raised a challenging brow, putting as much _test me, bitch_ vibes as he possibly could into that one look.

Kolivan and Antok seemed unruffled by Allura’s accusation. “We would rather wait than risk jeopardy. Besides,” Antok said, “it is too late to get anyone else on the inside.”

Adam knew, he fucking _knew_ , as soon as the words left Kolivan’s lips what was going to happen.

Keith stepped forward, chest puffed out. “I’ll do it.”

Adam sighed. Stars, sometimes he hated being right.

“No,” he said immediately.

Keith scowled. “I didn’t ask for your permission.”

“Out of the question,” Kolivan said. “You are only a kit. You don’t have the training –”

“I’m your only option,” Keith interrupted. Kolivan’s ears shot up. It reminded Adam of whenever Butterscotch got a fright.

“We’re too far into this mission,” Keith continued, “Zarkon is locked onto Shiro and I’m not leaving him hanging.”

“I hate to admit it but Keith’s right,” Lance said.

_“Really? Now is when you finally choose to agree with Keith?_ ” Adam chastised.

Lance winced but stood his ground. _“We don’t really have any other options.”_

“Guys, please speak English so we can all understand,” Hunk whined.

Keith turned to Adam, eyes pleading. “I’m going, whether you like it or not,” he said. “I can’t leave Shiro out there alone. You’d do the same if you could.”

“That’s a low blow,” Adam said.

Keith didn’t relent, stormy eyes boring into Adam. It was the exact same look he’d give when they would argue over which movie to watch on movie night and somehow, no matter how hard Adam stared back, Keith would always manage to win.

This time wasn’t any different.

_Stars, this kid._

“Pidge,” Adam said, “Can you rig up a pod with your cloaking device?”

“Uh, well, yeah?” Pidge started.

“Infiltrating Zarkon’s ship is a suicide mission,” Kolivan argued.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Keith said. “We can’t back down now.”

Adam watched Allura carefully throughout this, could see her mind churning then stuttering with Keith’s words. This was crazy, and stupidly dangerous of Keith (what else was new?) but this could also be the tipping point Allura needed.

“Pidge,” Shiro said. Adam startled. He’d almost forgotten Shiro was there. “Ready that pod. And Keith?”

Keith looked to Shiro.

Shiro cocked his head just slightly, lips tilting down. “Be careful.”

Keith gave a quick nod. He was about to turn tail when Adam grabbed his arm. He didn’t wait for Keith to argue when he grappled him into a hug.

“Please don’t let me regret this,” Adam whispered.

Keith wiggled a little uncomfortably but when he realised Adam wasn’t letting go anytime soon, he sagged, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist and returning the hug, albeit hesitantly.

“You won’t,” he said.

Adam pulled back, holding Keith by the shoulders. “Stay safe. And try not to get shot at.”

Keith gave a lopsided grin, eyes narrowing in challenge. “No promises.”

Adam ruffled his hair, pushing him towards the entrance, “Go, before I change my mind.”

Keith didn’t need telling twice. Pidge was quick to follow, the two scampering towards the pod bays.

Allura watched them go, mouth set in a taunt line.

“I know I said I wouldn’t speak to until you got your head out of your ass,” Adam said. Allura’s head spun, crystal eyes settling on Adam. He didn’t flinch under her look, continuing, “I’d just like to say, now is as good a time as any.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed, ears flicking back. Adam held her gaze, refusing to back down. The two stood, eyes locked for what felt like hours before Allura turned on her heel and stomped down off her podium and out the door.

“What’s she gonna do?” Lance asked.

Adam speed walked to his station, bringing up the security cameras.

“Hopefully get her head out of her ass,” he said, skimming through the seemingly-endless screens until he finally found the right one.

He double tapped the screen, enlarging it. There was Pidge and Keith. Only Pidge’s bottom half could be seen while she tinkered with the pod, her hand occasionally grappling for Hunk’s toolbox before disappearing back into the pod. Keith watched on, foot tapping erratically. Lance shuffled over, peering over Adam’s shoulder. He paid him no mind, watching as Allura entered the bay. Pidge had just finished, closing the panel of the pod.

Adam wished they were wearing their helmets, he was dying to know what Allura was going to say, but unfortunately, Keith’s was lying at his feet and Pidge had left hers on her station seat. Adam was just going to have to make do.

He watched as Allura stepped forward. She seemed to be asking Pidge something. Pidge’s eyes darted between Keith and Allura before she shrugged. Hefting Hunk’s toolbox up, she shuffled out of the pod bay, leaving Allura alone with Keith.

Keith kept his stance, arms crossed, back straight, as Allura approached him. She stayed arm’s distance away. She began speaking, lips moving too fast for Adam to try and read. Keith listened, his expression not giving anything away.

“What is she saying?” Lance asked, rising precariously on his tiptoes to try and see better.

“I don’t know,” Adam said. He frowned when Keith ducked his head. His lips began to move when Allura interrupted him. Keith’s head shot up, mouth slack in shock.

Adam and Lance leaned in simultaneously.

Adam was waiting – for what, he didn’t know. For Allura to begin to shout, for Keith to argue with her. Instead, Allura rushed forward and hugged Keith.

Lance gasped. “What the quiznack?!”

Keith stood awkwardly, arms stuck between himself and Allura where they had been folded. Allura didn’t seem to care, continuing to speak.

Adam watched as slowly, Keith’s arms inched out from between them and wrapped carefully around Allura’s waist. It was only for a second – Keith never was big on hugs – and then Allura stepped back.

The two shared a look before Keith picked up his helmet and put it on. The front glass of the pod dissolved, allowing Keith to step into the pilot’s seat. Allura watched as the pod rose and took off out of the bay door. She waited until the door closed before walking out of the bay.

Adam stood gawking at the screen. Lance was busy rambling, something about _why does Keith get a hug?_ but he was still busy trying to process what he’d just watched.

A small part of him had hoped alongside Coran that Allura would finally come around before today’s mission. He’d thought it a slim chance, a naïve hope, and yet she’d done it. She’d even managed to get a hug out of Keith.

The opening of the bridge doors wrenched Adam away from his introspection. He scrambled to dismiss the security feed before turning to face Allura.

She froze with one foot on her podium, eyes still that icy crystal blue.

Adam waited.

“I –” Allura started then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating Keith. It was wrong of me and I see that now.”

Adam nodded, circling his hand to indicate for her to continue.

“I apologized to him, and he said he forgave me.” Her ears flicked back as her eyes softened. “I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Adam pretended to ponder this, even though he already knew the answer. “Yes,” he finally said. Allura let out a relieved sigh. “I’m sorry, too,” Adam continued, “I was a little… harsh.”

Allura’s eyebrows reached for her hairline. “A little?”

“Okay, I was a bitch,” Adam admitted.

Allura stepped up onto her podium, only to walk across it and step down to Adam’s level. She offered her hand.

“Truce?”

Adam looked at her hand, then up to her earnest expression. The ice had finally melted, those pink pinpricks now inviting rather than challenging.

“Truce,” Adam said, taking her hand and shaking on it.

With that, Allura took her place once more, pedestals rising out from the floor and a holoscreen blinking to life in front of her.

Coran gave Adam’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Thank you,” he said.

Before Adam could respond, Coran’s hand was gone, his attention drawn to his own station.

Adam watched as everyone settled into place. Pidge was talking to Newt and Leo who had appeared at some point, both vying for a perch in Pidge’s hair. Lance was slumped in his station seat, knee bobbing as he continued muttering about Keith and Allura’s hug.

“We’re gonna be okay,” a voice suddenly said.

Adam turned to see Hunk who was standing fidgeting just a ways off.

Adam gave him a reassuring smile. “If all goes according to plan,” he said.

Hunk nodded, the tails of his headband flopping. “Keith’s gonna be okay, too,” he said.

Adam sighed, turning his attention forward and watching the stars idly pass them. “Stars, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... that happened
> 
> Like I said, this is my last week of shoots and then I'm officially on holiday. Can't promise when the final part will be uploaded but hopefully now that I've posted this part I can move forward. 
> 
> I already have Part 3 roughly planned out. I'm considering writing the entire fic roughly first before cleaning up the chapters and posting them once a week. I think that might just help with keeping up with plot arcs and continuity etc. 
> 
> Anyway, until next time! 
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Translations:
> 
> Bonito disfraz - Nice costume
> 
> Te voy a pegar una hostia que te van a salir los dientes de la boca como palomitas - I will give you such a slap that your teeth will fall out of your mouth like popcorn
> 
> Lo siento - Sorry


	11. Takashi is ShiroGONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to do it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OFFICALLY HERE! THE FINAL CHAPTER!
> 
> Hoooo boy this is a wild one. There's probably a million mistakes but I really wanted to get it out as soon as possible because IT'S FINISHED GUYS WHOOP WHOOP! 
> 
> This has been such a journey. Thank you everyone for your kudos, comments and support. You're all amazing. This is not the end to the series, if anything, its only the beginning. We still have six seasons to go so this journey is far from over! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of What We Want, it's been a long time coming.

Shiro’s lips were still tingling even as he dodged a barrage of Galra fighter jets.

It was difficult, balancing the fighter jets on his tail while watching the screen to track Keith’s pod – seeing as it was cloaked – and then having Adam’s face playing over and over again in the back of his mind.

Adam’s lips had been dry. Usually, they were kept soft with pineapple chaptstick although it wasn’t like Alteans really had an abundance of fruit-flavoured chapstick in stock. In the moment, it didn’t really matter. The fact that Shiro had kissed him, that Adam had kissed him back, had already sent his head spinning.

“Shiro, on your right!”

Shiro swerved, just barely missing the oncoming laser fire from the nearest battleship. Keith’s face popped up on his video chat screen, his thick brows furrowed in worry.

“You okay?” he asked.

Shiro nodded, blinking Adam’s flushed cheeks away from his mind’s eye. “Yeah, sorry, just a little distracted.” He pulled a hard left, causing two fighter jets to ram into each other. They burst into flames on impact, orange plumes dissipating into the darkness of space.

Keith’s frown deepened, head tilting just slightly as he appraised Shiro. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “You kissed him.”

Shiro’s hands slipped on Black’s controls. A low, unamused rumble echoed through his head.

_Sorry_ he projected. Black’s rumble settled into a smug purr.

“I did not,” Shiro said, avoiding Keith’s eye.

“You always sucked at lying. It’s something you and Adam have in common,” Keith said, his lips tilting up in the corner.

“Since when were you the love guru of the group?”

Keith scoffed. “We both know I’m the last person anyone should go to for love advice.”

Shiro hummed. “True.”

“But I know you two,” Keith continued. “I know that look you get when you guys have just kissed each other stupid.”

“It was barely a kiss!” Shiro argued.

Keith’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, a smirk coming on. “AH HA!”

Shiro swore under his breath. Keith’s smirk only grew.

“Please, can we not do this now?” Shiro asked. “You’re supposed to be infiltrating Zarkon’s hub which I’m still not pleased about, just by the way.”

Keith’s smirk dropped. “It’s for the good of the mission.”

They locked eyes for a moment, Keith’s face set in grim determination. Shiro let out a heavy sigh. The little troublemaker he’d met all those years ago was still there somewhere in the defiant glint in Keith’s eye, in the arch of his right eyebrow saying _try tell me no_. But then Shiro’s eye would snag on Keith’s defined jawline – once rounded with baby fat – and how his shoulders were beginning to broaden. Keith had already grown up far too quickly by the time Shiro brought him to the Garrison and now it seemed he’d raced through what little childhood he’d had left in his search for answers – about Shiro and about himself. Sometimes Shiro felt like he should have done more; that the hoverbike races and the movie nights weren’t enough, that he hadn’t given Keith enough space to be a kid.

Adam would probably smack him upside the head if he knew what he was thinking right now. His cheeks grew warm.

“Stop thinking about Adam and help me get through this mess,” Keith said, though not unkindly.

Shiro huffed. “I wasn’t –”

Keith’s eyebrow arched in a very Lance-like gesture. Shiro made a mental reminder to tease him about it later.

“Whatever,” Shiro grumbled. “Let’s get you to Zarkon’s hub.”

“Already on it,” Keith said.

Shiro was about to sign off when Keith said, “Shiro? What you said before you left… I don’t – I can’t promise –”

Shiro waited, even as three jets were starting to gain speed on him, even as he neared a battleship, jawblade at the ready to slice it open from head to toe, he waited for Keith to say his piece.

Keith closed his eyes, head hanging low for a moment before he looked up dead straight into Shiro’s eyes. “Come back to us.”

_Please promise you’re not gonna disappear on me._

Shiro’s lips thinned into a firm line, eyes dancing between the battlefield in front of him and Keith’s earnest look.

They both knew he couldn’t promise that. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight tooth and nail to return safely back to his family.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Shiro said. It seemed to placate Keith enough as he gave a brisk nod before signing off.

Shiro flexed his hands, willing away the ache in his shoulders. It was beginning to creep down his spine and cause slight shivers throughout his body. But he couldn’t focus on that now. He had a mission and he was going to see it through.

He thrust his right hand forward, jawblade slicing into the Galra battleship like it was tissue paper.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Shiro whispered, a promise to Keith and himself.

 

*

 

Adam was counting the seconds, waiting for Keith’s confirmation that he’d made it (at least partially) safely onto Zarkon’s hub.

“You’re turning bluer than Blue,” Lance said.

A whoosh of air escaped Adam’s chest, icy cold as he sucked it all back in. “I’m nervous,” Adam said, eyes darting to Lance before looking back out to the stars.

“Oh, I’d noticed,” Lance said and Adam could hear his signature grin in his voice. “Kinda hard not to.”

“They’re all I have left,” Adam found himself saying.

A hand rested lightly on his shoulder, pulling his attention away from the stars and to deep ocean-blue eyes. Lance’s grin had softened into something more sincere.

“They’re gonna be okay. It’s Keith and Shiro for Star’s sake, those two can make it through anything.”

Adam huffed in amusement. “They’re certainly stubborn enough.”

“That’s the spirit,” Lance said, patting Adam lightly in the arm.

_“Adam?”_

“Keith!” Adam leapt to his station, holding fast to the desktop. “You okay?”

_“Uhhh…”_

Adam frowned. “What did you do?”

_“Well, I’m on the hub,”_ Keith said. _“But I crashed my pod...”_

Adam hung his head in his hands, shaking it in admonishment. Hopefully, his disappointment projected all the way to Zarkon’s hub. “Of course you did.”

Keith gave an annoyed huff. _“Can you patch me through to Kolivan?”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam said. “Kolivan, I’ve got the kit for you on line two.”

Kolivan shared a confused look with Antok who only shrugged.

“Is all going according to plan?” Allura asked.

“Mostly,” Adam said, wavering his hand in a so-so manner.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Allura said, blowing a coil of silver hair out of her eyes. “Slav, are you ready?”

Slav’s voice came through the speakers. Adam resisted the urge to cover his ears out of pettiness.

“Starting the gravity generator now!” he cheered. “Commencing cloak!”

Adam leaned as far forward as possible over his station, watching as the Teleduv stuttered out of existence until all he could see was a barely-there outline moving against the stars.

“Have you made it to the lower communications deck?” Kolivan asked Keith. Antok stood huddled at his side, leaning in to listen. Adam strained to hear Keith’s voice over Kolivan’s comm.

_“Yes,”_ Keith said.

Kolivan squinted at a holo-diagram projecting from his gauntlet. A small red dot was blipping on the screen. “Head left down that corridor.” The dot began to move.

“Based on the schematics Thace sent us, there should be a large door up ahead,” Antok said. He looked rather comical, having to nearly bend over double to match Kolivan’s height and see the diagram properly. “This is the central hub for the Galra fleet.”

Adam heard a nervous tapping. He looked to down to see Lance’s foot tapping out a random beat, his knee bobbing.

_“I see it,”_ Keith said. _“I’m gonna –”_ Keith cut himself off, his red dot skirting to a stop.

Lance took in a sharp breath.

Kolivan frowned. “Keith? Status report.”

There was no response, but Keith’s dot did start moving again, crawling at a snail’s pace.

Lance’s hand found Adam’s, giving it a tight squeeze. The entire deck had fallen into silence, waiting with bated breath. Pidge hushed Newt’s chittering while Hunk sat in his seat, biting his nails down to the quick.

“Keith,” Kolivan said. “Do you copy?”

There was silence, then, _“I’m here. And I’ve found Thace.”_

Sure enough, a purple dot appeared alongside Keith’s.

Lance and Adam let out a breath together. Lance grinned, speaking to Keith through his helmet comm, “That’s great!”

_“Yeah… but they changed the code,”_ Keith said.

Lance wilted. “Not so great.”

_“We’re working on it.”_

“Alright,” Kolivan said, “but you need to hurry, you’ve got ten doboshes before we make it to the hub.”

A bright plume of orange appeared in the distance, accompanied by the sound of laser fire. If Adam squinted, he could see a black blob weaving its way through the purple smudges that were battlecruisers. Zarkon’s hub loomed ever-closer.

“Make that five,” Lance said.

 

*

 

Shiro hated to admit it, but he was struggling. He was so used to having his team alongside him, all of them flying in their own styles – Lance and Blue twirling as if they were an otter our for a swim, Pidge and Green’s spritely spins, Hunk and Yellow’s sturdiness, Keith and Red’s flying circles around them all – but still somehow working seamlessly together. Out here alone, fighting what felt like an endless stream of Galra battlecruisers, Shiro felt more alone than ever.

“I’m two minutes out,” Shiro said. “Are you guys ready?”

_“No, Thace and Keith are struggling to activate the code,”_ Kolivan said, his face appearing on the video screen. _“We need more time.”_

Shiro gritted his teeth, going into a corkscrew turn to shake off some of the jets. He sliced into a battlecruiser with his jaw blade, the jets getting caught in the explosion.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold this position by myself!” Shiro said, cutting into two more battlecruisers only to gain three more jets on his tail.

_“You won’t have to!”_

In his peripherals, Shiro saw a giant yellow splodge whizz behind him. The three jets that were once on his tail went flying out of his scanner’s radar, the threat gone. Hunk whooped through the comms. The Green and Blue Lions swiftly joined the fight, shooting at the battlecruiser that was about to take a shot at Hunk.

“Nice timing,” Shiro said.

_“Why thank you,”_ Lance said. _“I pride myself on my perfect timing.”_

_“Lance less gloating, more fighting,”_ Pidge admonished.

Lance gave a huff but the Blue Lion sped up, freezing ten fighter jets into one giant block of ice, Hunk following through with a headbutt that sent the jets splintering into a thousand tiny pieces.

_“Shiro!”_

Allura’s face popped up, replacing Kolivan’s. _“Zarkon’s hub is leaving the Teleduv’s area of effect, you need to draw him in closer.”_

Shiro eyed Zarkon’s hub in the distance. He currently had two jets on his tail but maybe… He pulled up, spiralling higher and higher, the jets trailing behind. He veered left and then, just as he knew they would, Pidge and Lance came through, shooting them down.

“I’m on my way,” Shiro said.

_“This is getting hairy!”_ Lance said, his voice sounding strained. _“Keith, how’s it going on your side?”_

_“We managed to fight off two of those dementor things, but I’m busy trying to seal the doors in case any back-up decides to pay a visit.”_

“Have you found a workaround?” Shiro asked.

_“Yes…”_ Keith said, although he sounded unsure.

_“What do you mean ‘yes’?”_ Lance asked.

_“…Thace is turning the room into a bomb.”_

_“WHAT?!”_ Lance screeched.

Oh, Adam was going to _kill_ him.

“Keith, you better not be in that room when it goes off,” Shiro growled.

Keith scoffed. _“I wasn’t planning on it.”_

_“Good,”_ Lance said. _“Can’t form Voltron without our hot-headed samurai.”_

Shiro swore he could feel Keith’s blush all the way from out here.

_“Stay safe, okay?”_ Lance added, a little quieter than before.

Keith faltered a moment before stuttering, _“R-right back atchya, Sharpshooter.”_

Shiro smiled to himself. He was going to have _sooo much_ teasing material after this.

 

*

 

The bridge was a mess. Kolivan and Antok had their heads bent together, talking to Keith and Thace while Allura guided Shiro and the other Paladins closer to the Teleduv. Coran was checking diagnostics and Adam was trying not to tear his hair out to Slav’s crying over the comms about the generator.

“EVeRYonE! ThE geNErAtOr cAnNot MAinTaiN poWEr MucH LoNGer!”

_“Just hold on!”_ Shiro said.

Slav’s dignified response came in the form of a wailing screech.

Adam slammed his hands over his ears. “Can he not have a mental breakdown quietly!?”

“Everyone has their own personal way of relieving stress,” Coran said, not even batting an eyelash at Slav’s yowling.

Adam hung his head back with a groan. He should have hopped into the Black Lion with Shiro when he had the chance.

“Keith, status report,” Kolivan said.

_“I’m falling down the conduit shaft.”_

“You’re WHAT?!” Adam shrieked.

_“The entrance was blocked,”_ Keith said as if it were obvious. _“This was my only way out.”_

“And Thace?” Antok asked.

There was a silence, then, _“Thace stayed back to set off the bomb.”_

Antok’s ears flattened to his head, his tail flicking in agitation.

“GRavITy GenERaTor jUst LoST aLL PoWEr!” Slav yelled. “NOW THERE’S NO REALITY WHERE WE ALL GET OUT ALIVE!”

“Oh, will you stop with your alternate reality bullshit!” Adam said.

Allura gasped. “Adam!”

“What?! He said me dying was the best possible reality!”

“No!” Slav said. “It’s just one of the few where Voltron succeeds in –”

“We don’t have time for this!” Allura yelled.

The space around them began to ripple. Bit by bit, the Teleduv sputtered back into view until it was completely revealed. Slav’s wailing only increased, nearly reaching a glass-shattering pitch. Adam pressed mute on his comms link.

“Come on, Keith,” Adam whispered.

_“Guys!”_ Pidge’s face popped up on the main screen, her eyes wide with fear. _“What do we do?!”_

“There’s nothing you can do until Thace shuts down the hub,” Adam said.

Pidge’s eyes grew wider, pupils shrinking to pinpricks. Her fear was palpable.

“Pidge,” Adam said, trying for soothing. “You’ve got this. Just hold on a little longer.”

Pidge’s bottom lip wobbled but she nodded. She sat up straighter in her seat, giving a quick salute before signing off. Stars, she was fourteen and out in a battlefield skimming between the fine line of life and death. How did it come to this?

“I can’t wait any longer, I’m powering up the Teleduv!” Allura said, wrenching Adam out of his grim thoughts.

She closed her eyes, blue light igniting from below her hands. It swirled all around her, her loose threads of hair floating as if she were underwater. The blue light twirled up, up, up into the crystal and out to the Teleduv. It lit up a ghostly blue, power surging through it.

Allura was already beginning to tremble.

Suddenly, there was an explosion near the bottom right of Zarkon’s hub. A hearty roar reverberated through the Castle.

“Oh, thank the Stars,” Adam praised as he watched Red soar through the skies and towards a small figure that had just escaped through the now rather extensive hole in Zarkon’s hub. The fiery purple veins that powered the hub slowly began to dim. Kolivan and Antok came to Adam’s side, bringing up a screen with a diagram of the hub. It had turned completely red, a little message in Altean popping up beside it.

“Uploading the virus!” Antok said, his clawed fingers flying over the keypad. He smashed the final button hard enough to cause a few sparks to fly.

Adam’s hands turned into fists, nails biting into the flesh of his palm as he watched in anxious silence. The lights continued to dim all around the hub until they had officially burned out. Like dominoes, the fighter jets began to lose power one after the other, slowing to a stop. The battlecruisers halted their fire.

Lance gave a celebratory whoop as he weaved through the now-frozen jets. His face popped up alongside the other Paladins’ on the big screen, smile wide. Adam breathed a sigh of relief when Keith joined them.

_“Alright! Let’s do this thing!”_ Lance said.

Allura had finally aligned the Teleduv over Zarkon’s hub. The blue light surrounding them grew brighter and brighter until Adam had to shield his eyes. Blue energy erupted from the turrets of the Teleduv, crackling like lightning as they converged together to form the wormhole.

Adam looked back to Allura. She was completely surrounded by her blue magic, sparkles settling in her hair and on her cheeks, her markings glowing a hot pink.

When the wormhole was fully formed, Coran activated the Castle’s thrusters. They began their descent unto Zarkon’s hub.

The Castle shook the entire way down. Adam felt a sense of vertigo as he watched Zarkon’s hub disappear inch by inch below his feet. Once the final piece of the hub had gone through, the Castle halted, the shaking coming to a stop.

“Hold on everybody,” Coran said, taking charge of the helm. With a press of a button, the Teleduv was released from its connection with the Castle, allowing them to roam free and down towards the wormhole.

Zarkon’s battlecruisers were completely destroyed from the sheer energy of the Teleduv, causing blooms of blood-orange to litter the sky. In a strange way, it was beautiful. The destruction of an ugly thing to bring in the beauty of new possibilities.

There was a slight resistance as they entered the wormhole as if they were stepping through a sheet of water, but then the Castle was through, the Lions right behind them. This wormhole was different from the others, Adam noted. Usually, it pulsed with blue energy, sparkling like a thousand lightning storms trapped in a glass bottle. But this time they weren’t flying through a storm, they were swimming through a star-filled whirlpool; never-ending calm energy flowing around and through them.

Movement in the corner of his eye drew Adam’s attention away from the window. Allura’s light faded away, her marks returning to their normal colour as she collapsed. Adam ran to her side, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. Coran skidded on his knees, coming to his side.

“Is she alright?” Coran asked, hands fluttering.

Adam could feel a thrum under his skin, a heartbeat that wasn’t his own. The tips of his fingers shone blue, then, just as quickly, the light was gone. Allura sighed, curling in towards Adam.

“She’s okay,” he said.

_“Adam? Coran?”_

Shiro’s face was enlarged on the screen, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“We’re okay,” Adam said. “Allura feinted but she’s okay.”

Shiro gave a firm nod, his worry melting away to allow for his soldier’s mask to take over. _“Take care of her, we’ve got it from here,”_ he said.

His video feed blinked out before Adam could respond.

 

*

 

_“We did it!”_ Pidge yelled with glee.

_“Oh man, I can’t believe we pulled that off!”_ Hunk said. _“I was starting to get worried near the end there.”_

Shiro took long, deep breaths, willing the shaking in his arms to stop, _please, just stop._

“It’s not over yet,” he said, bracing himself as Black crossed through to the other side of the wormhole. She was purring in the back of his mind, offering soothing sounds; a mother’s lullaby.

It helped settle his mind before they flew into formation, beginning the transformation into Voltron. His stomach always did a weird flip when he felt the connections sink into place. If he had to describe it, it was like having someone plug a wire into his head, linking him to each individual Paladin’s thoughts and emotions. There was Lance’s excited pre-battle jitters, Pidge’s equations and theories constantly running rampant in the back of her brain, Hunk’s careful hesitation and Keith’s scorching iron will.

The shaking subsided a little as they sealed the connection, drawing strength from one another. Keith probed at him, checking that he was okay. Shiro sent him a burst of reassurance, hoping it would placate him.

“Alright team,” Shiro said. “We’ve got twenty minutes to make as much damage as possible. The Blade of Marmora’s schematic shows the four major points we need to target.” As he spoke, Shiro sent through the schematic, the four pinpoints showing on the screen as he read them out. “The weapon’s systems, the engine, the bridge and the shield generators.”

_“Let’s hit ‘em where it hurts!”_ Lance cheered.

Shiro smiled at his enthusiasm. “Keith, form sword!”

Voltron’s hands slammed together, unsheathing his sword. With a battle cry, the Paladins thrust their controls together as one, storming to Zarkon’s hub with their sword raised high.

They went for the weapons systems first, digging their sword in all the way down to the hilt and slicing across with little resistance. They left a trail of fire behind them as they flew to the engine room, making quick work of it. Shiro could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, mixing with the ache of his spasming muscles. He gritted his teeth, banishing away the pain before any of the Paladins could feel it through their connection. Keith attempted to probe again but was too distracted with having to wield the sword.

Green’s mouth laser zig-zagged across the second side of the engine, Voltron following quickly behind with his sword once more.

Lance was cheering them on, Keith’s competitiveness burning brightly in the back of Shiro’s mind. Hunk’s nerves were beginning to settle and Pidge’s energy was radiating through them all.

“Stay focused,” Shiro reminded them as they started towards the bridge. It was near the top of the hub, meaning they had a ways to fly before they could reach their target. Hunk and Lance activated their thrusters, Voltron beginning his ascent to the top when a flash of purple caught Shiro’s eyes.

He pulled back on his controls, halting Voltron so that he could look to the source of the light. Below them, a giant purple orb began to grow.

_“What is that?”_ Pidge asked.

Shiro shook his head. He had no idea, but they didn’t have time to think about these things. They had a job to do.

“Keep going, we can outfly it!” he said.

Hunk and Lance started up Voltron’s thrusters, continuing on their path to the bridge.

Shiro thought they were in the clear when his scanner popped up, alarms blaring. There was another flash of purple and then excruciating pain.

Shiro screamed, his entire body convulsing. He could feel Black’s energy beginning to wane, the other Lions roars mixing with their Paladin’s pained cries. Shiro tried to stay awake, but the pain was too much. His vision wavered, eyes fluttering. He felt so drained, so _weak._

Black’s roar had devolved into a pitiful whine, causing Shiro’s ears to ring until she went completely silent. The screens of his control desk began blinking out one after the other until there was nothing left for him to do but sink into the darkness.

 

*

 

Adam sat rooted to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

All the light had been sucked out of Voltron, blue magic like Allura’s draining from Voltron’s body into the black pit whirling and pulsing at the bottom of Zarkon’s hub. Voltron was left free-floating in space, just another piece of debris.

“What was that?” Adam said, voice shaking. “What the _fuck_ was that?!”

“It’s the Komar,” Kolivan said. His ears were flicked back, nose scrunched as he too stared out to Voltron’s prone form.

“Which is what? A death ray? Some sort of paralyzing beam, what?!” Adam snapped.

Kolivan tore his gaze away from the window, singling in on Adam. “It is weapon Zarkon has been attempting to build to extract the quintessence from planets.”

“I thought the virus would shut down all of Zarkon’s power?” Coran said.

“That blast was not from the ship’s weapons.”

Adam startled as Allura began to sit up. Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled for consciousness, shoulders shaking slightly as she tried to hold herself up. “That was magic,” she rasped.

“I thought only Alteans could do magic?” Adam asked.

Allura was sitting up properly now, massaging her temples. “It must be Zarkon’s witch.”

“The one that took Shiro’s arm?” Adam asked.

Allura’s head tilted up, her eyes meeting Adam’s. “The very one.”

Adam felt something feral settle in his chest. “That bitch is going _down_ ,” he snarled.

“Paladins!” Coran called, desperation tinging his voice. “Are you there?”

Allura slowly climbed to her feet. Waving away Coran’s concern, she leaned heavily on her podiums, looking out to Voltron. “Paladins? Shiro? Can you hear me?”

Adam held his breath, still sitting crouched on the floor. His thighs were beginning to spasm, pins and needles spreading through his legs, but he couldn’t move. Not until he was sure that they were safe – that Shiro was safe.

There was a crackle and then, _“Yes, Princess. We’re alive.”_

“Oh, thank the Ancients!” Coran cried in relief.

Adam rushed to his feet, giving himself a head-rush in the process. “Shiro, I’m going to fucking kill you!”

_“You’re gonna have to get in line,”_ Shiro said. His voice was weak, yet somehow, he still managed to pack in enough sass to have Adam’s eyes rolling.

“Is Voltron operational?” Allura asked.

Another crackle rang through the speakers then Hunk gave a weak, _“It’s not working.”_

_“Mi cabeza me está matando,”_ Lance muttered.

_“I don’t know what Lance said but I concur,”_ Pidge moaned.

Keith gave a cough, rasping, _“What happened?”_

“You were hit with some kind of energy ray that sucked the quintessence out of you,” Coran explained.

_“Oh, fun,”_ Lance snarked.

“No me hagas patearte el culo!” Adam said.

Lance didn’t miss a beat. _“Love you too, Adam.”_

Despite the frankly horrible situation, it still managed to bring a small smile to Adam’s face.

“You need to get out of there,” Coran said, “Another blast like that and you may not survive.”

Adam’s smile wiped away clean.

_“W-wait,”_ Lance whispered. _“What’s that?”_

Adam jogged down the steps to his station, double-clicking on his screen to what Lance was indicating. A doorway was opening in the side of the hub, a dark figure standing in the light.

“What the quizknack?” Coran murmured.

Adam double tapped again, zooming in as close as possible as the figure emerged. His entire body went rigid. It was Zarkon, or rather, a Robeast in Zarkon’s form. He easily matched Voltron in height, barrel-chested with wings – the tips of which as sharp as razors. His jaw was cut into jagged teeth like a ragged-tooth shark, fingers dripping into deadly claws.

“Hold fast Paladins!” Allura said. “Remember your training!”

_“Voltron’s still not responding!”_ Shiro cried out.

Now, Adam wasn’t a religious man. He believed in science and the stars and that whatever energy you put out into the world was returned to you. He liked the idea of soulmates and reincarnation but otherwise, he simply lived his life, not looking up towards a deity that may or may not be listening. It wasn’t often but during troubling times, his father would excuse himself and go pray in his study. He would unroll his prayer rug – it was beautiful, made with a soft purple material and accented with golden thread – and kneel down, whispering his prayers in a language Adam could barely remember. He’d gone back into daily practice when Adam’s mother was diagnosed. In the beginning, Adam would sit outside his father’s study, listening to his quiet words. Sometimes he would join him. Near the end, they spent more time at the hospital than at home. The words tickled the edges of his memory, feeling like dust and ash in the back of his throat, disintegrating the moment he tried to speak them.

“Please,” he whispered, nearly choking on the words. “कृपया उन्हें बचाएं.”

Coran stared at him, mouth agape.

“We need to buy them more time,” Allura said. “Coran, Adam, get us in closer and direct all power to our weapons’ system.”

Coran shook his head, turning his stare to Allura. “What? But that will leave us defenceless!”

Allura’s eyes hardened, lips set into a grim line. “It’s the only way.”.

The Robeast’s wings spread out, razor tips winking at them dangerously. It activated its thrusters, shooting straight for Voltron.

Adam tried to keep his breathing steady as he and Coran charted their course towards the oncoming battle, repeating his new-found words under his breath until they felt natural, slipping off his tongue easily.

“ _Krpaya unhen bachaen, krypaya unhen bachaen_.”

Coran kept sending him indecipherable looks but said nothing of it.

“Listen to me,” Allura said, addressing Voltron, “You are true Paladins now. You are stronger than you realise. Reach out to your Lions, to each other. Find that connection and fight! This cannot end now!”

With that, the Castle’s ion cannon began to charge, blue energy collecting in the center space of its turrets until Allura cried, “Fire!”

Adam released the laser, the beam hitting the Robeast straight in the chest and pushing it back away from Voltron until it crashed into the hub, leaving a rather satisfying dent. They kept the beam on the creature, pinning it to the hub as they neared it. They were so focused on the creature, however, that they didn’t notice when it began redirecting the beam. It sliced straight through one of the hub’s turrets and continued its arc all the way back to its source: The Castle.

“ALLURA!” Adam screamed, but it was too late.

The last thing he saw was pure white light.

 

*

 

Shiro was shaking, but it wasn’t because of the muscle spasms. The Castle had been hit with its own beam, sending it reeling back as if coiling in fear. Allura’s scream was still ringing in his ears even though they’d lost contact with the Castle.

Keith’s ragged breathing came through the comms, Lance swearing under his breath. Shiro tightened his grip on his controls, centering himself. They couldn’t afford to waste time. They had to end this now before anyone else got hurt.

“Everybody, listen,” he said. Lance stopped mid-swear, Keith’s ragged breathing halting. “We need to fight,” Shiro continued. “We have to channel all our energy. It’s just like Coran said: visualizing five becoming one. Focus everything you’ve got into moving Voltron.”

In the back of his mind, Shiro could feel Zarkon’s ire. He didn’t know how he knew, but Zarkon was in that machine, controlling it just as they did Voltron. But Zarkon didn’t have what they had. He was alone. They were a team. They could depend on one another, draw strength from one another.

Zarkon wasn’t going to know what hit him.

“We are the last thing standing between Zarkon and his total universal domination. I’m not giving up on that fight. Are you Hunk?”

_“No,”_ Hunk answered, sounding surer of himself than he’d ever been. In the back of his mind, Shiro felt something stir, his left leg tingling. The Yellow Lion.

“Pidge?” Shiro asked.

With her reply of _“Never,”_ Shiro felt a bolt of energy shoot through his left arm. The Green Lion was awakening.

He found himself grinning. “Lance?”

_“Let’s go down swingin’”_ he replied, Blue giving a quiet rumble in agreement.

Shiro wiggled his shoulders like a lion might, preparing to pounce.

“Keith?”

There was a quiet breath and then, _“I’m all in.”_

Energy rippled down Shiro’s right shoulder all the way to the tips of his fingers. His muscles lost all their tension, the pain swept away in the growing roar of his pride of lions.

The Robeast called upon a sword, the blade extending from its right arm into a deadly two-tipped sword. It pushed off the hub, making a beeline straight for Voltron.

Shiro welcomed it.

“Then let’s get Voltron back in the game!” Black rumbled in agreement, her control panel lighting up so bright, it nearly blinded him.

Voltron was back.

Keith and Pidge didn’t need prompting this time to summon Voltron’s sword. They took their fighting stance, waiting for Zarkon’s Robeast.

Zarkon raised his blade, Voltron matching the movement. The two collided with giant sparks surrounding them, the blades scraping against each other. With each swing Zarkon attempted, Voltron blocked it, sparks flying, metal grating on metal. Zarkon activated his thrusters on his next swipe, pushing Voltron back and off balance. Voltron stabilized with his wing thrusters, Blue and Yellow powering up and shooting them away from the Castle. Zarkon took on the chase, flying close on their heels.

Weaving between the debris, Voltron shot at Zarkon with Green’s mouth cannon, managing to clip his wings. The Robeast gave a metallic shriek, shooting at Voltron wildly. Shiro guided them, allowing them to clear free from Zarkon’s laser fire.

“Alright,” Shiro said. “Let’s hit him with the big guns. Hunk, form shoulder cannon!”

_“You got it!”_ Hunk cried.

Voltron’s sword disappeared, Yellow’s giant shoulder cannon replacing it. Shiro took aim, waiting until Zarkon’s beast was aligned perfectly in his scope.

“FIRE!”

Hunk let loose, the shoulder cannon releasing a mighty laser blast. At the last second, however, Zarkon’s wings detached from his back, forming a shield. The laser blast skimmed over the surface as if it were water.

_“Okay, so that’s a bust,”_ Lance said.

Pidge hummed, her thoughts running rapid-fire in the back of their minds. _“If we could sever his wings maybe –”_

Shiro’s scanner alarms went off. Just off to the side, the giant ball of purple energy was powering up again. A bolt of purple electricity started towards them. “Look out!” Shiro yelled, pulling up on his controls. Everyone followed his lead, Voltron just managing to fly out of range of the blast only to be karate-kicked by Zarkon.

Shiro felt the phantom pain pulsing in his side, the groans of the other Paladins mimicking his own.

_“Ugh, this is the orb thing all over again!”_ Hunk said.

_“Yeah, but we still managed to beat that Myzax guy!”_ Lance said. _“We can beat Zarkon too!”_

_I hope you’re right,_ Shiro thought, gathering their strength to fend off Zarkon’s next attack. _Please let him be right._

 

*

 

Adam had an ear-splitting headache.

Every time he tried to open his eyes, pain would shoot through to his temples. He whispered a string of colourful curses as he forced himself awake.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone was upside down, the second thing being the realization that it was because _he_ was upside down. The artificial-gravity must have been deactivated after their hit. Stars, even thinking about it brought back the pain of the first initial shock. The sensation had been terrifying as if he were being pulled apart and sucked into himself all at once.

Allura gave a low moan, cracking open one eye and then the other. The rest of their party slowly began to wake as well.

“Princess!” Coran came flying past Adam, nearly colliding headfirst with Allura. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Allura rasped. “How badly is the Castle damaged?”

Adam looked about for something to push off of, nearly bumping his head on the Castle’s crystal in the process.

_Good enough._

He squatted, one hand holding onto a jagged piece of the crystal before pushing off. He flew towards his station, having to dodge a floating spice mouse or two but otherwise making it unharmed. When he attempted to start up his desktop nothing happened. They had been completely drained of power.

“We’re shot through,” Adam said, gritting his teeth against his rising anger, “and the comms aren’t working. We can’t reach the Paladins.”

“We can’t fight anymore,” Coran murmured.

“No!” Allura started, “We can’t give up, we must –”

A metallic screeching sound rang through the bridge. Everyone’s heads snapped to the entrance where Slav was attempting to open the door, all six arms wobbling with the strain. He was huffing and puffing from exertion. “Did we win yet?” he asked.

Adam rolled his eyes, not even attempting to bother with a response. Allura bore a very similar look of Done-ness.

“Coran, you and Slav work together to try to get the Castle up and functioning again. Kolivan, can you get me to the main hub?” Allura asked.

Kolivan seemed to contemplate this, managing to share a serious look with Antok even though Antok was floating upside down. They had another one of their silent discussions before Kolivan answered, “It will be dangerous but I know a way.”

Allura gave a firm nod. “Alright. You and Antok come with me – we’ll need to face Haggar directly if we’re to help Voltron.” She was prepping to push off her podiums when Adam called out, “Wait!”

Everyone paused, all blinking at Adam with confusion.

“What about me?” he asked.

Allura frowned. “You can stay and help Slav –”

“Nope, gonna stop you right there, Princess,” Adam said. “I’m coming with you.”

“Out of the question,” Antok said. “You are not equipped –”

A laser shot whizzed past Antok’s ear, singeing the tips of his fur. His eyes widened in shock, fingers stroking the burnt hair.

Adam blew on the non-existent smoke from the barrel of his laser pistol. “You were saying?”

Antok lowered his hand, scowling at Adam. His mask slid into place, distorting his voice as he said, “Let’s go.”

“That’s what I thought,” Adam muttered, pushing himself off his station after Allura and the Blades.

 

*

 

They didn’t have much time to spare, but Adam still wished Allura would slow down as she explained the transport vehicles they were supposed to be using. It was the same vehicle Allura had used back on the Balmera all those months ago, resembling the front half of a jetski. It seemed similar in that it had a throttle, a power button and an exhaust at the back. What it lacked, and what was worrying Adam the most, was a set of breaks.

“Got it?” Allura asked.

Before Adam could respond with a firm _No_ she was already floating off to her own jet ski, kneeling on the small hoverpad, hands gripping the handles.

“Good luck,” she said. And with that, she was gone, shot like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun. Kolivan and Antok were quick to follow, leaving Adam alone in the hangar.

He took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly as he tried to reassure himself that he wasn’t about to make a terrible mistake.

He’d never faced Zarkon’s witch before. The last time Shiro had, he’d come out weakened from a giant, glowing wound on his left hip. The scars were still there, thick, angry lines marring his skin – another mark left by Haggar.

Adam tightened his grip on the handles of his jet ski, the thick material of his gloves squeaking.

He was going to make that bitch regret ever laying a hand on Shiro.

Slamming his fist down on the eject button, his stomach dropped as he shot out at lightning speed into the depths of space.

_Just hold on a little longer, Takashi. I’m coming._

 

*

 

_“We’ve never faced anything this powerful before!”_ Pidge cried as they barely dodged another of Zarkon’s attacks.

Shiro was breathing deeply through his nose. His thighs were trembling, heel popping up and down as he tried to take some of the edge off.

“One way or another, this could be our last battle,” he said, using whatever strength he had left to keep his voice steady. “We’ve gotta give everything we have. Dig deep and fight!”

A moment of calm settled through them all as they let the connection do its work, combining their rampant thoughts into a singular focus: Zarkon.

It was like a never-ending game of table tennis – neither of them letting up, never letting their guard down to allow the ball to slip through their fingers. At this rate, it was becoming a game of endurance.

Shiro’s trapezius muscles felt more rigid than stone, his jaw clenched so tightly it was beginning to ache.

_I will not give up._

As if in response, a round of purrs began echoing in the back of his mind. It sent a soothing wave of calm down his neck and back, his jaw unclenching.

“Thank you,” he whispered, raising their shield just in time to block Zarkon’s attack.

_A little longer_ a voice said. _Just a little longer, my Paladin._

“ _Shiro!_ ”

Shiro came to just in time to help raise Voltron’s sword. Zarkon’s blade clashed against it, sending a reverb of energy through them both. It caused ripples in the air like someone had dropped a pebble into the still waters of the stars.

A searing pain started behind Shiro’s eyes, accompanied by a grating voice.

_**I will reclaim the Black Lion!** _

Shiro gritted his teeth, banishing the voice from his mind.

“He’s – ah! – he’s trying to control me!” Shiro said, taking in sharp, choppy breaths against the pain.

_“Fight it Shiro!”_ Keith said. _“You’re stronger than him!”_

Keith twirled Voltron’s blade, sliding it away from Zarkon’s blade. Voltron backed up out of Zarkon’s reach, preparing himself.

Shiro activated Voltron’s wing thrusters along with Blue and Yellow’s help, sending them hurtling towards Zarkon at an unimaginable speed. With a battle cry, they thrust Voltron’s sword straight towards Zarkon’s chest.

Zarkon managed to trap it underneath his armpit, knocking it away in time to punch Voltron right in the gut, sending them flying. There was something attached to his chest, a long metallic rope braided with the glowing purple of all Galra tech.

_The Black Bayard_ , Shiro realized, sending the information to the rest of the team even as Zarkon began to sing them on the end of his tether. A bright purple blast crawled towards them, through the chain until it hit them square in the chest. It felt like what Shiro imagined being struck by lightning would feel like.

Shiro could feel them being ripped apart, his limbs being torn from their sockets. The Lions disbanded, curling in on themselves from the pain of being forced apart.

He fought for consciousness but there was still a lingering fizzle in his chest, wracking through his entire body. He didn’t know where the muscle spasms ended and the pain of Zarkon’s wrath began.

_**You should have fled like your predecssors,**_ Zarkon whispered, voice echoing over itself to sound like a chorus of hundreds. _**The time of the Voltron Paladins has come to an end.**_

 

*

 

This was far cooler and far scarier than Adam imagined it would be. He was bringing up the rear of their little quartet, following Antok’s lead with his body straight out like Superman, leaning into the slight turns needed to dodge the debris. His stomach was roiling, with excitement or nervousness, Adam couldn’t tell. Probably both.

They were entering the hub from underneath where a long red stalagmite Adam guessed must be some kind of energy crystal was situated – it was flat on top, housing a giant purple orb of dark magic, below it being the black, crackling orb that had been used to drain Voltron of its quintessence. Around it floated five small hoverpads. If Adam squinted he could see the heavy cloaks of Haggar’s druids, one situated on each of the five pads.

Kolivan let go of his jetski mid-flight, allowing it to fly into one of the hoverpads. It exploded on impact, taking its druid along with it. Immediately, the purple orb ceased, shrinking in on itself.

Kolivan used what little momentum he had left to land on the pad next to it, withdrawing his blade and immediately swiping at the druid. Allura came up from behind, using her staff to sweep the druid off the pad entirely. Adam let go of his jet ski, rolling to a stop onto one of the lower levels to shoot at the druid. He hit it solidly in the chest, banishing it into a flash of black smoke, but not before it took a shot at Adam. Angry bolts of black lightning were heading straight towards him.

“Adam!”

A hand grabbed Adam by the scruff of his suit, hauling him up and out of range just in time. He looked up to see the single blue eye of Antok’s mask blinking down at him.

“Thanks,” Adam said as they joined Allura and Kolivan on their hoverpad.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Antok said, unsheathing his sword.

Someone yelled “ATTACK!” and like fallen angels descending from heaven, the remaining three druids came flying at them on their hoverpads, hands alight with crackling bolts of purple magic.

Adam ducked the first shot taken at him, firing his laser pistols at his target. The druid weaved its hoverpad with precision, despite its rather clunky size, dodging Adam’s fire with ease.

Antok, Allura and Kolivan had each taken up their own druids, having hopped onto their respective target’s hoverpads and engaging them in close-combat.

Adam, on the other hand, had brought pistols to a knife fight – or dark magic fight, whichever suited the situation better. The druid shot at Adam with another bolt of magic, Adam having to duck and roll. He could feel the heat of its pass his shoulder, burning a thin angry line on the side of his neck where his suit and helmet met.

“Bitch, if you’ve given me an uneven tan line, you are seriously going to regret it!” Adam yelled, bringing on an onslaught of laser fire. The druid could not so easily dodge the lasers as before, Adam boxing it in until it had nowhere to go.

“Bye-bye,” Adam grinned, shooting the druid in the center of its chest. It wailed before disappearing into thin air, leaving nothing but a trail of black smoke behind.

Adam didn’t have time to bask, however, already training his pistols on his next target. The nearest hoverpad was Kolivan’s, the Blade at a stalemate as he attempted to push his sword through the protective shield the druid had summoned.

Adam took a kneeling stance, taking a calming breath as he focused in on the shot. The druid’s shield wasn’t covering its lower half, leaving where its legs most-likely were open. Adam pulled the trigger as he released his breath, successfully hitting the druid in the leg. It gave a cry of pain, dropping its shield in time for Kolivan to take another swipe. He cut one of the druid’s hands clean off, purple-black blood spurting across his armour.

With a shriek, the druid backed up, cradling its bleeding wrist to its chest. It was attempting to summon its magic one-handed when Allura appeared out of nowhere. She struck the druid on the back with her staff, sending it sprawling to the floor. At the same time, Kolivan whipped his sword through the air like a boomerang, slicing Allura’s druid across the face. The bottom half of its mask fell away, showing a gaping mouth with a few jagged teeth spotted here and there in rotting gums.

Adam took a shot at it, his laser beam tearing through its right shoulder. It clutched its shoulder, screeching at Adam as it raised its hand, beginning to build a sparking ball of purple magic. Kolivan’s sword came around once again, slicing the druid at the waist and banishing it mid-scream.

It was then Adam realized Antok was fighting alone. He didn’t seem to be struggling, if anything he appeared to be enjoying himself, toying with the druid and using his tail to smack its sides, only to pull back in the nick of time. The angrier it was, the sloppier its attacks became, allowing Antok to dodge its magic blasts easily. Suddenly, a bolt of purple light came flying out of nowhere. Antok gave a guttural scream as it hit him squarely on the chest.

“ANTOK!” Adam screamed, trying to figure out a way to reach him but it was futile. Antok’s blade fell off the hoverpad, descending into the bottomless pit of space. He sagged forwards, clutching his stomach before falling to his knees. His body slumped, head hitting the hoverpad hard with an empty _thud_. He did not get up again.

Adam’s hands shook, his vision turning blurry. He could hear Kolivan screaming Antok’s name, broken by a cackling laugh. Above the center hoverpad where there was once a dome of purple light stood a woman in heavy cloaks, strands of thin, white hair falling from her hood.

She could only be Haggar.

Adam’s vision turned red as he took aim but he changed it at the last second to take out Antok’s druid. Haggar didn’t blink an eye at the loss of her soldier. If anything, it only widened her smile.

“You’re going down,” Adam seethed.

Haggar’s smile turned into a snarl, yellow eyes piercing in the darkness of the hub. She raised her hands, dark, pulsing magic gathering between her fingers. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

*

 

_“–way from the Black Lion!”_

_“We can’t give up!”_

Shiro’s eyelids felt heavy as if they were weighed down with lead.

_“– can’t hold him off much longer!_

_“We’ve got to!”_

_Get up, young Paladin..._

Shiro swallowed thickly, straining to keep his eyes open. His vision was blurry at first, having to blink until he could focus on what was in front of him.

_“Look out!”_ someone yelled. A flash of bright blue was followed by a scream.

Shiro shot up, shaking his head. The Paladins. They were fighting Zarkon by themselves.

Shiro watched in horror as Zarkon swatted them like flies, matching every one of their attacks with a hit of his own. Every scream was a shot through Shiro’s heart.

His entire body shook, his hands gripping tightly to Black’s controls for support. A quiet hum rumbled through his chest.

He heard the quiet hiss of something being released, turning his head to watch as a panel rose out from his desktop on his right. It was squarish in shape, with a circular panel in the center. Glowing purple accents surrounded it as if to say _look at me!_

Shiro knew instantly what he had to do.

He thrust Black’s controls forwards, watching as the speedometer shot from zero to over two hundred in two ticks flat. He was leaning forward on the edge of his seat, a growl rumbling through his chest. Zarkon wasn’t going to lay another finger on his team, not on his watch.

Shiro felt a tingling sensation from between his shoulder blades, could feel the phantom feeling of wings growing from his back. At the same time, Black’s wings elongated until they were the image of angel wings; soft curves mixed with deadly tips.

Shiro roared along with Black, focusing on one thing and one thing only: the black bayard.

He could feel when they were passing through Zarkon. It was like plunging headfirst into the icy depths of the ocean, disorientating and yet clear as glass. In the corner of his eye, he could see the astral plane where he and Zarkon had battled it out for the trust of the Black Lion. He had won her trust then and he still owned it now.

When they came out on the other side, Shiro took a gasping breath of ice-cold air as if breaking through the surface of the ocean. His lungs burned, his shoulders aching. But it was worth it. So, so worth it because in his hand laid the black bayard.

 

*

 

“Kolivan, on your right!”

Adam took the shot just as Kolivan ducked, knicking the druid on its shoulder. Kolivan sent him what Adam guessed was a thankful look – seeing as he had his mask on – before swiping at the druid.

Before Adam had had the chance to take a shot at Haggar, two more druids had appeared, leaving Kolivan and himself rather occupied while Allura decided to charge headfirst into a one-on-one battle with the witch.

“Adam, duck!”

Adam did so on instinct, watching as Kolivan’s blade came flying like a boomerang, swiping at Adam’s druid’s knees. While it was down, Adam hit it solidly in the temple with the butt of his gun, sending it sprawling. He fired at Kolivan’s druid, keeping it occupied until Kolivan’s blade was back in his hands.

Without even looking, Adam shot his druid in the head, banishing it. His eyes were fixed on the upper level where Allura was busy battling it out with Haggar. Allura was certainly giving her a run for her money, dodging her every attack and artfully wielding her staff like it was an extension of herself.

He let out a cheer when Allura managed to hit Haggar in the stomach, sending her flying until she landed spread-eagled on the other end of the platform.

“ALRIGHT ALLURA!”

She grinned down at him before turning her attention back to Haggar. She gasped.

“You’re… you’re Altean,” she whispered, barely audible from the distance.

“She’s what?!”

“LOOK OUT!”

Adam felt his feet lift off the floor, his throat suddenly clogged shut. Bright purple light filled his vision all except for a shadowy figure standing before him.

_“Give in,”_ a voice hissed, sending shivers down Adam’s spine. He scrabbled at his throat, dropping his pistols in the process.

His vision was just starting to go black when suddenly the pressure around his neck was gone. Adam was dropped, landing awkwardly on one foot. He felt something around his ankle snap.

A piercing scream echoed through the hall, the druid disappearing in a flash of black smoke. Two feet landed in front of Adam, a hand being offered to him.

Adam coughed roughly as he allowed himself to be pulled up. “Thanks,” he rasped.

“You’re welcome,” Kolivan said, giving Adam’s hand a squeeze before letting go.

A bolt of purple light flashed above their heads. Adam and Kolivan both watched in shock as Haggar sent Allura’s staff flying, surrounding her in her dark purple magic. Allura held up her hands in front of her, crossing her forearms to try and protect herself. Suddenly, the light became a softer, muted pink, glittering around Allura. Haggar dropped her hands, yellow eyes widening at the sight before her. Adam felt his own jaw drop.

Allura was radiant, standing tall and proud in all her glowing glory.

Haggar took another shot. Allura was prepared this time. She raised her arms, pushing back against Haggar’s magic, nearing her step by heavy step until the energy between them grew too much. Adam could see that Haggar was struggling while Allura became more confident with every step.

It became too much, Haggar dropping to her knees, sagging until she was nothing more than a lump of cloth and white hair. Allura stood in front of her, a bright pink glow emanating from her.

“You will never destroy another innocent world!” Allura said and with a battle cry, she raised her fists before bringing them down hard on the platform. Pink bolts of electricity flew out from Allura, crackling and snapping as it began to tear apart Haggar’s dome. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall in large chunks, the room creaking and groaning under Allura’s power.

In the blink of an eye, Haggar was gone, leaving Allura the lone champion of the podium. Her magic ceased, her pink glow slowly fading as she rose to her feet.

Adam gave another a whoop in celebration which was cut short when Kolivan managed to gain control of the hoverpad and lift it up to Allura’s level.

“Come on!” Kolivan said.

Allura looked about, searching for Haggar no doubt.

“She’s gone, Allura,” Adam said. “We have to go!”

Allura’s lips thinned but she nodded, jogging over to them. She joined them on the hoverpad, breathing heavily. Adam slung his pistols into his belt to free his hands as he brought Allura into a hug.

“That was so quiznacking badass,” he whispered. “Good on you, Princess Peach.” He pulled back to find Allura smiling at him. She was radiant.

 

*

 

Shiro watched in amazement as the black bayard disappeared into his hip guard, a warm, comfortable weight settling there. Shiro didn’t realize that a piece of his armour had felt like it was missing until his bayard returned to its true home.

_“What did you just do?”_ Lance said, sounding breathless.

Shiro grinned. “I just got my bayard back.”

_“You also just fucking teleported through Zarkon!”_ Pidge exclaimed.

_“Oh! Swear jar!”_ Hunk said.

Lance gave a heavy sigh. _“Now’s not really the time, Hunk.”_

“He’s right,” Shiro said. “We’ve got to beat Zarkon. Who’s with me?”

Everyone yelled in agreement, the Lions already beginning to fly in formation. They transformed seamlessly into Voltron, all with their focus set on Zarkon.

He didn’t give them any breathing room, charging straight for them, blade raised. Voltron met his blade with his sword, swiping at it. Shiro could feel the reverberation through his own arms every time the blades smacked against each other, could feel Lance’s zeal, Hunk’s steadiness, Pidge’s intellect, Keith’s might. They came together, five minds and souls colliding until they became one.

_“Hello, Paladins!”_

Everyone gasped in unison – that tended to happen sometimes in Voltron, everyone’s reactions perfectly synching together.

_“Coran!”_ Lance cried. _“You’re okay!”_

_“Oh man, it’s so good to hear your voice!”_ Hunk said, sounding teary.

“Is everyone okay?” Shiro asked.

_“Oh, I’m fine,”_ Slav said. _“Don’t you worry, guys!”_

Everyone gave a low, contemptuous groan.

_“Oh great, Slav made it,”_ Lance sighed, sounding anything but pleased. Keith gave a snort in response.

_“You best hurry, Paladins,”_ Coran said. _“The power on Zarkon’s ship is returning!”_

As if in answer, Zarkon came reigning down on them. Voltron lifted his sword just in time to block his attack, pushing Zarkon back.

Shiro grunted against the strain. “Coran, where’s Adam and Allura?”

_“They went to battle Haggar along with the Blades.”_ Coran said, sounding rather frantic. _“I’m going to go fetch them. We need to get out of here as soon as possible!”_

_Stars, Adam, what have you gotten yourself into?_

“Okay,” Shiro said. “We’ll see you soon.”

He watched as the Castle began to stir, its bright azure lights winking at them. He could only pray they’d get there in time before something bad happened.

“Alright, gang,” Shiro said. “Let’s finish this!”

He thrust his controls forward and, without having to ask, knowing that everyone had done the same. Voltron began to pick up speed, sword at the ready as he approached Zarkon who was flying straight on towards them.

_This is it,_ Shiro thought. _It’s now or never._

A roar built up in his chest, echoed by the rest of the Paladins and their Lions as they met Zarkon head on. There was the glint of their blade, the clash of metal on metal. A hush fell over them.

Shiro opened his eyes – he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them – to see Voltron’s sword buried hilt-deep in Zarkon’s side. He could feel everyone’s relief wash over him at once, the excitement the feeling of _we’ve done, we’ve really actually done it._

But it was short lived.

With one final battle cry, Zarkon’s hands slammed onto either side of Voltron’s head, clasping it tightly between his claws.

Excruciating pain shot through Shiro’s entire body. A scream was ripped from his throat, his lungs feeling as if they were collapsing in on themselves. His entire body shook, muscles spasming, bones aching.

But still, he held fast, refusing to let go of his connection with Black, with the Paladins. His family.

A glint of purple caught his eye. The panel had risen once more, drawing his attention momentarily away from the pain. He could feel Black in the back of his mind, coiled tightly, claws sinking in, ready to pounce.

Shiro lifted his right hand, his bayard appearing in a flash of light.

His heart was beating so fast he could almost feel it bumping against his chest plate. It was so painful; every tendon, every fibre of his being set alight.

_You’ll be okay,_ Black whispered, a soothing hand brushing through Shiro’s hair and down his back, relieving a little of the pain. _Trust me._

Shiro gritted his teeth, slowly raising his hand.

_I do,_ he thought, slamming his bayard into its port and twisting it.

The air around him crackled and fizzled. His ears popped, white starbursts dancing behind his eyes.

_Let go,_ Black purred. _I’ll protect you._

Shiro’s body shook, from shock or pain or pure fright, he couldn’t tell. But the hand continued to stroke through his hair, just like his mother did, Black’s purrs becoming a lullaby to his ears.

_Nen'nen yō korori yo suyasuya to oyasuminasai_  
_Nen'nen yō korori yo yasashī hito ni sodachimasu yō ni_

Shiro’s breathing began to slow as the starbursts grew brighter.

_Kamisama arigatō, enzeru mo arigatō_  
_Nen'nen yō korori yo mama no mune de oyasuminasai_

He could hear the muffled shouts of his teammates fade away, his mother’s voice mixing with something rougher, raspier, yet no less caring.

_Nen'nen yō korori yo suyasuya to oyasuminasai_  
_Nen'nen yō korori-yōru seru hito ni sodachimasu yo ni_

He shut his eyes, becoming fully immersed in the song, in his childhood, his mother stroking his hair as she sang to him.

_Kamisama arigatō deai o arigatō_  
_Nen'nen yō korori yo mama no mune de oyasuminasai_

All at once, the pain was washed away. Shiro gave a sigh of relief, his vision turning completely white.

He’d never felt more at peace.

 

*

 

Adam, Kolivan and Allura had just made it onto the bridge in time to watch Voltron’s sword alight in flames.

“I didn’t know it could that?!” Adam shrieked, looking to Allura for confirmation that he wasn’t just seeing things.

Allura’s lips parted in shock, head shaking slightly. “That’s not possible. Not unless Shiro has his bayard.”

“He transported!” Coran said, grinning like a madman, “He got it back! You should have it seen it!”

They all watched, raptured, as Voltron’s sword sliced through Zarkon’s Robeast from navel to neck, ripping it straight down the center. Zarkon became dominated by a piercing purple light, his figure seemingly shrivelling in on itself as the light consumed him. Electricity crackled through the air and Adam could feel his hair lifting with static. Allura’s curls sprung free, Coran’s moustache poofing out. Even Kolivan’s braid became fuzzier.

Everyone shielded their eyes as Zarkon’s Robeast imploded, letting off one final shockwave of energy before the light receded, disappearing entirely.

Adam blinked away the sunspots dancing behind his eyes to find the Lions disbanded, floating together in a small clump. They didn’t stay like that for long, though, Blue’s tail flickering, Yellow’s paw wiggling. Slowly, the awoke one by one, the Paladins groaning their sound offs.

Off to the side, in a pile of debris and burnt metal floated the remains of Zarkon.

“They did it,” Adam whispered, before shouting for all to hear. “THEY DID IT! HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS DID IT!”

He grabbed Coran by the shoulders, shaking him wildly. “They did it!”

“Yes!” Coran said, grinning like a madman, “But we can celebrate later, we need to –”

Adam released him, scampering to his station. “Right, we need to get out here. Allura?”

“Already on it.” Allura stood underneath the crystal, hands placed on her podiums. She seemed more energized, glowing almost as she called forth the wormhole.

The Castle led the way, the Lions heading towards their hangars. Green and Red were towing Black, helping her along.

Adam couldn’t imagine how tired Shiro must be after all of this. Everyone was going to need a session in the pods, no doubt.

_“We’re all aboard, Allura!”_ Pidge said.

Allura nodded, shooting the Castle through the wormhole away from the oncoming fighter jets on their tails. They were gone in the blink of an eye, propelled somewhere far far away and out of danger.

Adam didn’t care if everyone else could hear, he patched a private comm link straight to the Black Lion.

“Shiro! Babe, you were amazing, you all were! How are you feeling?”

Adam waited for a response. He didn’t get one.

“Shiro? Shiro, can you hear me?”

Adam could feel everyone’s eyes on him, causing his shoulders to slump under their combined weight.

“Takashi, are you there?”

Nothing.

Adam’s hands began to shake. “K-Keith. Keith! Something’s wrong.”

_“I know,”_ he said, breathing heavily. The fear in his voice was palpable. _“Shiro isn’t responding. I'm heading to his hangar now.”_

Adam was already running at the word _responding_.

 

*

 

Adam nearly rammed into Keith in his hurry to Black’s hangar. The two shared a quick look before both breaking into a sprint. Adam was aware that everyone else was behind him, Lance asking Allura _what happened?_ to which she replied _I don’t know_.

Those three little words froze Adam to his core.

But still, he kept running, managing to keep up with Keith’s pace only with sheer determination.

Finally, they made it to the hangar doors. Adam found himself squeezing through the gap the moment it appeared, rushing to Black. She was slumped on the floor, the light gone from her eyes. She looked tired, her head lolling, paws laying limply as she curled in on herself. Her jaw was thankfully open, allowing them to crawl up to the cockpit. The door was closed, refusing to open. Keith called upon his sword, using it to leverage the door open.

They stumbled in together, the rest of the group coming up behind them.

Adam lost all sense of time after that.

It was like everyone was moving in slow-motion and double time at the same time, bodies blurring into one another, colours melting to create a world of grey. All sound had dropped away, mouths moving to form shapes of sounds Adam knew but right now couldn’t fathom.

Keith was screaming, crouching on the floor with his fists curled tightly in front of him, his bangs hanging low over his face. Lance was crouching down next to him, hands hovering, not knowing what to do. Pidge and Hunk were sharing the same wide-eyed look, Pidge for once, utterly silent with Hunk becoming stony-faced beside her. Allura whispered quietly to Coran who could only shake his head. Adam stood in the center of it all, staring at the back of Shiro’s flight chair. The black bayard was still in its port, waiting to be withdrawn. No one was willing to touch it. Not unless it was Shiro. But Shiro wasn’t here. His seat was empty, no sign that there ever was a pilot in the Black Lion. Not even a hair.

Lance was trying to catch his eyes, nervously looking down at Keith who still sat crouched, fists shaking. All Adam could do was stare at the empty chair.

Something deep inside Adam began to crack, the fissure growing the longer he stared.

Shiro was gone.

Adam shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... guys please don't hate me, we all knew this was gonna happen. Like I said in the starting notes, this is not the end of the series. Shiro will return along with everyone else in Part 3! I'm super excited for this part, there's gonna be a lot of character development, a lot of confessions, a lot of love and laughter and healing and also a new character POV. Can you guys guess who it's gonna be? 
> 
> So, keep an eye out for Chapter 1 of Part 3! I can't promise when it'll come out but it is in the works and I'll let you guys know on Tumblr once it's posted! 
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Translation:
> 
> Mi cabeza me está matando - My head is killing me
> 
> No me hagas patearte el culo - Don't make me kick your ass
> 
>  
> 
> Hindi Translation:
> 
> कृपया उन्हें बचाएं (krpaya unhen bachaen) - Please save them
> 
> (traditional Muslim prayers are Arabic in origin but I've used informal Hindi (aka Google Translate and the internet) as Altean within this fic, hence why Adam speaks in Hindi when he's trying to remember his father's prayers)
> 
>  
> 
> For Shiro's lullaby, I wasn't able to find the exact translation anywhere on the internet so I made [this post](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com/post/184234527538/sleep-tree-japanese-lullaby) on Tumblr that has the lyrics in Japanese and English as well as the YouTube link. I pieced together the translation with the help of people in the comments of the video, so if something is wrong, please feel free to let me know and I'll fix it! (Same goes for the Spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on [Tumblr](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
